September
by Sweet Emotion
Summary: This is the sequel to All I Want For Christmas Is You. It picks up about a month after winter break. Halfway through senior year, just as Haley and Nathan are finally getting back on track, an unexpected surprise will take them on a roller coaster ride th
1. Chapter 1

**September**

**A Nathan and Haley Fan Fiction**

**Sequel to All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**By: S.M.N.**

**ONE: This Wasn't Supposed to Happen Now**

"Haley!" Brooke Davis pulled open the door of her same little apartment in Tree Hill, North Carolina and smiled at her visitor. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in late January, nearly a month after a very unforgettable winter break.

"Hi," Haley James-Scott gave a small smile. She was hugging herself tightly and looked like she might throw up.

Brooke didn't seem to notice this. She took Haley by the wrist and led her inside.

"So," Brooke grinned once she and Haley were situated on the couch.

"So…?" Haley flashed a fleeting cheerless smile.

"How are, 'ya know, things?" Brooke giggled.

"Brooke," Haley hid her face in her hands.

"Well, I have a right to know how things with you and your husband are!" Brooke laughed, playfully nudging Haley's knee with her own. "I **_am_** the one who forced you back together and rekindled your romance after all."

"Brooke--," Haley tried again.

"And may I say that it is too perfect that you and Nathan are in an apartment just down the hall from this one? I miss you living here, so having you and your hubby just a few doors down is the next very best thing."

"Where's Peyton?" Haley sighed. Maybe she'd be able to get a word in edgewise with her **_other_** best friend.

"Where do you think?" Brooke snorted. "Ever since your little stunt on New Year's, she's spent every second of every day with Jake. That's partly why I'm so glad to see you. The only companionship I've had since Jake's been back in town is Lucas. Now, don't get me wrong, he's the most amazing guy on the planet---well, to me anyway, but… I miss just being able to have some girl time, 'ya know?"

"Look, Brooke, I---."

"So," Brooke cut Haley off again with an eager smile. "What'll it be? Manicures? Shopping? Both?"

That was when Haley started to cry.

Brooke's face fell. "Honey, what is it?" she cooed, putting a hand on her friend's shuddering shoulder. "Is it Nathan? What did he do to you? I'll make sure he talks like Alvin the Chipmunk for the rest of his life if he--!"

"No, no Brooke!" Haley sniffled. She wiped at her eyes and shook her head. "Nathan's been wonderful."

"Then what's wrong?" Brooke moved closer to Haley and rubbed her back.

Haley completely broke down. Putting her head in her hands, she could only sob.

"Haley," Brooke began to cry too. Seeing her friend in so much distress was heartbreaking. "Talk to me."

"I m—missed a---a p—period," Haley stammered as she gasped for breath.

Brooke could feel all the blood drain from her face. She tried to say something, but no words would come.

"H—how could I d—do this?" Haley hiccupped.

"Haley." Brooke pulled the shivering girl into her arms. "You don't know for sure. Missing a period doesn't automatically mean that you're pregnant, okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. I know. Oh, how could I have been so **_stupid_**?" Brooke's kind embrace only helped Haley find a modicum of composure.

"Have you told Nathan?"

Haley's eyes bulged. She shook her head vigorously.

"Where is he right now? Is he at the apartment?"

"No," Haley shook her head and did her best to dry her eyes. "He's at the river court with Lucas."

"All right, then. Let's not jump to conclusions here. We'll go down to the grocery store and pick up one of those home pregnancy tests and just… go from there."

"What?"

Brooke and Haley twitched and their eyes turned to the front door.

Peyton Sawyer, who had just returned from a lunch date with her boyfriend Jake Jaglieski, was gaping at them.

Haley started to cry again, so Brooke filled Peyton in on the situation.

Peyton rushed to hug Haley. "It's okay," she murmured comfortingly. "We'll all go together, okay? You don't have to do this alone."

"Thank you," Haley sniffled as Brooke wrapped her arms around both of them so that they were all tangled in a tight group hug. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"So, uh, how're things with the wife?" Lucas Scott grinned. He tossed the ball up in a lazy lay-up and grinned again when he heard the swish of the net.

Nathan Scott laughed at his half-brother and grabbed the ball on the bounce. He dribbled it between his legs and charged at the hoop, jumping up to do a flashy slam-dunk.

"Show off," Lucas chuckled. He snatched the ball back and said, "Are you going to answer the question or not?"

Nathan shrugged with a very pleased smile. He and Lucas plopped down in the grass that surrounded the river court to chug down some water.

"A shrug is not an answer," Lucas pointed out, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Things are… things are amazing," Nathan panted, continuing to smile. "I mean, we've got our own place, I've got a little money in the bank, and she loves me."

"Last but not least," Lucas laughed. He took another swig from his water bottle.

"Yeah," Nathan snickered.

"So, things are really okay? I mean, you guys are okay as far as finances and everything?"

"Yeah," Nathan shrugged again. "We won't be living the lifestyles of the rich and famous anytime soon, but I think we'll be all right."

"Are you thinking you're going to get an after-school job?"

Nathan nodded. "I'm going to have to. There's no way I'm going to ask my parents for help."

"Wait, are you saying you're going to try and balance school, basketball, and a job?" Lucas demanded. "All on top of your marriage?"

"You do what you have to do, right?" Nathan gulped down more water.

"What about Haley? Have you talked to her? I mean, this is going to be tough Nate." Lucas was carefully watching his brother's face for signs that the questioning had gone too far.

"I've talked to her. She wanted to keep waiting tables at your mom's café to help with everything, but I told her no."

"**_What!_**" Lucas exclaimed. "Why would you tell her no?"

"I'm her husband. I'm going to provide for her, not the other way around, even if it kills me. Besides, this is senior year, 'ya know? I don't want her to have to worry about anything but school. She's too smart Lucas. She's too smart to be waiting tables. I want her to be able to really enjoy her last year of high school and then go on to a good university."

"What about you?" Lucas asked quietly. "You're smart too Nathan."

"Not like her," Nathan shook his head. "I'm all set anyway. Basketball will get me into any school I want." He shoved to his feet and grabbed the ball, tucking it under his arm. "Are we going to get back to the game or what?"

Lucas got to his feet also. "Yeah, let's play. I think we were tied, right?" he smiled.

"Not for long," Nathan laughed, sprinting back on to the court.

"I can't take this!" Brooke whisper-shouted. She squirmed for the millionth time in five minutes. "What could possibly be taking so long in there?"

Peyton, who was sitting beside Brooke on the couch in their apartment, offered no reply. They were both staring at the closed bathroom door.

Brooke raked her fingers through her long brunette hair. "Haley?" she called gently. "Is everything okay?"

Peyton swatted at Brooke's shoulder. "Don't rush her!" she softly scolded.

"I'm not rushing her!" Brooke whisper-shouted again. "I'm just trying to ask her if everything's---!" The creak of the bathroom door opening silenced Brooke. Both she and Peyton shot to their feet.

Haley slowly emerged from the bathroom. She looked very fragile, stunned and scared.

Brooke sent Peyton an anxious glance.

"Haley?" Peyton asked carefully.

"I'm pregnant." Haley started to laugh a little bit and frightened tears flooded her cheeks.

Peyton and Brooke put their hands to their mouths and gasped. They each walked slowly up to Haley and wrapped their arms around her.

"How am I going to tell him?" Haley wept, clinging to her two best friends for all she was worth.

"He's your husband," Brooke murmured, giving Haley's back a comforting rub. "You're having a baby together. It's a wonderful thing."

"It would be if this was about five years from now. We're not even graduated from high school yet. What about college?"

"You will both go to college," Peyton said with certainty.

"How?" Haley demanded tearfully. "He--- I don't want to take anything away from him. There's so much that he wants to do, that I want him to be able to do. All the work he's done, everything his father has put him through for that stupid game…. I won't let it all be for nothing."

"It won't be for nothing," Brooke and Peyton said in soft unison.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this. I love him so much and I just---. This wasn't supposed to happen now!

"What about his parents?" she gasped, her eyes swelling with new fear. "Dan is going to---."

"Don't think about them right now," Peyton cut in.

"Yeah," Brooke agreed. "This isn't about them. This is about you and Nathan. You need to tell him first Haley."


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO: Your World's Going to Get A lot Bigger**

"Hales? You home?" Nathan's deep voice reverberated off the walls when he entered the little apartment he shared with his wife.

Haley wiped at fresh tears and took deep breaths to steady herself. "Yeah, I'm in the bedroom!" she called. She smiled when he poked his head through the doorway, praying it looked real.

Haley's smile did look very real, but Nathan knew her deeper than her smiles. Tilting his head and crinkling his forehead in that way she loved, he walked over and crouched down in front of her; she was sitting cross-legged at the foot of their bed.

"Hey," he said softly, gazing up at her with curious dark blue eyes.

She smiled again, but it trembled. "Hey."

He saw the way her smile faltered and heard it in her voice. The curiosity in his eyes gave way to concern. "Haley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled again, managing to keep everything steady this time. He frowned doubtfully at her, so she quickly asked, "How was the game?"

"I won," he reported with a smile. "Lucas really made me work for it though. Don't tell him I said this, but he's been playing like he doesn't even have a heart condition lately."

"Yeah, I can tell he made you run." Haley laughed quietly, running her fingers through her husband's sweat-soaked black hair. "Why don't you hit the showers, Scott? You're ripe."

He laughed and scooped her up off the bed, pressing his lips to hers. "Care to join me?"

"Ew, you sweaty man," she giggled. Half-heartedly, she tried to push him away. She loved all of him, even his sweat.

"What, is that a no?" he chuckled, kissing her again.

"That is a no," she nodded with another smile. She returned his kiss in three quick pecks. She cradled his face in her hands, gazing at him in a way that only a wife can.

"What?" he murmured, locked on her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you Nathan Scott," she whispered. "I want you to have everything you want and I never want you to be unhappy."

"I could never be unhappy with you," he whispered back at her.

Haley fought with everything in her to keep her tears back, but they streaked down her cheeks regardless of her efforts.

Nathan's earlier concern came back. He took a seat at the foot of the bed, holding his wife in his lap.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"What for?" Nathan asked, stroking her hair with one hand and wiping at her tears with the other.

"I need to tell you something Nathan."

"Then tell me. It's okay."

"Just, first, I love you. I love you so much," Haley sniffled. She regained her composure somehow, determined not to carry on like some damsel in distress.

"I love you too. You're my world Haley; you know that," he replied, running his hand up and down her leg. He liked the feeling of the denim of her blue jeans under his palm.

She lowered her eyes and touched her forehead to his. "Well, your world's going to get a lot bigger before too long."

"What do you mean?" Nathan was confused.

"I'm pregnant Nathan," Haley whispered.

Nathan's whole body stiffened. The hand that was tracing over her leg froze in mid-rub.

Haley forced herself to open her eyes and look up into his face. His expression was hard to read. He looked dazed.

"Um," he choked out. "Um, wha--? How? Well, I know. I mean, when? How long?"

"Christmas Eve. At the cabin." Haley spoke very quietly and her memories returned to that night.

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck, his expression still stunned. He recalled that night too, every detail of it. It was surreal that in one instant, in the one instant he and his wife decided to start living a life together again, they were also creating new life.

"A month?" he finally spoke again.

"I didn't know. I didn't find out until today. I was… late and I took a test and---," Haley's voice trailed away.

"It was positive?" Nathan finished her sentence for her.

"Yeah."

Nathan sighed heavily. He set Haley down on the bed and got to his feet, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry." Haley cursed herself when fresh, hot tears escaped her eyes.

Nathan had her in his arms again before she could blink, holding her crushingly close. "No," he murmured against her ear. "Don't say that."

"You're not mad?" Haley sniffled.

"No." Nathan stared seriously into her eyes. "I mean, I know this isn't something we were expecting, but it happened, 'ya know? And it's amazing."

Haley smiled into his eyes, laughing sincerely now. She hid her face in Nathan's neck when he got to his feet again, picking her up with him; her feet were inches off the floor.

"We're having a baby!" Nathan laughed. He gathered Haley closer to him, holding her tighter, and placed a smacking kiss against her ear.

"Yep, a baby." Haley's smile grew and she raked her fingers through Nathan's hair.

He finally set her on her feet and took her hands, tangling his fingers in hers. "It'll be okay," he murmured, reading the worry behind her smile.

She stepped closer to him, bracing herself against his chest. "How? I meant what I said before Nathan. I want you to have everything. I don't want you to have to give anything up. A baby on top of working, and school, and basketball… it's going to be really hard. And your parents? Nathan they---."

"We can do this," Nathan assured her, wrapping his strong arms around her petite frame. "We'll find a way to make it work, okay? You and me, we can do really hard."

"You and I," Haley corrected with a slight grin.

"Well, we can, right? Together? We're a team Haley. I'll always be behind you."

"I want you next to me," she smiled, snuggling closer to him.

"Wherever you want me, whenever, I'll be right there. Always and forever," he promised.

"Me too," she said, gazing up at him in amazement.

"What?" he chuckled. "What's that look?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how you can be so wonderful and how I could be so lucky to have you for my own. I love you Nathan. I can't tell you that enough. I love you."

His was visibly moved by his wife's words. He took her face in his hands, tracing small circles over her cheeks with his thumbs. "Do you know that you're the only person in my life who makes me feel like I matter? Those things you were just wondering, I've wondered them every day since I met you." He touched his lips to hers and his kiss told her just how much he loved her.

So, those are the first two chapters to the sequel. Be sure to let me know how you like it. I really hope you'll enjoy it. I'll update again if I get some positive feedback. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first story: ) That was awesome! I loved it! I hope the reviews are just as great for the sequel. Happy New Year everybody: ) ---Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE: Lucas, Hamburger Helper Casserole, and Morning Sickness at Night**

"Brooke, you have **_got_** to stop pacing."

"Well, excuse me for being a little anxious!" Brooke exclaimed, whirling to face Peyton who was curled up sketching on the couch. "I mean, our friend just went off to tell her husband she's pregnant and---!" The rattling of the doorknob sent Brooke running.

"Hi."

"Oh, it's just you," Brooke sighed when she discovered Lucas on the other side of the door.

Lucas furrowed his brows and flashed his girlfriend a crooked smile. "Hello babe. It's good to see you too," he laughed, placing a light kiss against her cheek.

She made an attempt at a chuckle and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry. Hello boyfriend of mine."

"Yes, this is better," Lucas smiled, reciprocating the embrace. "Hey Peyton," he added, spying her over Brooke's shoulder.

"Hey." Peyton wiggled her sketching pencil at him as a gesture of greeting.

"So, has anything exciting happened today ladies?" Lucas wandered into the kitchen and helped himself to the fridge.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged a look, silently warning each other not to let anything slip.

Lucas caught their wide-eyed glances and his crooked smile returned. "Would that be a yes?"

"No," both girls hastily sputtered.

Lucas laughed heartily. "Wow, this is huge. Can I take a guess?"

"We don't know what you're talking about," Brooke said a little too innocently.

"Oh, right, of course you don't," Lucas nodded sarcastically. "Is this about my birthday? Is there some kind of big surprise you guys are planning that I'm not supposed to know about?"

Brooke snapped her fingers. "Darn it, you figured it out. Nothing gets past you."

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her. "No, that was too easy. There's something else."

"Look Luke," Peyton sighed, "it's not our place to tell you, okay?"

"Whose place is it?" Lucas asked slowly.

Haley burst through the door at that very second. "I told him you guys!" she announced. "I told him and he--- Lucas!" she yelped when she discovered him in the kitchen.

All Lucas had to do was look at the expression on Haley's face and he knew the news was Haley's news.

"You told who what?" he inquired cautiously. Somehow, he knew her answer would pack quite a punch.

She took slow, careful steps toward him and gently put her hand on his arm. "I told Nathan that… that we're going to have a baby."

The can of soda Lucas was holding slipped from his hand and spilled all over the floor. He blinked at her in total disbelief and backed away, bracing himself against the counter.

"Lucas, this isn't--- we weren't---," Haley tried to explain.

"You weren't **_what_** Haley?" he demanded. "Do you even realize what you just **_said_**? You're **_pregnant_**? How could you---? You just---! I mean, I can't even---!" he sputtered.

"Lucas, stop yelling at her," Brooke spoke up.

"I'm sorry!" Lucas couldn't manage to bring his voice down. "I'm just trying to figure out how you and Nathan could--- just---! You're still in high school Haley! What about everything you were going to do? What about all the things you wanted to be?"

"Oh, and who are you all of a sudden? Huh?" Haley exploded. "My father?"

"No, I'm your best friend and I'm---!"

"Being an absolute ass!" Haley finished for him.

"Oh!" Lucas chuckled furiously. "You get yourself pregnant and **_I'm_** the ass?"

"I did not get **_myself_** pregnant Lucas," Haley said lowly. "That's not how it works. Didn't you pay attention in Health class?"

"Yeah, real nice Haley! Make jokes about it!"

"Hey," Brooke came over and caught hold of her boyfriend's arm. "That's enough." Her voice was calm and quiet.

"Go take a walk or something Luke," Peyton said gently, coming up to put a reassuring hand on Haley's shoulder. "Cool off."

He sent Haley one last look before shaking his head and storming out the door.

"Don't cry," Peyton murmured, wrapping Haley up in a hug. "He'll calm down. It was just a big shock to him, I think. He's really protective of you, he wants the best for you, and a baby isn't something he sees as what's best right now."

"Peyton's right," Brooke agreed. "You're like his little sister or something. He's just worried for you."

"I'm worried for myself," Haley replied, getting a hold on her emotions. "And I'm worried for Nathan. And I'm worried for the baby. But Nathan and I, we're doing this. It's like you said before Brooke, it's not about anyone else; it's about us and it's about the baby."

"Hey." Nathan smiled when Haley returned to their apartment later that evening. "I just put dinner in the oven. I hope you feel like Hamburger Helper casserole."

Haley shook her head and muttered, "I'm not hungry.

"Oh, come on! I know I completely char ninety percent of what I cook, but I can handle Hamburger Helper," he joked, trying to get her to smile.

She started digging around in the cabinet under the kitchen sink and pulled out a can of Pledge and a rag. She stalked over to the bookshelf that stood by the TV in the living room and briskly began to rub.

"What're you doing?"

"This bookshelf is covered in dust. I'm cleaning it." Haley's reply was clipped and cool.

"All right, stop. Hey, hey, hey. Stop," he murmured, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "What happened?"

"Lucas was a jerk," she sniffled. She turned around and hid her face in his chest.

"You told him?"

"Yeah, and he totally blew up. He started lecturing me and asking me how I could get myself pregnant. I mean, I wasn't expecting him to break into song and dance or anything, but I thought he'd at least be supportive."

"Well, if he's upset at you, then he must want to kill me," Nathan sighed.

"I shouldn't even care. It shouldn't even bother me. You're willing to face this with me, Peyton and Brooke are being so great about it, and---."

"Wait, wait. Peyton and Brooke know too?"

"Yeah, they went with me when I bought the test."

"Are they the only other ones who know?"

"Yeah," Haley nodded.

"I'm not ashamed, okay?" he explained. "I just want to be careful about how we handle this. People can be really cruel, 'ya know?"

"I know," she nodded again. "I understand and I feel the same way you do about it."

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about Lucas, all right? He loves you too much to stay away for long. And I love you too much to stay away at all."

She smiled and lifted her chin to find his lips. Then she froze and sniffed the air. "Nathan, something's burning."

Nathan cursed and sprinted to the kitchen. "Oh, my casserole!" he mourned.

"It can't be salvaged?" Haley swallowed a nearly uncontrollable urge to laugh.

He sent her a look and plunked a glass baking dish full of a dark brown smoky stuff down on the stovetop.

Haley couldn't help it. One giggle escaped her and many more followed, until she was doubled over, cackling hysterically. Then the odor of the burnt dinner made her overwhelmingly nauseous.

"Haley?" Nathan ran after her when she rushed to the bathroom. He was just in time to see her vomit. He knelt down beside her, not really sure what to do.

"Oh," she moaned.

"Are you all right? What can I do?" Nathan rubbed her back.

"Throw the casserole away," she gulped, fighting a new wave of nausea. "Take it outside, to the dumpster, and throw it away."

"Is that what made you sick?"

Haley nodded, swallowing convulsively. "I can't stand the smell of it. Throw it away."

"Okay, all right. I'll throw it out right now." Nathan dashed out of the bathroom, scraped the Hamburger Helper mess into a plastic bag, and ran outside with it.

"Hey, it's all gone," he murmured when he returned to the apartment. He sat down next to Haley, who was curled up in a ball on the couch, and gently laid her head in his lap.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Sure," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "What was that, though?"

"Morning sickness," she sighed.

"At night?"

"Well, it's usually a morning thing, but it can happen anytime."

"So, the baby didn't like my casserole?" Nathan smiled.

"It was hormones Nathan," she laughed.

"Oh." Carefully, he placed his hand against her stomach. "There's a baby in there," he whispered.

"**_Our_** baby's in there," Haley smiled up at him.

"How big is it, do you think?" he asked, gently rubbing now.

"I don't know. Really small."

"How long before we can find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know."

"How long before we can feel it kick?"

"I don't know Nathan," she laughed again.

"Maybe we should get books, so we can find out about what's going on in there."

"That's a good idea."

"Of course it is. It's like you've always told me, right? Knowledge is power."

"Right," she nodded. "Come down here and kiss me."

Nathan was hesitant.

Haley swatted him playfully. "Oh, stop! I brushed my teeth while you were getting rid of the casserole!"

He chuckled and lowered his lips to hers. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Daddy."

Hey guys! Wooooowww! Thank you, thank you for all the reviews! They were so fun to read! I love hearing from you, so keep letting me know how you like it, okay? Enjoy chapter three and I promise to have chapter four up soon. Thank you again guys, it's a lot of fun to do fan fiction when so many other fans are enthusiastic about it. : ) ---Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR: Fist Fights, Explanations at a Pizzeria, and Kisses That Work Better Than Ice**

"Hey."

Lucas ignored the greeting, his blue eyes narrowing in a hard glare. He pushed the basketball away from his chest and watched as it bounced off the rim.

"I thought I'd find you here." Nathan carefully approached his brother the next morning at the river court.

"Stay away from me Nathan," Lucas warned. "It really took a lot for me to keep from breaking down the door to your apartment and beating you senseless last night; and I don't have a lot of restraint left."

Nathan sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm not leaving, man."

"I am **_not_** kidding with you!" Lucas yelled.

"I know you're not, but I'm still not leaving!" Nathan's voice rose as well. "Lucas, Haley's really upset. I can't leave until you agree to go talk to her and apologize."

Lucas shoved the basketball away from him again in mute fury, and the bang as it bricked against the backboard was deafening. Nathan grabbed the ball before Lucas could retrieve it.

"Give me the ball." Lucas's voice was very low.

"No," Nathan refused.

"I said… give me… the ball." Lucas was practically growling now.

Nathan turned and threw the basketball as hard as he could. It sailed through the air and landed somewhere out of sight.

Lucas stood as if frozen, his hands clenched into fists.

"Look, I know---," Nathan tried.

Lucas hurtled himself at his brother, tackling him to the ground. He punched Nathan hard.

Nathan cussed and rolled, pinning Lucas beneath him. He returned the punch Lucas had bestowed to him.

"I know you're angry!" Nathan shouted, trying to ignore the shooting pain that coursed through his left cheek.

Lucas shoved with all his might and had Nathan on his back again. "No, I'm not just angry!" Lucas gasped, tasting blood in his mouth. He punched again and heard Nathan grunt. "I'm **_furious!_**"

"All right!" Nathan panted. Lucas had knocked the wind out of him with that last hit. "I get it, okay?"

Lucas finally began to come to his senses. Still breathing heavily, he plunked down in a sitting position beside Nathan.

Nathan slowly sat upright, holding his ribs.

"No, you don't get it Nathan," he said quietly, staring at the horizon. "Why didn't you use protection?"

"We—we didn't have any," Nathan stammered. "We went up to that cabin expecting to be alone; we didn't know Brooke was going to set us up the way she did. We weren't expecting to reconcile up there Lucas."

Anger returned to Lucas's eyes. "Don't try to blame this on Brooke."

"I'm not!" Nathan swore, not wanting to be on the receiving end of another one of Lucas's punches.

Lucas let out a ragged sigh. "If you didn't have any protection, you shouldn't have slept with her."

"All right, thanks for the lecture. Now, are you going to talk to Haley or not?" Nathan was finished being scolded.

"I'm not done talking to **_you_** yet!" Lucas exclaimed, irritated by the tone in Nathan's voice. "Do you realize what you've done Nathan? Her entire future is going to change!"

"I **_know_** Lucas!" Nathan bellowed. "You're telling me this like I don't know, but I know!"

"What about everything you were telling me the other day?" Lucas demanded. "All that stuff about wanting her to enjoy her last year of high school and going on to a good university? How is she supposed to do that now?

"How are you going to support her **_and_** a baby? I mean, babies are expensive and Haley's going to need prenatal care and all that… how are you going to pay for that? Do you guys even have health insurance?"

Nathan could feel his last thread of patience slip away. "'Ya know," he said irately, "this is really good coming from you. What was it, two years ago when Brooke told you she was pregnant?"

Lucas's face hardened. "That is not the same thing."

"Yes, it **_is_** the same thing! Don't sit here and talk down to me when you were in the same position!"

"Brooke wasn't really pregnant Nathan! Haley is!"

"Yeah, again Lucas, thanks for telling me something I already know!" Nathan shoved to his feet, prepared to just walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lucas chased after Nathan and grabbed his arm.

Nathan's deep blue eyes stormed dangerously. "Let go of me Lucas."

"I just want to make sure you're going to take care of her. I mean, you turned her life upside-down. The least you can do is stand by her."

"Why would you say something like that to me?" Nathan demanded.

"You might end up being more like your dad than anyone realized." Lucas's words were intentionally cold and cruel. He was scared for Haley; he couldn't see past his anger and his fear.

Hurt flashed across Nathan's face for the briefest of seconds before the storm returned to his eyes, intense and full of rage.

"Man, get off me!" Nathan shoved Lucas back, freeing his arm. "Don't **_ever_** compare me to him! I am **_nothing_** like him! Haley's my wife and I love her! I'll always stand by her! Unlike you! Some best friend you are! Forget about coming to talk to her! I don't want you to! If all you're going to do is be critical, then she's better off without you!"

Lucas stood rooted to the concrete of the river court. He watched Nathan walk away, wanting so badly to hit something.

"Oh, and what is this?" Brooke broke into a smile when she let herself into her apartment.

Peyton and Jake looked up at her from where they sat on the living room floor. Jake's two-year-old daughter Jenny was in-between them; she cradled a baby doll in one arm and used her free hand to jabber on a play phone.

"Hey Brooke." Jake's kind brown eyes crinkled in a sweet smile that made Peyton's heart flip every time she saw it. "Um, I hope it's okay that I brought Jenny over. She really wanted to see Peyton and---."

"So did you," Brooke finished with an understanding grin.

"Right." Jake sent Peyton the smile that made her palms sweat.

"It's totally fine. Hi Jenny, how're you doing?" Brooke crouched down to be eye-level with the toddler.

Jenny sent a completely angelic smile Brooke's way and waved her little hand. Then she went back to speaking nonsense on her toy telephone.

Brooke arched her eyebrows with a smirk. "Must be a pretty important call," she joked. She laughed when Peyton and Jake did.

"Yeah, she's a girly-girl in every way." Jake gazed at his baby girl with great affection. "I've seriously had nightmares about the day I get her first cell phone bill."

"Well, at least that's a few years away." Brooke laughed again.

"Years go by fast," Jake murmured, the affection in his eyes growing.

Peyton nearly passed out from the wonderfulness that was Jake. She was in love with him; no questions, no discussions, that was it. She loved him and she loved Jenny. It was almost crazy how happy loving them made her.

"So, did you guys eat yet?" Brooke spoke up.

"No, I just got here about five minutes before you walked in. I'm off from work today, and Peyton and I were supposed to go out, but Dad ended up not being able to watch Jenny and---," Jake explained.

"I'll watch her," Brooke offered eagerly before Jake could finish his sentence.

Jake and Peyton exchanged a glance. "You wouldn't mind?" Jake asked.

"No, of course not. Jenny's my girl! Isn't that right, Jenny? We're tight, huh?" Brooke stroked Jenny's soft blonde hair.

Jenny giggled and handed Brooke the red plastic receiver of her pretend phone.

"Oh, is it for me?" Brooke took the receiver and held it to her ear, furrowing her eyebrows in a way that made Jenny laugh. "Hello? Yes, that's right. Jenny and I are going to have tons of fun doing girl stuff while Peyton and her daddy go out."

This convinced Jake. He left Jenny in Brooke's care, with lots of goodbye kisses, and treated Peyton to lunch at a local pizzeria.

"You've got… sauce on your face," Peyton snickered.

Jake, who was sitting across the table from her, tried to look nonchalant.

"I know. I like it there."

"Oh, okay," Peyton nodded, smiling.

He smiled back at her and picked up his napkin. "Did I get it?" he asked.

"Not quite," she laughed. She reached across the table and wiped at the corner of his mouth with her thumb.

Jake's brown eyes stared deeply into her amber-colored ones. He caught her hand when she tried to withdraw it and softly pressed his lips to her knuckles.

Peyton had to remind herself to breathe. She couldn't pull herself away from his gaze; she was drowning in his beautiful eyes.

"I missed you Peyton," he whispered. He turned her hand over and placed a fleeting kiss against her wrist. Her pulse hammered where his lips brushed her skin. Then he bowed his head and quietly inhaled her scent.

"Mmm. You smell different, but I like it."

"I--- I missed you too," Peyton hoarsely stammered when she could get her voice to cooperate with her.

He raised his eyes to look into her face again and his smile returned. "I would have come back sooner if I could have."

"I know," she nodded. "I understand."

"I thought about you every second, and wished that you were there, or that I was here… somehow."

"Me too."

"I found Jenny about a month before---," he began. In all the time he'd been back, he'd never opened up about anything that had happened while he'd been away. Today, he wanted to tell her.

"You don't have to---," Peyton tried to tell him.

"I want to. I want you to know Peyton."

"Okay," she whispered. She held her other hand out to him, knowing that this talk they were about to have was going to be a two-handed one.

Jake latched on to her second hand, squeezing. When he finally started to speak again, his voice was tired and haunted.

"I found Jenny a month before I heard from Nathan. Nikki had taken her to Virginia; she has an aunt out that way I didn't know about. What she didn't know though, was that my dad has a friend from high school who's with the police department there. I went to talk to him before I did anything because if Nikki knew I'd found her, she would have taken off.

"When we were finally able to go to the house, it was… I don't even know how to say…. It was my worst nightmare come to life. The house was small and dirty, Nikki was… it was obvious that…," Jake struggled to get it out.

"If somebody handed her a cup and told her to pee, she'd be in big trouble?" Peyton wanted so badly to see that smile she loved so much.

For a moment, it flashed across Jake's face. "Yeah, exactly."

Peyton squeezed his hands. "Okay. Go on."

"Jenny was… so skinny, 'ya know? All I had to do was look at her and I knew she'd been neglected." Jake bowed his head, pulling one hand free to cover his face.

Hatred for Nikki burned in Peyton's heart as tears for Jake and Jenny burned in her eyes.

"Nikki was arrested, but she fought the charges against her. It seemed like everything went on forever." Jake looked so shattered as he remembered it all. "I wanted you so bad Peyton." His voice broke and one tear rolled down his cheek.

Peyton let herself cry and waited for him to finish.

"Nikki was finally sentenced and I was free to take Jenny home with me. Two days later, Nathan got a hold of me. He paid for a bus ticket for me and Jenny and he met us at the depot. The rest---New Year's Eve at Tric and everything--- you know." The smile finally came back in full force.

Peyton got up and walked around the table. She pulled Jake to his feet and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him like her life depended on it. He held her just as tight.

"I felt like you should know that," Jake said quietly. "I wanted to explain so you wouldn't think---."

"I love you," Peyton blurted, reaching up to comb her fingers through his curly hair. "All I ever think is I love you and I love Jenny."

He chuckled lightly, the sound rich against her ear. "I love you too Peyton."

She pulled away and took his face in her hands. Her kiss was almost overpowering.

Jake gulped when the kiss came to an end, continuing to hold her close, and nuzzled her forehead with his.

"So, do you want to get out of here?" Peyton murmured, touching her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah," Jake sighed. "I think we need to lighten the mood a little bit."

"I know a great way to do that," Peyton smiled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, yeah?" Jake was very pleased. "What is it?"

"Take my hand, follow your feet, and you'll see."

"Peyton, this is an arcade," Jake said with evident confusion when they'd arrived at their destination.

"Why, yes it is," Peyton said, pretending to look surprised. "Not what you were expecting?" she grinned.

"Not exactly, no," Jake admitted, mirroring her grin.

"I figured." Peyton snickered when Jake shot her a look. "Come on, I challenge you to a game of air hockey. After that, we're totally hitting the pinball machines."

Jake laughed. "I don't think I've done anything like this since junior high school."

"Awesome. The odds that I'll win just sky-rocketed," Peyton smirked.

"Oh, see, that's what some people would call being overly-confident." Jake playfully nudged her.

Peyton latched onto his arm. "So I'm overly-confident. So what? You think that's sexy," she said knowingly.

"I think that's very sexy," he nodded, fixing her with one of those hypnotizing stares.

She kissed him and tugged on his arm. "All right enough with the talking. Let's get in there already so I can kick your butt!"

"If you do kick my butt, do you promise to kick it hard?"

Peyton cackled and slapped his shoulder. "You are so dirty!"

"I am not dirty!" Jake laughed so hard, his stomach hurt. "**_You're_** dirty, thinkin' like that! Geez Peyton! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Hooting hysterically, they wandered into the arcade, arm-in-arm.

Haley came running when she heard Nathan come through the front door of their apartment. She threw her arms around him, happy to see him.

"Where were you?" she asked, continuing to hug him.

"I just needed to do something," he mumbled, snaking his arms around her.

"You could have told me," she sighed, pulling away. "I woke up and you were gone and…. Nathan, what happened to your face?"

"Nothing," he said, moving past her.

"And I'm supposed to believe that? Your left cheek is blue and purple."

"Haley, it's nothing."

"Nathan." she said his name in a way that made him realize she was going to have the truth, no matter what.

"I went to talk to Lucas for you, okay?" he confessed.

"And he hit you?" Haley gasped. "Nathan, you shouldn't have done that. You should have given him more time to cool off." Haley came up to him and took his face in her hands, inspecting the injury.

"Well, you were—ow." He winced when she touched the bruise.

"Sorry," she said, biting her bottom lip apologetically. "Come here, I'll get you some ice." She took him by the hand and led him to the kitchen.

"So, I was what?" she asked, rummaging in the freezer for ice cubes.

"Huh?" Nathan was lost.

"You started to say something about---," Haley started.

"Oh. Oh, yeah," Nathan remembered. "You were so sad about Lucas last night; and I hate to see you sad. So, that's why I went to see him this morning. Ow." Nathan winced again when Haley gently pressed a wad of paper-towel filled with ice against his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Haley looked all kinds of repentant.

He smiled at her sweet face and his cheek throbbed. "I don't think this ice is helping very much."

"Well, what would help?" Haley wanted to know.

"A kiss," he grinned. "From you."

"Oh, I see," Haley giggled. She strode up to him and draped her arms over his shoulders. "Where?"

Nathan brought the ice pack down and pointed at his bruise. "There."

Haley placed a very gentle kiss where he needed it.

"Another one," he chuckled, pulling her closer.

Haley laughed and gave him a second kiss.

"Another one."

This continued until Nathan grew bored with cheek kisses and moved in on her lips.

"Nathan!" Haley laughed when he trailed his mouth down her neck. "I take it you're feeling better now."

"I am," he nodded. "You're an excellent doctor."

"Oh, well thank you," Haley couldn't help but laugh again.

"How are you?" he asked, growing serious. He placed his hand against her stomach. "Have you been sick today?"

She nodded at him. "It was pretty bad this morning. I've just been feeling so… blegh… all day."

"Blegh, huh?"

"Blegh," she repeated with a convincing nod.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, touching his lips to the top of her head. "I shouldn't have taken off like I did. I should've stayed here and helped you."

"No, no, no. Hey," Haley smoothed his hair, staring up into his eyes. "You 'took off' to try and fix things with Lucas. You **_were_** helping me."

"Not in the way that's most important. The baby will always come first for me. You know that, right?"

Something in the way Nathan said what he did made Haley sort of worried. She caressed his unscathed cheek with a gentle hand.

"What did Lucas say to you Nate?" she asked quietly.

Nathan lowered his eyes and his eyebrows drew together in some kind of distress.

"Talk to me," she urged, still quietly. Her hand continued with its tender ministrations.

"He compared me to my dad," he mumbled at last. "But I'm not like him! I'd never leave you Haley! I'm not like him!"

Haley pulled him against her in a tight embrace. "Sssshhh," she hushed him. "I know. I know you're not. You're a better man than he could ever hope to be."

"I love you," Nathan told her, giving her a sweet kiss as proof. "And I love whoever's in here too," he added, pressing a kiss against her sweater-covered stomach.

Haley laughed and returned his kiss. "We love you too."

He smiled and held her closer. "Are you up for going out tonight?"

"You want to go out?" Haley smiled as well.

"Only if you want to. If you're sick---."

"No, I'm okay now," she promised. "I'd love to go out. What are we doing?"

"Well, I was thinking I'd buy you dinner and then we'd go and pick up some all-about-babies books like we talked about."

"We did talk about doing that," Haley nodded. "Do you know what we need to talk about that we haven't even mentioned yet?"

"If you say what I think you're going to say---."

"We need to talk about telling your parents."

Nathan dragged his hands over his face and exhaled loudly.

"I know you're not excited about it, neither am I, but we need to tell them Nate," Haley said.

"You're right, I know. When are you thinking you want to tell them?" he asked cautiously.

"Tomorrow."

A stunned chuckle escaped his throat. "Tomorrow?" he demanded incredulously.

"Well, what do you want to do? Wait until I'm showing and we can't hide it anymore?"

"Well…," Nathan shrugged.

"Nathan!"

"I'm kidding. I'm just kidding. I'm sorry. Tomorrow's… good. We'll tell them tomorrow." Nathan reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Haley's ear.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Haley asked, linking arms with her husband as they headed out the door.

"I'm not very hungry anymore," Nathan replied. All he could think about was the way his father was going to react to their news. That was enough to curb his appetite.

Not five minutes after Nathan and Haley's departure, Lucas knocked at their door. When he realized they weren't home, he contemplated going to Brooke's apartment; it was only three doors down. He decided against it though. He took a seat in the hall and just waited.

You guys: ) You are sooo awesome! I love your reviews! I look forward to getting them so much! They make me smile. I know some of you wanted Lucas and Nathan to throw a few punches, and I liked the sound of that, so I hope you enjoyed their little fight. Then there was a request for more Jeyton, and I love Jeyton, so I had to give them some time in the spotlight. I got a question from someone at the end of my first story about why Jake hadn't come back to Tree Hill on his own if he'd found Jenny and I realized… I never explained that! Gasps! So, I hope Jake's story answered that question. Sorry if this chapter seemed long or if it seemed like I focused on Jake and Peyton too much. I really love them together though and I wanted to pay them some attention. In the next chapter, will Lucas finally come around? How will Dan and Deb react to the news that they're going to become grandparents? Hmmm…. And there will be more Jeyton and I'm hoping to fit a little more Brucas in here too. However, this is mainly a Naley story, so they're the star couple. Hehe… Because I adore them! Anyway, thank you guys! Enjoy and keep reviewing: ) ---Sarah


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE: Dreams and Wishes That are Bigger Than Myself**

Lucas looked up at the sound of laughter about an hour later. Peyton and Jake were walking toward him, but looking at each other.

Peyton dug her key out of her purse, preparing to let herself into her apartment, when she finally noticed Lucas slumped by Nathan and Haley's door.

"Lucas?" She called his name, bewildered.

He gave her a small wave. "Hey."

Jake and Peyton shared a confused look before they approached him.

Lucas flashed a slight smile. "Coming back from a night out on the town?" he asked.

"No, a night out in an arcade," Peyton laughed. "We would have been back sooner, but Jake just couldn't admit defeat."

"Hey, I beat you at air hockey that one time!" Jake reminded her.

"Only because I let you!" Peyton laughed again. "I mean, how many times had I won before that, five? I felt bad for you. Oh, and don't even get me started about the pinball machines. And that car race video game thing..."

"I beat you at air hockey that one time," Jake repeated pitifully, poking his bottom lip out in a fake pout.

"Awww." Peyton squished his cheeks so that he was making a fish-face and pecked his lips. "Yes you did."

Lucas's smile widened some. It was good to have Jake back and it was great to see how happy he and Peyton made each other.

"Now on to you," Peyton said, turning her gaze back to Lucas. "Why are you sitting out here by yourself?"

"I'm just waiting for Haley and Nathan to get back," he replied.

Peyton observed Lucas's swollen bottom lip and gave a very accurate guess as to how he'd gotten it. "And you can't do that from the comfort of my apartment where Brooke, who is your girlfriend, lives also?" she snickered. "Why didn't you knock or something? I'm positive she would have let you in."

"I didn't want to bother anybody," Lucas shrugged.

"Yeah, because Brooke is always so bothered when you come to see her," Peyton smirked. "Come on in."

Lucas shook his head. "I just really need to be by myself and think," he told her. "Thanks anyway though."

"Sure," Peyton grinned at him. "Just knock if you change your mind."

"I will," Lucas promised.

"Okay well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Peyton and Jake disappeared inside her apartment and everything was quiet again. For a little while anyway.

Jake was soon back again, balancing a sleeping Jenny on his hip. "Later Luke!" he called in a whisper.

"Bye!" Lucas whispered back with a farewell wave. "See you in school!"

Jake nodded and sent him a wave before walking away.

"Let's see, Brooke will be out here in about five, four, three…," Lucas mumbled to himself.

The clicking of a door opening sounded, followed by soft footsteps.

"Peyton told me you were out here being by yourself and thinking, but I was just wondering if it'd be okay if I gave you a kiss goodnight." Brooke curled up beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Lucas's smile came back and he felt for her hand. "Yeah, I think that'd be okay."

Brooke turned his face toward hers and alarm glinted in her pretty hazel eyes. "Did you get in a fight?" She skimmed her fingertips lightly along his injured lip. Her touch was so gentle, he didn't even flinch.

"With Nathan," he sighed.

"Did you do something to deserve this?" Brooke traced a finger over his lip again.

Lucas nodded.

"Lots of things?" she asked, reading the guilt in his eyes.

Lucas nodded a second time.

"Are you here to apologize?"

Another nod.

"Good, I'm glad. I have to tell you Lucas, I hate the way you've been acting lately. Nathan and Haley are married. They live their own lives and they make their own choices; and even if you disagree with some of the things they decide, they at least deserve your support. I mean, he's your brother and she's your closest friend." Brooke said this in a way that was firm yet very kind.

Lucas's brooding blue eyes softened the way they always did when he looked at Brooke. He squeezed her hand and murmured, "I love you."

"Oh, I like hearing that," she giggled, flashing the dimple in her right cheek that he was so crazy about.

"Well, I like saying it to you," he smiled. "By the way, I'm still waiting for that goodnight kiss."

"So sorry," Brooke laughed, bringing her face close to his. "I promise to be gentle," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he breathed against the rosy lips that were nearly touching his.

"Your lip."

"Oh. I forgot," he chuckled. "I don't hurt when I'm around you. You take it all away."

"Well, come a little closer and I'll take it all away even more," she smiled. The kiss she bestowed to him truly did take it all away even more.

"Excuse us. We'd like to get inside." Nathan's deep voice startled them. Brooke and Lucas jolted and pulled away from each other.

"Um, I'll just… go. Goodnight." Brooke scrambled to her feet and was inside her apartment in pretty close to five seconds flat.

Nathan stuck the key in the lock and turned it, completely ignoring his brother. Haley was at her husband's side, staring dolefully down at Lucas.

"Wait. Nathan, I want to talk to you," Lucas stood up. "I want to talk to both of you," he quickly met Haley's eye.

"I think you said all you needed to say to me this morning Lucas. There's nothing left to talk about." Nathan pushed the door open and headed inside.

Lucas let out a long breath and raked his fingers through his hair.

Haley looked up into her friend's face. "Can you blame him? You really hurt his feelings Luke."

"I know. I was just upset and I said a lot of really stupid things. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I treated him; and you. I know I really hurt your feelings too Haley."

"Yeah, you did," Haley said, her voice quivering a little bit.

"I'm sorry," Lucas repeated, sounding almost as if he were pleading with her. "I'm just scared for you. We've been best friends since we were kids, 'ya know? We've shared everything with each other. I know all your dreams, all the things you want to do, and I just want you to be able to do them."

"That's the funny thing about life though Lucas. You can talk and plan all you want, but things never happen the way you expect them to. I can still do all the things I planned to do, I'll just have to do them in a different order.

"I can still dream, I can still wish. I have dreams and wishes now that are bigger than myself and that's beautiful to me." Haley stepped closer to Lucas and placed a hand over his heart. "Don't be scared," she whispered, smiling unsteadily up into his tearful blue eyes. "I'm not scared and I'm not unhappy, so you don't need to be either."

Lucas pulled her close in a nearly suffocating embrace. "I love you Hales," he softly said in a voice that was trembling and hoarse.

Haley hugged him back with equal intensity. "I love you too Luke."

He heard a rustling sound as they pulled away from each other and realized she was clutching a plastic bag in her hand. "What's that?" he asked, pointing.

"Oh." She pulled a book titled _Your Baby's Development _out of the bag and held it up for him to see.

His expression became one of complete affection. "I'm here for you. Always. If you need anything, I'm here, okay?" Lucas used his thumb to wipe away a tear that was tracing its way down Haley's cheek.

Haley smiled and nodded her understanding.

"I guess I better let you get to bed." Lucas cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets, slightly embarrassed about getting so choked up.

"All right, yeah," Haley sighed. She really did feel tired all of a sudden.

They both turned to face the door and found Nathan, arms crossed over his chest, propped up in the doorway.

"I was just leaving," Lucas promised, taking one step to walk away.

"Lucas." Nathan's call brought Lucas back and when they were face to face, Nathan sighed and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry for what I said---," Lucas tried.

Nathan sighed again and reached for his brother's hand. He gripped it tightly and gave it a firm shake. Lucas slowly broke into a smile and Nathan did too.

"I'll see you in school," Lucas said to both Nathan and Haley as he backed away.

"Yeah, see you in school." Nathan grinned when Haley came up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He draped an arm over her shoulders in response.

"'Night Luke," Haley flashed an elated smile and sent him a wave.

He waved back at her before he rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

Nathan chuckled when Haley pressed a kiss against his cheek. He looked down into her uplifted face and asked, "What was that for?"

"I'm just proud of you and I love you. That's all," Haley shrugged with a grin.

He brushed his lips over hers as a thank you.

She passed a hand over the cover of the book she was still holding and met Nathan's gaze again. "Do you feel like doing a little reading before we call it a night?"

Nathan reached and took the book from her. His eyes lightened with a smile as he stared at the cover photo of a smiling chubby baby.

"Yeah?" Haley smiled at her husband's expression and slipped her hand into his.

"Yeah," Nathan answered. Together, he and Haley headed into their apartment.

"Nathan!" Haley called from the kitchen the next morning. "Are you ready? Your cereal's going to get soggy if you don't hurry!"

Nathan wandered down the hallway, completely absorbed in the baby book that he held in front of his nose.

"I thought we agreed to read that together," Haley smiled. "No reading ahead without me."

"I'm not," Nathan promised. He plopped down at the table and shoveled cereal into his mouth, keeping his eyes in the book.

"You're re-reading what we read last night?" Haley laughed when Nathan nodded through a mouthful of cereal. She was amazed by his sweetness sometimes.

"Well, it's unreal. I mean, right now, our baby has that tube thing that will eventually turn into the nervous system---."

"The neural tube," Haley smiled again.

"Right. And it has a heart and an early circulatory system. It's only the size of a seed, but it's alive. That's just incredible."

Haley took a step toward her husband, but suddenly turned and bolted for the bathroom instead.

Nathan was up on his feet, his face tight with concern when Haley emerged a short while later.

"I'll be fine. This is normal," she assured him.

"Maybe you should stay home today," he suggested, still looking worried.

"No, that's---," Haley began to refuse.

"Well, how are you supposed to handle school when you're throwing up like this?" Nathan asked. "Don't push yourself Haley."

Haley grinned lovingly at him. Without a word, she knelt down and began to rummage around in her backpack.

"What're you doing?"

"A-hah!" Haley exclaimed triumphantly. She held up a package of Saltine crackers. "The book said eating these is supposed to help with the nausea, remember? I'll just nibble on them if I start feeling sick."

Nathan arched a doubtful eyebrow.

"I will be okay." Haley walked up to him and ran her hands up and down his chest. "It only lasts through the morning. I can tough it out."

"If it gets to be too much, you tell me and I'll drive you home." Nathan clasped his arms around her hips. "Swear."

"I swear," she smiled, drawing a big X over her heart with her fingertip.

"All right," Nathan sighed, pressing his lips to her forehead. Then he gently caressed her abdomen. "Hey you in there," he said, "you behave yourself and don't make your mother miserable, understand?"

Haley laughed. She couldn't count how many times she'd tried to explain to him that the baby couldn't hear yet and that her sickness was caused by hormones. Oh, well. He was just too cute and if he wanted to talk to the baby, he could.

"You ready to head out?" Nathan looked into her eyes again.

"Yep," Haley shrugged into her backpack. "We're still going over to your parents' house after you're finished with practice today, right?"

"Mmm-hmm," Nathan nodded, looking grim. "Six o'clock. Mom wants to cook us dinner."

"Oh, that's just… perfect," Haley sighed.

The school day progressed pretty normally. Haley made it through the morning with no barfing episodes, and the few who knew about the pregnancy kept tight-lipped about it. No one else would know until Nathan and Haley decided to talk about it.

Nathan rushed through the front door later that afternoon, dripping sweat. Apparently, practice had been pretty rough. "Hi," he said to Haley, who was sitting on the couch. Without waiting for a reply from her, he jogged down the hall to shower.

"There was a message for you from Matt at the Fry's," Haley called after him. "He wanted to tell you that you got the job?" Her curiosity made her last sentence sound like a question.

The thudding of Nathan's sprinting footsteps sounded in the hall again and soon, he was back in the living room.

"I did?" he smiled. "Oh, man! I was so worried! I mean, I don't exactly have a lot of experience and I thought I screwed up the interview, but---."

"Stop. Be quiet for a second," Haley said, holding up a silencing hand. "When did you go and interview at Fry's?"

"Yesterday, after I fought with Lucas. That's another reason why I was positive I wasn't going to get the job. My face was all banged up, 'ya know?"

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Haley couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me if I didn't get it," he shrugged.

"You never disappoint me Nathan," she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. "This is really great! I can tell my parents about this tonight and it might actually keep them from killing me! Dad will probably still break my arms and legs though; and a few other things too."

"Wait. Nathan, wait!" Haley called her husband back to her when he turned to head for the bathroom again.

"What is it?" he asked.

She got up and walked to stand in front of him. She looked up into his eyes and placed her palms over his heart. "This isn't what you want, is it, to be a checker at Fry's?"

"They have a health plan," Nathan shrugged. "I'm trying to take care of you and the baby."

"I don't want this for you," she sighed, resting her forehead against his chest.

"What do you mean Hales?" Nathan enveloped her in his arms.

"A job, school, and basketball? That's too much Nathan. I don't want you to run yourself ragged. And… I mean… Fry's? I want you to do something you enjoy." Haley reached up to caress his face. "We're seventeen years old. We're not supposed to have to worry about this kind of stuff yet."

"Well, this is what we've got Haley," he said, kissing her forehead. "I don't want you to worry, all right? I'll be fine, you'll be fine, the baby will be fine… Everything's going to be fine."

Haley gazed up at him, not reassured in the slightest.

He quickly pecked at her lips. "I love you," he said. "Now, I've got to go shower, okay? I don't want to be late getting to Mom and Dad's."

"Are you ready? You're sure you want to do this?" Nathan asked. It was five after six and he and Haley were standing on the porch of his parents' house, staring at the front door.

"Yeah," Haley gulped. "We have to do it sooner or later and I'd really rather just get it over with."

Nathan reached for her hand and squeezed. "I love you," he whispered before placing a fleeting kiss against her temple. Then he raised a shaking finger and rang the doorbell.

"Hi kids!" Nathan's mother, Deb Scott flashed a bright smile when she opened the door to them a moment later.

"Hi Mom," Nathan grinned, moving forward to hug her and kiss her cheek.

Deb returned her son's kiss before she turned to Haley and opened her arms.

"Hi Deb," Haley said, trying her hardest to smile normally. She embraced her mother-in-law.

"I'm glad to see you," Deb's smile grew as she ushered the two of them inside. "How was school?"

"Same," Nathan shrugged. His fingers were still threaded through Haley's; he knew she needed that contact from him.

"Oh," Deb nodded, not really sure what he meant by that. "Is that good or bad?"

"Both."

"Oh."

"It smells incredible in here," Haley spoke up. "What is it?"

"Spaghetti and garlic bread," Deb beamed. "And there's chocolate crème pie for dessert."

"Great. Let's stop talking about it and eat already." Nathan's father, Dan Scott emerged from his study and prowled into the spacious dining room. He had never supported his son's marriage. He felt that Nathan and Haley were too young and he worried that Nathan's game would suffer--- which, of course, was more important than anything else.

Haley moved closer to her husband and tightened her grip on his hand.

Nathan raised her hand to his mouth and placed a comforting kiss across her knuckles. Together, they followed Deb to find seats at the table. Dan sat at the head of the table (naturally), Deb sat at the other end, and Nathan and Haley sat next to each other on the table's right side.

The meal was a very quiet one. Conversation was awkward, when there was any at all, and the silence that lingered as forks scraped against plates was very tense.

"So," Deb tried for the fourth to get everyone talking. "You kids mentioned you had something to tell us when you called."

Haley's posture became ramrod straight. Beside her, Nathan froze, his fork raised to his lips.

Dan was immediately suspicious. "What's going on?"

Nathan and Haley looked to each other for strength before Nathan announced, "We're having a baby."

Deb gasped and dropped her glass. Water seeped into the white linen tablecloth.

Dan sat in flabbergasted immobility. His face slowly began to turn scarlet. "What?" he demanded gruffly.

"Dad---."

"**_WHAT?_**" Dan's second "what" came out in a ferocious roar, cutting Nathan's attempt at speech short.

Deb put her face in her hands and quietly cried.

Nathan let out an unsteady breath and rubbed a hand across his furrowed brow.

"**_HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D RUIN YOUR LIFE LIKE THIS! LOOK AT ME!_**" Dan grabbed Nathan's arm in a crushing grip and yanked. "**_DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'VE DONE?_**"

"Mr. Scott ---," Haley tried to come to her husband's defense.

"**_DON'T YOU SAY A WORD TO ME! YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH AND YOUR LEGS SHUT!_**" Dan snarled.

"Hey!" Nathan barked, glaring furiously into his father's face. "Don't talk to her that way!"

"**_I'LL TALK TO HER HOWEVER I WANT! DON'T YOU GET IT NATHAN? YOUR ENTIRE FUTURE JUST WENT DOWN THE TOILET! DO YOU THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO IMPRESS THE SCOUTS WITH A---!_**"

"**_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_**" Nathan exploded. "**_THE SCOUTS? THE SCOUTS?_**" He shoved to his feet, reaching for Haley's hand and pulling her up also.

"**_WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?_**" Dan bellowed.

"Nathan, don't go," Deb pleaded desperately through her tears.

"No, I'm not going to sit here and let him insult my wife and drag me into his insane basketball complex!" Nathan exclaimed. "I'm taking Haley and we're going home!"

Dan pushed up from his seat so suddenly and with such fierceness, the chair toppled over. "**_GOOD! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU BACK HERE! DO YOU HEAR ME?_**"

"**_DAN!_**" Deb shot to her feet and screamed his name irately through tears. He couldn't banish **_her_** son!

Nathan gently squeezed Haley's shoulder, a silent way of telling her to stay put. He left her standing in the foyer and returned to the dining room to face his father.

"You'd better be careful Dad," he said evenly. "You might have another heart attack."

Dan's face darkened until it looked almost purple. He lunged and shoved Nathan against a wall, pinning him there with a giant hand.

"When you walk out that door, don't ever come back," he snarled. "And don't even **_think_** about asking for money. You won't get a dime."

"I wouldn't take any money from you anyway," Nathan sneered. "I don't need it. I've got a job."

"As what?" Dan scoffed. "Are you back peddling pretzels at the mall? That'll really pay the bills."

"That is enough!" Deb shrieked. "You let go of my son!" She pulled Dan away from Nathan, glaring hatefully into his eyes.

Now free, Nathan returned to the entryway, ignoring pleas to stay from his mother and threats from his father. Taking Haley by the hand, he walked out into the cold dark of a January night.

Nathan wandered into his bedroom later that night, all dressed for bed. He stopped cold in the doorway when he found Haley, knees hugged tightly to her chest, weeping bitterly. Entering the room, he slowly sat down beside her on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry," he murmured after a moment. "You know you shouldn't pay any attention to anything my dad says. He's just full of crap."

"Not about this," Haley sniffled. She leaned into him and let him wrap his arm all the way around her. "I know how much you love basketball. Underneath everything your dad's put you through, you really enjoy it. I know you want to play in college and I promise you Nathan, I'll make sure you have that."

"We'll do what we can when we can, okay? We'll take things as they come. You and the baby are my top priority."

"I want you to have your own life Nathan. I don't want you to feel trapped; I don't want you to feel like you've been robbed of anything," Haley sighed, wiping at stray tears.

"I don't," he promised. "Haley, I love you." He gently kissed her cheek, the side of her nose, her eyelid…. He traced his lips all over her face until she smiled. "There's what I was waiting for," he smiled back at her, brushing his fingertips over her cheeks. "Now where's the baby book? We'll pick up where we left off."

Two hours later, at around ten o'clock, a quiet knocking sounded at the front door.

"Mom?" Nathan swallowed a yawn, blinking surprised but sleepy blue eyes. Behind him, Haley squinted through brown eyes that were just as sleepy.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late," Deb apologized. "I had to wait until your father fell asleep before I could sneak out."

"It's… okay," Nathan said, very confused. He opened the door wider and motioned that she should come in.

"So, what's up Mom?" Nathan inquired once they were all seated in the living room.

"How far along are you Haley?" Deb's question was very direct, but was spoken kindly, softly.

"About a month," Haley responded bashfully, lowering her eyes and reaching for Nathan's hand.

"Have you been to see a doctor yet?"

Haley shook her head. "No, we can't afford that."

"Yet," Nathan added quickly. "I got a job at Fry's; I got the call today."

"When do your benefits start?" Deb asked. She couldn't believe she was talking about this with him. He was seventeen years old! His biggest concern should have been how he and his friends would spend the weekend, not health insurance and babies!

"I think Matt said something like a month," Nathan stared down at his feet, trying to remember.

"And… Matt's your boss?"

Nathan nodded.

"Well," Deb sighed, "Haley can't go a month without seeing a doctor. I'll pay for her doctor visits until you're able to do it yourself. I have money set aside that your father doesn't know about."

Nathan gaped at his mother, unable to speak for a moment. When his voice came back to him he questioned, "Why are you doing this? I thought you'd be upset."

"I was," Deb admitted. "I still am a little bit. This isn't something I wanted for you until much later."

"But…?" Nathan prompted.

"You're my son," she sighed, sending him an affectionate gaze. "You're my son and you need my help."

Nathan blinked against unexpected tears when his mother stepped to where he sat beside Haley and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Nathan," she murmured. "No matter what, I'm always going to love you."

He crossed his arms over her back and hid his face against her shoulder. "I love you too Mom," he whispered.

Deb released Nathan and turned her eyes to Haley's downcast head. She crouched down and put a gentle hand on her daughter-in-law's knee. "Haley, I want you to know that I'm here for you, okay? I know you're scared. I went through what you're going through, and I'll do anything I can to help you. All right?"

"All right," Haley rasped, nodding her understanding. She was suddenly missing her own mother.

Deb gave Haley a hug and whispered words of comfort and encouragement to her. Then she said her goodnights and left Nathan and Haley to head back to bed.

There you go guys, chapter five. I know this was a long one, but there was a lot of stuff I thought needed to happen and a lot of things that needed to be explained. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Remember to let me know what you thought because I love reading what you have to say. Thank you for your amazing, amazing reviews so far: ) I don't know how to tell you how much I enjoy them. I hope you'll keep coming back for more as I get more chapters up, and I hope to continue hearing from you. Thank you again: ) ---Sarah


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX: What Other People Say**

Haley wandered out of the girls' bathroom at school the next morning on shaky legs. She passed her fingertips over her lips, gulping against a strong urge to throw up again.

Lucas, who was propped up against the wall across from the restrooms, eyed her worriedly.

"I'm okay," she sighed before he could speak. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop shivering.

"You don't look okay." Lucas fell in step beside her as they headed down the hall toward their English class. All around them, fellow students shuffled to and fro, heading to one class or another.

"Hey." Nathan was headed to a class at the opposite end of the hallway, but he stopped to talk for a second. He and Lucas clapped each other on the shoulder before he turned to Haley. His eyebrows dropped with concern when he saw how pale she was.

"She says she's fine, but I don't think she is," Lucas spoke up.

"I don't think you are either," Nathan agreed, reaching out to place a hand against her clammy cheek. "Do you want the keys? You can---."

"No," Haley refused. "I have my Saltines, I'll be all right."

"Haley," Nathan said sternly.

"Nathan," she pleaded, putting a palm to her throbbing head. "Please don't argue with me."

"Fine," Nathan sighed. "You're sure you'll be okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," Haley nodded. Her head spun with the movement. She wished everybody else in the hall would just stop talking. It was so loud!

Nathan and Lucas exchanged dubious glances.

"All right," Nathan said reluctantly. "I'll see you at lunch." He pressed a cool kiss to her hot forehead, said goodbye to Lucas, and walked away.

Haley began to follow Lucas toward English again, but the spinning in her head made movement of any kind difficult. She heard Lucas say her name, ask her something, but she couldn't understand him. The floor slipped out from under her and everything went black.

Lucas caught Haley's limp body in his arms, slowly kneeling down with her. "**_NATHAN!_**" he cried out.

Nathan, who was just heading into his classroom, heard his brother screaming his name. When he turned and saw Haley on the floor, his heart stopped. He broke into a run and fell to his knees at Lucas's side.

"What happened?" he panted, brushing Haley's hair away from her face.

"I don't know," Lucas said, almost in a panic.

"Haley? Haley, open your eyes," Nathan begged, continuing to stroke her hair.

Haley began to come around. She moaned and her eyelids fluttered.

"Haley?" Nathan and Lucas asked in breathless unison. She stared up into Lucas's face and then Nathan's, looking confused. All around them, the hallway that only moments before had been echoing with conversation was now silent; the other students were open-mouthed and staring.

"Are you all right?" Nathan interrogated. His previous dread and present relief made his words sound harsh.

"I think so," she said quietly.

"Do you want to try and sit up?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Haley replied.

"Okay. Easy, go slow Hales." Lucas gripped her upper arm in one hand and kept his other hand on her back to steady her.

Haley squeezed her eyes shut when the world whirled again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lucas sputtered when she began to teeter. He tightened his hold on her.

"Haley!" Nathan exclaimed. He moved closer and took her hands.

She let out a determined breath and opened her eyes again. Things still swam slightly, but it was bearable.

"How are you?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm okay," she said.

"Yeah, you said that right before you fainted too," Nathan reminded her grimly. He kept his hands in hers, caressing her knuckles with his thumbs.

"Well, I mean it this time," Haley insisted. She got to her feet to prove herself and wobbled a little.

"Haley!" Lucas shot up, reaching out steady her.

"All right, that's it." Nathan swept her up in his arms and commanded, "Hold on."

"Nathan!" Haley protested. Her face flushed crimson when she noticed her peers gaping at her. "This is so ridiculous!" she hissed at her husband. "Put me down!"

"Hold on," he repeated firmly. "I'm taking you to the nurse."

Having no other choice, Haley sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, what happened?" The school nurse peered down at Haley, who was flat on her back on an extremely uncomfortable cot in the back of the nurse's office.

Nathan was sitting in a chair beside her, clinging to her hand. "She fainted," he answered.

The nurse shined a little light in Haley's eyes, took her temperature and reassured both of them that Haley was fine.

"See?" Haley demanded, shooting her husband a look.

Nathan frowned at her. "Maybe she should stay here and just rest for a while," he suggested, looking up at the nurse.

The nurse stared at them curiously for a moment. A sneaking suspicion made her ask, "Haley, are you pregnant?"

Haley passed a weary hand over her face with a sigh and nodded.

"Fainting is common in early pregnancy," the nurse said, more for Nathan's benefit than Haley's. "I think it would be a good idea if you did stay and take it easy," she continued, focusing on Haley again.

Haley agreed, accepted a goodbye kiss from Nathan, and closed her eyes. Sleep sounded so nice to her at the moment.

On the cot beside Haley's, sectioned off by a curtain partition for privacy, a certain evil and twisted cheerleader by the name of Rachel smiled to herself. Haley was **_pregnant_**! Oh, it was too **_ridiculous_**! Just wait until everybody else in school heard the happy news….

Haley frowned in confusion the next morning as she and Nathan wandered onto the campus the next morning. Anyone who caught her eye would quickly avert their gaze and laugh.

"Nathan?" she asked, stepping closer to him and slipping her arm through his.

"Yeah?" he yawned. He was **_so_** tired! He'd stayed after school the day before to work out in the weight room, then he had to go to work. He worked until the store closed, went home, and died.

"Nothing," she shook her head. She was probably just being hyper-sensitive or something.

"Congratulations Haley," someone snickered behind her a few hours later.

She'd been searching for a book she needed in her locker and when she turned to ask what the congratulations was for, whoever had spoken to her was gone. Things continued on in this strange way all day.

At last, the final bell rang. Haley was at her locker again, hurriedly shoving things into her backpack. She wanted to go home and take a nap!

"Well Haley, I hear congratulations are in order."

Haley turned to face Rachel, extremely confused. She hadn't even known Rachel knew her name. Why did she suddenly want to talk?

"What do you mean?" Haley asked quietly.

"Oh, come on," Rachel scoffed. "You know what I mean." Behind her, a few other people in the hall chuckled.

Haley's open book bag fell from her fingers as all the blood drained from her face.

"You don't look too happy about the fact that you're **_pregnant_**," Rachel sneered. "Why is that? Do you not know who the father is?"

"What?" Haley choked, trying so desperately to keep from crying.

"Well, we all know how you have a thing for rock stars," Rachel continued mercilessly. "Is Chris Keller back in town? Did you two have a little romantic rendezvous?"

"What?" Haley rasped again. Two tears streaked down her face, followed by many more.

"What is this?" Rachel laughed. "Tears?" She stepped closer and said, "Well, come on Haley! We all want to know! Whose is it?"

Haley's eyebrows furrowed, her tears becoming tears of rage. "My husband's," she said distinctly.

"Sure it is," Rachel snorted. She spun on her heel and walked away, enjoying the roar of laughter her cruelty elicited from everyone else.

Brooke approached with a smile a few minutes later. It slowly faded when she saw that Haley was upset.

"Hey," she said, putting a hand over Haley's. "What happened?"

"Rachel knows about the baby," Haley wept. "So now everybody else knows too. She's got them all thinking that I don't know who it belongs to."

"**_What?_**" Brooke was furious.

"She's saying that I don't know if it's Chris's or Nathan's," Haley sobbed. "Everybody thinks I'm a… a…," she stammered.

"You're not," Brooke cut her off before she could say the word. "Don't pay any attention to them Haley. You're not. And you should all be **_ashamed_** of yourselves!" she added, sending the students still milling around in the hall a glare.

"Hey you guy---." Nathan's cheerful greeting died on his lips when he saw Brooke and a distraught Haley clinging tightly to each other.

Brooke murmured something to Haley and left her standing at her locker. She then approached Nathan and told him about the awful rumors Rachel was circulating.

"**_What?_**" he demanded. His face twisted in disbelief and disgust. He rushed to Haley and took her in his arms. "It's okay," he murmured, rubbing a hand over her shuddering back. "It's okay Hales. Don't cry."

"Nathan," she whimpered, holding on to him with all her strength.

"Come on," he said softly, shifting and draping a protective arm around her shoulders. "Let's go home."

The vicious teasing and rumors continued the next day. When Haley went to her locker, she found a nasty hand-written note lecturing her about planned parenting taped to the door. She ripped it down and crumpled it up, ignoring the barely suppressed laughter that sounded a few lockers down. She opened the locker and a wave of condoms came spilling out, landing at her feet.

Haley spat out a mirthless laugh and shook her head. Then fury overwhelmed her. She stormed over to the group of laughing girls--- they were about three lockers away--- and shoved the first one she could get her hands on. Before the girl could react and push back, Haley gave her a sharp slap across the face.

"Haley! Haley don't!" Peyton was suddenly at her side, tugging gently at her arm. "Come on Haley," she urged. "She's not worth it."

Haley turned and headed to her classroom, wiping tears away.

Peyton turned back to the girls that had just been spared from Haley's wrath and her eyes darkened. "All right, all of you listen to me," she commanded. "Get minds of your own and don't let what other people say be the driving force in your lives. I mean, aren't you tired of being so pathetic? Because that's what you are. All of you are so pathetic it makes me sick. Leave my friend alone, or next time, I'll help her instead of holding her back." With that said, she walked away.

When the last bell finally rang, Nathan drove Haley home and returned to school for practice. The coach had asked to talk with him before practice started, so he had to get there early.

"So it's true?" Coach Whitey Durham folded his arms and stared at Nathan across his desk.

Nathan fidgeted nervously. He couldn't be kicked off the team for this, could he? "Yeah, it's true," he nodded.

"That's a big responsibility Nathan," Whitey said seriously.

"I know Coach," Nathan mumbled, staring down at his feet. "I can handle it though. I won't miss a practice and I'll---."

"Hold on, slow down," Whitey silenced him with a wave of his hand. "I'm not going to take you off the team Nathan and I have no doubt that you and Haley will find a way to make this all work."

"Thanks Coach," Nathan smiled. Whitey Durham had been more of a father to him than his biological father ever was. It meant a lot to Nathan to know that he had Whitey's support.

"Whatever I can do to help you, you just let me know."

"I will," Nathan promised.

Whitey got up and came around the desk. He gave Nathan's shoulder an affectionate slap. "You're a good man Nathan; better than the man who raised you. You'll be all right."

"Thanks Coach," Nathan repeated. The respect and love he felt for Whitey deepened.

"Well, enough with this. We've got work to do!" Whitey turned gruff. "Go change!"

"Yes, sir," Nathan grinned. He got to his feet and headed to the locker room.

Practice flowed pretty smoothly for a while, until a couple of people decided to stir up a little trouble.

Justin Parker was new. When a spot opened up after another player moved away, he'd been given a place on the team. He was an excellent basketball player, but that was really the only good thing about him.

"Hey Nathan," he said, covering number 23 as he attempted to get open.

"What?" Nathan grumbled, frustrated that he couldn't get past his defender.

"I heard about your wife and that Keller guy. That really sucks, man."

"Shut up Parker," Nathan warned.

"Oh, so you think it **_is_** yours? It's really funny how she's got you so convinced."

Over where the cheerleaders were having their practice, Rachel was being her sunny and charming self. Her snide remarks about Haley put Brooke and Peyton's patience to the test.

"I'm not playing around Justin. Shut up," Nathan threatened.

"Well, I just can't figure out why you want to stay with her. I mean, who knows where she's been or who she's been **_with_**, huh?"

Nathan shoved with all his might and sent Justin sprawling. "Get up!" Nathan yelled, standing over Justin full of rage.

"Nathan! Hey, hey, hey!" Lucas came running and attempted to hold his brother back. It didn't work. It would take more than just one to keep Nathan Scott back when he was angry.

Justin was on his feet again, walking up to Nathan, almost daring him to take a swing.

"Come over here and say all those things you just said to my face you little punk!" Nathan shouted.

"Your wife is a slu---."

Nathan charged before Justin could get the whole word out, but Tim, Jake, and Lucas all latched on to him and held tight.

"**_Get off me!_**" Nathan raged, pulling against the restraining hands and arms that held him. He was like a Rottweiler fighting to break free from its chain. All he could see was Justin; and he wanted to **_hurt_** him!

"Nathan!" Whitey intervened, taking Nathan's shoulders in his hands. "Nathan, just walk away! Walk away!"

Nathan shrugged out of the hold his teammates had him in and stalked to the locker room.

Whitey turned and pointed an infuriated finger in Justin's face. "**_You_** are benched!"

At that exact instant, a brawl broke out among the cheerleaders. Brooke and Peyton were both on top of Rachel, pulling her hair and clawing at her arms.

"Oh, good **_lord_**!" Whitey exclaimed. "**_What _**is going on today? Hey! **_Hey!_** **_Break it up!_**" he barked, storming over to where the girls were wrestling.

Meanwhile, back at her apartment, Haley was startled out of a nap when insistent knocking sounded at the door. Her stomach turned when she found Dan on the door's other side.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"I've left messages," Dan said evenly.

"We deleted them," she snapped.

"Ooo. She brings her claws out a little bit," he chuckled.

"What do you **_want_**?" she repeated firmly. "Nathan's not here, so---."

"I know he's not," Dan interrupted. "I want to talk to you alone. Without Nathan."

Haley's stomach turned again. Whatever this was, it wasn't going to be pleasant. Unwillingly, she let him in.

"Could I get something to drink?" Dan asked, settling down on the couch.

Haley stood across the room from him, arms folded over her chest. "No," she said callously. "Whatever you have to say, say it and leave."

"All right," Dan said, his eyes growing cold. "Fine. I want you to get an abortion."

Haley felt like she'd just been run down by a speeding truck. She couldn't understand how he could talk about something like that so calmly, like he was discussing the weather.

"What?" she gasped. Her hands reached down to protectively cover her stomach.

"It's still very early. It wouldn't take much," he shrugged.

Her hands pressed tightly against her stomach. "No," she refused as tears flooded her cheeks.

Dan's face changed, became fearsome. "You listen to me," he snarled. "This baby is going to ruin Nathan's life. Do you get that? You've already screwed it up enough; I won't let you throw a baby in too. Get rid of it."

"**_No!_**" Haley screamed at him, blinded now by tears. "**_No! Get out!_**"

He let out an angry breath and stood up. "You just think about it," he said gruffly when he'd pulled the door open. "You'll see that I'm right."

When the door clicked closed behind him, Haley sank to the floor, still holding her stomach, and wept.

"Hello son."

"What're you doing here?" Nathan was confused when he passed his father, who was just leaving, as he entered his apartment complex.

"Just visiting Haley, to see how she's doing."

Nathan didn't buy that. He ran as fast as he could to his apartment to check on Haley. She looked up, startled, afraid and crying when he burst through the door.

"Haley." He jogged and went down on his knees at her side. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I can't do it," she sobbed. "Nathan, I can't. I won't!"

"Calm down," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Calm down. What're you talking about?"

"Your dad---," she hiccupped.

Nathan felt fresh rage boil in his blood. "What did he say?" he demanded. "Haley, what did he say to you?"

"He told me… he told me to get an… abortion!" she wailed.

Nathan's face tightened with fury. "What?" he growled. "He told you to **_what?_**"

"Nathan, I---," she tried.

"Stay here," he said lowly. He got to his feet and sprinted hard for the parking lot.

"Dad!"

Dan hurriedly unlocked his car and pulled the door open to get inside.

"No, don't get in your car!" Nathan came up and slammed the door shut again. He shoved his father up against it, gripping his shirt collar in clenched fists. "I want to talk to you!"

"Nathan, it's just something to think about. It's an option that you can---," Dan tried to make his son see things his way.

"No, it's **_not_**! It's **_not_** an option!" Nathan yelled. "Maybe it was an option for you, but it isn't for me! How **_dare_** you come here and talk to Haley about ending the pregnancy when I wasn't---." Nathan stopped talking, his eyes widening as he realized what his father had planned. "You knew I wasn't home," he said quietly.

"Nathan---," Dan attempted to save himself.

"You **_knew_** I wasn't home!" Nathan exclaimed. "You knew I was at practice and that Haley was by herself!"

"Nathan, I just want more for you! I want you to be able to go to college and have a better life than I had! Your mother and I, we left college when we found out she was pregnant with you! I don't want that for you!"

"So you come here and tell my wife to get an abortion?" Nathan demanded incredulously. "You are so sick, I can't even---. You disgust me."

"Nathan---."

"You **_disgust_** me! Haley and I are **_keeping_** the baby! Do you hear me?"

"You're going to regret it," Dan said.

"**_Leave!_**" Nathan exploded. "And don't come back!"

Nathan stood and watched until his father's car pulled out of the parking lot. Then he returned to the apartment to soothe Haley.

"I just couldn't do it," Haley whispered. She snuggled closer to Nathan, drawing comfort from his embrace. They were sitting tangled up in each other on the couch.

"I know," he murmured, kissing her hair.

"It's a baby. It's alive in me. I couldn't…. Just the thought of…," she faltered.

"I know Haley," he said, resting his cheek on the top of her head. His watch beeped at him and he let out a ragged breath. "It's five-thirty."

"Oh," Haley mumbled.

"I've got to get ready for work."

"Okay."

"Come here." He tilted her chin up and kissed her lips. "I love you."

She softly kissed him back. "I love you."

"All right," he gave her one last kiss before he stood up. "I'll see you when I get home." He bent to lovingly caress Haley's abdomen before he walked away.

Haley smiled, watching him disappear down the hallway. Without even realizing she was doing it, she reached down to stroke her tummy. She was excited about getting a little belly soon and being able to feel the first kicks. She wanted the baby. Even now, she loved it.

I hope you enjoyed chapter six: ) I can't thank you enough for your reviews. They're amazing! They make me smile, laugh, and think. So… keep sending 'em! Hehe…. Also, just to let you guys know, I've been nominated for a fan fiction award! Whoa! This is a first, so I'm excited: ) The address is http/ 


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN: Just Can't Go Anymore**

On Friday, Haley had her first prenatal appointment. She was going to leave school early. Deb was going to pick her up and drive her, so Nathan could keep the car he and Haley shared to get home when school was over. Deb also wanted to be there for support. She knew Haley would probably be nervous.

"Hey," Nathan said, sprinting up behind Haley in the hallway.

Haley spun around, looking surprised. "Hi. Why aren't you in class?"

Nathan held up a laminated bathroom pass with a grin. "I saw you walking by, and all of a sudden, I had to pee."

Haley laughed and stepped nearer to him, staring up into his face with big brown eyes that were begging him to ease her fears.

He pulled her to him with a sigh and felt her burrow her face into his chest.

"Are you leaving for your appointment?" he asked quietly after a silent moment.

"Yeah," she said. Her face remained hidden in his shirt. "I got a note that said your mom's in the office waiting for me."

"Don't be scared," he murmured, running his hands up and down her back.

"I am. I can't help it." She moved even closer into the circle of his arms and tightened her hold on him.

"I should just take you myself. I should just ditch."

"No, Nathan."

"Well, why not? I don't want to miss this."

"You are not ditching," Haley was adamant.

He scowled at her.

"I'll tell you everything that needs to be told when you get home this afternoon," she promised.

"All right, fine." After a short pause he sulkily added, "I still want to be there."

"I should probably go," she sighed after a few more tenderly silent moments in the empty hallway.

"Yeah, I guess you should." Nathan sighed as well and reluctantly let her go.

She smiled up into his face, stood on her tiptoes, and sweetly kissed him. "I love you. And I'm not scared anymore thanks to you."

A breathy chuckle escaped his lips as he returned her kiss. "I love you too." He reached for her hand before she turned to leave and squeezed. "I'll be thinking about you. Both of you."

She tilted her head, eyes shining with affection. She moved in for one last quick kiss and then resumed her journey to the front office.

"Here." Deb smiled maternally and offered Haley a tissue.

"Thank you." Haley laughed through sniffles as she dabbed at her teary eyes. "Thank you for everything."

"It's pretty incredible isn't it?" Deb put a hand on Haley's shoulder.

"I don't even know how to describe the way I feel right now," Haley looked up and mirrored Deb's smile. "I just… love it. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. I don't know if it'll look like me or Nathan, and already, I have this deep love for it."

Deb's expression softened even more and then saddened a little. "I'm sorry about Dan," she said quietly. "Nathan told me what he did and I have never been so mad at that man in my life."

"It's okay," Haley murmured. She traced her hand over her stomach and slowly, her smile came back. "I really don't care what anybody else thinks anymore."

Deb gently squeezed Haley's shoulder. "It's going to be really hard Haley," she said, "but I really believe that you and Nathan will be okay. It's obvious that you love each other, that you truly love each other, and I think you'll be amazing parents."

"Thank you." Haley rolled her eyes when she realized she was crying again. She accepted a fresh tissue from Deb and went to work drying her tear-stained cheeks with it.

"Haley?" Nathan burst through the front door and thoughtlessly dropped his backpack to the floor.

She wandered down the hallway and threw herself into his arms.

"How did it go?" he asked through the countless kisses she placed against his lips.

"The doctor said everything's normal. I'm due September 16. So far, so good."

Nathan let out a long breath of relief and finally started returning her kisses.

"Were you worried?" Haley giggled when Nathan trailed his lips down her neck.

"Out of my mind. I was driving myself crazy," he confessed. His lips continued their trek along her smooth skin.

"Nate, I need to sit down," she said when a wave of fatigue rolled over her.

"Oh, sure. Come on." Nathan took her hand and led her to the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a while. Haley had slumped over and was now using his lap for a pillow.

"I'm so tired," she yawned.

"Oh. I'm sorry you feel so bad Hales," he said, stroking her hair.

"Me too," she mumbled, half-asleep already.

A light smile played at the corners of his mouth. "There's a game tonight," he said, unable to keep a tinge of hope out of his voice. "Do you think you'll be able to come?"

Silence.

"Haley?"

Soft snoring.

The light smile came back. Nathan tenderly gathered Haley up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He laid her gently against her pillow and tucked the covers around her. He stood over her and just stared for a while. She looked peaceful. He wanted so badly to curl up beside her and fall asleep with his chin on her shoulder. Exhaustion made him ache all over. Everything was sore: his eyes, his arms, his legs; it even seemed like his bones hurt. Long hours at the store, the stress of school and the demands of basketball, all on top of his worries about Haley and the baby were beginning to wear him down.

"Where was your head at tonight Scott?" Justin demanded. The fourth quarter had just come to an end and the team was now gathered in the locker room.

"He did fine," Lucas spoke up, sending Justin a hard glare.

"Fine?" Justin scoffed. "He missed half his shots! If Coach hadn't benched me---."

"Well he did bench you Parker so shut up," Jake cut in.

"At least we won," Justin grumbled. He slammed his locker shut and headed off to the showers.

Nathan sank down on a bench and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Don't listen to him," Lucas said, coming over to sit next to his brother.

"He's right though. My game was crap tonight," Nathan sighed.

"Well, it's over, so forget it. Jake, Peyton, Brooke and I are going for pizza. You should come too," Lucas encouraged.

"No, I can't leave Haley by herself," Nathan shook his head.

"Bring her with you."

"No, she's feeling pretty lousy today. She was out cold when I left. I should go home and take care of her."

"All right man. Maybe next time," Lucas stood up.

"Yeah."

"Tell Haley I hope she feels better."

"I will," Nathan promised. He and Lucas bumped knuckles before Lucas followed Jake out the back door, where Brooke and Peyton were waiting.

Nathan watched after them wistfully for a second before he let out a shuddering breath and dragged himself to his feet.

"Hey," Nathan broke into a smile when he entered the apartment and found Haley sitting at the kitchen table. "You're up."

"Yeah. How was the game? I'm sorry I didn't go. You shouldn't have let me sleep."

"You needed to sleep," Nathan said, coming to sit in the chair beside hers. "Anyway, I don't mind that you missed the game. I was pathetic tonight."

Haley's eyebrows came together with concern. "Why?"

"I don't know, I was just a little off I guess," he shrugged. He could see that Haley wasn't convinced, so he quickly asked, "Did anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

Haley began to nibble nervously on a fingernail.

"What?" He wasn't really sure he wanted an answer.

"My mom called, just to talk and see how things were, and I told her about the baby."

Nathan pushed the heels of his palms against his eyes and sighed heavily. "When are they coming?"

"They'll be here next Saturday."

"Perfect. Anything else?"

"Karen stopped by on her way to the game. Apparently, your mother went to the café today and spilled the beans."

Nathan smiled. He didn't know anybody else who said things like 'spilled the beans'. He loved Haley so much.

"Why didn't you spill the beans yourself?" he chuckled.

"She's like a second mother to me, I was nervous," Haley shrugged. "Also, don't forget that she went through something similar to this when she was my age. She's not a big teen pregnancy enthusiast."

"You're not by yourself." Nathan was angry. He felt that, yet again, he was being compared to his father.

"I know I'm not." Haley reached for his hand, but he pulled back. "Nathan, I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"I know you didn't." Nathan got up and stretched his sore arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just need some sleep."

"Okay," Haley nodded. "Go ahead. I'll be in in a minute."

He could still see pain in her eyes, so he bent to kiss the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"It's all right. I should have spoken differently," she murmured, reaching to cover his hand with hers.

Nathan disappeared down the hallway while Haley went to work loading a few dirty dishes into the dishwasher. When she entered the bedroom and lay down at Nathan's side a few minutes later, he was already in a deep sleep.

"Oh, I swore I wasn't going to do this," Lydia James wept when her daughter opened the door to her a week later.

"Mom," Haley's bottom lip quivered. She pulled her mother close.

"My baby's having a baby!" Lydia wailed, crushing Haley in a tight embrace.

"Come on Lydia, get a grip," Jimmy James said, rubbing his wife's back comfortingly. "This is something we should be happy about."

"Hi Mrs. James, Mr. James." Nathan materialized behind Haley in the doorway.

This only caused Lydia to cry harder.

"Hello Nathan." Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest, staring hard at his son-in-law.

"Dad," Haley warned, unable to escape from her mother's death-grip hug.

"What?" Jimmy feigned innocence.

"Why don't you come in?" Nathan suggested. "Haley just put dinner on the table and---."

"You made her cook?" Lydia demanded. "In her condition?"

"Mom," Haley sighed.

"Well, you've always been fragile. Now you're even **_more_** fragile."

"Okay, now's the perfect time to come inside." Haley flashed an exaggerated smile and ushered her parents into the apartment.

Once dinner was over, Lydia and Haley started to discuss pregnancy and childbirth. Nathan quickly became uncomfortable.

"Hey Nate," Jimmy spoke up, noticing the way his daughter's husband was squirming. "Come take a walk with me. I want to talk to you."

"Okay, sure." Nathan jumped up, thankful for any excuse to get away.

"So," Jimmy sighed. He sent Nathan a sideways glance. "Haley's pregnant."

"Yes sir." Nathan stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes on his feet.

"Do you remember that talk we had when you asked me if you could marry her? I told you that she was my baby and that one day you'd have your own children and then you'd understand."

"Yes sir, I remember," Nathan nodded.

After a slight pause, Jimmy said, "I didn't mean for that day to be so soon."

A nervous chuckle rumbled in Nathan's throat. "Neither did I sir."

"Do you still love her as much as you used to?"

"I think I love her more Mr. James," Nathan said seriously.

"You think, or you know?"

"I know."

"Good answer Nate," Jimmy laughed. "You'll take good care of my baby and her baby, won't you?"

"I will."

"I knew you'd say that." Jimmy gave Nathan's back a friendly slap. "You're a good man. I'm proud to have you for a son-in-law."

By the following Saturday, Jimmy and Lydia were gone, back to RVing their way across the country. The date was February 14. Valentine's Day.

"Hey." Jake broke into a gigantic smile when he found Peyton at his front door. "Thanks for coming."

"Well, how could I pass up a day at the park with Jenny, huh?" Peyton laughed, stooping to scoop Jenny up in her arms.

Jenny giggled and threw her little arms around Peyton's neck, squeaking her name.

Jake's smile grew even bigger. "She's really been looking forward to this. She loves you."

"Do you really?" Peyton smiled into Jenny's cherubic face and kissed her cheeks a million times. Jenny shrieked with joyful laughter. "Do you really little girl? I love you too."

Jake stepped closer to Peyton, his smile changing slightly. His dark eyes blazed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. His lips brushed over her temple.

"Let's go," he whispered. "I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Peyton arched her eyebrows and bounced Jenny, who was perched on her hip. "Do you know about this? Huh?" She laughed again when Jenny giggled.

"Okay," Jake said once they'd all vacated the car upon their arrival at the park.

"Okay what?" Peyton wanted to know.

"Okay close your eyes," Jake grinned.

Peyton rolled her eyes instead of closing them. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, so close 'em!" Jake tried to send her a menacing glare, but chuckled instead. "Jenny, you make sure Peyton doesn't peek all right?"

Jenny obediently clapped her hands over Peyton's eyes and lisped, "No thee (No see)!"

Peyton listened, since she wasn't allowed to "thee". She could hear Jake rummaging around in the trunk of his car. Her mind imagined everything that could possibly fit into the trunk of a car, but still had no real idea what the surprise could be.

"Okay Jen, let Peyton look now," Jake instructed.

Peyton gasped and tears sprung to her eyes when Jenny pulled her hands back.

A blanket was spread over the grass, laid with a picnic lunch. Jake was crouching in the middle of the blanket, watching her face. He smiled, obviously pleased with her reaction. He got up and walked over to her, clutching a card of some type in his hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he murmured, holding the card out to her. He sounded almost bashful, and Peyton thought that was adorable.

She'd completely forgotten what day it was.

Peyton took the card and realized it was homemade--- the best kind. A sheet of pink construction paper had been folded in half and the front of it was covered in squiggles and sporadic dots, obviously the work of a two-year-old.

"Did you make this?" Peyton asked, stretching to press her lips to Jenny's forehead. It's so pretty. I love it."

Jenny flashed a delighted smile.

The message inside read: "Happy Valentine's Day to Peyton. You've got our hearts. Love, Jake and Jenny."

Peyton blinked back tears again and gave Jenny another kiss. Then she stepped to Jake and kissed him too.

"Come on." Jake placed a guiding hand on the small of her back and led her over to the picnic blanket. They all knelt down together.

Another smile lit up Peyton's face when she saw what was for lunch. "Jenny, did you help make lunch?"

"Mmm-hmm," Jenny nodded eagerly. She reached for a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich and thrust it insistently in Peyton's face.

"Oh, thank you," Peyton laughed, taking the sandwich before Jenny could get it in her hair.

"I put the peanut-butter and jelly on and Jenny squashed the bread together," Jake grinned. He took a bite of his own sandwich, tearing off a little piece for Jenny to chew.

"It's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted," Peyton vowed. "Very yummy Jenny."

Jenny crawled into Peyton's lap and gave her cheek a smooch, leaving jelly smeared there.

"She helped with the dessert too," Jake snickered. He passed Peyton a napkin before he pulled a saran-wrapped plate out of the picnic basket.

"Aww. Now that is sweet," Peyton smiled. Pink-frosted cupcakes sprinkled with little red hearts practically begged to be eaten. "I have to ask though, what kind of mess did that make?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "I was washing frosting out of her hair for half an hour last night, no joke."

Peyton laughed and she and Jake watched as Jenny got up to investigate a ladybug crawling along the petal of a nearby flower.

"Thank you," Peyton murmured. She gazed tenderly at Jenny and wished hard for a pencil and her sketch pad.

"It's not much," Jake shrugged, a little ashamed.

"No, it's perfect. I can't tell you how perfect it is."

"I love you Peyton," he said softly.

"Jake Jaglieski, are you going to ask me to be your Valentine?" Peyton placed her hands over her heart and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Not anymore!" he laughed, flicking blades of grass at her. "I was going for a really, like, romantic moment, and you just totally killed it!"

"I'm sorry." Peyton forced herself to make and keep a straight face. "Start over again, I promise not to kill it."

He leaned toward her, over the plate of cupcakes, his eyes burning her to her soul. "I love--- Jenny, no! Don't eat the ladybug! Oh, gross! No, no, no!" Jake scrambled to his feet and rushed to save the ladybug's life.

"Boyfriend!" Brooke chirped happily. She'd just pulled her door open and found Lucas in the hallway, arms full of roses.

"Girlfriend," Lucas smiled. He held the velvety dark crimson roses out to her. "For you."

"Thank you." Brooke lifted her chin and brushed her lips over his in a very faint kiss.

"Are you ready for the next part?" he grinned.

"There's a next part?" Brooke was thrilled.

"There is," Lucas nodded.

Brooke quickly put her roses in some water and then raced to latch on to the arm Lucas offered her. She was very eager to find out what the next part was.

"Oh, you're kidding me!" Brooke laughed in delighted disbelief about fifteen minutes later.

"Are you surprised?" Lucas smiled, threading his fingers through hers.

"Very." Brooke's head bobbed up and down in a vigorous nod.

They stood in a wide open field, staring up at a gigantic hot-air balloon.

"Pleasantly?" he pressed.

"Very." Another enthusiastic nod.

"So, what do you say? Do you want to head up?"

"Yeah!" Brooke exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Lucas," she breathed once they were up in the air. "This is so beautiful."

Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they both gazed out at a sunset sky. Tree Hill sat below them, seeming so far away.

"If I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?" he questioned quietly.

"Probably," she giggled. "Ask and find out."

"Would you be my Valentine?"

Her face lifted with a bright smile. "I'd love to."

Lucas gently kissed her. "I love you Brooke."

Brooke snuggled close to him and slowly drank from his mouth. "I love you too boyfriend. So, so, so much."

Nathan wandered through his front door, choking back a yawn. Work sucked. He hated Fry's with….

He froze, wide-eyed, when he saw Haley sitting at the table in a mind-blowing little black dress. Candles were lit and soft music played on the stereo.

"Welcome home," she smiled at him.

"Um, thanks," he huffed, still frozen in place.

Her smile widened until she was softly laughing. "Do you like my dress?"

"It--- uh--- yeah," he stammered.

"I figured I should wear it while I can." She got to her feet and ran her hands over her hips, smoothing the black satin. "It won't fit in a few months."

Nathan only gulped.

"Well," Haley flushed, disconcerted by his silence, "come sit down. How was work?"

"Lots of fun," he said sarcastically. He plopped down in a chair with a haggard sigh.

"What happened?" Haley came and sat on his knee, wrapping her arms around him.

"Matt's just treating me bad. He has been since I started. He wants me to work more hours, but if I do, it'll cut into basketball. More hours **_would_** be a good thing. I'm a little worried about being able to pay the bills. I can't slack on basketball though. I don't know.

"Oh, and some kid barfed by my register today and Matt made me clean it up. That was a real highlight."

Haley's brow creased and she frowned sympathetically at him. He looked so tired. She reached up to caress his face.

He closed his eyes and exhaled. Sometimes, her touch could almost make him believe that things would be okay.

She leaned in and nuzzled his forehead with hers. "You're tense," she murmured, moving her hands up and down his chest.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm sore too."

Haley got up and walked to stand behind him. She gripped his shoulders in her hands, dug her thumbs in, and massaged.

Nathan stiffened and then gradually relaxed, groaning with relief.

"Nate, you're so tight," she said, working to loosen him up.

Before too long, the stove beeped, informing them that dinner was ready.

Haley leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her hands over his heart. She pressed delicate kisses against his ear.

He reached up to take her hands in his.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Starving," he replied.

"All right," she smiled, straining to reach his lips. "Go change and I'll get the table set."

Accordingly, Nathan trudged into the bedroom and Haley bustled around the kitchen. She took the roast out of the oven and left it to cool. Then she went on a hunt for the salt and pepper shakers. In the course of her search, she passed by the trash can. A crumpled wad of paper sat on the floor beside it, like someone had tried to shoot it like a basketball and missed. With furrowed brows, she picked it up and smoothed it out. Her face fell when she realized what it was.

"It smells good out here." Nathan returned a short while later changed, smiling, and ready to eat. He found Haley on the couch, staring at him strangely.

"What?" he asked. She held up the paper she'd found and he recognized it as the math test he'd gotten back the day before. He'd failed miserably and he'd thrown it away--- or so he'd thought--- as soon as he'd gotten home.

"What's this?" Her voice was careful and quiet.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" he scowled. He folded his arms over his chest defensively.

"Nathan, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It's not a big deal."

"Nathan, a thirty-two percent is a very big deal!" she exclaimed.

"I can re-take it, it's fine!" he yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me you were struggling? I would have helped you!"

"I just don't have enough time to study!" he shouted. "Between all the time I put in at work and then everything I need to do for basketball, I just don't have time! I have a lot to worry about Haley, all right? I'm doing the best I can! I'm so sorry if it's not good enough for you!"

"Nathan---."

"No, you don't get it Haley! I'm working hard to try and take care of you, to be the good man that everybody keeps telling me I am, but it's too much! I'm so tired. I get so tired it feels like I just can't go anymore, but I do! I keep going for you! I can't be perfect!"

Haley ignored the tears that streamed down her cheeks. She got up to walk over to him, but he backed away from her.

"Nate," she pleaded.

"I need to get out of here," he muttered.

"No Nathan, don't leave." She caught his wrist in her hand.

He wrenched himself free and stormed to the door, slamming it violently shut behind him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Haley whimpered. She sank down on the couch again, cursing her tears as she hid her face in her hands and wept.

Sorry this one took so long you guys. School started back up, so I've been busy. I don't have classes on Thursdays or Fridays (I know, so nice! Hehe…), so those will most likely be the days I'll be able to update. Thank you, thank you for your reviews! **_I love them!_** : ) I get so excited that you all like my little story so much! It's fun! So, I got requests for Brucas and Jeyton and I hope I gave you what you wanted: ) Don't hesitate to tell me when you want something. I'll try and fit it in if I can. I want you to be **_happy_**, so let me know if there's something I can do to make that happen. So, the link thing to the fan fiction award site didn't work? Hmmm…. I can't figure out how to get it to work right: ( Sorry guys. If somebody knows the link and wants to share it with everybody else so they can go vote that would be cool…. : )I'm just psyched to be nominated: ) Thank you soooo very much to the person who nominated me. I was very happy! I still am! Oh, one more thing. On Wednesday nights, I have a class, so I'll miss One Tree Hill: ( Grrr… The sacrifices I make for stinkin' higher education… Hehe… So, if somebody could give me a summary of Wednesday's episode, I'd be incredibly grateful: ) Thank you again you guys! I love you! Hehe… : ) Okay, I'm done now, promise. ---Sarah

Okay, sorry, I had to re-post. Somebody let me know that the first time, the whole chapter was underlined. So, I fixed it. : ) Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT: It's Like You Fit With Me**

"Nathan." Karen Scott stared blankly at the tall, broad-shouldered, raven-haired boy that stood on her front porch.

"Hi," he said, looking at her a little bashfully. He shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket and asked, "Um, is Lucas here?"

"No, I'm sorry he's not. He took Brooke out for Valentine's Day," Karen explained.

Nathan suddenly went rigid. His deep blue eyes widened and flashed with an emotion Karen couldn't quite decipher.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, truly concerned.

"No," he sighed. "I'm an idiot."

Karen's concern grew. She stepped aside, pulled the door open wider and offered, "Would you like to come in and talk? Is this something I can help with?"

"No, I've got to fix this myself. Thanks Ms. Roe."

"Sure, anytime," Karen replied, blinking confusedly.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he called over his shoulder as he bounded down the front steps.

"Thank you!" she shouted after him. The ringing of the phone made her head back inside the house.

"Hello?" She snatched up the receiver, sounding breathless. There was nothing but silence on the other line. "Hello?" she repeated.

Someone let out a shuddering breath and then a wonderfully familiar voice said, "Hi Karen."

Karen sank down on the couch, an overjoyed smile spread over her face. "Keith?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, sounding so tender.

Nathan let himself soundlessly into the apartment and practically tip-toed over to the couch. Haley lay there sleeping and Nathan was overwhelmed by a surge of self-loathing when he saw that her face was tear-stained. Kneeling down, he put a hand to her cheek.

Haley twitched to alertness when she felt his touch. She squinted up into his face, seeming befuddled. As she became more coherent, she shot to a sitting position and wrapped her arms around him.

"I've got a question for you," he softly said, enveloping her in a safe embrace.

"Okay," she replied, voice rough with drowsiness.

"If you answer right, you get a surprise."

"Ooo. Ask the question," she urged, intrigued now.

"Who's the jerk that forgot Valentine's Day and made his wife cry?"

"You," she mumbled, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Yep, me," Nathan sighed.

"So, do I get the surprise now?" Haley hadn't moved; her face was still pressed against his shoulder.

"Yes. You just… stay right here." Nathan let go of her and went to the kitchen.

"Nathan." Haley gaped at her husband and a delighted smile brightened her sleepy face when he returned to her. His arms were full of many different types of flowers.

"Okay, see, what I did was, I talked with the florist," he said.

"Uh-huh," Haley nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I explained to her that I'm an ass and she agreed with me; then she helped me pick these out for you. Did you know that flowers have meanings? I didn't."

"What do those mean?" she quietly questioned, pointing at the flowers he held.

"Well, this one," he said, handing her a white carnation, "means sweet and lovely. I picked that one because that's what you are."

"Nathan," Haley smiled again and took the carnation from him.

"This one," he said, holding out a white tulip, "means that it's heavenly to be with you."

"Nate," Haley whimpered and swiped at a tear as she accepted the tulip.

"No, don't cry yet. I'm not done." Nathan hastily thrust a small bunch of primroses at her. "These mean that I can't live without you. This," he extended a single long-stemmed red rose out to her, "means that I love you. And this one means that I want you to please believe me," he concluded, presenting her with a silky pink rose.

"I believe you," Haley sniffled. She made a move to get up, but Nathan stopped her.

"Oh, hold on. There's one more thing." He pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and then hesitated.

"What is it?" Haley prodded.

"Well, I'm kind of re-thinking this part. It's really stupid."

"No!" Haley objected. "I'm sure it's not stupid." When he continued to act ambivalent she said, "Come on Nathan. You made me cry and forgot Valentine's Day, remember?"

He groaned and smoothed the creases out of the paper. "All right, fine. Thanks for the guilt trip Haley."

"Anytime. So, what is this you're reading to me?" She flashed him a cheeky grin.

"I…" his voice trailed off in a heavy sigh. "I wrote you a poem," he muttered.

"Nathan!" she laughed, clapping her hands gleefully. "That's so cute!"

"Oh, don't say that. You haven't heard it yet," he chuckled.

"It can't be **_that_** bad," Haley insisted. "Read it, come on!"

"All right, but keep in mind that poetry isn't something I'm very good at. Please hold all laughter and tomato throwing till the end."

"I'll do my best," Haley snickered. "Now read!"

"You're my one and only

Because of you, I'm never lonely

I said I'd love you forever

Through good, bad, whatever

That's a promise I'll keep

See, my feelings for you run deep

I know I'm lucky

Life without you

Would be really sucky."

Haley swiped at fresh tears and then burst into uproarious laughter when Nathan lowered his paper and met her eyes.

"That was the most ridiculous, most beautiful poem I've ever heard in my life!" She got up and tightly hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Haley," he said, pulling her against him. "I had no right to go off on you like I did. And then to forget Valentine's Day on top of that? I'm such a--."

"No, you've got a lot to deal with. You're stressed out Nathan. Tonight was a culmination of a lot of things that have just been completely wearing you down. I understand that."

"Haley---," he attempted to say something.

"No, wait. I'm not finished. I know how hard things have been for you, but you need to know that you're smart and honorable and loving; do you get that? I don't want you to ever feel that I don't think you're good enough for me. You're more than good enough. You're my ideal. I love you Nathan."

Nathan's throat tightened, so his voice was hoarse with emotion when he told her, "I love you too."

She gazed at him affectionately. "Do you want to eat now?"

He chuckled and brushed his lips over her forehead. "I do. I'm really hungry."

Haley re-heated her pot roast while Nathan lit the candles that sat on the table and hit the power button on the stereo. They enjoyed dinner together while soft strains of romantic music flowed from the stereo and filled the room.

"Leave them," Nathan said in a very quiet voice when Haley got up to clear the table and wash the dishes.

She stared at him for a second before she was finally able to ask, "Why?"

He got up and walked to her. His hand reached out to caress the side of her face.

"Because it's Valentine's Day and right now, I want to dance with you." Nathan led her into the living room.

Haley laughed, and the sound was soft and slightly nervous as he pulled her close to him. Even now, after being together for so long, all he had to do was look at her and her heart would race.

Nathan was holding her right hand in his left one. His right arm encircled her waist and her left arm was coiled around his shoulders. They moved around in a slow circle to the soft beat of the song. Haley could feel his cheek against her cheek; feel the soft tickle of his breath at her ear. She closed her eyes and moved even closer to him, quietly inhaling his cologne.

"I love holding you like this," he murmured huskily. "It's like you fit with me."

"Do you want to kiss me?" She smiled up into his eyes.

"Yeah," he rasped, inches away from her mouth. He spoke shyly, as if waiting to be given permission.

Haley gently nipped at his lips once, twice, three times. She got more insistent and more demanding with each nip.

A deep groan of desire rumbled in Nathan's throat as he lapped up the familiar but intoxicating taste of Haley's tongue. He backed her up against a wall and leaned into her, tracing his hands over the curves of her body. The black satin of her dress was soft to touch and somehow made him crave her even more.

"Nathan." Haley erratically gasped out his name when he bowed his head to skim his lips across her collarbone. She raised her hands to rake her fingers through his dark hair.

Behind them, the CD they had been dancing to decided to skip. This pulled them apart. They stared, eyes full of fire, and smiled at each other before Nathan finally wandered over to the stereo and turned it off.

When Nathan came back to Haley, he draped a strong arm over her little shoulders.

"We haven't read the baby book for a few nights," he said.

"No, we haven't," she agreed.

He smiled at her sweet face; he loved her sweet face.

They spent the rest of the night curled up together on the couch, completely immersed in the baby book.

"Hey," Lucas grinned, plopping down across from his brother in the school cafeteria Monday morning.

"Hey," Nathan replied vaguely, scanning the bustling lunchroom for any sign of his wife.

"Are you okay?" Lucas chuckled.

"Have you seen Haley?"

"Not since English," Lucas shook his head.

"Maybe I should go to the nurse's office and see if she's there. I mean, what if she's sick again? Maybe she needs me."

"Nathan, I know you're worried, but I'm sure Haley's fine. Even if she was with the nurse, you wouldn't be able to do anything except sit. Just calm down and eat, will 'ya?"

Nathan sent Lucas a joking glower. "Three months older and you think you can boss me around," he muttered.

"Oh, I don't think, I **_know_**!" Lucas laughed.

"Hi boyfriend, brother of boyfriend." Brooke sent the two Scott boys a bright smile as she took a seat beside Lucas and kissed his cheek.

"Brooke, you do know that we have names, right?" Nathan smirked.

"Did you do your math homework?" Brooke demanded. "I thought so," she said when Nathan lowered his eyes and poked at his taco salad with a white plastic fork. "Keep making fun of my nicknames and see if I let you copy from me."

"Whatever Brooke, you didn't do your math homework either," Nathan said with certainty.

"I just copied from Mouth, so there," Brooke stuck her tongue out at him in victory.

"What's going on Nate?" Lucas asked, sincerely worried. "You've copied from me, or Brooke, or Peyton every day this week."

"Hey guys." Peyton arrived at their table, tailed by Jake. When they were both seated she said, "Oh, I've got the government homework for you Nathan. You didn't do it, did you?"

Nathan silently shook his head, fully aware of the hard stare Lucas was sending his way.

"Nathan," Lucas pressed when his brother made no attempt to answer his question.

"I've just been busy," Nathan mumbled. "I'm putting in a lot of hours at work and basketball--- well, you know how that is. With all that, I don't have a lot of time leftover for homework, all right?"

"No, it's not all right. There has to be something you can do to balance out your schedule."

"There's not Lucas," Nathan snapped. "I'm just a little behind. I'll catch up."

"Hi." Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley when he found her waiting for him outside his government class---which was his last class--- at the end of the day.

"Hi," she replied, hugging him back.

"Are you all right? Have you been okay today? I didn't see you at lunch and I thought…" he rambled.

"No, oh Nate, I'm fine," she promised him, pressing her fingertips to his lips to silence him. She smiled, strangely giddy at how blue his eyes looked that day.

"What?" he grinned crookedly, managing to speak past her fingers.

"Nothing," she laughed. "Are you ready to go home?"

A long breath whooshed out from his mouth and he held up a pink slip of paper for her to see.

"You've got detention?" Haley was confused. "Why?"

"I fell asleep and the teacher caught me," Nathan explained shamefacedly.

"All right, now I'm sure I did the right thing."

"Huh?" It was Nathan's turn to be confused. "What right thing did you do?"

"I'll tell you at home," Haley sighed. "Call me when detention's over and I'll come get you." She stood on tiptoe to kiss him and then walked away.

There! Finally! Chapter eight is done: ) Sorry I took so long guys, school's getting pretty busy for me, so… yeah. Anyway, thank you soooooooo much for the reviews on chapter seven, they were awesome: ) Enjoy this one and keep letting me know how you like it. Bye till later: ) ---Sarah


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE: Older Than Seventeen**

"All right, we're home. Tell me what you did," Nathan commanded as soon as he passed through the front doorway later that afternoon.

Haley carefully slid past him and took a slow seat on the couch. She gazed up at him with apprehensive brown eyes and nibbled nervously on her bottom lip.

"Oh no," Nathan began to look slightly frightened.

"What?" Haley looked and sounded alarmed.

"You're sitting down on the couch, which means that you want to have a long discussion about something that I'm probably not going to like very much, and you're doing that thing where you chew on your lip."

"I always chew on my lip, it's a habit!" Haley tried to stop the lip-chewing, but was soon chewing even harder than before.

"Yeah, but this is the I-wonder-how-mad-he's-going- to- get kind of chewing," Nathan said with conviction.

Haley let out a breath of aggravation. How could he possibly know her so well?

"Would you please just come and sit down?" she implored.

Nathan walked toward the couch very slowly, almost grudgingly. When he was finally seated beside her, she gathered her courage.

"I wasn't in the nurse's office during lunch today. I was talking with the principal," she admitted.

"Why?" he asked. "Did you get a scholarship or something?" He began to get excited. "Haley, did you get---?"

"No," she cut him off. "You know that's not it. I'm going to have the baby in September; how can I go to college?"

"Are you not going at all?" Nathan looked very displeased. "Haley, you can't not go to---."

"Of course I'm going!" Haley interrupted him again. "I'm just thinking that I should wait a year. I'll stay home with the baby for a year and then I thought that maybe my parents could help after that--- when it's older, 'ya know--- while I'm in school during the day. They'll be done with their little mid-life crisis, re-claiming their glory days RVing thing by then; they'll be back home. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to spend some time with their granddaughter, or son, whatever it turns out to be." Haley smiled and affectionately rubbed her stomach.

"What were you talking to the principal about?" Nathan continued to look agitated.

Haley's smile vanished and her teeth dug into her bottom lip again.

Nathan's agitation grew until he was too restless to sit anymore. He got to his feet and demanded, "Haley, what did you do?"

"Do you remember when we were… not together?" she asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Yeah," very quietly and carefully.

"Do you remember how you told me to focus on other things because you weren't sure if you'd ever be ready for us again?"

"Haley, what is this---?"

"I took your advice," she sputtered before he could get the rest of his question out. "I focused on school. More than that, I threw myself into it. I stayed after to do extra credit, I even took some AP night classes over at the community college."

"Well, that's a good thing right?" Nathan was so confused.

"It's a very good thing," she nodded, "because I'm all caught up with my credits now. That's what I was talking about with the principal today."

"Your credits?" Nathan was trying to figure out what she was trying to put off telling him.

"Yeah. He let me know back in late November that I could get my diploma early, in December, if I wanted."

"Haley, that's awesome. I can't believe you didn't tell me about that. Why didn't you do it?"

All Haley had to do was look at him and he understood.

"Me?" he kind of chuckled in disbelief. "You had a chance to get out of high school and you didn't because of me?"

"Well, we were still separated and everything," she mumbled, lowering her eyes to her hands as her cheeks flamed red. "The only time I ever got to see you was in school. I didn't want to be away from you; and I wasn't about to leave you alone in a place where like, eighty percent of the female population wants to sleep with you."

"Oh, it's more than eighty percent, trust me." He laughed when Haley reached out and smacked his leg. "So, why were you talking to the principal about all that? Was there a mistake or something? Do you still need credits?"

"No, I told him that I was interested in graduating early if that was still an option. He said normally it wouldn't be, but with our current… situation…"

"You're leaving school?" Nathan was furious.

"I'm miserable at school anyway thanks to Rachel! Nathan, this is a good thing."

"How? How is this a good thing?" he demanded.

"I can get a job and---."

"No!" Nathan yelled.

"Would you just listen to me?" Haley felt anger color her cheeks.

"No, because what you're thinking is stupid! You're not leaving school and you're not getting a job!"

"Oh, I'm not? Why? Because you say so?" Haley stood and looked Nathan square in the eye. He was considerably bigger than she was, she was just a teeny little thing, but she could hold her own against him.

"Yes, because I say so!" Nathan shouted. "You're pregnant Haley! You're sick all the time! How are you thinking you'll be able to work?"

"If I can go to school, I can go to work," she insisted. "I can handle it."

"You're not working!" he refused.

"Nathan, I can do it! I want to do it! I want to do it for you!"

"What are you talking about?" he shouted at her.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're trying to do too much Nathan. You're exhausted all the time, your grades are slipping, and basketball is too."

"All right, is this about what happened on Valentine's Day? I'm sorry about that, okay? It was just one bad day. Forget it. I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. It's like you said before, you can't be perfect. You can't do everything all at once."

"Haley, you are not working, so forget it," he said in a low, stubborn voice.

Haley lost her self-control and screamed at him. "**_Oooo! Would you stop it? This is not the time for pride Nathan, all right?_**"

"**_This is the perfect time for pride! What the hell are you talking about?_**" Nathan screamed back at her. "**_You're my wife, you're almost three months pregnant, and you want to take care of me? You've got to be kidding!_**" He shouldered past her, his destination the door.

Haley chased after him and clamped a hand down firmly on his arm. "I don't want you to leave."

"Yeah well, I don't want you to work and you're still doing it," he muttered irately. He pulled free and reached for the doorknob.

"Nathan," Haley felt hot tears streak down her face. She hated that she couldn't seem to do anything anymore without crying; it was so weak, especially now, when she wanted to appear stoic. "Can we not repeat Saturday night? Please, let's just talk about this."

Nathan's back relaxed in a shuddering sigh and he slowly turned to face her.

"Peyton, stop with the wide-eyed, empty stare thing. It's freaking me out." Brooke playfully nudged her friend and giggled when Peyton shot a hard look her way.

"What're you thinking about?" Brooke pressed when Peyton remained silent.

"Nothing," Peyton sighed.

"P. Sawyer, how dare you lie to your best friend!" Brooke feigned outrage. "You were so totally thinking of something!"

"I was just thinking about Nathan and Haley," Peyton shrugged at last. "I was trying to put myself in Haley's place."

"And Jake in Nathan's?" Brooke laughed mischievously.

Peyton sent another glare in Brooke's direction. "I'm being serious Brooke. I don't know how they're doing it. I don't think I'd be able to cope."

"Well, Nathan and Haley are… they're just… not normal. They're older than seventeen I think, 'ya know?"

"Still, this has to be really hard for them. Nathan's working himself to death and Haley, thanks to Rachel---."

"Ew, don't speak that name around me." Brooke's face twisted with loathing.

"Fine. Haley, thanks to a certain cheerleader whose name shall not be uttered, is the school's new poster child for safe sex. The pregnancy itself, on top of all that, has to be straining their relationship. I mean, everybody's against them. Ever since the beginning, even when they first got together, everybody's been against them."

"They've always made it through though. That's the thing about them. People can talk, people can try to get under their skin, but when it comes down to it, they're all that matters to each other. They put each other above all the B.S. and that's their saving grace."

"Brooke Davis, that was deep," Peyton smiled.

"I know. I'm like a swimming pool--- shallow at one end, deep at the other," Brooke replied.

"Which end is which?" Peyton snickered.

"Shut up!" Brooke cackled, giving Peyton a good-natured swat.

"I'll get my diploma in the mail, but I'll still be able to walk with the class at graduation." Haley carefully took Nathan's hand and flashed him a small grin when he threaded his fingers through hers.

"Where are you thinking you want to work?" he asked softly. He knew she had it all planned out already. Once she decided on something, that was it.

She got swiftly to her feet and snatched up her backpack. After a bit of digging, she found what she was looking for and brought a stack of papers over to show him.

"A daycare center?" He gave her a surprised look. "I didn't know you were interested in that kind of thing."

"I am," she nodded. "Plus, it'll be good practice for when September comes."

They both laughed sort of shyly.

"What do you have to do?" He scanned the paper, trying to find the answer to his own question.

She leaned closer to him, so that they sat thigh-to-thigh and shoulder- to-shoulder, and pointed to the section that outlined the employee requirements.

"It says that you have to be eighteen," he read.

"On March first I will be," she reminded him. "And see? I can enroll in their health plan after a month."

"You have to complete a college course in early childhood development," he went on.

"I can work and do that; I'll do it over the Internet," she assured him. "You're supposed to complete the class within a year of employment. I can do that."

"So, should I keep my job until you're hired? I mean, how do you want to do this?" Nathan was trying his hardest to be okay with this.

"Well, I was thinking that I could work full-time and you could stay on at the store part-time, like, **_very_** part-time."

Nathan scanned the daycare literature one more time and questioned, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," she nodded. "Don't misunderstand, okay? You've been doing such a great job, but we have to be realistic. We need two incomes Nathan; we won't make it on just one. And you can't keep running on all four cylinders like you have been; it isn't fair. If I can do this, if I can work so you can focus on school, if I can make things easier for you, I want to."

"Haley, I don't mind doing what I'm doing right now," Nathan insisted. "If I have to, I'll carry the weight of the world for you and the baby."

"That's the thing though, you don't have to. Nate, please let me do this for you."

He sighed, looking so much older than seventeen. "It's not that I don't think you can do it. I know you can do anything. I just… I don't like this. I'm worried about you. Both of you. You're pregnant Haley."

Haley propped herself up against his side and closed her eyes as he nuzzled his forehead against hers. "If something happens and it's not safe for me to work anymore, I'll quit," she promised. "Honestly though, most women can work while they're pregnant without any real problems."

"You're not most women," he murmured, reaching for her hands. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will. Thank you. I know you're not very excited about this, but it's going to be all right. Hey," she freed her hands and tenderly cradled his face. "Did you hear me?"

"Mmm-hmm. I heard you," he nodded. His face was still tight with trepidation.

"I love you," she cooed, batting her eyelashes in a way that made him laugh.

"I love you too," he said, pulling her into a gentle hug.

Sorry this one took so long you guys! I've had some trouble posting, but I guess everything's better now. Enjoy and I'll try and update again ASAP, okay? Thanks for everything! ---Sarah


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN: Heartbeat**

"Rise and shine Most Beautiful Wife in the World."

It was March 8. Haley had been 18 for a week exactly and this morning was going to be her first day of work at the daycare center.

Haley inhaled sharply and stretched her arms as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Come on Hales." Nathan bent to give his wife's forehead an encouraging kiss.

She yawned, finally managing to force her eyes open. "Awww," she cooed when she saw that he was holding a tray loaded down with scrambled eggs, pancakes, and orange juice. "Breakfast in bed for me?"

"Mmm-hmm," he nodded, settling the tray over her lap. "It's kind of a good luck thing. I didn't even burn the pancakes, see?"

"I do see," she smiled. "Good job."

"Thank you," he laughed. His watch beeped and he cussed. "I've got to get to school," he sighed, stealing a glance at his watch to see if it really was so late already.

"Okay," she said as she lifted her glass to take a sip of orange juice.

"This is kind of weird," he grinned. "It's going to be really different not having you there with me." After a slight pause he jokingly added, "Aren't you even a little bit worried about all those girls who want to sleep with me?"

Haley raised her fork to her mouth and chewed thoughtfully on some egg. Then she looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes and asked, "Should I be?"

"No." He smiled affectionately and leaned over her to kiss her lips. "No."

"Good," she said as they began a game of one-kiss-for-you-one-kiss-for-me. "I knew (kiss) you'd say that. I (kiss) love you Nathan and I (kiss) trust you. So there (big smacking kiss)."

"So there," he chuckled, ending their little game with one last lingering kiss. A car horn blaring down in the parking lot pulled them apart and Nathan sighed.

"Would that be Lucas?" Haley snickered.

"Yep," Nathan sighed again. He'd worked out a car-pooling agreement with his brother so Haley could have their car for work. "Now I really have to go. Have a good day," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek and a hand to the very slight bump that was forming under her night-shirt as he stood.

"You too," she replied skimming her lips over his palm when he reached out to caress her face.

"And don't be nervous, okay?" he added as he slung his backpack over one shoulder. "You'll do great."

"Oh, I know I will," she grinned cutely at him.

Nathan laughed and leaned in close for a final fleeting kiss. "I love you. I'll see you tonight."

"No, no!" Haley sputtered.

Nathan came back to her and took her outstretched hand. He looked slightly confused. "No, I won't see you tonight?"

"I have a four o'clock appointment with the doctor today," she reminded him with a glowing smile.

Nathan soon wore a smile that out-glowed his wife's. "We'll get to hear the heartbeat today, huh?"

Haley nodded and giggled girlishly when he smothered her with kisses. "I'll have just enough time to pick you upfrom school and get over there."

"Oh, yeah. I'll have to miss practice," Nathan realized. "Coach won't be very happy about that. The State Championship is three days away and Whitey's been a little on edge."

"Well, if he needs you to stay---." Haley tried to keep the quiver out of her voice as frustration brought tears to her eyes.

"No. Oh, Haley, no." Nathan softly kissed her knuckles. "I wasn't saying---. I didn't mean---. I'm going to be there with you at the appointment. Come on, do you really think basketball means more to me than hearing our baby's heartbeat for the first time? Huh?" He smiled when she began to laugh and shake her head. "I wouldn't miss that for anything Hales," he murmured, touching his lips to the crown of her head. Inwardly, he heaved a huge sigh of relief. Lately, Haley would start weeping over the littlest, most ridiculous things. He'd learned to be careful about what he said and how he said it around her.

The insistent honking down in the street came to an abrupt halt when a cantankerous neighbor shouted out his window to "quit all that ruckus."

"**NATHAN!**" Lucas bellowed peevishly. "**GET DOWN HERE!**"

Nathan stole another peek at his watch. He bolted for the door with a loud curse and a distracted goodbye to his wife.

"Haley, good morning." A woman who looked to be forty-ish with a petite frame, short brunette hair, and kind blue eyes offered Haley a warm smile.

Haley returned the smile nervously and took the hand her employer offered. "Hello, Ms. Bradford."

The two were standing in Ms. Bradford's immaculate office, which was just inside the warm and welcoming front lobby of the Cardinal Childcare Center.

"Oh, please just call me Lynne." The woman's smile grew, became even warmer, and most of Haley's apprehension vanished.

"Lynne," Haley grinned shyly.

"You're cute," Lynne declared with a melodic laugh. "And punctual," she added, noticing the clock on the wall. "Two very good qualities. Well, come with me and we'll get you settled in."

Haley followed closely behind her supervisor, listening carefully to every word she said.

"Now, since you're… in a delicate condition," Lynne flashed one of her kind smiles over her shoulder, "I've decided that placing you with the older children wouldn't be very wise."

"Well, thank you again, Ms. Bradford for hiring me. I know most people wouldn't have given a pregnant high school senior a second glance, but---."

"You'll soon find out, Haley, I'm not most people. I don't just look at resumes; I look at faces. I'm an excellent discerner of persons. I knew the minute you walked into your interview that I wanted you to be part of the Cardinal Childcare staff."

"Thank you," Haley repeated. They had stopped in front of a door marked "Infant 2" and Haley waited patiently for instructions.

"Being the mother of three, I understand how rough pregnancy can be, especially if you have to work on top of everything else. I've placed you in with the nursery staff. I thought that would be the best place for you. It's not as chaotic in there as it is with the toddlers and older children, and you won't have to participate in any kind of strenuous activity."

"I'll just… be with the babies?" Haley couldn't hide a smile.

Lynne emitted another pleasant laugh. "Yes, that's right. You'll feed them, change them, rock them to sleep, and engage them in stimulating activity--- which is a fancy way of saying you'll play with them. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, well, one. Does each baby have a specific schedule?"

"Oh, that's a good one. I can't believe I didn't think to mention that. You're very sharp Haley. Yes, we write down when each baby usually eats, sleeps, and so on. All of the schedules are posted on the wall, you can't miss them," Lynne responded. She was obviously very pleased with her new employee.

"Okay," Haley nodded, flashing a grin. "I'm all set, then."

Lynne reached out and gently squeezed Haley's shoulder. "It's wonderful to have you Haley."

"Thank you," she mumbled. Then she sucked in a deep breath and slowly opened the nursery door. Shrill cries gave her eardrums a jolt and she beheld two frazzled-looking ladies rushing from one crib to another.

One of the ladies--- a tall, thin plain-looking woman with long dark hair and large dark eyes--- looked her way and broke into an extremely relieved smile. "Oh, good, reinforcements."

"Yeah," Haley chuckled timidly. "Well, **_one_** reinforcement, at least."

"We'll take what we can get," the other lady--- a stout blue-eyed blonde--- spoke up. "My name's Krista Martin and she's---," pointing to her co-worker, "Miranda Allen."

"Haley Scott," Haley gave them each a small wave.

"Nice to meet you, now come here."

Haley quickly obeyed Krista's request and took a squalling infant that was held out to her. "Hey Baby," she cooed, rubbing soothing circle's over the child's back. "What's the matter, huh?"

"Her name's Claire," Miranda volunteered with a smile. "She's hungry."

Haley finally caught sight of the schedules that were posted on the wall and found Claire's name. "That must be what's wrong with you little girl," she said, gently rocking her. "You want to eat, don't you?"

"Her bottle's in the fridge over there in the corner," Krista said, pointing.

"And her parents wrote down what they want her to be fed; it's all on her sheet right there," Miranda spoke up, pointing to the schedule board that Haley was now inspecting more closely.

"Let's see, eight o'clock is breakfast," Haley mumbled to herself, continuing to cradle Claire. "Cereal diluted with formula," she read. "Yum. All right Claire, let's feed you. Yes, I know it. Your poor little tummy's all grumbly, huh?" she cooed in a high, sing-song, baby-talk voice. She cuddled the infant up against her shoulder and carried her over to the tidy little kitchenette that made up half of the cheerful, pastel-painted room. The other half of the room was lined with cribs and rocking chairs and scattered with various toys.

As soon as Claire was seated in a high chair and saw that Haley was mixing her cereal, her wailing ceased and she watched her caregiver with wide, eager blue eyes.

Haley smiled as she pulled up a chair for herself, wondering if her baby would have blue eyes like Nathan's. She hoped so. She sat face-to-face with Claire and gave the baby cereal mush a few more stirs. Then she said, "Mmm. Does Claire want some num-nums?"

Claire opened her mouth wide, a sign that she did indeed want some num-nums.

Behind Haley, from where she stood at a changing table, Krista rolled her eyes.

Miranda, who was wiggling a rattle at a baby who was beginning to whimper, smiled.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Lucas plunked down across from his brother at their usual table in the cafeteria later that afternoon.

"Nothing," Nathan mumbled, glumly plucking the pepperoni off of his pizza.

"You miss Haley?"

"No. Well, I mean I do, but that's not the problem."

"Well then what is the problem?" Lucas reached for a piece of Nathan's discarded pepperoni and popped it in his mouth.

"I don't like that she has to work."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Naaathan!" he groaned. "I thought you were cool with it."

"I tried to act like it, so Haley wouldn't get mad or whatever--- she's all over the place with her emotions lately--- but I just… I don't like it," Nathan frowned. "I feel like a failure."

"You are not a failure. What else could you guys have done Nathan?" Lucas questioned. "With the baby coming and everything, there's not really another alternative, is there?"

"Another alternative to what?" Brooke inquired, wiggling in close to Lucas at the table. She smiled sweetly at him, gave his lips a peck, and repeated her question.

It was obvious from the sour expression on his face that Nathan wasn't going to answer.

"Another alternative to Haley working," Lucas provided, countering the glare Nathan shot his way with an I'm-your-brother-and-you-love-me grin.

"Oh, Nathan," Brooke said in a tone that made it clear she thought he was being very immature. "You really need to let this go, okay? You should be proud of Haley. Tutor Wife is takin' care of business."

"_I'm_ the one who should be taking care of business," Nathan grumbled.

"Quit being such a guy." Brooke broke her chocolate chip cookie into little pieces and began hand-feeding Lucas, who nibbled on her fingertips as well as the cookie.

Nathan was nauseated by the cookie-finger-eating thing his brother and Brooke were engaging in and got to his feet.

"Hey, Nathan, where are you going?" Peyton, who had just arrived at the table with Jake at her side, frowned in confusion when her question was completely ignored.

"It's a good thing you dumped him and found me," Jake murmured against her ear. "I'm a much better boyfriend. I actually answer you when you ask me something."

Peyton laughed and gave him a kiss once they were seated across from Brooke and Lucas. "Yes you do," she agreed. "And the fact that you're totally hot is nice, too."

Jake playfully pouted. "Do you just want me for my body?"

Peyton pretended to consider and after a long moment said, "Basically, yeah."

"I might be offended by that if I didn't love you so much," he laughed.

"But you do love me so much," Peyton pointed out, smiling up into the big brown eyes she adored.

"But I do love you so much." Jake nodded and kissed her cheek, slipping his hand into hers underneath the table.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry to do this to you Coach, but this appointment's a big deal. We'll get to hear the heartbeat today," Nathan explained.

Whitey began to chuckle. "Well, that certainly warrants missing practice. All right, go on then. You just bring your best game to State on Saturday, you hear me?"

"Absolutely. We'll get a championship win for you Coach," Nathan promised.

Whitey's eyes gleamed with an almost fatherly pride and affection. "A lot of boys have promised me that over the years, but I believe it coming from you. Now get out of here."

"Getting out," Nathan laughed, waving and striding out the door. He strolled through the locker room, smiling from ear to ear. Haley was waiting out in the parking lot for him and he couldn't wait to see her. He'd missed her, as stupid as that may seem; it had only been, what, eight hours? Still, he'd missed her.

"Looks like you're holding up all right Scott."

Nathan's smile disappeared and he turned flickering navy blue eyes to Justin Parker's smug face. "What are you talking about?" His question came out in a low snarl.

"Well, I just thought you might be having a tough time swallowing the fact that your pregnant wife is supporting you now."

Nathan swung his right fist and it connected with Justin's nose.

The locker room erupted in sudden chaos as half the team gathered around to watch the fight and the other half struggled to break it up.

"Nathan! Hey! Nathan, stop!" Lucas tugged at the back of his brother's shirt, managing to haul him to his feet. "Stop it! Calm down!" He held Nathan back when he attempted to go after Justin again.

Justin flashed a wicked grin, gingerly wiping at his bloody nose with his fingertips. "Don't worry about it Nathan. You're not man enough to take care of your wife; it's only natural to be ashamed."

Lucas felt his heart begin to hammer with fury. He'd had enough of Justin's idiocy. He turned and threw a punch Justin's way in his brother's defense. If somebody talked bad about Nathan, and he was around to hear it, there would be hell to pay.

Nathan tried to join in this new brawl, but Whitey broke through the throng of team members that had formed a circle around the writhing boys, and he was mad as a bull.

"Hi sweetie," Haley smiled once her husband was seated in the car.

He smiled back at her, thankful that he'd come out of the clash in the locker room unscathed. Haley would have been furious with him for fighting. "Hi," he replied, leaning over to kiss her. "How was work?"

"Oh, it was so great!" she exclaimed with enthusiasm. "I'm in with the infants and I love it! They're so cute! I think I'll really like it there."

"Can you see? That's the head right there, and there's a hand." Later that afternoon, at the prenatal appointment, Haley's OBGYN, Dr. Kline, pointed out different parts of the baby's anatomy to the proud parents. She smiled at the expressions on Nathan and Haley's faces and then asked, "Are you ready to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes!" they proclaimed in eager unison.

Soon, a very rapid clicking sound filled the small examination room, and a reverent, awe-filled silence accompanied it.

Haley sniffled as happy tears trailed down her cheeks. She felt Nathan's hand tighten in hers and she looked up at him. His eyes were brimming with tears. "Nate," she murmured, reaching up with her free hand to touch his face.

He nuzzled into her palm and laughed a little. "That's cool," he said huskily. He stared at the fuzzy, black-and-white image of the baby the monitor provided, and in that instant, he fell in love. Nothing else was important. He forgot about Justin Parker; he forgot about how much Haley working bothered him. He lowered his lips to his wife's forehead and said, "I love you."

"It's a nice strong heartbeat," Doctor Kline spoke up, smiling even wider at the young couple.

"It is? It sounds good?" Haley asked. Her tone changed, sounded anxious.

The doctor seemed confused by Haley's sudden concern, but Nathan instantly understood.

"There's a history of HCM in my family," he explained. "My dad and my brother both have it." He felt his stomach flip. The baby had to be okay…

An expression of enlightenment fell across Doctor Kline's face. "Well, your baby's heart seems to be just fine," she assured them.

"Is there a way to know for sure?" Haley pressed.

"We could do an amniocentesis, but that's a fairly invasive test, and there is a risk of miscarriage---."

"Then I don't want to do that," Haley and Nathan said simultaneously.

"I was going to say that I don't think it's necessary anyway," the doctor continued. "The baby's heart looks perfect, and it's got a healthy rhythm. If there was a problem with HCM, then there would be a distinctive murmur, but there isn't one."

"So, everything's okay?" Haley gazed at the image of her baby on the monitor's screen.

"Looks like it. We'll keep a close watch as the pregnancy progresses though, just in case. After it's born, we can do an echocardiogram, and that'll give us a definitive yes or no," Doctor Kline said. "What about you Mom? How's everything with you?"

"Fine," Haley smiled. _She_ was the mom. It was amazing. "I'm finally starting to feel a little like myself again. The sickness and vomiting is going away."

"Oh, that's nice, isn't it?" the doctor laughed. "I know you had quite a time with the morning sickness and everything. Anyway, that sounds about right. The second trimester is a lot easier than the first for most women."

"Thank you," Haley and Nathan said with a wave when the appointment was over. Nathan pulled the door open for his wife and placed a guiding hand on her back.

"See you in a few weeks," Doctor Kline returned their wave with another wide smile.

Across town, at Nathan's parents' house, Deb stumbled into the kitchen; she was struggling with many heavy bags of groceries. "How about some help Dan?" she grumbled.

"How about some answers Deb?" Dan retorted coldly. He approached her and held up a bill from Haley's OB.

Deb sighed and pressed her palm to her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on.

"What is this?" Dan demanded. "Are you paying for their prenatal visits?"

"Yes," Deb said simply, "I am."

"Yeah, that's great," he scoffed. "I can't believe you're supporting this!"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to stay connected to my son!" Deb shouted.

"You always do this!" Dan yelled. "Whenever that kid backs himself into a corner, there you are, ready to give him a way out!"

"I am not giving them a way out! I'm giving them a step up! They didn't have any insurance! Anyway, Nathan's benefits have kicked in at work, so you can stop worrying; they'll pay their own bills from now on."

"You shouldn't have stepped in. This pregnancy is their problem! They don't need coddling; they need a dose of reality!"

"Oh, believe me Dan, they've gotten more doses of reality than you know!" Deb was livid.

"What does that mean?" Dan exclaimed furiously.

"It means that you have no idea what your son and his wife have gone through! You haven't been there for any of it!"

"Because it's a mistake! I won't encourage a mistake!"

"Nathan is committed to Haley and this baby! This pregnancy is real Dan! It's happening, whether you like it or not! If you don't wake up, and soon, you're going to lose him!"

"There's the baby." Haley smiled affectionately at the ultrasound picture Doctor Kline had printed out for them.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her, smiling at the picture as well. "Yep. There's the baby."

They were snuggled up together on the couch.

"It's cute, huh?" Haley giggled, tracing her finger over the photo.

"Really cute," he nodded, falling deeper and deeper in love every time he looked at the picture.

"You're really cute too," Haley said, wiggling her eyebrows at him. "I hope the baby looks like you."

"No, it should look like you," he disagreed. "You're so beautiful."

Something flickered deep in Haley's dark eyes. When she kissed him, Nathan was surprised by the force and heat of it.

"Wait, wait. Haley, are you---? You want to?" he asked, allowing her to nurse his lips as he spoke.

"Mmm-hmmm," she nodded. Her kiss changed, became demanding. "Come on Nathan," she purred, un-doing the buttons on his shirt with nimble fingers. "How long has it been?"

Months. They hadn't… well, you know… since she told him she was pregnant. He'd tried, that was for sure. It was hard though, because she was so sick all the time. Every attempt he'd made at romance had ended in her throwing up.

Oh, but today, today _she_ was initiating it. Yep. Things were definitely going to happen.

"Too long," he breathed, moving his mouth against hers, responding to her eager kisses. He could feel his blood beginning to race. He shrugged out of his shirt once she'd finished with all the buttons and moaned his satisfaction when she crawled into his lap. All he could think was, _Oh, yes._

"I love you," she sighed, tracing kisses down his throat.

"Uh-huh." Insistently, he tugged at the hem of her shirt. She raised her arms and in seconds, he had stripped her of it. She fell against his chest and he shivered at the slide of her skin on his. In a brief but extremely tender gesture, he bowed his head to skim his lips across her slightly distended belly.

He'd just started fumbling to unhook her bra, when insistent knocking at the front door made them jolt and bump heads.

"Tutor Wife! Husband of Tutor Wife! Let us in!" Brooke called.

"Oh, you're kidding!" Haley gasped.

"Ssshh!" he hushed her. "Maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away."

They sat motionless on the couch, holding each other and staring at the door.

"Nathan and Haley!" Brooke said sternly with another forceful knock. "You're not being very good neighbors! Open the door!"

"We want to see the picture of the baby!" Lucas explained.

"Yeah!" Jake and Peyton put in. "Open the door, come on!"

"They're not going away," Haley whispered.

Nathan groaned. "Fine, get your shirt back on, quick!"

After a rushed flurry of re-dressing themselves, Nathan and Haley stumbled to the door and flung it open.

Brooke immediately started to laugh. "Nathan, you missed a few buttons; and Haley, your shirt's on inside-out."

"Did we interrupt something guys?" Peyton grinned impishly.

"You wouldn't have if you had _called first_," Nathan scowled.

Jake and Lucas snickered.

"We'll forgive you just this once," Haley cut in. She held up the ultrasound picture with a thrilled smile.

Brooke and Peyton squealed and cooed, "Awww!" at the same time.

Jake and Lucas were a little less vocal, but obviously ecstatic, as they peered over the girls' shoulders at the photo.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Brooke wanted to know.

"Oh, we won't know that for a few months yet." Haley's smile grew as Nathan wrapped an arm around her.

"I'll bet it's a boy."

"Brooke," Peyton laughed.

"No seriously, I'll bet it's a boy."

"How much?" Lucas grinned.

"Fifty bucks."

"Ga-heez Brooke," he sputtered.

"Fine, forty."

"Done."

"Wait, you're actually betting against her? Why? Do you think it's a girl?" Peyton asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Lucas nodded. "I'm betting on a girl."

"I think so too," Jake spoke up with a smile.

"What, do you guys not like money?" Brooke snorted. "He's a Scott," she said, waving her arms in Nathan's general direction. "Scott men… like… _beget_ Scott men."

Everyone laughed uproariously.

"Well, think about it!" Brooke exclaimed. "Dan's parents had two boys, right? And Dan _spawned_ two boys," she said this with a teasing glare at Nathan and Lucas.

"I still think it'll be a girl," Lucas maintained.

"Me too," Jake wasn't going to be swayed.

"Well, I'm with Brooke," Peyton decided, wrapping her arms loyally around her friend. "I think it's a boy."

"Thanks friend," Brooke grinned happily. "Okay, bets are in. Don't let me down you two," she pointed a finger in Nathan and Haley's faces.

"We'll… do our best," Haley promised. Her expression plainly said, "Of course, you know that we really don't have any control over it at this point, right?"

There's chapter ten: ) HAHA! Oh, you guys crack me up! I loved the one about having to study for a chem test, but getting sidetracked by my little Naley fic. I hope you didn't fail: ) And I agree with what you guys were saying about the whole "lack of loving" thing going on between Nathan and Haley, so I tried to put some loving in this chapter. There will be uninterrupted loving in a later chapter, so no worries: ) Anyway, thanks for all the feedback. I wasn't expecting it, because it's been such a long time since my last update. So, thank you lots: ) I'll update again when I get an opportunity. So, yeah. I hope you like it: ) ---Sarah


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN: Homewrecker Theory/State/Let's Get Ready to Rumble**

The next afternoon, as soon as the dismissal bell rang, Nathan practically sprinted to the student parking lot. It had been a long day and all he wanted was Haley. He frowned when, upon reaching Lucas's car, he found that his brother was nowhere to be seen. Sighing heavily, he took a seat on the hood, with nothing to do but wait.

"Nathan?"

He twitched and looked to his right to see who had called him. His blue eyes blazed in the sunlight when he discovered that Rachel was headed his way.

"Hi," Rachel said quietly when Nathan didn't offer a greeting first.

"What do you want?" Nathan's voice didn't hold any twinges of anger, but he didn't exactly sound friendly either.

"Well, I heard about what happened in the locker room yesterday and I wanted to see if you were all right."

"Do I look like I'm hurt at all?" A note of annoyance crept into Nathan's voice and then he exhaled loudly. "I just need to quit letting Parker get to me."

"Yeah. Justin's such a jerk. I mean, he's always trying to make trouble with you. Doesn't he have anything better to do?"

"Look, Rachel, I don't know where all of this sudden concern for me is coming from, but I'm not buying this Angel of Mercy crap."

"I was just trying to say that I wish he'd leave you alone," Rachel persisted.

"Yeah, kind of like Haley wished you'd leave _her_ alone?" Nathan demanded. He was getting mad. "Didn't _you_ have anything better to do, Rachel? Huh?"

Rachel hung her head, the picture of penitence. "I'm sorry for what I did to her Nathan."

Nathan spat out a humorless laugh. "That makes everything okay then, huh?"

"Honestly, I am so sorry. I'm disgusted with myself."

"Yeah? Why now? Why couldn't you have said all this to Haley?" Nathan drilled into her.

"I was too ashamed to face her," Rachel hung her head again. "I was hoping you could tell her for me."

"It's not going to mean anything coming from me," he sneered at her. "And to tell you the truth Rachel, I'm having a hard time believing that you really mean it."

"I can understand why," Rachel nodded dolefully, "but I do mean it."

"You humiliated her Rachel; you single-handedly destroyed her reputation."

"I know. I'm---."

"And you used the baby to do it. **_Our _**baby," he rode right over her interruption. "Even if you do mean it, I don't think I'll ever forgive you for what you did."

Rachel pressed her lips together and gave another slight nod. "Okay, so you're bound and determined to hate me until the end of time. Got it. See you at State on Saturday."

Nathan glared after her as she walked away, hoping with everything he had that she'd spontaneously combust or something. She didn't incinerate, but she did manage to step wrong somehow, and she went down hard on the asphalt. He got to his feet, watching to see if she'd get up on her own or not. When she reached down and grabbed her ankle, he hesitated, then grumbled a curse under his breath and broke into a sprint.

"Are you all right?" he asked from where he knelt at her side.

"That's the last time I wear pumps to school. Ouch," she pulled a face when he gingerly pressed his fingers to her ankle.

There were cars pulling out and driving away all around them. One of those cars nearly hit them. A squeal of the brakes and a nasty exclamation from the driver let Nathan know that he and Rachel needed to get out of the way of traffic. So, he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He scooped Rachel up in his arms and, cradling her carefully against his chest, carried her to Lucas's car. Once there he set her gently down on the hood.

"Thanks," Rachel said softly, offering him a small smile when he looked into her eyes.

"Nate? What happened?" Lucas arrived mere seconds later.

"Why is _she_ here?" Brooke scowled. She had Lucas by the hand.

"She… uh… she fell and hurt her ankle," Nathan said.

"Oh, well aren't you fortunate that Nathan was in the vicinity to rescue you." Brooke couldn't have been more sarcastic if she'd tried.

"What're you trying to say Brooke?" Rachel demanded with a glare.

"I think you know what I'm trying to say you little---."

"Whoa, take it easy." Lucas tugged at Brooke's hand and pulled her back to his side when she took a step in Rachel's direction. "Let's just… make sure she gets to the nurse."

"I'm not sure if I can walk or not," Rachel said, putting on a pained expression and raising her gaze to Nathan's face.

"Oh _please_," Brooke groaned with a roll of her eyes. Her angry frown turned upside-down however when she noticed Tim ambling toward his truck. "Oh Tim!" she chirped cheerfully, waving him over.

"'Sup?" Tim grinned when he'd reached them.

"Poor Rachel fell and hurt herself," Brooke explained with exaggerated sympathy. "She's not sure if she can walk or not." Brooke sent Rachel a mocking pout and continued with, "We really have to get going, so we were wondering if you'd mind carrying her to the nurse's office."

Tim's dumb grin widened into a dumb smile and his eyes shined. "Carry a hottie-hot-hot cheerleader? In my arms? Like, actual physical contact? No, I don't think I'd mind that."

"Uh, 'ya know, it really doesn't hurt _that_ bad. I'm sure I can make it to the nurse on my own." Rachel was suddenly singing a different tune.

"Oh, now Rachel, don't try to be brave." Brooke grinned wickedly, fully enjoying the horrified expression on Rachel's face. "If there's even the slightest chance that your ankle is sprained, you should take every precaution to prevent further injury. Tim, take 'er away."

As Tim walked off with a very mortified Rachel in his arms, Lucas, Nathan and Brooke all piled into Lucas's car and headed home.

Bevin, one of the cheerleaders on Brooke and Rachel's squad, was just exiting the nurse's office as Tim came in with Rachel.

"Rachel!" Bevin cried out. "Ohmigosh! Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_ Bevin," Rachel grumbled.

Tim settled Rachel on one of the cots in the back and proceeded to stand over her and grin.

"You can go Tim," Rachel snapped.

"Oh. Well, I was thinking that maybe I should stay in case---," Tim tried.

"No. Don't stay. Go," she commanded.

"I'll stay with you Rachel," Bevin spoke up loyally.

"See? I don't need you," Rachel said with a relieved smile.

"Oh," Tim began to look dejected. "Okay, then. Well, bye." With his head bowed, Tim turned and slunk away.

"So does your ankle hurt really bad?" Bevin asked anxiously, while the nurse went off to fix an ice pack for Rachel's ankle. "Because State's on Saturday and the squad needs you there. If you're---."

"Would you calm down?" Rachel massaged her aching temples. "My ankle doesn't hurt at all."

"I thought you twisted it when you fell," Bevin blinked confusedly.

"No, I faked the whole thing."

"You _pretended_ to fall?" Bevin was lost.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I knew what Nathan would do if he thought I was hurt."

"Oh," Bevin nodded her understanding. "Yeah, because he's nice now. Wait, but, I kind of still don't get it. Do you like him or something?"

"Duh Bevin," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Rachel!" Bevin's eyes popped. "He's _married_! They're having a _baby_!"

"So?" Rachel grinned cruelly with a little shrug. "That doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with him. I mean, he's a Scott, isn't he? I'll bet he's more like his father than he knows. And Haley's out of school now, so it's a perfect opportunity for me."

Bevin gaped dumbly at her, unable to speak.

"Bevin, if you tell anybody about this, I'll make sure you get kicked off the squad," Rachel warned, suddenly aware that she had shared too much.

"I—I won't say anything," poor Bevin stammered, feeling like she wanted to cry.

"Are you going to get out?" Lucas questioned, sending Brooke a smile. He was idling in front of the apartment complex where Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were all neighbors. His brother had just vacated the car, running for his door, where Haley was waiting with open arms.

"I'm thinking," Brooke said with a cute little furrow in her forehead.

"About what?"

"Rachel." Brooke practically growled the name.

"Why?" Lucas kind of chuckled at her tone.

"She's up to something," Brooke mumbled, narrowing her lovely eyes in concentration. "Something really bad."

"What, with Nathan?" Lucas was paying closer attention now.

"Yeah. We need to keep an eye on him for Haley."

"Well, come on Brooke, what could Rachel possibly do? He's married with a baby on the way."

"Lucas, I _know_ you are not this naïve," Brooke said. "This is _Rachel_, all right? She's a career relationship killer. Wedding ring or no wedding ring, if she sees a guy she wants, she'll go after him."

"And you think she wants Nathan now?" Lucas was having a hard time accepting Brooke's Homewrecker Theory.

"Yeah. She wanted you, didn't get you, and now she's set her sights on your brother. He's a challenge."

"Because he's married," Lucas nodded, finally beginning to agree with his girlfriend.

"Exactly. This is all a game to her. She's got to see if she can win the grand prize."

"All right. We'll watch out for him."

Brooke leaned over to kiss him. "I'm going to talk to Peyton about this too and she'll make sure Jake knows. Nathan and Haley just got back together; they're having a baby. Things are finally good for them again, 'ya know? I'm not going to let Rachel ruin it all."

"I love 'ya Girlfriend," Lucas grinned.

"Love 'ya bigger Boyfriend," Brooke giggled, leaning in to kiss him one last time before she got out of the car.

"Nathan, eat." Haley smiled at her husband from across the breakfast table on Saturday morning.

"I'm not very hungry right now." Nathan flashed a small grin and began cracking his knuckles--- a nervous habit.

"Do I have to feed you like I feed the babies at work?" Haley came over to stand beside his chair. She scooped up a spoonful of his cereal and started making airplane noises. "Uh-oh, the plane needs a place to land Nathan," she said in her infamous baby-talk voice.

He laughed in spite of himself and opened his mouth.

"We've been cleared for landing," she said, imitating a pilot and sticking the spoon into his gaping mouth. She kept up with this until all of his cereal was gone. Then she bent down and smooched his lips. "Such a good boy," she giggled. She took his face in her hands and just looked at him, her eyes smiling and tender. "Now tell me who's going to win State today."

Another smile began to creep across his handsome face. "We are."

"That's right," she nodded, stooping to kiss him again.

"You're coming, right?"

"Of course I'm coming." She looked at him as if to say "I can't believe you even felt that you had to ask."

"You have your ticket and you know how to get there and everything?" Nathan pulled her into his lap and began to rub her stomach.

"Yes," she smiled lovingly at him. "When's the start time again?"

He chuckled. "Tip-off?"

"Yeah that," she grinned.

"Two-thirty."

"Oh," a worried expression fell across Haley's face.

"What?"

"I don't get off work until three-thirty."

"Oh," Nathan began to look disappointed. Then he tried to perk up for her sake. "Well, that's okay. You'll just be a little late, that's all."

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up close. "I love you," she said. "I'll talk to the girls at work, okay? I'm sure I can figure something out."

"Well, whatever Haley, it's fine." Nathan was trying his hardest to sound casual and unconcerned about the whole thing, but he was failing miserably.

"Oh, speaking of work," Haley gasped, noticing the clock. "I need to go."

He kind of pouted to show his protest and pulled her closer. "I don't want you to."

"I don't want me to either," she smiled, laying her head on his chest. "I want to stay right here, just like this."

"So forget the job," he said.

"Yeah," she laughed. "I mean, I'll just get fired and then we won't be able to pay the bills and we'll lose our apartment, that's all."

"I'm serious Haley. I can work more hours now. Basketball's over."

"Nathan, we're not doing this again, all right? Right now, you need to focus on school. Besides, I really like what I'm doing. This job is good for me; and I'm bringing home more money than you could working the same hours at the store."

He turned his head, staring hard at the wall. The "more money" comment had hit on a sore spot with him and she knew it.

"Nate, are you mad?" she asked in a very small voice. He didn't answer and she let out a ragged breath. Burrowing her face into his chest she begged, "Don't be mad."

"I just hate feeling like everything's out of my control," he said quietly after a minute. "Things are just snowballing, 'ya know? It's all coming so fast and I can't do enough to help you."

"Nathan, you do a lot. You do," she insisted when he turned his face away again. "But you need to let me do some things too. Remember what you said to me about us being a team? Well, we are a team Nathan. I'm right under the net and I'm wide open. So pass me the ball."

"Are you going to shoot it Granny-style?" he laughed. The only way she knew how to shoot was Granny-style.

She laughed too and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Smart-ass. Yes I am. Granny-style all the way baby."

"That's so hot," he snickered, taking her face in his hands and moving in for a kiss. "I love you Haley."

"You should," she smiled, quickly kissing him back and getting to her feet.

Nathan reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back down into his lap.

"Nathan!" She laughed as he overwhelmed her with countless kisses. "You--- Nate, you have to stop. If I don't leave now, I'm going to be late."

"It would be bad if you were late, since you have the ball now and everything," he smiled.

She mirrored his smile and accepted a long, slow goodbye kiss from him. She whispered, "I love you so much," against his lips before she scrambled to her feet and raced for the door.

"You want to what?" Krista demanded of her young co-worker later that afternoon.

Haley began to chew on her bottom lip. "Well, I just wondered if you and Miranda would mind if I left a little early today."

"Oh. Well, I don't have a problem with it, but I don't know if Lynne Bradford would be too happy about it." Krista put her hands on her hips.

"I don't mind if she goes," Miranda spoke up. "Her husband's playing at State. That's huge."

"This is why I had a problem with Lynne's decision to hire her," Krista grumbled. "She's just a kid. Basketball games take precedence over her job."

"I'll pick up the slack," Miranda promised, catching a glance of Haley's tear-streaked face before she bowed her head to compose herself. "You won't even notice she's gone."

Krista sighed heavily and shrugged before she turned to tend to a cranky baby.

"That's a yes," Miranda grinned, patting Haley's shoulder. "Go have a good time. I hope your team wins."

"Thanks," Haley smiled, wiping at stray tears before she turned to go.

"What's the matter with you Krista?" Miranda demanded when Haley was gone. "Why are you always so mean to her?"

"She's irresponsible and inconsiderate," Krista replied coolly.

"She is not; she's the most mature eighteen-year-old I've ever met. I think you envy her. I mean, she's got at barely eighteen what you've never come close to having in thirty-six years of living."

Krista sank into a rocking chair with the infant who was beginning to quiet down. "All right, so I do envy her," she admitted. "I don't mean to come down so hard on her. I just can't help but be a little jealous of the fact that she's got a husband who loves her like Nathan does and that they're starting a family together. It makes me sad that this," she traced a finger over the rosy cheek of the little angel asleep in her arms, "this is as close as I'll ever get to that."

"**_THANK YOU!_**" Haley shouted her gratitude to the security guard who'd escorted her to her seat. It was a really good spot, practically on the court. She'd be able to see everything.

He smiled and nodded his head before he headed back the way they'd come.

Haley settled into her seat and soaked everything up with a huge smile and wide, eager eyes.

The State Championship game was being played at the Dean E. Smith Center--- home of the UNC Tar Heels. The arena was huge, quite a bit bigger than Tree Hill High's gym, and it seemed like the entire town had turned out to root for their Ravens. Cheers echoed out across the floor as fans of each team expressed their support.

Haley focused on the game, scanning the court that was painted in the soft UNC Carolina Blue, for Nathan. She smiled again when she found him and excitement made her heart race. She didn't know much about basketball, that was true, but she still loved to watch him play. He was an amazing athlete and it was obvious how much he enjoyed the game.

Since the Ravens were the Eastern Champions, they were wearing their dark "visiting team" uniforms and Haley liked that too. Nathan looked the best in the dark uniform.

He was running now, his skin glistening with sweat. Lucas passed him the ball. He set his feet at the three-point line and sank the shot.

"**_YEAH NATHAN!_**" she screeched, clapping her hands until they hurt. The volume of the cheers around her swelled, showing that the crowd was happy with Nathan's three-pointer.

Now he shifted into defense mode. When the player he was guarding got possession of the ball and started to dribble, he crouched down, matching his opponent step for step. When the guy set up for a shot, Nathan stood straight and waved his long arms, distracting the other player enough to make him under-shoot.

Jake got the rebound and dribbled to the other end of the court. Jake passed to Tim, who passed to Justin. Justin's defender was relentless and there was no way Justin was going to be able to make his shot.

"**_PASS! PASS!_**" Haley demanded.

Justin ignored the fact that Lucas was calling for the ball and attempted to score. He bricked.

"**_YOU'RE AN IDIOT PARKER!_**" Haley was outraged.

Nathan was right underneath the basket and he jumped for the ball, but a player from the other team jumped at the same time. Nathan got a hard elbow to the chest and fell to the floor. He lay there for a second, looking stunned and winded.

The crowd booed.

"**_HEY! THAT WAS MEAN!_**" Haley grinned sheepishly when the people sitting in front of her turned to look at her. "Basketball," she shrugged. "It's a great game."

The referee called a foul and Lucas pulled Nathan to his feet.

As the game progressed, Haley became even more engrossed and… enthusiastic. She screamed until her throat hurt, watching as the teams sprinted up and down the court. She loved the sound of their shoes squeaking on the shiny wooden floor.

In the middle of the game, Whitey took Nathan out. He wanted him to "rest up" for the last quarter. Nathan nodded an okay and turned to the bench. Before he sat down, he searched the crowd, looking for Haley's face. He smiled when he found her waving at him. He waved back and when she blew him a kiss, he put a hand to his heart, letting her know he got it.

By the last few seconds of the game, Haley was on the edge of her seat. The Ravens were down by two; they needed a three-pointer to win.

Nathan had the ball and he realized that he wouldn't be able to sink his shot. He whipped the ball to Lucas, who was right at the three-point line.

"Shoot it!" his teammates shouted. "You have to shoot it!"

"Come on Luke! You can do it! Shoot!" Nathan called to his brother.

"**_SHOOT IT LUCAS!_**" Haley shrieked as the crowd went crazy around her. Then she covered her face with her hands and peeked fearfully between her fingers.

Lucas gulped, breathing hard. He focused on the basket, shutting everything else out. The ball left his hands, spinning in the air and slowly arching.

The net swished as the buzzer sounded. The shot was good, and the Ravens were the State Champions.

The arena exploded with deafening roars of exaltation as the citizens of Tree Hill celebrated their team's victory.

Down on the court, Lucas was in the center of a circle of absolute elation as his teammates jumped on him and hugged him and slapped him heartily on the back. Then the whole team ran to Whitey and threw themselves at him. They all knew that they were nothing without their coach and they all loved him.

As Haley watched the team, laughing when they each grabbed their water bottles and soaked Whitey, Nathan turned and met her gaze.

She smiled and flashed him the sign for "I love you."

He returned it and then exclaimed, "Hey!" when Lucas and Tim turned their water bottles on him.

"Wait, so we're going out tonight?" Haley asked hoarsely as she and Nathan wandered into their apartment later that afternoon.

"Yeah. My parents want to have us over for dinner--- well, Mom does anyway--- and then the guys want to hang out. I think Tim said something about a party." Nathan turned to look into his wife's face and asked, "That's okay, right?"

"Yeah, sure," she nodded, forcing a smile. She'd pictured spending the night a little differently.

"Cool. I'm going to take a shower then we'll head over to Mom and Dad's."

Haley stood pouting in the living room to the sound of Nathan singing an extremely off-key version of "We Are the Champions" at the top of his lungs from inside the shower. An idea made her eyes pop, and soon a smile had taken the place of her frown.

Nathan stepped out of the shower, still humming "We Are the Champions", and wrapped a towel around his waist. He turned to the mirror and raised a hand to wipe away the condensation that had been left by the steam. He froze when he noticed a message.

"I'm waiting…" it said.

"I'm waiting?" Nathan mumbled. "Waiting for what?" That was when he observed a bright red lipstick kiss-mark beneath the little note. His head snapped up and his eyes bulged. In a state of utter disbelief, he made his way to the bedroom. He pushed the door open while saying, "Haley, did you---?" When he found his wife wearing nothing but the bed sheets, his voice left him along with his breath.

She grinned. "Come over here number 23," she said in her normal voice, patting the space beside her enticingly. Then she started impersonating an announcer at a basketball game. "And **_LET'S GET READY TO RRRRRUUUUMMMBBBLLLLEEE!_**"

Nathan felt his eyebrows arch. His mind screamed at him to move, but he was fully and completely stunned.

Haley continued with her basketball announcer voice. "If he ever gets over here, **_HE… COULD… GO... ALL… THE… WAY!_**"

He remembered how to use his legs and was to the bed in record time. Haley laughed as he got under the sheets with her and tossed his towel aside.

"I love you Haley," he sighed against her lips before he kissed her.

She made a noise of pleasure in her throat when the kiss intensified. When he came up for air, she whispered, "Shazaam," and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Hey Peyton, I can't get through to Nathan and Haley. I call, and it rings, but nobody answers." Brooke looked thoroughly bamboozled.

"Maybe they turned the ringer off or something," Peyton suggested.

The two girls stared at each other with wide eyes and started to laugh. They bolted out into the hall and skidded to a stop in front of Nathan and Haley's door.

"Do not disturb." They read the note that they found taped there---in Haley's neat handwriting--- in unison. Covering their mouths to muffle their hysterical laughter, Brooke and Peyton scurried back to their own apartment.

Ta-daa! Chapter eleven! Did you like it? I'm sorry it took so long. School's like… ew… right now, but it's important, right? Hehe… Anyway, I hope you did like it. Be sure and let me know. Ask me questions, let me know which way you want things to go. I like to hear those kinds of things from you guys. Thanks for the great feedback so far. : ) ---Sarah


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve: Haley's Philosophy**

Nathan let out a very content sigh and wrapped his arm tighter around Haley. She stretched to trace her lips down the side of his neck. There was one spot… right there, oh yeah… that made him see stars whenever she kissed it. She could always find it, too; she always knew just where it was and how crazy it made him.

"I should win State more often I guess," he chuckled, rolling onto his side to look into her face.

She laughed merrily and reached out to touch his cheek. "The look on your face was priceless."

"I'm sure." He laughed too. "You totally surprised me."

"In a good way, right?"

"Oh yeah," he smiled, sliding closer to kiss her. "I was… really starting to miss this; I was really missing you Hales. Do you know what I mean?"

She did. "Yeah, I could tell," she said, flashing a cheeky grin.

A loud, booming laugh exploded from his mouth. He threaded his fingers through his wife's and stared, marveling at how perfectly their hands fit together.

"I love you Nathan," she whispered, breathless and smiling when he raised his beautiful eyes to meet her gaze again.

"Me too." He covered her lips in a very gentle kiss.

"So… do you want to go again?" she asked with another one of those impish grins.

"Ha, Haley," his laughter sounded kind of astounded.

"Do you?" she giggled, finding that magic spot on his neck once more.

"Well… uh… well," he stammered. He couldn't think straight when she kissed him there!

"Well uh well what?" she murmured against his ear, softly nibbling.

"Shouldn't we… like…? I mean, what if we shake something up in here?" He pressed his palm to her stomach.

"We won't," she snickered. "The baby's safe; it won't get hurt."

A sheepish and slightly crooked grin fell across his face before he nodded.

"Yeah?" she smiled. He wasn't the only one who had missed this part of their married life. She'd missed it just as much, and now that she was feeling better, there was some catching up that needed to be done; and she was really looking forward to it.

"Uh-huh." He nodded again, passing a thumb over her lips before he kissed her.

On the bedside table, his cell phone began to vibrate.

"Nooo," Haley moaned when he let out a frustrated breath and rolled over to reach for it. "Just ignore it."

"It's my mom. Oh, crap! We were supposed to go over for dinner!" He flipped his phone open and said, "Hi Mom."

"Hey sweetie," Deb smiled. She bustled around the kitchen while pressing the phone to her ear with her shoulder to keep her hands free. "I tried calling your apartment, but I couldn't get through."

"Hmmm. Weird," Nathan choked back a laugh.

"I thought so too. Anyway, I was just wondering if you were on your way over or not."

"Umm," Nathan stretched to reach his wristwatch, which had been flung to the farthest corner of the nightstand. It was a just past six. "Actually, we might be a little late. I'm sorry."

"No, that's perfect. I'm behind schedule with the dinner, so that's fine," Deb assured him. "I'm making your favorite."

"Oh, now I'm hungry. Okay, we'll be there in a little bit."

"Good. I can't wait to see you, State Champion," she beamed. "I'm so proud of you honey."

"What about Dad?" Nathan already knew what the answer was going to be, but he couldn't keep himself from asking anyway.

"Nate, it's not---," Deb tried to explain.

"Yeah, that's what I figured," he sighed.

"I'll do my best to make sure he's civil," Deb promised.

"That's all we can hope for, isn't it?"

Behind him, Nathan felt Haley nestle her chin against his shoulder.

"Well, who cares what he thinks anyway?" Deb asked lightheartedly, trying to cheer her son up. "You're the one who won State today. This is all about you, so your father can take all of his grumbling and criticism and go you know where with it."

Nathan chuckled. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetheart. I'll see you in a little while."

"All right. Bye." Nathan tossed his cell phone down on the nightstand again and turned to face Haley.

"Ten-second shower?" she asked.

"Five seconds," he grinned. "Let's go!"

Later that evening, at Dan and Deb's house, dinner was painfully silent. Dan was clearly not in a good mood--- but then again, what else was new?

"So, how about that game?" Deb had asked the same question at least twice already.

"I know," Haley spoke up. "It was intense."

Dan wrathfully carved up his T-bone steak; it was obvious that he was struggling with a nearly overpowering urge to say something nasty.

"Nathan really did well though," Deb beamed at her son.

"He did," Haley agreed, squeezing his knee under the table. "He was amazing."

"And Lucas," Deb went on. "When he made that shot at the end---."

Dan threw down his silverware with a clang. "That shot was yours Nathan! How could you give it to him?"

Nathan sat back in his chair with a tired sigh. Here it was again, this same old cycle.

"Dan," Deb hissed under her breath. She silently berated herself; she should have known better than to mention Lucas when Dan was in such a temper.

"No, I want to know! After all the work you've done, in your final moment, when the glory was right at your fingertips, why would you give it to him?"

"I couldn't get past my defender! Lucas was open, at the three-point line, and we needed three points to win! I did what was best for my team!" Nathan shouted. "So instead of being angry at me, why don't you tell me that I did a good job and that you're proud of me?"

"If you couldn't get past your defender to score the winning shot at your championship game, then you're weak! How am I supposed to be proud of weakness?" Dan demanded. "When I was at State---."

"You sat out! You stayed on the bench because you had to prove a point to Whitey! You had to show him that you were the reason your team had made it that far! I know the story Dad! You've only told it to me every day of my life! You know what, though? What _you_ did was weak! I put my team first, above what I wanted for myself! That's leadership! That's how you win titles!" Nathan yelled.

"Oh, that's really heartwarming! I think I'm getting goosebumps!" Dan spat out sarcastically.

"Whitey taught me that!" Nathan went on, completely ignoring his father's remarks. "He's been more of a father to me than you have!"

"Oh, yeah, I know! I'm so terrible! I've only given you the best of everything!" Dan screamed.

"That's right, you've given me things! But what about the other stuff? What about teaching me how to be courteous? Compassionate? Patient? Loving? You never taught me any of that! You never even showed me!"

"That's great! Just dump all your problems on me! It's all my fault!"

Nathan stood glaring into his father's irate face and then he sighed heavily. "This is just a waste of time," he mumbled. "You'll never change."

"Nathan---," Deb tried when her son reached for his wife's hand.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I can't stay here with him."

Deb sat back in her chair and glowered furiously at her husband after Nathan and Haley left.

"Deb, he---."

"Shut. Up," she growled. "I just wanted to have a nice dinner together, as a family, and you couldn't even give me that! I swear Dan, I regret marrying you more and more with every passing day! The _only_ good thing you've ever given me is Nathan!" Deb got to her feet, taking plates and glasses with her.

"Deb!" Dan called after her.

"No, I'm finished Dan! I'm _finished_! I'm finished listening to you belittle Nathan and I'm finished letting you treat me like a doormat and I'm finished watching you treat Lucas like some kind of scourge!"

"He has nothing to do with---."

"Oh, but he does Dan!" Deb didn't give her husband a chance to finish. "He's your son! Don't turn your eyes away! Look at me! He's your _son_! And I can guarantee you that underneath all the anger and hatred he feels for you--- which you deserve, by the way---- he has a sharp need to know that you're proud of him and that he matters to you somehow! Why can't you give him that much? He deserves that and a whole lot more if you ask me!"

Dan could only stare at his wife. He couldn't say anything because, deep inside, he knew she was right.

"I'm going to clean up. Then I'm going down to Karen's café. I'm almost positive that's where Nathan and Haley went. I'm going to spend the rest of the evening there with my friend, my son, and my daughter-in-law. If you don't like that, well, I really couldn't care less." Deb sneered at her husband, turned, and resumed her journey to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this." Deb lowered her eyes and raised her coffee mug to her lips. She was sitting at the counter at Karen's café.

Karen, who was standing at the cash register behind the counter, reached to pat Deb's hand. "No, don't apologize. I'm a woman who has dealt with his selfish, smug, jackass ways firsthand. Who better to vent to?"

Deb laughed softly and then turned to look lovingly at her son. He and Haley were crowded around a table with Jake, Peyton, Brooke and Lucas. There were more boys from the team and girls from the cheer squad sitting with them. Tim and Bevin were the only other faces she knew. They were all laughing.

"Nathan's a wonderful boy, if that helps," Karen spoke up, following the direction of Deb's gaze. "You've done a great job with him."

"It wasn't me," Deb sighed, turning to face Karen again. She smiled at the quizzical stare Karen gave her. "It should have been me, and I wish it had been, but it wasn't. It was Haley."

Karen blinked in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. Then her lips curved into a warm smile. "Maybe it was a little bit of both of you," she said.

"Maybe," Deb sighed doubtfully. She turned her eyes back to Nathan.

Haley was whispering something against his ear. He sat back, furrowing his eyebrows at her. She nodded eagerly and his shoulders rose and fell with an acquiescent sigh.

"We're going to head out," he reported, walking up to the counter where Karen and Deb were watching him. He had Haley by the hand.

"Already?" Deb was disappointed. "Don't leave on my account. I'll go if you---."

"No," Nathan put a hand on her shoulder and grinned. "Mom, it's not you. Haley's got a craving for ice cream."

"The Strawberry Cheesecake Swirl over at Pat's Ice Cream Parlor," Haley spoke up, chewing hungrily on her lip. She was practically drooling. She could almost taste it!

"Oh," Deb snickered, as Karen hid her giggles behind her hand. "Well, go get the poor girl some ice cream then!"

Nathan smiled and stepped closer to his mother. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his lips to her cheek. "Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome Baby," Deb murmured, crossing her arms over his solid back. "I'm sorry it didn't go better."

"It's not your fault. Next time, you'll have to come over to our place."

"I'd like that." Deb released her son and smiled up into his eyes. He was such a good boy. She loved him so much.

Nathan mirrored her smile. "I love you Mom. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Deb reached up and smoothed his hair. Then she noticed a smudge of ketchup on the corner of his mouth. Licking her thumb, she rubbed until the ketchup was gone.

"Mo—om," Nathan hissed through clenched teeth. Behind him, he heard the barely suppressed laughter of his teammates.

"Oh, sorry. Was that not cool?" Deb bit back a smile.

"What if your wife does it too?" Haley chortled, copying Deb's thumb-licking and rubbing actions. "Would that be _really _not cool?"

"Oh my… Stop with the… Both of you are…" Nathan stammered in embarrassment. "Do you want ice cream or not?" he finally demanded. He threaded his fingers through Haley's, unable to keep from laughing. Bidding a goodnight to his extremely amused basketball buddies and their equally entertained girlfriends, Nathan led Haley out into the cool March evening.

"Good?" Nathan chuckled as Haley shoveled spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth.

"You have no idea," she groaned in ecstasy. "Thank you Nate. I really needed this."

"Anything for you," he said, softly smiling.

"Haley?" A timid voice spoke beside their table at Pat's Ice Cream Parlor.

Nathan and Haley raised their eyes at the same time and they both tensed when they found Rachel standing there.

"What're you doing here?" Nathan demanded angrily.

Haley had dropped her spoon. She pushed her ice cream away and bowed her head to hide the tears that were building in her eyes.

"I—I wanted to apologize to you," Rachel stammered, fumbling nervously with the hem of her sweater. "I went to Karen's Café, but you had already gone."

"Rachel," Nathan growled a warning.

"I'm a coward Haley," Rachel went on, paying Nathan no mind. "I did horrible, unspeakable things to you and didn't even have the decency to face you and tell you that I'm sorry. I am sorry Haley. For everything. If I could go back and change things, I would."

"Yeah, but you can't, can you?" Nathan was quickly becoming furious.

"No, but I wish I could," Rachel replied. "I regret it all."

Slowly, Haley looked into Rachel's face. "Why did you do it?" Her voice was small, but composed.

Rachel dropped her eyes and began to fiddle with her sweater again. "I really don't know," she admitted at last. "I guess I was just jealous of you. That sounds so childish, and I know it, but I hope you'll believe me when I tell you that I'm sorry for hurting you. Both of you." She quickly locked eyes with Nathan before focusing on Haley again.

Haley regarded Rachel solemnly for a long while.

"It's all right," she said at last with a slight quiver in her voice.

Nathan gaped at his wife, entirely mystified.

Rachel smiled and bent to hug Haley, but Haley pulled back. "Oh, okay, no hugging." Rachel stood straight again and nodded. "Got it. Thank you Haley."

"Don't ever treat anyone else the way you treated me," Haley said firmly, staring unwaveringly into Rachel's face.

"Right," Rachel smiled with another nod. "Well, I'll let you get back to your ice cream. Goodnight. Good game today Nathan," she added, sending him one last glance before she walked away.

"I can't believe you did that." Nathan sank back in his chair, still dazed.

"Well, what good would it have done me to hold a grudge against her?" Haley picked up her spoon again and slowly went back to eating her ice cream.

"You're a bigger person than I am," Nathan sighed, covering her hand with his.

"There are so many small people in the world, and they're all miserable. My philosophy is, it may not always be easy to be the bigger person, but it's definitely more worth while." Some of Haley's ice cream dripped down the front of her shirt and she cussed.

Nathan laughed. He passed her a napkin and watched her attempt to clean herself off with smiling eyes. Haley was his reason for living. Because of her, he was a better person. Because of her, he was happy.

A few hours later, Karen and Lucas walked up onto their front porch. Karen was digging in her purse for the house key. When she finally found it, she unlocked the door and she and her son sleepily crossed the threshold.

"Goodnight State Champion," Karen smiled, poking her head into Lucas's room.

Lucas, who was stomach-down on his bed, hugging his pillow, grinned. His eyes were closed; he was only half-awake. "Night Mom," he mumbled.

"I love you."

"Love you," he whispered.

A quiet but firm knocking startled Lucas into consciousness at about midnight. He had a side-entry door in his room that opened out onto the front porch and somebody was definitely knocking there. Rubbing his tired eyes, he cautiously pulled the door open. An envelope that bore his name fluttered to the floor, landing at his feet. Lucas stooped to pick up the envelope, examining it carefully. He closed the door, returned to his bed, and switched on the lamp that sat on his bedside table.

There was a single piece of lined paper in the envelope and it simply read:

_Nice shot. I was proud of you._

"Hi there." Rachel flashed Nathan a charming smile on Monday morning at school.

Nathan slammed his locker shut and hoisted his book bag higher on his shoulder. "What?" He practically barked the word.

"So friendly," she laughed.

"If you think this is me being friendly, then there's something wrong with you," he scowled.

"Nathan come on," Rachel groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'm trying to make peace. I apologized, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, and I'm trying to be the bigger person here and believe that you really meant what you said. The thing is though, you wouldn't have to make peace if you didn't make war first."

Rachel giggled. "Thanks for the pearls of wisdom oh great and powerful Nathan."

"See, I can't talk to you. I look at you and all I can think is 'I wish you were a guy so I could pummel you'." After expressing this heartwarming sentiment, Nathan walked away.

"Wow. That whole 'be the bigger person' thing lasted all of five seconds," Rachel called to his retreating figure.

He stopped in mid-stride and slowly turned to face her again "What do you want?"

She broke into her perfect super-model gait to close the distance between them and glanced up at him through lowered lashes. "I want us to be… okay with each other. We don't have to be friends; you don't even have to like me. I just want to hear you say that you accept my apology."

He squinted his eyes in uncertainty.

"Haley did," Rachel reminded him. "And you're trying to be a bigger person; which, just for the record, seems kind of unnecessary. You're already huge. What are you, six foot?"

"Six two," he grinned.

"Oh my gosh. Wait, is that actually a smile?"

"It was a partial smile and it's gone now," he said, fixing a fresh scowl on his face.

"I'll take it," she laughed. "It's progress."

"Nathan!" Lucas called, quickly approaching his brother and Rachel from the other end of the hallway. He did not look pleased.

"I guess I better get to class," Rachel said. Just as she spoke, the warning bell sounded.

"I guess you should," Nathan shrugged.

"I'll see you." Rachel was staring at him questioningly and the words came out sounding more like a question.

"I don't know," Nathan frowned. He shrugged again when disappointment shadowed her face and said, "Maybe."

Rachel instantly brightened. "Maybe?"

"Maybe," he repeated.

"Is that maybe actually a maybe or could it possibly be a probably?" she asked.

Nathan blinked at her, confused by her jumble of words. When he finally figured out what she'd said, he broke into another "partial smile."

"Probably," he nodded at last.

"Okay," she whispered, eyes sparkling with delight. "Bye."

"Bye."

She turned and walked toward her classroom.

"Dude, why were you talking to Rachel?" Lucas demanded upon reaching his brother.

"She apologized," Nathan explained.

"So? What she did can't be excused with one apology."

"She apologized twice. Once to me and once to Haley."

Lucas arched an eyebrow. "So… what? The fact that she shattered your wife's heart is completely forgiven because she said 'I'm sorry' ?"

"Stop it Lucas," Nathan frowned. "She seems sincere. I'm trying to follow Haley's philosophy."

"Ah. The 'bigger person' thing?" Lucas asked knowingly.

"Yep."

"Did she accept Rachel's apology?"

"Yep."

Lucas blew a long breath out from between his lips. "Just be careful Nathan. Wolves wear sheep's clothing."

At the end of the month, the bills came, along with a couple of letters from some of the schools that Nathan and Haley had applied to.

Haley got a big envelope from Stanford. Big envelopes always meant acceptance. She opened it, read the letter, and she started to cry.

"Haley." Nathan's voice was choked and his eyes were wide and sad. She'd dreamed of going to Stanford. She was smart enough to make it there. They wanted her.

And now she couldn't go.

He shoved up from his seat and crossed to the living room window. He stared angrily out at the sunny day and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"It's okay. Nathan, it's okay. I didn't think I'd cry like this." Haley came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Tugging gently, she managed to get him to turn and face her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "Haley, I---," he faltered.

"No," she sniffled, throwing her arms around him and holding on tight. "This was my choice and I know I made the right one. I'm not sorry."

Nathan sighed and touched his forehead to hers. Closing his eyes, he took in the scent of her perfume.

"You've got a letter over there too 'ya know," she hinted, gently tracing a fingertip over his heart.

"I don't want to open it," he grumbled, feeling his eyebrows wrinkle.

"I want you to," she said.

"I hate this," he frowned. "How can I be happy about going to college when you can't? You deserve to go so much more than I do."

"I will go to college."

"But---."

"Nathan, I will go to college; I'm resolved that I will. It doesn't matter to me if I go now or a little later on. I have no regrets about deciding to keep the baby. Now open your letter before I do it for you."

He slowly broke into a smile. "You know I love you, right?"

"Well, you tell me you do often enough, so I guess I should," she laughed. "Open your letter!"

Nathan ripped into the envelope. His eyes quickly scanned the paper and he broke into an ecstatic smile. "I got in," he murmured.

"Where? Where?" Haley jiggled his arm and squawked like a parrot.

"UNC," he replied. "I got an athletic scholarship."

Haley shrieked and threw herself at him. She covered his face with kisses and they both laughed.

After phoning parents, siblings, and friends to share the news, they settled down at the table again to take care of the not so fun task of paying the bills.

"Nathan, are we going to have enough to cover these?" Haley raked her fingers through her hair, her face pinched with worry.

"I don't think so." His honesty was bleak.

"Well, maybe we can float something until our next paychecks."

"We should try to pay the big ones right off," Nathan said.

"I know. I agree with you, but, like, the cell phone bill can be put off for a little while, right?"

"For a little while," he reluctantly consented.

"That's still going to be tight," Haley sighed, massaging her suddenly tense neck. "Do you want to delay paying the car insurance?"

"No," he shook his head.

"What else can we do? Do you want to cut something out?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Well, what can we afford to lose?" she asked.

They shuffled through the papers, glancing at each.

"Electricity? Nope. I think we need that one," Nathan grinned, trying to alleviate the stressful mood that had fallen over them.

"Oh! Nathan, look at this." Haley held up the cable bill for his inspection. "Look how much we're paying a month for our cable package."

"Whoa. Since when are they charging us that much?" He stared in disbelief at the figure at the bottom of the paper.

"Could we get rid of the cable?" Haley eyed her husband carefully.

It was like she'd stabbed him through the heart. "I guess," he mumbled, hoping he didn't look as forlorn as he felt. "What about your class though? If the cable goes, so does our high-speed Internet. We'd have to do dial-up or something."

"I'll go to the public library," she said with an unperturbed shrug.

"Okay. Cable's gone. I'll call and cancel right now."

"I'm sorry about the cable," Haley sighed. She and Nathan had just finished with the bills, and set a very careful budget for the coming month, to prevent scares like the one they'd just faced from happening again. Now, they were slumped on the couch, staring at the wall in an exhausted stupor.

"It's okay." He had resigned himself to the fact that they were cable-less. "We can live without it."

"But you'll miss all your sports shows and stuff."

His chest clenched. Oh, cable! Oh, Fox Sports Network! How he missed them already!

"I'll just bum around at Lucas's place. We can hang out," he said indifferently.

She shifted so she could smile into his face. "You know I love you, right?"

"Well, you tell me you do often enough, so I guess I should," he chuckled.

"Oh, my poor Nathan," she laughed, resting her cheek on his chest.

"All right, take my mind off it. Let's talk about something else."

"Are you up for discussing baby names?" She flashed him a very cute little grin.

"Sure," he grinned too. "One thing though. Remember up at the cabin, when we played Life?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"None of those names."

"You don't like Lucy, Braden, or Becca?" She was jokingly miffed.

"Nope."

"Come on! Becca Scott? That's cute!"

"Don't like it."

"What _do_ you like?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "What do _you_ like?"

"I believe you've already flushed the names I like down the crapper." She laughed while attempting to glare at him.

"Are those the only names you like?" He laughed when she did.

"No," she admitted. "I do have another name that I've kind of got my heart set on if it's a boy."

"Well, tell me what it is," he urged.

"Let me explain why I picked it first. The baby's a Scott, it'll have your name because it's yours, but it's mine too. It's half of both of us."

"You like James?" he smiled. She didn't even have to finish. He already knew.

She nodded, eyes wide and persuasive. "I thought that if you liked it too, and you let me give the baby my maiden name as his first name, then you could give him his middle name."

"I do like that," he grinned, reaching to rub his wife's stomach. "We're agreed. If it's a boy, he'll be James. If it's a girl, do you want to name her Jaime?"

"I was thinking that actually," she giggled.

"Okay, so that's one option," he said, reaching for a piece of paper and a pencil. "What else?"

"I really like Becca!" she whined with a sweet, pitiful pout. "Rebecca; we can call her Becca for short," she elaborated. "It's so cuuuuuttttteeeee!"

"Fine!" he yielded. He quickly scrawled the name Rebecca down on the paper.

"Okay, for letting me put Rebecca on the list, I'll give you a turn now."

"Oh, that's very generous of you," he chuckled. "I kind of like Marissa."

"Rissa!" Haley gasped with wide eyes. "That's adorable! I like that one, put that one down!"

"What is it with you and chopping names in half?" Nathan laughed, adding the name Marissa to their list. "First Becca, now Rissa?"

"Shut up," she giggled. "Let's stop for now. I want to get a book of names so we can see where each name originated and what they mean." She rolled her eyes when Nathan shot her a frightened look. "I won't spend money to buy one; I'll check one out of the library when I go there for my class."

"Well, I think we made a good start," he said, surveying their little list proudly.

"Me too," she smiled. She stretched her neck to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for sticking with me through this Nathan; I know it's not easy. I'm so proud of you and I love you."

"Why wouldn't I stick with you? You're my wife. Besides, with you is where I belong," he replied, looking adoringly into her eyes. "I'm so proud of you and I love you too." Lowering his lips to hers, he gently kissed her.

Note: There's a little bit of a spoiler toward the end of this little spiel of mine, so if you want to be totally surprised next chapter, proceed with caution.

Phew! There it is! Chapter Twelve! It's a long one, huh? Sorry this one took so long. It was slow in coming and so much has happened. I've been like… crazy busy.

My best friend got married and I got to be one of her bridesmaids: ) That was great. She's one of the first of my really close friends to get married, so it was a big deal. We're all grown-ups all of a sudden. What happened: ) Hehe… Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.

I really liked the suggestion about putting Nathan and Lucas in the NBA, and that could possibly work later on, but right now I feel like it's important for them to go to college.

And thanks for the name suggestions Jaime and Marissa. Hehe…

The next chapter won't take so long, I promise. Next week is my last week of classes, so I'll have a little bit of free time between working and stuff. And there will be more Brucas and Jeyton in the next chapter (because next chapter is going to breeze through April, with major emphasis on Senior Prom: ) Woo-hoo!), so never fear all you Jeyton and Brucas fans: )

But before prom, Rachel is going to put her evil scheme into action and there's going to be a misunderstanding and a major blowout between Nathan and Haley. By the end of the chapter, Rachel and Justin are going to get theirs in a big way. I hope that wasn't too much of a spoiler, I just wanted to let you know what direction things are going to take. I'm excited about it and hopefully, things will turn out the way I want them to. Anyway, please, please R&R. I love hearing from you. It's wonderful to hear that people like this little fan fic of mine. Suggestions, constructive criticism, gushing praise, I welcome it all! (But especially the gushing praise). Hehe… Kidding. : ) Thank you so much for reading! ----Sarah


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen: You Really Make It Hard For Us Pessimists To Be Pessimistic**

"Bye Wife."

"Bye Husband." Haley laughed against Nathan's lips when he kissed her.

"Bye Baby," he continued, rubbing his hand over the little bump that was becoming more and more conspicuous. He did a quick calculation. They were a little over a week into April. In five months, that bump would be a helpless infant for which he would be responsible. Holy crap. That was very, very frightening.

"All we ever call the poor thing is 'baby' or 'it'," Haley frowned. "I want to give it a name." She groaned and said, "See? 'It'!"

"Well, we started a list," Nathan shrugged. "We have to wait to do the rest until we know whether it's a boy or a girl." He grinned. "It's."

"See?" Haley demanded again. "Can't we give it a nickname or something?"

"A nickname?" Nathan echoed.

"Yeah. Like, before my parents knew what I was, they called me Boo; and it stuck. Even now, my mom calls me Haley-Boo."

"Haley-Boo." Nathan's grin returned.

"Shut up," she giggled. "What can we call Baby here?" Reaching down, Haley patted her belly.

"What if we put 'Baby' and 'It' together?" Nathan suggested.

"Babit?" Haley furrowed her eyebrows.

A loud laugh exploded from his mouth. "Bit," he corrected her.

"Omigosh!" she squealed. "That's so sweet! And totally asexual! It'll work with a boy or a girl!"

"Do we have a winner?" Nathan chuckled.

"We have a winner," Haley nodded. She wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a kiss. Then she caressed her abdomen again. "We hereby christen you Bit," she said to her stomach.

Nathan noticed the clock and grumbled something under his breath. "I've got to get going. Lucas is probably waiting."

"Yeah, I need to get to work. Have a good day."

"You, too," he smiled, coming close for one last kiss. "Later Bit," he added, bending to press his lips to the bump that was his baby.

"Hi."

Nathan looked up, bewildered, later that day in the school cafeteria. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Sitting at your table." Rachel blinked at him, as if that fact should have been pretty obvious.

"Why?"

"Because. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. Brooke and Lucas don't exactly… hold you in very high… esteem; and neither do Jake and Peyton, so---."

"You left yourself out," Rachel noted with a soft smile.

"Huh?"

"You mentioned Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake, but you didn't include your name."

"Oh, believe me Rachel, you're not one of my favorite people," he assured her.

"I admire your honesty," she smirked.

"Don't care." Nathan took a huge bite of his chicken burrito.

"Did you watch the game Friday night? Suns against the Lakers?" She knew he'd care about this.

His chewing turned into aggravated chomping.

"Is that a no?" she asked.

"I dough huff cooble," he said through a mouthful of partially masticated burrito.

"You what?" Rachel laughed.

Nathan glared at her and once he'd swallowed, he said, "I don't have cable. Anymore."

"Why not?"

"Too expensive," he shrugged, trying to act casual.

"Sucks for you," she said, not exactly sympathetic. "It was an awesome game."

"Who won?" He couldn't be indifferent anymore. It was playoff time and he _had to know!_

"Phoenix," she grinned. "Nash was on fire."

"What?" Nathan was incredulous. "Don't tell me you're a Suns fan!"

"Don't tell me you're a Lakers fan!" Rachel shot back.

"They're the best!"

"Oh yeah? Well they got their butts kicked," she grinned again.

"Phoenix won't last without Stoudemire." Nathan chugged down some of his soda.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Rachel smiled. She waited for a beat and then cautiously offered, "You can come over to my house and watch tomorrow's game if you want."

Nathan's eyes flashed to hers and held, narrowing in a suspicious stare.

"My dad's really into basketball," she shrugged. "He's the only reason I watch it as much as I do. We always watch it together; he's a Lakers fan, too." Here, Rachel grinned.

"No," he said slowly. "I'm going to Lucas's house to watch the game."

"Okay," she shrugged. "Well, the offer's always there."

He nodded that he understood and sank his teeth into his burrito again.

"Uh-oh." Rachel broke into another girlish grin.

"What?" Nathan's cheeks bulged as he attempted to speak and chew at the same time.

"Your posse's coming," she smiled, her tone playful. "I'd better hightail it on out of here. See you."

Before Nathan could respond, she got up and walked away.

"That was Rachel. Was that Rachel?" Brooke demanded, dropping her lunch tray to the tabletop with a "bang."

"Yeah." Nathan licked burrito juice from his thumb.

"Nathan." Peyton sounded as if she were scolding him.

"What?" He was becoming cross and his voice rose slightly.

"She is not to sit here. She is not to speak to you. You are not to be alone with her. Do you understand?" Brooke was fierce in outlining the rules he was to follow regarding Rachel.

Oh, that was it.

"Don't tell me what to do, Brooke!" he sneered.

"Hey," Lucas warned. He didn't like the way his brother was talking to his girlfriend.

"Well, she should mind her own business!" Nathan maintained.

"We're just trying to watch out for you, Nate," Jake said quietly.

"Why?"

"You're kidding me," Brooke scoffed. "Geez, Nathan, could you be any more oblivious? Rachel likes you."

"Oh, Brooke, 'ya know, that is so ridiculous," Nathan fumed.

"It's not, though, not if you think about it," Peyton insisted.

"Great. Thanks for ganging up on me you guys, it's been really fun." Nathan shoved up to his feet, finished with being harassed.

"Nate!" Lucas called to his brother's retreating figure.

Nathan ignored him and kept walking.

Lucas got up and chased after Nathan, catching up to him in the hallway.

"Nathan! Nathan, hey!" Lucas put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We're not trying to gang up on you."

"It really makes me angry that you guys feel like you have to tell me to watch myself around Rachel. I would never do anything to hurt Haley, especially not that, and especially not with Rachel. That's disgusting, all right?"

"You say that," Lucas nodded, "but you're just a guy. We make mistakes, mostly at the hands of pretty girls. Pretty girls can demolish even the best of our intentions."

"You have some experience there, don't you?" Nathan grinned. Lucas rolled his eyes and Nathan laughed.

"Yes, yes I do! I do have some experience there. So take it from me, it's not a fun place to be."

"I'd never do that to Haley," Nathan repeated with conviction. "Rachel… she's not a good person; it doesn't matter if she's attractive or whatever. She doesn't… like… interest me. Haley's the only girl I ever think of that way. I love her. I'd never hurt her like that."

Lucas clapped his brother affectionately on the back. "And we'll make sure you don't."

Nathan laughed again and said, "Hey, I was going to ask you, do you think it'd be okay if I came over and watched the game tomorrow night? The Lakers are going up against the Warriors."

"That'd be great, but there's something wrong with my TV."

"What?"

"It's not getting any picture. Or sound. Just static."

Nathan's face fell. He couldn't _win_!

Then he remembered Rachel's invitation.

"Okay, you just got a really weird look on your face. What's the matter?" Lucas pressed.

"Well, see, here's the thing…" Nathan began.

"What?" Haley quietly questioned later that afternoon. She and Nathan had just walked through the door, her from work, and him from school.

"Rachel invited everybody over to her house to watch the Lakers play the Warriors tomorrow night," Nathan explained, watching her face carefully. "It's the playoffs."

"Oh, well wow, heaven forbid you miss that," she said. Her voice was sharp.

"You're right," Nathan nodded. "It's not important. I'll call Lucas and tell him everything's off."

Haley sighed heavily and caught hold of his wrist. "No, it _is_ important. The Lakers are your favorite team. You should go."

He couldn't hold back an ecstatic smile. "Really? You mean it?"

"I mean it," she sighed, cuddling up against him. "I trust you, Nathan. I just don't trust her."

"Well, I'm only using her for cable; and that's why everybody else is coming. We'll outnumber her. Hey, 'ya know, you should come, too."

"Yeah?" Haley brightened at this. She couldn't have cared less about the playoffs, but keeping Rachel away from her husband was definitely something she felt passionately about.

"Yeah," his smile grew. "It'd be fun. Then we'd _really_ outnumber her."

Haley laughed and then groaned.

"What's wrong?" Nathan was puzzled.

"I'll have to come later. There's a meeting after work tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, that's fine. I'll try not to miss you too much."

She laughed all over again at how corny he sounded and kissed him. In his kiss, she found the reassurance she needed.

"Hey fellas." Rachel nearly blinded the Scott brothers with her sparkling smile the next evening.

"Hi," they replied, both sounding a little peeved.

"Where's everybody else?" Rachel stood on her tip-toes to peek over their shoulders.

"Brooke's dad has a business dinner with a really big client tonight and he dragged her and her mom to that.

"Jenny's got a bad cold, so Jake and Peyton are taking care of her," Lucas sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. It was like some evil force was working in Rachel's favor.

"What about you?" Rachel focused on Nathan. "Where's your better half?" she smirked.

"She had a meeting at work. She'll be here soon," he promised.

"That's cool. Well, come on in." Rachel stepped back, motioning that they should enter. "The living room's through here," she continued, leading the way. "My dad got stuck at the office, but he should be on his way home pretty quick."

"Wo-ow," Nathan and Lucas huffed in awed unison, upon entering Rachel's lavish living room.

A huge picture window stared out on the front yard, a fire blazed in a white column fireplace, built-in bookshelves lined the walls, and--- the piece de résistance--- two light brown leather sofas, angled around a coffee table spread with snacks, faced a massive big-screen TV.

Rachel grinned at their expressions. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all, huh?"

The two boys shrugged, allowing that possibility.

"So… sit." Rachel plopped down on one of the sofas with a comfortable sigh and hit the power button on the remote control with her thumb, bringing the mammoth television to life.

Lucas and Nathan sank down side-by-side on the second sofa, instantly under the trance of the gorgeous piece of technology.

In the middle of the second quarter, Lucas's cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Hello? Mom, what's the matter? You're kidding, right? Oh, Mom I'm sorry. Yeah, yeah I'll come get you. Okay. Yeah. Bye."

"What's wrong?" Nathan was concerned.

"Her car died." Lucas exhaled and reached up to rake his fingers through his hair. "I need to pick her up."

"Wow, I'm sorry Lucas," Rachel spoke up. "Do you want me to walk you out?"

"No, Nathan can do it," Lucas insisted, yanking his brother up by the elbow.

"All right," Rachel blinked confusedly. "Well, thanks for coming over."

"Yeah." He nodded, offering a small smile, which he hoped looked sincere. "Thanks for having me."

"Lucas, just break my arm why don't you?" Nathan griped, pulling free of his brother's grasp once they were in the entryway.

"Leave with me," Lucas suggested quietly. "We can call Haley and let her know that there's been a change in plans."

"No!" Nathan whined in a whisper. "Come on, Lucas! That's so stupid! I can handle being alone here with her! Nothing's going to hap---!"

"Listen!" Lucas hissed the word so intensely, Nathan shrank back.

"Okay," he gulped.

"You remember what I told you. I know you love Haley and you don't want to hurt her, but you be careful regardless. Understand?"

"Yeah. I got it," Nathan promised when Lucas's eyes narrowed.

"All right," Lucas sighed reluctantly. "I'll come back if I can."

"Don't worry."

Lucas's blue eyes softened. "Sometimes, it seems like you're a lot more than just three months younger than me."

"Welcome back." Rachel grinned when Nathan came back into the living room. She was lounging on her sofa, perfectly at ease.

Mutely, he reclaimed his spot on the second sofa.

"Oh, I'm out of soda." Rachel frowned at her empty glass a few minutes later. "I'm going to go get a refill. Do you want one, too?"

"Get inside! Get inside!" Nathan shouted at the TV. "Huh? Oh, oh yeah, sure. Thanks." He handed Rachel his glass, hardly taking his eyes away from the game.

"Here 'ya go," Rachel said with a smile, after her return from the kitchen. She handed him a glass that was full to the rim with Coke.

"Thanks," Nathan mumbled, accepting the soda from her while riveted on the basketball game. "Oh, come on ref! Call that!"

"I brought some more chips, too." Rachel plopped down beside Nathan and ripped open a bag of potato chips. Nathan hardly seemed to notice Rachel's presence. They lapsed into silence, absorbed in watching the game.

"Elbow! That's a foul!" they exclaimed in unison, outraged that the referee seemed to be oblivious.

Rachel nestled her head against his shoulder, scowling at the screen. "That ref is so blind," she grumbled.

Nathan squirmed a little bit. "You're… uh… you're kind of close, aren't you?" He cleared his throat when his voice came out sounding hoarse.

"Am I?" she asked innocently. She made no attempt to move at all. "Wow, number four on the Lakers is cute. What's his name?"

"That's… um… Luke Walton," he stammered. He fidgeted again, trying to create some space between them.

"Luke Walton," she repeated, watching the screen with a smile. "Yeah, he's really cute." Then she touched her lips to his ear and whispered, "But you're cuter."

"Look, Rachel, I think you should go back to where you were before," Nathan said, getting to his feet and turning his back to her.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked. She wound her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his back.

"Wow, you don't waste any time do you?" Nathan wriggled free and whirled to face her. "I mean, Lucas has been gone what, five minutes?"

"You don't have to get mad." Rachel cupped on side of his face in her hand.

He shied away from her touch. "Yes, I do! This is sordid, Rachel! I'm married! My wife and I are having a baby! What don't you get about that?"

"Well, right now there's nobody here but us. I won't tell if you won't." Rachel touched his cheek again and moved closer.

"Stop it," he commanded fiercely.

"You're always trying to be so grown-up," she murmured. "You've got your wife and your baby on the way and all your bills to pay, but under all that, you're still only seventeen years old. Don't you ever want to just let go? Don't you ever want to just act your age? I think you do."

"You don't know me, Rachel."

"I knew you well enough to get you here," she pointed out.

He rocked back on his heels a little bit, swallowing hard. He didn't have a response.

"I like you, Nathan," Rachel whispered, going up on tip-toe to lightly skim her lips over his throat.

"Yeah?" He took her wrists in his hands and gently moved her out to arm's length. "Haley loves me. And I'm not going to do anything to mess that up because I love her too." Nathan freed Rachel's wrists and moved past her, crossing the living room to get to the foyer.

Rachel followed him, catching him at the door. She put her hand on his arm when he reached for the doorknob, staring up at him, her eyes glistening in the dark.

Nathan felt her move forward, felt her body brush against his, and he stiffened. "Did you hear anything I just said to you?" The question didn't sound as intimidating as he'd hoped it would.

Instead of answering, Rachel closed the remaining distance between them and covered his lips with a fiery kiss.

The doorbell rang and Nathan wrenched away from Rachel. He pulled the door open and found Haley. She was staring up at him with a very strange look on her face.

"Hey Hales." His voice didn't sound right. He sounded breathless. "You're just in time. The game's really getting good."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." Her chin started to quiver. She raised a hand and slapped him callously across the face.

Stunned, Nathan put a palm over his stinging cheek.

"I saw you through the window," she spat out venomously. "So how about you try again?"

"Haley." He said her name pleadingly.

"This is what I get," she said, unable to keep her tears at bay. "This is what I get for letting you come to her house! This is what I get for trusting you!"

"Haley!" Nathan stepped out on to the porch, grabbing her arm and twisting her around to face him when she attempted to run back to her car.

"**_Don't touch me!_**" she shrieked, pushing against him.

"Listen! Listen! **_Listen to me!_**" he commanded.

"**_No, I don't have to listen! I just saw everything I need to know!_**"

Nathan tried unsuccessfully to chase after Haley's car as she sped away. He stood in the street for a few minutes, in the eerie glow of a streetlight, after her car had disappeared from sight. Gasping for breath, he trembled with rage.

He stormed back into the house, looking for Rachel. She was propped up against the hall table, quite unconcerned about what had just occurred.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled.

"She totally overreacted," Rachel scoffed. "It was just a kiss."

Nathan blinked at her, utterly disgusted. "You're severely unhinged."

"Nathan," she sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, there's something seriously wrong with you! I love my wife! I'm hers! Nobody else gets me! Do you understand, Rachel?"

"So, what, that's it?" She spat out a dry laugh when he went to the door to leave. "Your whole life is pledged to Haley? Or is this just about the baby?"

Nathan fixed her with an enraged glare.

"That's it, isn't it?" Rachel seemed pleased with herself. "If she wasn't pregnant, you wouldn't still be with her, would you?"

"With or without the baby, I'd be with her." Nathan's voice rolled out low and ominous, like thunder.

"Go ahead and lie to yourself, then. That's fine. I'll be around when you get sick of her."

"Have fun waiting around for something that's never going to happen," Nathan glowered. He turned and hit the front porch running.

His apartment complex wasn't very far from Rachel's house. He sprinted all the way and made it home in fifteen minutes. He cautiously let himself into the apartment, not quite sure what to expect.

Haley was braced against the kitchen counter, glaring at him.

"What you saw wasn't what it looked like," he began.

"Oh, right, of course not!" she yelled.

"I don't know what you're so upset about!" he yelled back. "You said you trusted me, I'm telling you nothing happened, and that should be enough!"

"Yeah, well, it isn't Nathan!" A trace of a quiver could be heard in her voice.

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

"What would have happened if I hadn't shown up?" she asked quietly. "Would you have slept with her?"

A fire of fury swept through Nathan's entire body. She actually thought he would cheat on her? Pride kept him from answering the way he should have.

"It sucks doesn't it, having to wonder? It sucks thinking about somebody you love more than anything else kissing someone who isn't you. Now you know how it feels." That was the only response he would give her.

Her eyes grew wide and blazed with thousands of different emotions. "Wow," she whispered. "**_Wow!_**" The second one was much louder. "Here it is again! The Chris Keller complex! Was tonight some kind of payback, then? You had to get even, is that it?"

He scoffed and shook his head. "You think I would stoop to that, now, when we've got a baby on the way?"

"Well, I really don't know Nathan. Would you?" Haley crossed her arms and her eyes turned to dark brown ice.

He threw his hands up in disgust. "I'm going for a walk," he mumbled with another shake of his head.

"And I bet I know just where you'll end up," Haley sneered.

"Don't stake too much on it. You'll lose," Nathan said over his shoulder before he slammed the door.

"Nathan." Lucas was surprised when he opened his side-entry door and found his brother on the porch. "I was just leaving for Rachel's."

"I must have been crazy," Nathan ranted, shouldering his way into Lucas's bedroom. "Getting married at sixteen, having a baby at seventeen… what was I thinking?"

"Nathan, what happened? Did something happen?" Lucas was afraid to hear the answer.

Nathan sank down at the foot of Lucas's bed and put his head in his hands. The whole story came out in a rush.

"I _told _you not to stay there by yourself!" Lucas rebuked when all of the details had been shared.

"Yes, all right, I should have listened to you, I know," Nathan mumbled, staring down at his feet. "But now I don't know what to do. I'm really starting to feel like Haley and I made a big mistake. I mean, if she honestly thinks that I'd be unfaithful to her, then she doesn't know me at all."

Lucas walked to his bookshelf and retrieved a thick black hardback. Opening it, he rifled through the slightly yellowed pages. Returning to Nathan, he held the book out and said, "Read the last stanza."

"Lucas," Nathan sighed, "I really don't think poetry is going to help me here."

Lucas held the book out more insistently.

Sighing again, Nathan took the book and recited:

"I shall be telling this with a sigh

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I---

I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference."

"That's _The Road Not Taken_ by Robert Frost," Lucas clarified.

"I know," Nathan nodded.

"The guy in that poem is you. The road you chose to go down with Haley isn't one guys our age usually take, and it's not always easy, but you can't look back. You have to keep going; and in the end you'll see, the journey you took and the way you took it, made all the difference. It's going to be worth it Nate."

Nathan smiled and handed the book back to his brother. "Sometimes, it seems like you're a lot more than just three months older than me."

Lucas smiled too and then asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

Nathan got to his feet. "I'm going to go home and make things right with my wife. She should be cooled off by now. I hope."

"Haley?" Nathan entered his apartment, softly closing the door behind him. The place felt empty; his voice seemed to echo off the walls. Growing anxious, he raced to the bedroom.

She wasn't there.

Panicked now, Nathan flung the closet open. Most of her clothes were missing. He stumbled into the bathroom and threw the mirrored door of the medicine cabinet open. Her toothbrush was gone. He checked the shower and discovered that her razor, her shampoo, and her conditioner were also all gone.

Almost instantly, he knew where she was. There was only one place she would go. Breaking into another sprint, he dashed for Brooke and Peyton's place.

"Haley!" he shouted, rapping against the door.

The click of the lock made his heart skip. Brooke pulled the door open, keeping the chain lock fastened so he couldn't get in. Shooting him a look that made him feel lower than scum, she slammed the door shut again.

He grumbled a curse through clenched teeth and banged on the door for a second time. "Brooke!" he roared. "Open the door! Let me talk to my wife!"

Peyton came to the door next, keeping the chain in place of course, and gave him a look that was dirtier than Brooke's had been. And, as before, the door was then promptly shut in his face.

Nathan saw red. Pounding the door with a clenched fist he yelled, "This is real cute, Haley! Would you **_open the door_**? Talk to me!"

Brooke had opened the door, shoved him back, and closed the door behind her before he even realized what hit him.

"Apparently, you're not understanding this look on my face." She stared fiercely at him, her hazel eyes spitting flames. "This is a death glare and it means 'death to you'! _Death_," she hissed.

"I didn't do anything!" he asserted.

"You're a disgusting pig," she snapped.

"Brooke, I didn't do anything!" he repeated desperately.

"That's right, your lips did everything. You had no control over any of it," Brooke ridiculed him. Before Nathan could voice a reply, she stomped back to her apartment and slammed the door yet again.

Nathan persisted with knocking at the door and calling for his wife. He'd keep it up all night if he had to.

"Hey!" A slightly hunched, skinny old man who lived across the hall from Brooke and Peyton, poked his head out of his doorway. "It's almost eleven o'clock! If you don't quit all this racket you're making, I'm going to call the police!"

"Did you hear that?" Nathan shouted at the closed door. "This guy's going to call the police!"

Peyton came out into the hall, being sure to close the door behind her. Nathan heard Brooke flip the lock.

"Peyton, please," he begged. His voice was hoarse. He'd called for Haley until his throat was raw. "Please let me see her."

"She doesn't want to see you, Nathan." Peyton crossed her arms and examined the scuff marks on the toes of her Converse sneakers.

"This is unbelievable!" he exclaimed angrily. He pressed his hands to the top of his head, staring up at the ceiling. "**_Rachel kissed me!_** Not the other way around! I love Haley! Doesn't she know I love her?"

"Well, how did you expect her to react, Nathan? She finds you alone with one of the most beautiful girls in school, _kissing _that girl, and here she is four months pregnant. What is she supposed to think?"

"What are you saying? Are you saying that Haley thinks that I'm not happy with her? Does she think I find her unattractive or something?"

"This--. I shouldn't be talking to you about this." Peyton shook her head and turned for her door.

"Peyton, Peyton!" Nathan grabbed her elbow. "Please tell me what she said. If I know what she said, maybe I can fix this."

"She said that… She said that you guys are kind of strapped financially right now, and she feels like that's part of the problem, because you're both nervous about making ends meet.

"She's also upset that you hardly ever get to see each other because you're at school and she's at work. She misses you. She says you don't really get to spend any time together.

"And, yes, she's worried that the way her figure is changing is unattractive to you. So finding you sucking face with Rachel really scared her, Nathan," Peyton concluded. She eyed Nathan's flabbergasted expression and asked, "You didn't know?"

"No," he said faintly. "She never said anything to me."

"Wait here," Peyton murmured. She squeezed his shoulder before she turned and disappeared into her apartment.

After a few very long minutes, the door clicked open. Haley made her way guardedly to where he was standing in the middle of the hall.

As soon as she was close enough, Nathan pulled her into his arms, holding her as near to him as he possibly could. He felt her start to shake, felt the moisture of her tears on his shirt.

"I think you and I need to get a few things straight," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "First, I did not kiss her, Haley. I love you. Only you. I shouldn't have stayed there after Lucas left. That was stupid of me and I'm sorry. Okay?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms even more tightly around him.

"Secondly, you're the most beautiful girl in the entire universe. Even when you think you're disgusting, I think you're gorgeous. Like with the whole morning sickness thing. Every time you barfed, all I could think was, 'That is one sexy woman'."

Haley laughed and sniffled simultaneously, raising her eyes to his.

"Lastly, I motion to make every Friday night a night for just you and me; like a date night. I need to see more of you, Hales. I miss just spending time with you. Does that sound all right?"

Haley laughed again, whimpering, and nodded.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Haley," he whispered, tenderly holding her. "But, 'ya know, you scared me, too. When I walked into the apartment and saw that all your stuff was gone… I was terrified. Don't ever do that to me again. If something's bothering you, you've got to talk to me. We've got to talk to each other. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Haley smiled with another nod.

Nathan smiled, too and moved in for a kiss. Putting his hand to her stomach, he gently rubbed. "Hey Bit," he murmured. "Let's go home."

"I need to get my bag," Haley remembered. She turned to face Brooke and Peyton's door and found them standing on the threshold. Her suitcase was sitting in front of their feet and they were both bawling.

"You guys are **_so_** meant to be together!" Brooke blubbered.

"You really make it hard for us pessimists to be pessimistic," Peyton added with a loud sniffle.

Okay, so… Chapter 13. I know I said this chapter was going to be Prom, but this is such a long chapter already… Prom's going to be next chapter, and it's going to be fun, trust me: ) Hehe… And don't worry, Rachel and Justin will get what's coming to them. I hope you're not too upset. Please R&R. For me, that's the best part of this whole thing. Thank you to everyone for being so wonderful with their reviews so far! PS--- Go Suns! Woo-hoo! Did anybody watch that game Thursday night, against the Lakers? Oh. My. Heck! That was freakin' awesome! ---Sarah


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen: You and Me/At the Stroke of Midnight**

**Okay, just to let you all know, I'm making the rating for this chapter M because there are some mature themes here. And just to tell you, I do not encourage under-age drinking, being intimate outside of marriage, or terminating a pregnancy. As you will see, these things lead to trouble and heartbreak. Let's remember that this is just a story. But please, don't anybody follow Rachel's example, all right? I will seriously cry. ---Sarah**

"Coming!" Brooke choked back a yawn early on Saturday morning and stumbled to the door when somebody knocked. Somehow, in her half-conscious state, she managed to work the locks and pull the door open. There was nobody around, the hall was completely empty; but, at her feet, was a navy blue velvet cushion, trimmed in gold braid; on that cushion sat a glass slipper---well, okay, it was plastic made to look like glass, and it was too small to fit her foot; beside the slipper was a small scroll of paper.

"Oh my lord," Brooke whispered. Stooping down, she snatched up the scroll and unrolled it. A message was scrawled across it in an elegant hand.

**Lucas Scott would like you to join him for a fairy tale evening, two weeks from today, at the "At the Stroke of Midnight" Junior/Senior Prom in the Grand Ballroom of the Hilton Hotel.**

"Oh my lord," Brooke repeated, wide-eyed. She scanned the empty hallway again and shouted, "Lucas!"

He rounded a corner, grinning boyishly, his blue eyes sparkling. His arms were behind his back. When he was standing in front of her, he revealed what he was hiding.

"You got tickets?" Brooke gasped, eagerly grabbing them from him.

"I did," he nodded. "With the hope that you'd say you'd come with me."

She raised her eyes to his face, speechless.

His boyish smile returned and he tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows in a pleading sort of way. "So… what do you say, Cinderella?"

"Oh." Brooke realized she hadn't answered him and started to laugh. "Prince Charming, you've got yourself a date!" she giggled, throwing herself at him and flinging her arms around his neck.

"Where did you get that shoe?" she snickered once she and Lucas had finished with some very affectionate kissing.

"The costume shop," he chuckled, pressing his lips to her cheek and then her temple.

"This was so sweet," Brooke cooed, snuggling her face into his chest. "Thank you, Lucas. I'm excited."

"Me, too," he smiled, pulling her closer and cuddling her.

"I love you," she said, stretching to kiss him.

"And I love you," he murmured, returning her kiss over and over again.

"So it worked, huh?" Peyton grinned, materializing in the doorway.

"Like a charm," Lucas grinned back. "Thanks for writing out the scroll for me. It turned out great."

"No problem," she smiled.

"You knew he was going to do this and you didn't tell me?" Brooke was shocked.

"Surprise!" Peyton exclaimed with a laugh.

Later that afternoon, Peyton headed over to Jake's house to spend time with him and Jenny.

"Book? Pey-yun (Peyton), book?" Jenny inquired, toddling up to her clasping a storybook about Cinderella in her little arms.

"Do you want to read a story?" Peyton pulled Jenny into her lap, settling more comfortably on the couch.

"Hey, yeah, let's read a story," Jake grinned. He sat down beside Peyton and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Peyton noticed that he and Jenny exchanged exaggerated winks and she was confused.

"Ooookay," she said slowly, furrowing her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

He shrugged innocently and then said, with a strange note of eagerness in his voice, "Come on! Open it!"

She blinked at him and cautiously did as he told her. Her mouth dropped open when she found a pair of prom tickets tucked between the first few pages of the book.

"Jake," she gasped.

He reached across her lap and picked up the tickets. "Once upon a time, there was this guy named Jake, and he had a beautiful girlfriend whose name was…"

"Pey-yun!" Jenny contributed to the telling of the story with a cute little giggle.

"Right, Jen," Jake nodded with a smile. "Her name was Peyton. Jake loved Peyton so much because she had such a good heart; she was so kind and she was absolutely amazing with Jake's daughter…"

"Jenny!" Jenny giggled again.

"That's right. She loved Jenny a lot and Jenny loved her, too and Jake knew that he was one really lucky guy.

"So, before too long, Prom rolled around, and Jake got to thinking that he wanted to take Peyton to it. He finally got up the guts to ask her, with a little help from…"

"Jenny!" the small voice of his two-year-old daughter squeaked.

"Yep; and so he and Jenny sat, waiting to see what Peyton would say."

Peyton stared at him, openmouthed. Then she began to laugh.

"I love you," she said, when she'd regained her composure. Leaning over, she kissed him and murmured, "Peyton said yes, and she, Jake and Jenny lived happily ever after."

Jenny broke into another giggling fit and clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Peyton cuddled Jenny closer to her and kissed the toddler's sweet face. "You were a good helper, Jen. You totally surprised me. Thank you."

"Wewcome, Pey-yun!" Jenny lisped, pressing sloppy, wet kisses to both of Peyton's cheeks.

Haley slept very late. She'd worked every day the previous week, except Thursday, and she was exhausted.

"Hi," Nathan said, pushing aside some History homework when his wife wandered into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" she yawned, scratching at an itch on her shoulder.

"Almost noon."

"Geez, Nathan," she grumbled, stomping to one of the cabinets to retrieve her favorite cereal and a bowl. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed sleep, Haley," he said matter-of-factly.

"What I need to do is clean. This place is a mess." Haley plunked down across the table from him and stirred her cereal around in her bowl.

"I'll do it," Nathan promised.

"Yeah, right," she snorted. "You never clean anything. Ever."

Nathan felt his eyebrows furrow.

Haley glanced up at him. Seeing the expression on his face, she sighed. "I'm sorry. Nathan, I'm sorry. I'm just cranky."

"Well, then, let's just forget about that for right now. I want to ask you something."

"What?" She eyed something in the newspaper with an air of boredom.

He stood behind the kitchen counter and put a hand to the top of a ceramic pumpkin cookie jar she hadn't noticed.

"Isn't that your mom's?"

"She loaned it to me," he explained.

"Why would you want her to loan you a ceramic pumpkin?" Haley was confused.

"If you come over here and open it, you'll see."

Haley sighed heavily and dragged herself to her feet. She came to stand beside him at the counter and lifted the lid of the cookie jar. Inside, were two prom tickets.

"Get it? Cinderella. Pumpkins. The theme for prom is 'At the Stroke of Midnight'. Do you get it?" Nathan was pleased with himself for being so clever.

Haley blinked at her husband, not quite as delighted as he'd hoped she'd be. "Nathan, I'm not going to prom," she said quietly.

"Why not?" Nathan was perplexed.

"You're asking me why not?" she demanded, anger flaring inside of her. "Let's start with it's too expensive! I don't know how you paid for those tickets, but you…!"

"Lucas and I split the cost," Nathan put in. "He insisted."

"Well where am I supposed to get a dress? Do you know how much one of those things go for? Not that I'd be able to fit in one, even if I could afford it!" Haley continued with her rant.

"Haley, you're fine," Nathan tried to soothe her.

"Oh, shut up! No I'm not! I'm showing, Nathan! If I go to prom like this, I'll be the laughing stock of the entire student body! Why would I set myself up to be humiliated like that? I've had enough torture at the hands of my peers to last me two lifetimes, all right? I'm sorry, but I'm not going to prom. You can go if you want, but---."

"Why would I go without you?" he demanded. "I can't go without you."

"Sure you can. Why don't you go with Rachel? She'd be thrilled." Haley's voice was thick with sarcasm.

That was crossing the line.

He scowled at her. "I can't believe you said that."

Haley pouted, too far in now to dig her way out. "Well, I bet she'd look better in a dress," she mumbled, plopping down at the table again and stirring the mushy remains of her cereal around in her milk.

"Haley, how many more times am I going to have to say this to you? You're beautiful, all right? A supermodel couldn't look better than you."

"Right," she scoffed.

"It is right," he asserted. "There's no one prettier than you to me." He came over to stand next to her chair and kissed her cheek.

"I'm still not going to prom."

"Haley, forget prom!" he yelled. "I'm trying to make you feel better!"

"Yeah? You're doing a really great job!" she shouted. Shoving up from her seat, she marched to the bathroom to take a shower.

The phone rang just as the water started running.

"Hello?" Nathan grumbled.

"So you asked her?" Lucas didn't like the tone in his brother's voice.

"Uh-huh."

"She said no?"

"She said exactly what I told you she'd say!"

Lucas was silent for a few moments before he said, "Let me call you back."

"What are you going to do?" Nathan was wary.

"I'm going to talk to Brooke."

"Oh, Lucas no!" The only response Nathan's plea received was the sound of the dial tone.

"Shouldn't she be home by now?" Peyton sighed, looking at the clock for the millionth time. She and Brooke were standing in the living room of Nathan and Haley's apartment, waiting for Haley to get home from work; they were donning matching fairy godmother costumes, which Brooke had rented to help Nathan persuade Haley to go to prom.

"She'll be here any second, I can feel it," Brooke replied. She furrowed her eyebrows at her friend and reached out to straighten a bow on the hideous chiffon skirt of Peyton's costume.

"Brooke! If you do that one more time…!" Peyton warned.

"It's crooked!" Brooke pouted.

"I still can't believe I agreed to this," Peyton mumbled, fluffing the chiffon with a disgusted expression.

"Haley's going to be really happy, so it's worth it." Brooke shook her plastic magic wand in her friend's face.

"What did Nathan say when he found out there were costumes involved?" Peyton inquired with a grin.

"Being a lady, I can't repeat exactly what was said, but I can promise you he was not happy. Kind of like Jake and Lucas."

"A lady," Peyton snorted. "Sure."

Brooke whacked Peyton over the head with her wand.

Peyton returned the whack.

Things were just beginning to get ugly when the sound of a key in the lock made them remember their objective.

Haley blinked in stunned confusion when she found her friends in the middle of her living room dressed in the most outrageous costumes she'd ever seen.

"Hi Cinderella," Brooke smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" Haley's eyes wandered from Brooke's face to Peyton's and back again.

"We're your fairy godmothers and we're here to make sure you go to your ball," Brooke answered.

"Okay, I appreciate this, but---."

"No buts Cinderella." Peyton cut Haley's protest short.

"I don't even have a dress," Haley tried again.

"Oh no?" Brooke retrieved a sketch book from the coffee table. She waved her wand over it with a, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo," before she opened it to reveal a drawing of a very beautiful dress.

Haley gulped, feeling tears sting her eyes. Carefully, she touched her fingertips to the edge of the paper.

"Is that for me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Naturally," Brooke smiled, ecstatic at Haley's reaction. "See, it's going to be satin with a sheer chiffon overlay; that'll help to hide your bump. I'll make it with an empire waist, too; that'll help even more."

"It's so pretty," Haley said, laughing a little when one tear streaked down her cheek. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Brooke's smile widened and she pulled Haley into her arms. "You deserve this Tutor Mommy-to-Be."

"So, here's the deal Cinderella," Peyton spoke up. "Fairy Godmother Number One is going to get your measurements and then I'm going to take you down to a carriage that's waiting to take you to your Prince Charming."

The carriage ended up being Lucas's car. He and Jake were dressed in highly amusing coachmen costumes. Jake helped her into the car and then Lucas headed off to the beach.

Once Lucas was parked at the beach, Peyton led Haley down the shoreline until Nathan was in sight. Fairy Godmother Number Two squeezed Haley's shoulder and then turned to head back to the "carriage."

When Nathan saw Haley, he walked toward her, dressed as none other than Prince Charming.

"Nathan." Haley gaped at her husband, unable to keep her mouth closed.

"I know," he sighed. "I feel really stupid."

"I like this," she said, reaching out to touch the gold buttons on his jacket. "You look handsome."

"Really?" He perked up, but only slightly. He took her hands, looking into her eyes, seeing her heart.

"Haley, I love you so much," he whispered. "When I think of all the things you've given up for me---."

"Nathan---," she tried to interject.

"No, no," he squeezed her hands. "Please, just listen. These past two years have been like some kind of crazy whirlwind, but I wouldn't change them for anything."

"I wouldn't either." She smiled adoringly at him.

"But we're still just kids, let's face it Haley," he went on. "And we have to deal with stuff that most of our friends won't have to face for another six or seven years."

"Nate--," Haley's eyebrows came together with worry.

"We only have a little while to act our age, Haley. In five months, it won't be just the two of us anymore."

"Does that scare you?" she murmured, stepping closer to him.

"Well, yeah I'm scared; but I'm excited and happy, too. That's not what I'm trying to tell you though."

"What are you trying to tell me then?" Haley gazed up at her husband, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes, and the love she felt for him nearly overwhelmed her.

"There's so much that you've missed because of me, don't interrupt," he said when he saw her mouth fly open to object. "I want you to have this, Haley. It's your senior prom. It's a night we can have for ourselves, just to be teenagers. So, I'm going to ask you again, Cinderella," he smiled. "Will you please go to prom with me?"

"Yes." Haley was embarrassed when she realized that she was crying. "I really wanted to go," she admitted with a sniffle. "Even when I told you I didn't."

He chuckled and pulled her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head. "I knew you did."

She suddenly went very still in his arms.

"Haley? What's wrong?" Nathan pulled back to look into her face. Her expression was one of… almost… euphoria.

"I feel something," she whispered. Carefully, she pressed her hand to her belly.

"The baby?" Nathan put his hand to her stomach also, eager to feel what she felt; but he couldn't feel anything. "What does it feel like?" he pressed, anxious to know.

"It's like… little butterflies," she smiled. "It's the most incredible thing."

"How much longer are they going to be?" Lucas griped, glancing at his wrist watch. He, Nathan, and Jake were down in Nathan's living room, waiting for their dates. The girls were upstairs primping in Deb and Dan's master suite.

"They're girls and this is prom night," Jake grinned, stretching out on the couch. "We'll be here for a while."

"We have five o'clock dinner reservations," Lucas fretted.

"I don't think that's going to make them get ready any faster, Luke," Nathan laughed.

A click and a blinding flash made the boys jolt.

"Sorry," Karen grinned sheepishly, hiding her camera behind her back.

"Mom, what is that, a roll already? The girls haven't even come down yet." Lucas was getting a little grumpy.

"You all just look so handsome," Karen gushed, entering the living room to pinch her son's cheek.

"I found more film!" Deb announced triumphantly, joining everybody else in the living room. "Nathan, fix your tie." She approached her son and fixed his tie for him.

"Okay, where are the girls?" Nathan pushed his mother's hands away, scowling. "Mom, it's fixed."

Jake sat back and folded his hands behind his head. He grinned to himself, thankful that his mother was at home with Jenny.

"Are you ready for us down there?" Brooke called from the top of the stairs.

"We've been ready for forty-five minutes," Lucas grumbled.

"A yes would have been sufficient Lucas," Brooke shot back. When that remark got only silence in response, she smiled to herself. "Okay, here I come."

"Dan!" Deb shouted in the general direction of her husband's study. "Get out here! The girls are ready!"

Lucas could feel his chin hit the floor when Brooke descended the stairs. She was wearing a long black dress that hugged her amazing figure in all the right places; it had a split in one side up to her knee and a small train in the back.

"Was it worth the wait?" she grinned.

He nodded because he wasn't able to speak and held out her corsage.

"It's gorgeous," Brooke said when he finally managed to slip it onto her wrist. Sniffing the roses, she smiled. "Thank you."

Lucas still hadn't found his voice yet so he nodded again.

Brooke pinned on his boutonnière with a special knack that was all her own, not fazed in the slightest by the constant flashes from Deb and Karen's cameras.

"Next!" Jake called, eager to see Peyton.

She came down wearing a simple satin dress that was a soft green color; it was just long enough to brush the floor and had sparkling crystal shoulder straps.

"Wow," he whispered with a cute little grin.

"Yeah?" Peyton smiled and smoothed her curls bashfully.

"**_Oh_** yeah," he nodded. He held out her corsage and said, "This is for you."

"Thank you." She smiled again when he'd put it on and then she presented him with his boutonnière.

At this interval, Dan entered the living room, keeping his distance.

Nathan stood at the foot of the stairs, holding Haley's corsage in shaking and clammy hands. He was so anxious to see her--- he almost felt like he was getting married again.

Then she appeared, slowly coming down the stairs to meet him. She was completely stunning in a soft blue satin dress. There was a sheer layer of chiffon over the satin and that overlay hid Bit from view. Her hair fell down around her shoulders in soft curls and she was smiling at him.

"What do you think, Nathan?" Brooke asked with a smile. He was staring at Haley like Heaven had opened up and dropped her.

Hardly aware of the clicks and flashes from his mother and Karen's cameras, he swallowed hard and slowly approached his wife; a dazed grin was spread across his lips. Cautiously, he reached out and put his palm to her cheek.

More clicks and flashes.

"You look so great," he rasped. "Haley, you're beautiful."

She smiled and stepped closer to him. Just as the two previous couples had done, they performed the customary exchanging of corsage and butonniere. Then they shared a brief, chaste kiss.

The clicks and flashes reached a fever pitch.

"Okay, I'm really sorry to break up this little Kodak moment, but we should get going," Lucas said.

"Calm down, Lucas. You've got time," Dan spoke up. His dark eyes shone with… could it be… a smile?

"Dan, come here. I want to get a picture of you with Nathan and Haley." Deb waved her husband over.

Surprisingly, Dan obeyed; and he was pleasant about it. He even smiled without being told.

"Oh. Karen, Karen?" Dan got his ex-high school flame's attention as she was attempting to get Lucas and Brooke to pose for another picture. "Would it be all right if I got a picture with Lucas and Brooke?"

Karen blinked at Dan, feeling faint. "What?" she rasped.

"I just… I'd really like a picture with both of them," he shrugged.

When he said "both of them," Karen knew what he meant. He meant both of his boys.

Karen nodded, astounded. "Sure."

Dan posed for a picture with Brooke and Lucas and then another picture was taken with just him and the boys.

A honking sound out front caused everyone to rush for the window.

"Whoa!" Haley yelped. "That's um… that would be a limo."

"What's it doing in front of our house?" Nathan shot his parents a curious look.

Deb and Dan smiled at the group of gaping teenagers. "It's here to pick you up," they announced.

"You made me happy tonight," Deb said with a smile. It was a little later in the evening and Karen had just left for home.

"Are you surprised that I still remember how?" Dan grinned, wrapping an arm around his wife when she curled up beside him on the couch.

"A little bit, yeah," she teased him.

"You want to ask me why, don't you?" Dan could see the question in her eyes.

"Yes," she admitted.

"What you said to me the night of the State Championship game.. about regretting marrying me and about how I've treated Lucas; what Nathan said about Whitey being more of a father to him than I was… It really got to me. It--- it scared me, to realize that I had caused that much damage. You know that saying, 'it's never too late to change'? Well, I'll show you that it's true, Deb. I'll prove it to you."

Meanwhile, the two Scott brothers, their dates, and Jake and Peyton enjoyed dinner at one of Tree Hill's swankiest restaurants, laughing and savoring delicious food. They relived some of their happiest and most hilarious memories together and even talked a little bit about college.

Jake announced that he was going to Duke on a basketball scholarship and Peyton said that she was going to enroll at Duke also, to be with him.

Lucas shared the news that he had been accepted to UNC, but wouldn't say anything else.

Brooke said she'd gotten a few letters from some of the fashion schools she'd applied to, but was holding out for a letter from the Art Institute of New York City.

The table became very quiet as they all tried to wrap their minds around the possibility that one of them might actually go to school out of state. Then it was decided that they didn't like all the seriousness and they began making jokes again to keep from getting too sad.

"I am so freakin' excited!" Brooke giggled, bouncing up and down in her seat as the limo pulled to a stop outside of the Riverside Hilton Hotel; the prom was being held there in the Grand Ballroom. "This is going to be **_so_** much fun and I'm really glad that we're all here together." She sent Haley an intent look.

Haley smiled shyly and latched on to Nathan's arm. She'd become more and more withdrawn the closer they got to the hotel. He knew what was bothering her. He covered the hand in the crook of his arm with his own hand, gently squeezing. Leaning in close he whispered, "Don't be nervous, I'm right here with you. It's just you and me, okay? You and me."

Haley smiled in earnest and nodded that she understood.

"All right," he grinned when the chauffer opened the door for them. "Let's go have some fun."

The six friends all breathed out an impressed, "Wo—ow," upon entering the ballroom.

It was a huge space with ceilings that had to have been close to twenty feet high. There were elegant crystal chandeliers, beautiful wall sconces, and huge windows with heavy maroon-colored drapes. The carpet was a beautiful gold color, trimmed in rich navy blue, and grouped on either side of the room were clusters of dinning tables, swathed in crisp white linens.

"Oh my **_gosh_**! Can you believe this place?" Brooke was ecstatic as she shook Lucas' arm.

"It's gorgeous," Peyton murmured. She and Jake were arm-in-arm, staring up at one of the chandeliers.

"This is the perfect spot to have a Cinderella-themed prom," Haley spoke up, gazing around delightedly. "You **_feel_** like Cinderella here."

"You won't really feel like Cinderella until you start dancing," Nathan pointed out as a slow song started to play. Slipping his hand into his wife's he asked, "Do you want to?"

"Yes, I'd love to," she nodded, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor where the rest of their peers were rocking and swaying. Lucas, Brooke, Jake, and Peyton were following close behind them.

The evening passed in a blur of fun and laughter. After a faster number, Haley followed Nathan to a buffet table that had been set up to get some punch.

"Oh wow," a cruelly familiar voice sneered from behind them. "I can't believe you actually came."

Haley saw Nathan's jaw clench. He slammed their cups down on the table and spun to look Rachel in the eye. She was smiling smugly, hanging on the arm of none other than Justin Parker.

Rachel eyed Haley, looking at her like she was some kind of insect. "Nice dress," she scoffed. "I almost can't even tell you're pregnant."

"That's enough," Nathan warned, taking a step toward her.

"Hey, hey, cool it man," Justin laughed, putting a hand to Nathan's chest to block him. "You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?"

"No, but I have no problem hitting you." Nathan raised a fist.

Haley intervened, grabbing the crook of his arm. "Nathan, don't! Don't. It's just you and me," she reminded him in a whisper. Slowly, his fist came down.

Brooke, having seen Nathan and Justin nearly come to blows, approached Rachel and her date after Haley and Nathan walked away.

"Give it up Rachel," she said with a callous smile. "You're whole adulteress act is getting really old; and on top of that, it doesn't work. Nathan loves Haley and he's never going to stop. You lose. Stop embarrassing yourself."

"This from the girl who held the record for sleeping with the most guys in a single weekend." Rachel narrowed her eyes with a cruel little smirk.

Brooke's hazel eyes became ice cold and she mirrored Rachel's smirk. Stepping closer she said, "Yeah, but then you moved here and set a new record. You know what? You can have it. I'm a different person now, I'm a better person; and I don't need to try and mess around with married men to feel good about myself."

Rachel tried to lash Brooke across the face, but Justin stopped her.

"Have a nice night," Brooke smiled, toasting them with her punch cup before walking away to find Lucas.

As the evening came to a close, the principal announced the students who had won prom royalty titles. Nathan was pronounced king and Brooke got the crown for queen.

Brooke walked to the microphone moments after being crowned and said, "Thank you to everyone who voted for me, but I have to tell you that I feel someone else deserves this crown more than I do. She's beautiful, kind, and smart; and she's braver than I could probably ever be. Haley James Scott, I'm giving my crown to you." The crowd of high-schoolers in front of the stage parted as Brooke came down and placed the crown on Haley's head.

Following the prom "coronation", the DJ asked that everybody clear the floor so the king and queen could have their dance.

Nathan approached the DJ's booth and said something to him that Haley couldn't understand. The DJ smiled and nodded and Nathan came back to his wife. He took her in his arms as a familiar LifeHouse song began to play…

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you…_

"See? You and me," Nathan murmured against her ear as they moved together around the empty dance floor.

Haley nestled her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as tears streamed down her face. "I love you," she whispered.

Somehow, he heard her. Tracing a hand up and down her back, he pressed his lips to the top of her head and said, "I love you, too."

Haley felt Bit move inside of her, adding to the butterflies that were already in her stomach.

The students that surrounded the dance floor looked on in awe, watching real love in the form of two of their classmates. They began to see that they had been wrong about Nathan and Haley. Very wrong.

For the rest of the night, Nathan and Haley were almost like celebrities. Their peers constantly approached them, wanting to talk. And a lot of the girls wanted to give Haley's belly a rub.

Rachel looked on in annoyance. She chugged down punch by the cupful and she found herself wishing hard for some alcohol.

"I'm bored," Justin yawned. He'd just finished chatting with a lovely little blonde and had found his way back to the girl he'd come with. "There's a party in a suite upstairs. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, abandoning her punch. "Let's go get wasted."

Justin perked up significantly. He knew what happened with girls who got wasted. They became very… loose. Well, the night was definitely looking up.

A few weeks later, in mid-May, Rachel approached Justin's locker with a look of sheer fright on her face.

"What do you want?" he demanded, shoving one book into his locker and pulling another out.

"I need to talk to you." Her voice was trembling and quiet.

"Well hurry up," he snapped. Over Rachel's shoulder, he saw a very attractive young lady giving him the once-over. He gave her "the nod".

"Justin I… I'm pregnant," she whispered.

His book fell from his hand. "What? What? When did this happen? What, prom?"

Rachel nodded mutely, fighting back tears.

"Oh, this is unbelievable! What do you think, it's mine?" He kept his voice low, but his words came out from between teeth clenched in rage.

She blinked at him, astounded that he'd even ask her that. "It **_is_** yours!" she hissed.

"How do I know that? I'm not the only guy you had sex with at that party! You were so drunk; I bet you don't even remember who you were with!"

"Justin, it's yours!" Rachel was adamant.

"No! You are **_not_** pinning this on me!" he shouted in a whisper.

"Justin---."

"I've got a scholarship to Duke! All right? I'm not about to walk away from that."

"But you're willing to walk away from me?" Rachel demanded irately.

"Like you were ever anything to me," he scoffed. "We went to prom together, big deal. You were just one night."

"Justin, you have to take responsibility for this!"

"I don't even know if it's mine!" he asserted. "I have a responsibility to myself! I'm going to live my life, Rachel! I'm going to live it the way I want to! That's it! Don't talk to me about this again. In fact, don't talk to me at all." Justin slammed his locker shut and walked away.

The next morning, Rachel's mother knocked at her daughter's bedroom door. "Rachel!" she called. "You are late for school! Now get out here!"

"Mom," Rachel groaned in response, "I can't go to school."

"Oh yes you can young lady!" Rachel's mother burst into the room and found her daughter curled up in a fetal position under her covers. Her face was white and covered in sweat and her sheets were stained with blood.

"Oh my God!" Rachel's mother flew to her daughter's bedside and threw the blankets back. There was so much blood. "Rachel, Rachel what is this? What happened?" she screamed hysterically.

"I took a pill," Rachel gasped, clutching at her stomach and writhing in pain. "I took a pill to kill the baby."

"Oh my God." Rachel's mother ran for the phone on the hall table and dialed 911.

Across town, at exactly the same moment, Haley was at her prenatal appointment, gazing lovingly at Bit's fuzzy black and white profile on the ultrasound monitor.

"Well look at that," Doctor Kline chuckled, apparently pretty excited by something she was seeing.

"What? What? Look at what?" Haley was anxious.

"Would you like to know what you're having?" The doctor turned to smile at Haley.

Haley felt her eyes pop. "Really? Oh, I wish Nathan could be here."

"Is that a no?"

"No, it's a yes! Tell me!" Haley begged with a laugh.

"Hi sweetie. I've got something really great to tell you," Haley announced with a beaming smile when Nathan came home from school that afternoon. The look on his face worried her and she asked, "Nathan, what happened? Is everything okay?"

"It's… I don't even want to talk about it," he mumbled. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed his palm over her belly. "Hi Bit," he whispered.

"Nathan, talk to me," she urged, growing even more worried. "Did something happen at school?"

He sighed and reluctantly said, "Well, I heard it from Tim in first period this morning. He lives in Rachel's neighborhood and he said that when he was driving by her house, there was an ambulance there."

Haley's hands flew to her mouth. "What happened to her?"

"Tim told me that Bevin heard Justin and Rachel arguing yesterday. Rachel was pregnant and he didn't think the baby was his. So, people are saying that she…"

"She killed it?" Haley gasped. Bit kicked her and tears rolled down her face. She couldn't imagine doing what Rachel had done; and yet… she felt sorry for her somehow.

"Haley." His eyebrows furrowed and his voice caught in his throat. He pulled her closer to him, rubbing soothing circles over her back.

"It's kind of ironic, isn't it? All the sickening lies she made up about you became realities in her own life," he said after a silent moment.

"I can't even think about it," she sniffled. "I don't even want to think about it anymore, Nathan."

"Okay, okay," he murmured, kissing her hair. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have told you. It's just you and me anyway, right?"

"And James," Haley revealed with a small smile.

"What?" Nathan was confused.

"James," she repeated.

His face lifted with ecstatic enlightenment. "Oh my--. Haley, are you--? Are we-?" he stuttered, too excited to get his mouth to work right.

"Yep," she nodded with another smile. "Bit's a boy, babe."

"Holy crap!" Nathan crowed. He kissed his wife passionately and then rubbed her stomach again. "James," he murmured. "Geez, Haley. There's a person in there."

"And he's saying hello to his daddy," Haley laughed. Taking his hand, she moved it so he could feel the little kicks.

A look of awe came over his face. "I feel that," he whispered. "I can feel that."

"Pretty cool, huh?" Haley blinked back joyful tears, smiling so hugely it hurt her face.

He raised his eyes to her face and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she murmured, lifting her chin to seek another kiss. She was so lucky. She had so much. She had a husband who loved and supported her, a roof over her head, and a steady job; granted it wasn't her dream career, but it paid the bills. Her thoughts wandered to Rachel again for a moment and a tinge of sadness caused her chest to ache. She felt sad that Rachel wasn't so lucky; she felt sad knowing that Rachel probably thought she had no other choice when it came to terminating her pregnancy.

Haley snuggled deeper into the warm, protective circle of Nathan's arms and held him tight. "Nathan, you have no idea how much I love you."

You guys are beyond amazing. Thank you, thank you for your wonderful support of my little story. I'm so excited that you enjoy it so much. Let me know what you thought, okay? In the next chapter, Brooke and Peyton collect on their earlier "What Will the Sex of the Baby Be?" bet, the whole gang puts on a baby shower, and a secret that Lucas has been trying to keep about college will be found out (that sounds dramatic, and it kind of is, but not really. Well, scratch that, yes it is. Kind of. I guess. Some of you might not think so, but… you'll have to let me know when the next chapter gets posted, okay?) Again, thank you so very much. Review because I look forward to hearing from you! You're all too great! I am unworthy. Tee-hee. : ) ---Sarah


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen: This is Life**

Lucas hastily stuck a piece of paper under a book on his desk when Brooke burst into his room. "Hi," he said, hoping he looked calmer than he felt; she'd really startled him. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to collect," she smiled.

He crinkled his eyebrows at her. "Um, and that means… what, exactly?"

"Remember our little bet?" Brooke's smile began to glow with excitement.

Lucas's entire face changed. He soon wore a smile that matched Brooke's. "The baby?"

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded. "It's a boy."

"Wooo!" Lucas crowed joyously. "I'm getting a nephew!" He pulled Brooke into his arms and kissed her hard.

Brooke laughed against his lips and struggled to break free. "Don't think that's going to get you off the hook," she giggled, waving a warning finger at him. "You still owe me forty bucks."

"Right, right, sure," he sputtered ecstatically. "I… uh… I left my wallet in the kitchen. I'll be right back." He dashed out of the room exclaiming, "I'm going to be an uncle!"

Brooke giggled again. Oh, the sweetness of Lucas. She began to poke around a little bit while she was waiting. That's how she found the letter he'd tried to hide.

"Here you go," he said, bounding back into the room with two twenties clutched in his hand. He froze when he found her sitting at his desk… reading the letter.

She craned her neck to look at him and her face was full of alarm. "Lucas, what is this?"

He crossed to the desk in three long strides and snatched the letter away from her. "That's none of your business," he said angrily. Any trace of his good mood was gone.

"It is my business!" Brooke shouted. "This is suicide!"

"Brooke don't get dramatic," he rolled his eyes.

"I'll get dramatic if I want to!" she screeched. "You cannot accept this athletic scholarship, Lucas!"

"I'm going to!" he yelled at her. "I am, Brooke!"

"Lucas, are you forgetting about your heart condition?" she demanded irately. "You promised that you'd play through senior year and then you'd quit. You promised me!"

"I know I did," he sighed, "but---."

"No! No buts! You have no idea what I went through watching you! At every practice, on every game night, I was hoping with everything in me that you're heart would keep beating!" She was crying now. "Lucas, I don't want you to die!"

"I made it this far." He spread his arms out at his sides. "Nothing happened. Why couldn't I make it through college ball?"

"I don't want to take any chances with your life, Lucas!" she screamed. "And the fact that you do is something I just don't understand!"

"Brooke come on," he pleaded. He took a step toward her, arm outstretched.

"No! Don't touch me!" She shied furiously away from him. "If you want to kill yourself for some stupid game, go ahead! But I won't stand around and watch you do it anymore! I can't!"

"Brooke." Haley's smile vanished when she beheld Brooke's tear-soaked face and red, puffy eyes.

"Come on in, Brooke!" Peyton called from where she sat on the couch. "You can help me tease Jake about losing the bet!"

"Oh, you don't need any help with that," Jake chuckled from where he sat beside her. Haley was blocking the doorway, so they had no idea that Brooke was not in a teasing kind of mood.

"I need Nathan," Brooke hiccupped as fresh sobs shook her chest.

Haley's face paled. "What's wrong? Is it Lucas?"

Brooke didn't want to tell Haley about the letter. She knew Haley would be just as worried as she was, probably even more so, and she didn't want to burden Haley with any sort of stress; it wouldn't be good for the baby.

"I need Nathan," Brooke repeated, managing to compose herself a little.

Haley nodded and craned her neck to call for her husband.

When Nathan came to the door, he took one look at Brooke and knew something was very, very wrong. He kissed Haley's cheek and followed Brooke out to the parking lot. Once she'd explained everything, he jumped in his car and sped for the river court, never letting up on the gas pedal.

"Oh man," Lucas muttered when Nathan's car slid to a stop beside the court. He dropped his basketball and stood, waiting for the onslaught.

"Lucas!" Nathan bellowed, stalking in his brother's direction.

"Look, I know what you're going to say, but---."

"But nothing!" Nathan yelled, coming to a stop inches from Lucas's face.

"Get back, Nathan," Lucas warned.

"Make me," Nathan snarled, giving Lucas a baiting shove.

"Make you?" Lucas scoffed. "Do you know how childish that sounds?" Nevertheless, he shoved Nathan back with great force. "Get out of my face!"

"No, do you want to know what's childish?" Nathan came face-to-face with Lucas again. "You even thinking about accepting an athletic scholarship when you know that playing sports could kill you! That's childish!"

"So you've been talking to Brooke," Lucas laughed dryly.

"How long have you had that letter Lucas? You must have gotten it the same time I got mine, huh? You've kept it to yourself for months and you weren't going to tell anyone about it!"

"Because I knew what would happen if you guys found out!" Lucas exploded.

"Turn down the scholarship," Nathan commanded.

"No!" Lucas exclaimed.

"All right." Nathan spread his hands as if to say, "You leave me no choice." "Then I'll tell. I'll tell everyone, just like I should have in the beginning. I'll tell your mom, I'll tell Whitey, and he'll tell the coach over at Carolina."

Lucas's face tightened with rage. "If I don't have a scholarship, I won't be able to go to college! Dan left my mom with nothing! She's had to scrape her way through life and I've scraped with her! We don't have anything left over, Nathan! I need that scholarship!"

"You need to stay alive, Lucas!" Nathan shouted.

"Since when do you care if I'm alive or not?" Lucas demanded.

Nathan was stunned into silence for a moment. "All right, I know we didn't exactly get along before you joined the team---."

"That is the **_hugest_** understatement!" Lucas cut in furiously. "You were such an---!"

"But somewhere along the way, I actually started giving a crap about what happens to you!" Nathan rode right over Lucas's interruption. "You're my brother; I've come to see you as my brother, and you're the only brother I've got.

"If you won't turn down the scholarship for me, will you turn it down for Haley? Or your nephew?"

Lucas hung his head.

"Luke, please," Nathan said quietly. "I want my son to know his uncle."

Lucas sighed heavily and slowly nodded. "All right. You win. I'm going to miss it though. Basketball… it's a big part of my life. Or at least it was."

"Well, you're good; I guess it's natural to miss it," Nathan offered. "And… thanks, Lucas. I know how much this is killing you."

"Well, at least it's not literally killing me. That's something, right?"

Nathan smiled. "Right. Hey, do you want to come over for lunch or something?"

"Sure." Lucas began to laugh.

"What?" Nathan laughed too as the Scott brothers climbed into Nathan's car.

"Give a crap," Lucas chuckled, buckling himself in. "Who came up with that expression? 'Hey man, I give a crap about you'. It's actually kind of disgusting if you think about it."

Nathan laughed even harder as he turned the key in the ignition. "Ew dude, you're right."

"Hello?" Peyton snatched up the cordless phone at Karen's Café about two weeks later. It was the first Saturday in June.

"How's the party set-up coming?" Brooke whispered into her cell phone. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Haley was out of ear shot.

"Great," Peyton replied enthusiastically. "Everyone's here."

"Everyone?" Brooked pressed.

"_Everyone_," Peyton promised.

"Oh, perfect!" Brooke squealed delightedly. "How long before I can bring her back over there?"

"Um, give us about another hour or so," Peyton suggested. "Is that okay?"

"Yep, that's fine. Okay, see you later."

"Brooke, I don't feel right about this," Haley said when Brooke joined her at the clothes rack she was perusing.

"Haley, you need some clothes," Brooke insisted.

"I… I have clothes," she mumbled lamely.

"Oh honey please," Brooke snorted. "That's Nathan's shirt isn't it?" she asked, motioning to the oversized Lakers T-shirt she was wearing.

"Well, yeah," Haley admitted.

"Mmm-hmm. And don't think I haven't noticed this." Brooke lifted up the T-shirt just enough to show Haley the way the button on her jeans had been left undone.

"It wouldn't button around my stomach." Haley grabbed the shirt back and smoothed it down.

"Haley, women are sexy; pregnant or not, we're sexy. You deserve to feel feminine and beautiful, especially now."

"I don't want you to have to pay for stuff for me," Haley said.

"See, but I don't mind. I want to and on top of that, I can. That's the beauty of having a rich father."

Haley laughed and fingered a pretty soft yellow blouse.

"Do you like that?" Brooke demanded.

"Well, I…," Haley tried.

"Go try it on. That color will be gorgeous on you." Brooke handed Haley the blouse and gently nudged her toward the dressing rooms.

After getting an armload of new clothes for Haley, the two girls somehow ended up looking at baby things.

Haley took a sweet little onesie from the rack and smiled wistfully at it before she reluctantly put it back.

"Haley!" Brooke exclaimed, running toward her friend with an armful of toys and a soft blue blanket. "Look at this stuff! Isn't it sweet? I'm getting it! All of it! What were you looking at?"

"Nothing," Haley shook her head.

"Haley," Brooke said, being jokingly stern.

"You've done enough, Brooke," she insisted. "I can't ask you to---."

"You haven't asked me. I insist," Brooke pointed out.

"Still, you have to stop. You'll spoil me."

"You deserve to be spoiled." Brooke pulled out her charge card with a sparkling grin. "Come on, let's do some damage."

Haley laughed and shyly held up the little bodysuit she'd been eyeing earlier. It was blue and a little puppy was sewn into the chest. Above the puppy, in white lettering, was the phrase "I love my Mommy." "This is cute," she said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"_So_ cute!" Brooke agreed. "Hold on, I'm getting a cart." She affectionately rubbed Haley's stomach. "Don't you worry baby, your Auntie Brooke will make sure that you're the best-dressed newborn in Tree Hill." She straightened and pouted at Haley. "I wish you'd tell us his name."

"Nathan and I talked about it and we agreed that we want to wait and share it with all of you after he's born," Haley explained.

"Do you just have a first name, or have you figured out a middle name too?"

Haley hesitated.

"You can tell me that much, come on!" Brooke begged.

"I got to pick the first name and Nathan just decided on a middle name," she finally replied.

Brooke nodded, satisfied with that. Then something over Haley's shoulder caught her attention. She gasped and dashed forward with her hand outstretched. "Look at these feety pajamas!" she cooed. "Ohmigosh, they're adorable!"

"Wow, looks like Karen's got a big crowd for lunch today," Haley commented as Brooke parallel parked against the curb in front of the café.

"Lunch. Right," Brooke grinned mischievously. "Come on, let's go!"

"Brooke, what are you so excited about?" Haley tried to free her wrist from Brooke's grasp, but she failed. Brooke shoved the café's door open and…

"**_Surprise!_**" A sea of people cheered as Brooke dragged Haley inside. The walls were draped with streamers and balloons were bunched everywhere.

Haley put a hand to her mouth as tears made her eyes glisten. She looked around at everyone. Karen. Deb. Dan? Wow, that was shocking. Lucas. Peyton. Jake. People from school. Whitey. Nathan. She smiled when he moved toward her and pressed his lips softly to hers.

"Before all this gets underway, there's a special present that I think you should get right now," he said. "Come on out guys!"

Jimmy, Lydia, and all of Haley's brothers and sisters burst out of the kitchen, where they'd been hiding. "Haley-Boo!" they chorused joyfully.

Haley shrieked with delighted surprise and promptly began to cry. When she got done hugging and kissing each member of her family, she turned to hug and kiss her husband.

They all enjoyed a light lunch, compliments of Karen, and had fun playing corny shower games. Then it was time for presents.

Everyone formed a large semi-circle around Nathan and Haley, watching excitedly as they opened their gifts. The parents-to-be got every baby necessity in the universe, including a crib and changing table from Dan and Deb, a baby carrier from Karen, and a stroller and high chair from the James clan. Jimmy and Lydia even announced that they were going to give the baby the gift of grandparents; they were getting ready to come back to Tree Hill to stay.

"Thank you so much," Haley said when all of the presents had been opened and admired. "You've all been wonderful. I… I'm really just speechless," she smiled.

Later, after most of the guests had left, Lucas and his mother were side-by-side in the kitchen, scrubbing dishes.

"Lucas, is there something on your mind?" Karen asked.

He jolted. "Why?"

"You just seem kind of preoccupied," she shrugged. "Are you worried about school?"

He laughed wryly to himself. Oh, if she only knew. "You could say that, yeah."

"Well don't worry, honey. You'll thrive in college, I know it; you're so smart." Karen smiled and gently smoothed her son's hair. "And you have that basketball scholarship," she reminded him. Her smile widened. "I'm so proud of my boy."

Lucas let out a shuddering sigh and dropped the plate he was holding into the sink, which was full of dish soap suds. "Mom, I turned down the scholarship."

"What?" Karen was staggered. "Why? Why would you do that?"

Lucas rubbed a hand over his face and took a steadying breath. "I… I have HCM."

Karen paled and had to lean against the counter to keep from falling to the floor. "How long have you known?" she whispered. "Have you been playing knowing that you have this condition?"

Lucas's blue eyes widened and begged for forgiveness as he slowly nodded.

A strangled sob rose up through Karen's throat. "Lucas," she whimpered, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry. Mom I'm sorry," he murmured, cautiously reaching out to touch her arm.

"You're sorry? You deliberately kept this from me! You could have died, Lucas!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I thought that if you knew, you wouldn't let me play and---."

"That's right!" she yelled, cutting him off. "I wouldn't have let you play! You are my world, Lucas! If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do! All this time you've been---. At any moment you could have---."

"I'm done. Mom, that's why I didn't accept the scholarship, I quit. I'm done." He carefully pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Karen sniffled, holding her son close. "I can't send you to college, Lucas. I don't know how you'll be able to go now."

"I'll put myself through. If you've taught me anything, Mom, it's the value of work. Don't worry about me. You've raised me to be very independent."

"Boo!" Jake exclaimed, sneaking up behind Peyton out in the dining room. He, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley were wiping down tables. Dan, Deb, and the James family were taking down streamers and throwing trash away.

Peyton yelped and whirled around to swat her boyfriend with her cleaning rag. "Don't _do_ that!" she griped.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled boyishly. He moved close to her, their bodies softly brushing, and took her face in his hands. "I just think it's hilarious that you get so freaked out by a simple 'Boo'."

She frowned at him. "If you're thinking I'm going to kiss you now, you're insane."

"You don't have to kiss me," he shrugged. "I can kiss you." And that's precisely what he did.

Brooke watched this with smiling eyes and then turned her attention to Nathan and Haley. They were sitting at a corner table together and Haley was showing him the baby clothes she and Brooke had picked out that morning. Nathan smiled at a little onesie that had a picture of a basketball going through a hoop on the chest; beneath the picture it said "Not too little to dunk." He chuckled and reached out a hand to pat Haley's belly.

Suddenly, Brooke was overcome with emotion. _Get it together!_ She scolded herself. _You swore that you wouldn't do anything to take away from Haley's day, now get a hold of yourself!_ She quickly bowed her head and sniffled. Then, realizing she was fighting a losing battle, she rushed for the door.

"Brooke?"

Brooke jumped a few minutes later at the sound of the familiar voice and looked up, through tear-blurred hazel eyes, from where she sat on the curb. "Haley." She quickly tried to de-cry her face.

Haley somehow managed to take a seat beside Brooke and she gazed at her friend anxiously. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Maybe I'm pre-menstrual, I don't know."

"Brooke, are you lying to me?" Haley bit back a grin.

"Yes!" Brooke wailed, unable to hold back the flood of tears anymore. She curled up against her friend as Haley wrapped an arm around her.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Haley was worried now.

"I was so excited, but now I don't want to go!" Brooke sobbed. "I can't leave, this is my home! And I'm _scared_!"

"Scared of what? Don't want to go where? What're you talking about?" Haley was trying to make sense of Brooke's blubbering.

Brooke's breath came in shuddering little gasps as she sat upright again and wiped her hands over her cheeks. "I got a letter from the Art Institute of New York City; it came in the mail yesterday. I didn't think I was going to get in, but a spot opened up and… and---," she stammered.

"Brooke that's so great!" Haley was ecstatic; and then the New York City part sank in. "You're going away!" she bawled, reaching out to hug her friend close; well, as close as her pregnant belly would allow, anyway.

"I know!" Brooke hiccupped. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to ruin your day. I haven't told anybody yet."

"Well, you have to go," Haley said decisively with a pitiful little sniffle. "I know it's scary for you, and we'll all miss you so much, but this is life. Besides, it's not like you'll be away forever; you can come home for holidays and vacations and stuff."

"I know, it's just hard," Brooke said falteringly.

"I love you, Brooke." Haley burst into fresh tears.

"I love you too, Tutor Girl," Brooke whimpered. They held each other in a tight embrace for a few silent moments before they composed themselves and got up to head back into the café.

"I'm sorry you're so sad," Nathan sighed, pulling his wife close and kissing her temple. They were standing in front of their apartment and he was trying to fish the key out of his pocket.

Haley pouted and snuggled close to his side, unable to say anything.

"I've got a surprise that might cheer you up," Nathan revealed with a smile.

Haley whined in her throat and pressed her face into his shirt. Nothing could cheer her up. Geez he smelled good.

Nathan unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Look, Hales," he prompted.

Haley turned her eyes to the open door and delighted surprise made her mouth fall agape. She walked into the apartment reverently, gazing around in amazement.

The whole place was spotless. Vacuumed, dusted, and mopped… everything.

Nathan came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"The laundry?" she whispered.

"Done, folded, and put away," he answered, very pleased with himself.

"The bathroom?"

"Pristine. No more ring around the toilet, no more soap scum."

Haley began to cry. She stood on tiptoe and lightly pecked his lips. "You wonderful, amazing, incredible husband! I love you so much! When did you do this?"

"This morning. While Brooke and Peyton and all the moms were setting up the baby shower, I came home to clean for you."

"There aren't many men like you, Nathan Scott," she murmured, gazing adoringly up into his deep blue eyes. "I'm very lucky. Thank you for being my husband."

"You made me what I am," he shrugged. "Every day, you make me better. I'm the lucky one."

Haley smiled and moved in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet, she pulled back with a gasp.

"What, what? What's wrong?" Nathan was instantly panicked.

"Pickles."

"What?"

"Dill pickles," she moaned. "Oh, I want some. And ice cream. French vanilla."

"Don't forget!" Haley called after Nathan as he left to go to the grocery store a few minutes later. "Dill and French vanilla!"

"I got it!" he promised. "I won't forget!"

Not long after Nathan's departure, a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Coming!" Haley grunted as she wriggled to push herself up from the couch. When she pulled the door open and saw who was on the other side, she stiffened.

"Hi," Rachel mumbled, keeping her eyes on her feet. She was changed. She wasn't the same brash, in-your-face, get-out-of-my-way-or-I'll-steamroll-you girl she had been just weeks beforehand.

"Hi," Haley managed to say at last.

"Um," Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and swallowed convulsively. "I heard that your shower was today and I just… I just wanted to bring you something for the baby."

Haley felt the shock on her face. "Uh, thank you," she said.

Rachel held out a red gift bag stuffed full of blue tissue paper. "It's not much," she said as Haley began pulling the paper out of the bag. "Just… a small present."

Haley smiled when she pulled out a little storybook with an inquisitive-looking Dalmatian puppy on the cover. "This was very nice of you, thank you."

Rachel gulped and nodded, blinking against sudden tears. "I um, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I know I've given you plenty of reasons not to accept my apologies in the past, but…" Her voice faltered and she just let the sentence hang.

"I know," Haley said quietly, rubbing a hand over her belly. Rachel's eyes shone with sharp wistfulness. Haley noticed and when James kicked, she reached for Rachel's hand.

Tears began to stream down Rachel's face and she looked haunted and tired. "I'm sorry," she repeated, sniffling. She pulled her hand back and turned to go.

When Nathan returned home, Haley immediately made herself a Dill pickle sundae, which made Nathan gag, and they wandered down the hall to their bedroom. Curling up on the bed, Nathan began to read the puppy story--- at Haley's insistence--- to her belly.

"I think he likes it," Haley grinned. "He's going crazy in there. He knows your voice," she said, smiling at Nathan. She put his palm against her stomach. "Talk to him, see what happens."

"James," Nathan said, kissing his wife's bulging middle. "Hey, it's Dad." They both laughed when the baby kicked again.

"Do it again. Talk some more," Haley urged.

"How's it going buddy? Are you doing all right in there?" They laughed all over again when James gave a very strong kick in answer to his father's questions.

I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry. My Internet decided to flip out on me and it took forever to figure out what was wrong. However, everything is fixed now and it will not be so long until the next update. Promise. And just to let you know, you guys are so great! Hehe… : ) The reviews for the last chapter were amazing! Thank you, thank you! I'm so excited you like it! In the next chapter, I'm going to touch on graduation and then cut into July. Nathan's going to turn eighteen, but his birthday won't go the way he'd planned. Mysterious laughter I'll get the next chapter up really soon because I know what I want to happen, so keep hanging in there and keep reading! I can't thank you all enough for being so kind. ---Sarah


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen: Officially an Adult**

"Mmm. Oh sweetie, that feels _so_ good," Haley sighed contentedly.

"You're welcome," Nathan grinned, continuing to massage his wife's aching feet. They were seated in the middle of the living room, some alternative rock song playing on the stereo, with Nathan's history notes spread out around them.

"Okay, next question." Haley blew a strand of hair out of her face, rubbing a hand over her belly as she scanned his study guide. "What event sparked World War One?"

"Assassination," Nathan answered after only a moment of hesitation. "The word 'ass' is in that word twice," he chuckled amusedly.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Fascinating. The assassination of…?" She trailed off, waiting for him to finish.

"That Archduke."

"And his name would be…?"

"Fritz something?" Nathan guessed.

Haley flashed him an affectionate smile. "Close. Franz---."

"Ferdinand!" Nathan finished.

"See, you do know it," Haley encouraged. "Mr. Ferdinand was the Archduke of…?"

"Austro-Hungary."

"Good job. What was the name of the organization responsible for the assassination?"

"Black Hand."

"Two-and-a-half in a row. You're on fire, Scott. What year was it?"

"19… Uh… 1914?"

"Yes," Haley nodded excitedly. "Who was the President of the United States in 1914?"

Nathan was suddenly completely absorbed in giving her a foot rub.

"Nathan, answer the question," Haley urged. "Come on, you're doing so well."

"You've got really sexy ankles," he said, tracing the shape of one with his pointer finger.

"Sexy ankles?" she giggled.

"Oh yeah," he grinned. "And sexy calves, and sexy knees, and---." He ran his hand up her leg as he listed off everything about it that he felt was sexy.

"Answer the question," she laughed. "And focus a little less on my ankles and everything else and finish my foot rub."

"I don't know," he said at last, taking her foot in his hands again.

"Yes you do," she assured him.

After another short silence he shrugged and blurted, "Roosevelt, the first Roosevelt."

Haley bit her bottom lip. "You're only twelve years off. The president in 1914 was Woodrow Wilson."

Nathan groaned and flopped onto his back, sending papers flying. "I'm dumb! I'm going to flunk the final!"

"No you're not!" Haley nudged his foot with hers. "You've just been preoccupied with other things; you'll do great on your final."

Nathan rolled onto his stomach and crawled over to curl up beside his wife. He nestled his head against her shoulder and rubbed a hand over her rounded middle. His wedding ring gleamed in the lamplight.

"Where are your thoughts, Nate?" Haley murmured, reaching over to run her fingers through his hair.

"All over," he murmured back, sounding sleepy. "Some are here with you and James, worrying about the future; some are down at the beach, excited about graduation and summer coming; some are over at UNC, wondering what I'm going to get us into when August rolls around."

"You'll do wonderfully in college," Haley tried to comfort him.

"It's not just school, Haley," he said. "You know that. You know we can't stay here."

"Yes, I know," she mumbled. Her chest ached with a sudden urge to cry.

"This place is too far from campus; and it's tiny, it's only got one bedroom. We need more space, Hales," he sighed, rubbing her belly again.

"So you've found another apartment?" she asked quietly. She felt him nod against her shoulder.

"Yeah," he said at last. "It's a pretty nice place, fairly new; it's got two bedrooms and it's within walking distance of the campus."

"Sounds perfect."

"As perfect as we're going to get," he yawned. "I was lucky to find it, they're usually full-up by now."

"You've already been to see it?" she asked, managing to keep her voice from cracking.

"Yeah, I brought the lease application home, too. We need to hurry up and fill it out and bring it back over there; you'll get to see the apartment when we do. We should be moved in by early August, no problem."

Haley shoved to her feet and Nathan, who had been leaning against her, fell against the carpet.

"Haley, what---?" Nathan sat upright again and stared crossly up at his wife.

"I need a pickle," Haley grumbled, stomping to the fridge and returning to the living room a moment later with a very large pickle in her hand. She stood in front of him, glaring at the far wall, chomping angrily as pickle juice rolled down her chin.

Nathan got up to stand in front of her. He tried to touch her shoulder, but she recoiled. "Okay, so you're mad," he said. "Why are you mad?"

She turned her gaze to his face, her eyes spitting flames. "You didn't even _talk_ to me, Nathan! You didn't even…" her voice quavered and just like that, she was weeping. Nathan reached out to hold her, but she still would not allow any sort of touching.

"I'm—I'm sorry," he stammered, at a loss as to how he should handle this situation. "Haley, we talked about finding another place. You knew we weren't going to stay here."

"But you didn't even tell me you found another apartment!" she shouted between sniffles. "You just spring this on me and expect me to go along with it!"

"Well, yeah, you're my wife." Nathan spread his arms out at his sides.

"Oh, my gosh!" she exclaimed through clenched teeth. "Why don't you just clamp a collar and leash on me and change my name to Rover!"

"You're not hairy enough for that," he said, hoping to make her laugh. It didn't work. She just glared even harder.

"You didn't even bring me with you when you went to see it!" she yelled.

"You were working!" he yelled back at her. She was being completely irrational.

"You couldn't have waited until I got home, or until I had a day off?" she demanded.

"No! I told you, I was lucky to find it! What's the matter with you, Haley? We have to take it or somebody else will! "

She shook her head and threw her hands up in surrender. "Whatever, Nathan. Fine." Then she turned to walk down the hallway.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said, chasing after her. "Haley, wait a minute!" He caught the crook of her arm and gently tugged until she turned to face him. "What is this? Walking away during a fight? That's usually what _I_ do, isn't it?"

"The fight's over," she said, a twinge of anger still clinging to her tone. "I capitulate."

"You what?" Nathan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Never mind," she sighed. "We're taking the apartment, it's done; and so am I."

"No, no, wait," he said, holding on to her arm when she attempted to walk away again. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't take you with me, all right? I should have and I'm sorry; but I promise, Hales, it's a really nice place."

"Whatever, Nathan. It's fine," she said coolly.

"Hang on, would you?" Nathan's voice was full of exasperation when he prevented her from walking away for the third time.

"What?" she demanded, equally exasperated.

"You're still upset," he said, looking into her eyes and finding everything that she was trying to hide from him. "And it has nothing to do with me not taking you with me or any of that. So talk to me, because I won't let you go until you do."

Bam, she was crying again. "This is not the way I thought my life would turn out!" she sobbed. "I'm eighteen years old and instead of getting ready to go to college, I'm getting ready to have a baby! My husband and I are moving away from the one place I've called home! Away from my friends! Away from my family! My parents decided to come back to Tree Hill to be around for the baby, and now we're moving away! You'll be in school and I'll be with the baby! By myself! I'm **_scared!_**" Haley coughed on a hard sob and fell against Nathan's chest when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"You will never be by yourself," he murmured soothingly against her ear, rubbing a comforting hand over her shuddering back. "I'll always be there for you; we're in this together. And, it's not like we're moving across the country or something; our parents will still be able to be around to give us a hand." There was a short silence, the only sounds being Haley's occasional sniffle and a soft swishing noise as Nathan continued to rub her back.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment. "It seems like all I've done since I met you is ruin your life."

"No," she whimpered, cuddling closer to him.

"Yes," he asserted, pulling away from her. Now he was the one feeling angry and anxious. "Admit it, Haley; things would be a hell of a lot better for you if we'd never gotten married! You should have just signed the damn annulment papers!"

"Nathan---."

" You could be a famous musician right now, or you could be on your way to Stanford, or… Whatever you want! Being with me has just got you trapped!"

"I have never felt trapped with you," she said, gazing at him, aghast that he would even say that. "I married you because I wanted to, because I love you. As far as I'm concerned, meeting you is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me."

"But there's so much more that you could be doing. I never wanted you to have any regrets about things you didn't do and now you---."

"With or without you, I'd have regrets," she said, cutting him off. "Regret is just a part of life; but I'll tell you something, Nathan, the regrets I'd have without you would be too much for me to take. Look at all you've given me." Haley held up her left hand to show him her wedding ring and lovingly patted her belly with her right hand. "I'll take this over singing or Stanford any day." She stepped closer to him and took his hand, placing it against her stomach.

A trace of a smile momentarily lit up his tired face. "I love you, Hales." The words came out sounding almost whispered.

"I love you too," she replied, her eyes gleaming. "Don't ever doubt that I love you, Nathan. Please forgive my crazy-hormonal-pregnant-lady outburst."

He laughed. "Only if you forgive my guilt-ridden-husband-terrified-expectant-father outburst."

"It's like it never happened," she smiled.

"Well, all right then." Nathan glanced over at his notes, which were still strewn all over the living room floor. "Can we call it a night?" he asked hopefully. "My brain's full. One more fact about our country's history and it'll explode."

Haley choked on a laugh. "Nate, ew. Yeah, I think we've studied enough tonight. I'm tired," she said, swallowing a yawn.

"Well why don't you and your sexy ankles come to bed with me then?" Nathan grinned.

"We'd love to," Haley snickered. She wrapped an arm around his waist and he draped an arm across her shoulders, touching his lips to her temple, as they wandered down the hall to their bedroom.

"Wow, it's getting late," Brooke said, feeling her eyes widen when she glanced at the clock. "Maybe you should head home." She turned her eyes to Lucas, who was perched on the coffee table. They were in the living room of her apartment, also studying for finals.

"I don't want to leave," he murmured, staring at her with big, sad eyes.

"Lucas---," she tried.

"Brooke, I--- I'm scared."

She gazed at him, totally taken aback by his confession. "Of what?" she rasped.

"Of--- of you going away; of losing you."

"Why?" She sat on the very edge of the couch and put a hand on his knee.

"Because New York is like… _New York_, 'ya know? Things are so different there. Everything moves at a faster pace and… and there are things there that aren't here and…"

"Lucas, you're rambling," she cut in.

"I'm afraid that you'll like the big city life you'll have over there better than the small town life you've been living here."

"There's an 'and' coming up, isn't there?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"The guys there---," Lucas began.

"I knew it!" Brooke exclaimed, shooting to her feet. "Geez, Lucas! It's good to know you trust me!"

"I do trust you!" he shouted. "It's just… things happen, 'ya know?"

"No, I don't know! What exactly are you trying to say, Lucas?" Brooke demanded.

"I want to know… Brooke, I need to know… Are we strong enough for this?" Lucas gazed up at his girlfriend and his blue eyes were questioning, blazing with a mixture of hope and fear.

Slowly, she knelt down to be at eye-level with him, because he was still sitting on the edge of the coffee table. Taking his face gently in her hands, she pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

"Lucas, I love you," she whispered, resting her forehead against his. "Not one big city boy could come close to my small town boy."

He smiled, quite placated. "So I guess that means we can handle this."

"Yeah, I'd say so," she purred with one of those sexy little grins. Then she kissed him again. She **_really_** laid one on him.

"Thanks for letting me come over," Peyton grinned, slinging the strap of her backpack over one shoulder. She and Jake were standing on the front porch of his house, saying goodnight after a study session of their own.

"Oh no, thank _you_ for _coming_ over," Jake chuckled, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans. They had studied of course, but every ten minutes or so, they'd taken a "kissing break."

"Yeah," she laughed, raking a hand through her curls. "We got a lot of good studying done. I really feel prepared for the test."

"I liked the kissing part," he smiled, cocking his head to one side. The moonlight seemed to make him glow; he was so handsome, it was almost laughable.

Peyton giggled and felt the blood shoot to her cheeks, turning them a lovely shade of pink. Jake was the only guy she knew who could get that kind of reaction out of her. "I, um… I should get going," she stammered, locked on his big brown eyes.

"I don't want you to," he murmured, reaching out to caress her cheek. Then he bowed his head and took her lips in a steamy farewell kiss. "But you should," he agreed huskily.

Peyton blinked at him, slowly coming out of the trance of his kiss. "Okay," she whispered, turning to leave. She stumbled down the front steps and made her way shakily to her car.

"I love you, Peyton!" he called after her.

She looked back over her shoulder and smiled, unable to voice a response.

"Haley, do you know where my tie is?" Nathan called, rummaging around in the bedroom closet. It was June ninth, Graduation Day. Haley appeared in the doorway, his tie dangling from her fingertips. "Where was it?" he asked, crossing the room to take it from her and drape it around his neck.

"You left it on the arm of the couch," she grinned. "Here, let me help you," she offered as he struggled to knot it properly.

"What time is it?" he asked, standing straight and still so as not to disrupt the concentration his wife was putting into tying his tie.

"We've got time to get there, calm down," she said, finishing with the tie and straightening it. She patted his chest with a smile and went up on tip-toe to kiss him.

"Where's everybody else?" he questioned, checking his reflection in the mirror.

"Nathan, they will be here in plenty of time, relax," she laughed.

"Well, do you know what the parking lot is going to be like?" he demanded. "I want to beat the rush."

"We will," she promised. "Would you help me with my necklace, please?"

"Sure." He came up behind her, waiting as she swept her hair over one shoulder to get it out of the way. He placed the little gold chain around her throat and somehow managed to successfully fasten the tiny clasp.

Haley's breath shuddered with surprised bliss when she felt his lips travel ever-so-gently up the side of her neck. She tilted her head just slightly, letting him know that she liked it and wanted him to continue. He gladly indulged her.

Then, of course, came the inevitable knocking at the door.

Haley covered her flushed face with her hands and giggled as Nathan hid his face against her neck and groaned.

"Let's go," she smiled. "We want to beat the rush, right?"

"Oh, who cares about the rush?" he sputtered out in one breath. He pulled his wife close and kissed her with a feverish heat.

Haley allowed herself to respond for a brief moment and then reluctantly pulled back. "Umm," she gasped, trying to gather her thoughts again. "We—we're going. Right. We're going to graduation. Okay. Do you have your cap and gown?"

Nathan held them up to show her, an expression of dissatisfaction on his face.

"Good. I've got mine," she said, draping the plastic-protected garment over her arm. "Let's go."

As soon as they opened the front door, they were greeted with the excited jabbering of all of their friends talking at once. Together, the group made their way down to the parking lot, preparing to drive to Tree Hill High School for the last time.

"We graduated!" Haley crowed, collapsing against the couch. It was nearly midnight. She and Nathan had just returned home from their Grad Night party. They'd actually left early; it was supposed to go 'til dawn, but Haley--- who was well into her sixth month of pregnancy--- couldn't last that long.

"Yep," Nathan grinned, plopping down beside her with a sigh. "High school's done forever." He watched as Haley kicked out of her shoes.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Bad," she said, making a pitiful puppy dog sort of face.

"You sore?"

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded.

"Here." Nathan picked up her right leg and laid it across his lap, rubbing until Haley was practically unconscious with bliss.

"Nate," she smiled, when he'd finished massaging her other leg.

"Yeah?" He was enjoying the silky smoothness of her freshly shaved legs.

"Let's go to bed."

"Oh, yeah, you're probably tired aren't you?"

"No, not too tired; I don't want to go to sleep yet," she grinned impishly.

He blinked at her uncomprehendingly and then his mouth fell open. "Wha--? Haley, you---. Are you---? How could we like… do stuff? Is it even _safe_ for us to do stuff now?"

Haley laughed unreservedly. "Yes, Nathan!" she gasped through hysterical cackles. Sometimes, he was just too adorable. Oh, she loved him. "And as for the 'how' part…" She leaned over and whispered something against his ear that made his eyebrows arch.

"Really?" He turned to look into her eyes.

Haley nodded, nibbling eagerly on her bottom lip. Her eyes flamed with desire for her husband. "So, if you want to, we can."

Nathan took her hand, tangling his fingers with hers. "Oh, I want to, trust me. Come on." Laughing, they scampered down the hall and slammed the bedroom door shut behind them.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows and squeezed her eyes shut tight against the morning sunlight that was trying to break into her wonderfully dark slumber. "Mmm," she moaned. "Nathan."

"Hmm?" He groaned a drowsy reply. His arm was around her and she was curled up close against his side. One of her arms was flung across his chest and her hand was squishing his face.

"Do you hear ringing?"

"I think it's the phone," he mumbled. Sighing heavily, he prepared to fall back to sleep, not bothered in the slightest by the hand covering his face.

"Should we answer it?" she yawned.

"Noooo," he yawned back. "Sleeeeep."

"Okay," she whispered, slipping back into Dreamland already.

Then the ringing returned.

"Nathan," she whined, "it's back!"

Nathan growled and gently peeled Haley's hand away from his face, putting it down against her pillow. He got to his feet and half-consciously pulled on a pair of boxers. Then he staggered down the hall and into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" he grumbled when he finally remembered which button on the phone's key pad was the power button.

"Did you hear about Justin Parker?" Lucas asked from the other end of the line.

"Dude, I'm seriously going to hurt you," Nathan snarled. "You woke me up to ask me about that idiot?"

"He got in a car accident after the Grad Night party last night. He was drunk," Lucas explained.

"Is he dead?" Nathan demanded flatly.

"No, but his right leg is practically smashed; he won't be able to play basketball again. There goes his scholarship. He's in a lot of trouble with the police for driving drunk and for being underage, too."

"Man, that whole 'reap what you sow' thing is really true, huh?" Nathan sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Yeah," Lucas said with a dry, mirthless laugh.

"Was anybody else hurt?"

"Not that I heard. He slammed into a light pole or something. His car's totaled."

Nathan got a very strange chill up his spine and it made him shiver. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to hold Haley in his arms. He didn't care about Justin Parker; sure, he felt bad, but in that instant, he realized everything that mattered to him was curled up sleeping in the bedroom down the hall. He said goodbye to his brother and made his way back to the bedroom.

Haley released a sigh of utter contentment when she felt Nathan's hands tracing over her skin. She rolled over to stare up into his face and she smiled.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much." Still smiling, Haley reached out to touch his cheek. He pressed his lips to her palm and then he touched his mouth gently to hers. "Haley, I want you," he breathed between kisses. They spent the morning the same way they'd spent the previous night… making love.

Later that afternoon, Nathan and Haley headed over to the hospital for their first infant care class.

"Haley," Nathan whispered through tight lips.

"What?" she whispered back.

"How come you're so good at this?"

"Changing diapers? I work in a daycare center, Nathan. It's my job."

"Well, I don't think I'm doing this right." Nathan wrestled with his little doll and the tiny diaper. Then he gasped and said, "Uh-oh."

Haley glanced over at him to find that he was holding the doll in one hand and the doll's leg in the other; the diaper had fallen to the floor. "Nathan!" she scolded in a whispered shout.

"How are we doing over here?" the class instructor asked, making her way over to where Nathan and Haley were stationed. Her face fell when she beheld Nathan's maimed doll. "Oh," she said.

"Don't feel bad," Haley said comfortingly, rubbing a soothing hand over Nathan's back as they headed out to the hospital's parking lot at the end of the class.

"I couldn't even change a _doll_," Nathan grumbled. "They're plastic; they just _lay_ there."

"Nathan, you've never had to change a diaper before; it was your first time," Haley reminded him.

"Exactly. I have no experience at all with babies! I am going to be the worst father in the history of the universe!"

"That's what the classes are for, they help you learn. Thank you," she said when they reached their car and he opened the passenger-side door for her. "And just to remind you," she spoke up as he started the engine, "we start Lamaze classes tomorrow."

Nathan blew out a ragged breath as he put the car in reverse and pulled out.

"Nathan, hey," Jake said, seeming confused at finding Nathan Scott on his front porch.

"Can I talk to you?" Nathan asked. His expression was strained.

"Sure man, yeah," Jake nodded, opening the door wider so Nathan could come in.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this," Nathan said, sinking down on the living room sofa. "It's just… I think you're the only one who can really help me."

"It's all right, Nate." Jake took a seat at Nathan's side. "What's the matter? You seem kind of keyed-up."

"When you found out you were going to be a father, how did you deal with it? Like, how did you know what to do?"

Jake broke into an understanding smile. "When Nikki told me she was pregnant, I felt like she'd punched me; I couldn't breathe, I couldn't blink, I don't think I even said anything for about five minutes. It's a pretty scary thing to have to face, especially being so young."

"Yeah," Nathan sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"As for the knowing what to do part, you won't know what to do, but it'll come to you; you'll learn."

"I thought I was okay with this, but the closer Haley's due date gets, the more anxious I get." Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut; he was starting to get a terrible headache.

"There's nothing like it, Nate," Jake grinned, slapping his friend affectionately on the back. "You'll be amazed at how much you'll love that baby; and, instincts that you don't even know you have will kick in. You'll be all right. If I can do it, you can, too."

"I don't know, Jake," Nathan smiled. "You're like Superman or something, dude. You're raising Jenny all by yourself and you still managed to finish high school and get a basketball scholarship. Not too many people can do that. Plus, Jenny's the best-behaved two-year-old I know, so you must be a pretty awesome father."

"You think Jenny's well-behaved?" Jake arched his eyebrows. "You should come over at dinnertime and see what she does when I try to get her to eat green beans. Oh, and Jenny at bedtime is frightening, seriously."

At that moment, Jenny's voice called for Jake from somewhere down the hallway. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"I'll be right back," Jake said, getting to his feet and wandering into a room on the right side of the hallway.

He was back again in a moment, balancing Jenny on his hip. She looked like she'd just finished with a nap. "Hey Baby Girl," Jake cooed. Sitting down next to Nathan on the couch again, he kissed her hair and wrapped his arms protectively around her. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Jenny nodded and cuddled up against her father's chest. She stared bashfully up at Nathan and giggled when he waved at her. She hid her face against Jake's shirt.

"Are you being shy? Huh?" Jake chuckled, tousling her baby-soft curls.

"Thanks, Jake," Nathan said quietly, gazing affectionately at Jenny.

"Anytime, man," Jake smiled, kissing the top of his daughter's head again.

June quickly became July. On July 25, Nathan turned eighteen years old; he was officially an adult and his friends and family had big plans for his big day.

"Good morning Wife," Nathan smiled, sneaking up behind her in the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her.

"Happy birthday Husband," she replied with a laugh, scrambling eggs at the stove.

"That's right, it's my birthday," Nathan said, as if he'd forgotten. "That means I can have anything I want, right?"

"Well, as long as you don't want anything like a Mustang or a mansion with its own Olympic-size swimming pool and movie theatre, then yeah," Haley laughed.

"Oh, good, because all I want is a kiss. From you," he smiled.

"Nathan, I don't think---." Haley's sentence was cut short when Nathan covered her lips with his.

He slowly pulled back, fighting a smile. "You've eaten a pickle recently, haven't you?"

"I tried to warn you," she laughed. "Go ahead and sit down. There's some sausage and bacon on the table already; I'm just waiting on the eggs."

"You didn't need to cook, Hales," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Well I did, so you'd better eat," she said with a playfully threatening glare.

That afternoon, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and Karen were all gathered at Dan and Deb's house. They were going to have a "small family thing" there. After that, Nathan had been given permission to have a party with all of his friends down at the beach house.

The get-together at Dan and Deb's went surprisingly well. There was laughter and everyone smiled; Dan was even genuinely kind to Karen. Whenever he tried to joke with Nathan though, he got sarcastic, angry responses.

As the party was winding down, Dan followed Nathan into the kitchen, both of them carrying dirty plates.

"So, I was thinking," Dan spoke up, "that maybe I could get a new car for you and Haley."

"The car we have is fine, Dad," Nathan grumbled.

"It's a little old," Dan chuckled. "And you can't tell me that you wouldn't like a bigger one, one that has more room for the baby's car seat. Come on, consider it a gift."

"I don't want anything from you! I never have!" Nathan exclaimed.

Dan blinked confusedly at his son. "Nathan, I'm trying here, all right? I want to do better; I want to be better for you."

"I don't need you, Dad. I haven't needed you for a long time."

"Why are you acting this way?" Dan was slowly losing his patience.

"You want to be a better father? Why don't you start with Lucas? Huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Dan demanded.

"Like you don't know!" Nathan scoffed.

"What exactly am I supposed to know? Tell me." Dan folded his arms across his chest.

"You know about Lucas' heart condition! You were one of the first people to find out about it! He can't play basketball anymore, Dad! How is he supposed to go to college, huh? All this time, you haven't lifted a finger! Instead of helping me, why don't you help him? He needs it a hell of a lot more than I do!" Nathan threw the sponge he was using to clean the plates into the sink and shoved past his father, making his way back to the dining room. Dan followed him after a moment and presents were opened.

As the kids were preparing to leave for the beach house, Dan approached them and put a hand on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas stared into his father's face, his expression apprehensive. He had no idea what to expect.

"I have failed you in every possible way," Dan said at last. "When I made the decision to not be in your life, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I've thought about you constantly, I've watched you, and you've made me very proud. I know that after all this time, that probably doesn't mean much, but I want you to know it anyway. I'm sorry, Lucas. I'm sorry for not being the kind of father that you deserve. I'm sorry for not giving you what you needed; but there is one thing I can still do for you, if you'll let me."

"What is it?" Lucas asked cautiously. Had he slipped into the Twilight Zone or what?

"I'd like to pay for you to go to college."

Karen gasped and nearly fainted from shock.

"You have an incredible mind and it shouldn't go to waste just because you can't pay the tuition. What do you say?" Dan broke into a smile.

Lucas gaped at his father and slowly, he broke into a smile too. "I--- yeah. Thank you. Thank you," he laughed, reeling from disbelief.

Karen, Deb, and Haley began to cry. They each took a turn embracing Dan. Nathan was the only one who still seemed to be wary.

"I can't believe it!" Haley laughed, still sniffling a little bit as she and Nathan climbed into their car to head down to the beach house. "Your dad has actually become a decent human being."

"Yeah, I bet it's snowing in Hell right now," Nathan muttered, brining the engine to life with a vicious twist of the key.

Haley sent her husband a questioning stare, but before she could voice a question, Deb and Dan called to them from the front porch of the house.

"Nathan! No alcohol! _At all_! Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it!" he called back to them. "Lucas! Hurry up and get in the car! Let's go!"

Just as Lucas was climbing into the back seat, Nathan's cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" he said.

"Dude, I got the keg!" Tim cackled.

Nathan cast an anxious glance in his very pregnant wife's direction. He didn't want her to be surrounded by boozers. Who knew what could happen? "No, no beer, Tim."

"What?" Tim was shocked. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"I don't care; just don't bring it to the beach house."

"Dude, no beer?" Tim whined. "Your party's going to be of the suck."

"Then don't come."

"But I want to come!"

"Then come!"

"Fine, I will!" With that, Tim hung up.

About half an hour later, Nathan came into the spacious, lavish living room of his parents' beach house. Haley was perched on the couch, tying balloons. He smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey," she returned his smile. "What's up?"

"Lucas and I are going to make a quick trip to the grocery store to get some stuff. Peyton, Jake, and Brooke should be here soon. Will you be all right by yourself for a little while?"

"Yeah." Haley's smile faltered and she reached behind her to rub the small of her back.

"Are you okay?" Nathan was worried by the expression on her face.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Just a little sore. And tired," she realized with a big yawn. "Maybe I'll lie down for a nap while you guys are gone."

"All right," Nathan nodded, still looking concerned. "I'll give you a massage when I get back."

"Yay," she laughed through another yawn. "I like those."

He smiled again and gently touched his lips to hers. "I'll be back. I love you."

"I love you more," she giggled as he walked away.

He looked back at her over his shoulder, smiling. "That's not possible," he said before he joined Lucas in the entryway and they disappeared through the front door.

Haley put a hand over her heart, smiling so hugely her face hurt. Men didn't come any better than Nathan Scott. She struggled to get to her feet, huffing and puffing for breath. When she was up, she faced the daunting task of climbing the stairs. Amazingly, she managed to get to the top of the stairs. She stood in the hallway for a moment, celebrating her victory and waiting for her breathing to return to normal. Pregnancy was a beautiful thing, but she was ready to _not_ be pregnant anymore. Rubbing a hand over her belly, she wandered into one of the bedrooms and curled up on the bed with a sigh. She was asleep in seconds.

"Okay, so we've got chips, soda, more chips, and about a ton of candy," Lucas listed off cheerfully. "Do we need anything else?"

"Pickles," Nathan replied.

"Oh, for the hamburgers, right," Lucas nodded.

"For Haley," Nathan corrected his brother. "She craves them. She especially likes to eat them with ice cream."

Lucas' face twisted with disgust. "Okay, that's just nasty."

"Actually, it's not so bad," Nathan grinned.

"Groooosssss!" Lucas shouted. "You've _tried_ it?"

Nathan only laughed as he and his brother went on a search for the pickle aisle. They found it and were debating about which pickles to get when Nathan's cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Hello?" he said, still chuckling.

"Nathan."

Something in Haley's voice scared him. "Hales? What's wrong?" His voice was sharp with fear. Lucas turned away from the pickles and watched his brother's face with wide, frightened blue eyes.

"I—I'm having contractions."

Sorry you guys! I'm so, so sorry! My computer like, hates me or something. Everything is fixed for good now though… I hope. Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. I hope you like this one, too. Seriously though, thank you for reading. It's so cool that you like this little Naley fic of mine enough to read it. You're wonderful: ) Tee-hee: ) Happy Independence Day! ---Sarah P.S.--- The next chapter will be up sooner, promise! So keep reading. : )


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen: Sweet Baby James**

**Okay guys, as you can tell by the chapter title, the stork's coming! Hehe… Okay but seriously, we all know where babies really come from, right? If you don't, go have a talk with your mother before you read this chapter. Laughs : ) I'm just kidding. Happy reading you guys, you're awesome! ---Sarah**

The whole world seemed to fall away. Nathan's chest tightened and it seemed like he had to gasp to get enough air. His heart hammered and he felt as though his entire body was made of lead.

"Wh—what? It's too early for that," he rasped. "When did they start?" This couldn't be happening.

"I've been having back pain since we were over at your parents' house this afternoon. I thought I was just sore, but I think it was back labor. I didn't know what it was." Her voice was small, and it was shaking so terribly, he almost couldn't understand her. "Nathan, they're consistent now."

"All right, okay, we're leaving right now." A surge of adrenaline-fueled super-strength surged through him. Now he felt like he could run at lightning-speed. And he would to get to Haley.

"Wait, wait. Don't--- Nathan, don't hang up," she begged. She was crying now. "Please don't hang up, I'm scared. I'm so scared."

His heart burned in his chest, aching for Haley. He had to get to her. "No, I won't hang up, it's all right. Don't cry, Hales, it's all right. I'm coming." He quickly turned his eyes to Lucas' worried face.

"Nathan…" Lucas' eyebrows slowly arched with dread.

"It's Haley. We've got to go." There was a sharp edge of urgency in Nathan's voice. Lucas abandoned the shopping cart and both boys broke into a hard run.

"Give me the keys," Lucas demanded once they'd reached the car. "You aren't in any shape to drive right now."

"And you are?" Nathan shot back at him. Regardless, he tossed his brother the keys. He knew that, of the two of them, Lucas was the one who would be able to keep a clearer head. Nathan would think only of Haley, and getting to her as quickly as he could, which would probably result in a speeding ticket or an accident.

"Are you coming back?" Haley sniffled.

"Yeah, yeah, we're in the car," Nathan assured her as Lucas tore out of the parking lot. "Are you all right? What are you doing? Are you lying down?"

"Yes, I'm upstairs in one of the bedrooms."

"Okay, good, that's good." Nathan heard a tremble in his voice and realized that he was shaking. He blew out a long breath, trying to calm himself down. Haley needed him, he had to pull himself together.

From the driver's seat, Lucas whipped out his cell phone. He began dialing frantically and was soon talking to his mother. He explained what was going on and asked her to call everybody else.

"Nathan, talk," Haley pleaded. He heard her breath catch and wondered if she was having another contraction. "Say something."

"I... Haley, I love you." Nathan's voice was hoarse and he silently berated himself for letting his emotions slip.

Her breath caught again and she gasped out a heart-wrenching, "Owww."

Nathan gulped past a burning lump in his throat and his forehead furrowed with worry. "How strong are they? Are they getting pretty strong?"

"Hang on," she panted, trying as best she could to breathe through the pain.

"That's good, Haley, breathe." Nathan tried to reassure her, but felt completely ineffective. He just wanted to get to her! "Lucas, can't you go any faster?" he shouted.

"Nathan, I'm going like forty over the speed limit, all right? It's a miracle we haven't been pulled over. How is she?"

"She's having a contraction right now," he said. "No, you're doing great, Hales," he said into the phone. "Keep breathing, it's all right. I know, we're coming."

"Has her water broken?" Lucas couldn't remember ever feeling so frightened in his entire life. He could almost hear his heart pounding in his chest. He pushed down a little more on the accelerator and the engine whined in protest.

"Haley, did your water break?" Nathan was disgusted with himself for not thinking to ask that question sooner.

"No, no." She sighed with relief as the contraction finally subsided.

"She says it didn't." Nathan relayed the information to his brother and then thought of another important question.

"Did you call Doctor Kline?"

"Yes. When the contractions didn't stop, I called her."

"So she knows we're coming to the hospital?"

"Uh-huh."

The ten minutes it took to drive from the grocery store back to the beach house seemed like a millennia to the Scott brothers. As soon as the car was in park in front of the house, Lucas threw the drivers-side door open and got out in a quick, fluid movement. Nathan did the same.

"Hales, we're here, I'm coming up to the door right now. I'm going to hang up, okay?"

"Yeah, okay; I saw the car pull up," she said. Her voice quavered with frightened uncertainty.

Nathan reached the front door before Lucas did and he practically shouldered his way through it.

Haley was making her way down the stairs, taking each step with great caution.

"Haley." He breathed her name out in a relieved sigh, but there was a slight edge of panic to it that he hoped she didn't notice.

She raised her eyes to his and just as their gazes locked, she turned to brace herself against the banister, crying out against another contraction. Nathan was at her side instantly, arms around her, murmuring words of encouragement into her ear. Haley turned and nestled against her husband's chest as the contraction gradually faded, panting to catch her breath.

Lucas was one step behind them, not sure how he could help, but wanting to more than anything.

When Haley had recovered from the blow of the last contraction, Nathan--- who was still experiencing the super-strength adrenaline rush--- very gently took her up in his arms and followed Lucas back out to the car.

Brooke's car pulled up behind Nathan's just as Lucas burst back out onto the porch. Nathan---cradling Haley carefully against his chest--- was only a few steps behind him.

"Oh my God!" Brooke exclaimed, bringing her hands to her mouth in horror. "Haley!" Jake and Peyton, who had ridden over with Brooke, were frozen in place, both only half-way out of the car.

"Get back in the car!" Lucas shouted to them, making a frantic shooing motion with one arm. "We're going to the hospital!"

Nathan collapsed into a chair that he'd moved to Haley's bedside; bracing his elbows on his knees, he buried his face in his hands.

Haley had been put on an IV and given medication to stop the contractions. The medicine worked, but the doctor said she'd already dilated three centimeters. Because of that, and the possibility that she could start contracting again, Doctor Kline wanted to keep Haley at the hospital. She'd been put on mandatory bed rest.

Nathan had gone out to the waiting room once everything was finally under control and let everyone else know what was going on. They'd all come in to give Haley their love, but soon were told that they had to leave, because visiting hours were over.

Now it was just him. And he'd never felt so powerless. He had no control over anything. There was nothing he could do to help Haley. He hated that.

A gentle touch on his arm made him twitch and bring his hands down.

"Hi," Haley said softly. She'd fallen asleep, but only for a little while.

"Hi. Are you okay?" Nathan's forehead crinkled as he took her hand in his.

"I should ask you that," she said, furrowing her eyebrows in a worried frown. He looked exhausted and terrified.

"Well I asked you first." He brought her hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss against her knuckles.

She tried so hard to put on a brave face, but her chin began to quiver and there was no stopping the tears that spilled over onto her cheeks. With her free hand, she covered her face, struggling to find some composure as her breath came in shuddering little gasps.

The lines in Nathan's forehead deepened, his soulful blue eyes glinting with sharp anguish. He clutched his wife's hand even more tightly, trying to think of something he could say that would comfort her.

All he could come up with was, "It's been a scary day, huh?" The words were hoarse because his throat burned with the need to cry. But he wouldn't. He refused to.

Haley nodded, sniffling as the flow of her tears finally began to slow. "For you too," she whimpered, turning her eyes to his face.

Nathan flashed a smile, but he could feel how unsteady it was. "Yeah, for me too," he murmured, kissing her knuckles again.

"It's your birthday," she cried, the tears coming faster now. "I'm sorry you had to spend it---."

"No," he said, cutting her off. He put her palm against his cheek and held it there. "Haley, I don't care about my birthday. I care about you and James. I just want both of you to be okay."

"What if James isn't okay?" Haley choked on a hard sob as fears that had always been in the back of her mind came rushing to the forefront. "Nathan, he's going to be early. What if he's not okay? I don't want to lose the baby. I can't..."

"No, no. Haley, you can't think like that." Nathan wanted to reassure her, but more than that, he wanted to keep her from saying what she was saying. He was afraid of the same things she was, but he couldn't think about losing his son. It was too much. He put his free hand on her belly and gently rubbed.

"You've got to stay where you are buddy," he said quietly.

"Please," Haley whispered, putting her hand to her stomach as well. "Just for a little bit longer."

"Yes?" The kind, soft voice of a nurse answered the page when Haley pushed her call button later that night.

"I was just wondering if somebody could bring in a pillow and a blanket for my husband," Haley whispered. She turned her eyes back to Nathan for a moment, to see if he was still sleeping.

He was. He was slouched down in the chair, chin on his chest, one hand still tangled up in hers, the other hanging limply over the chair's arm rest.

"Of course. Right away, Mrs. Scott," the nurse replied.

A short time later, a friendly-faced nurse who reminded Haley of her grandmother slipped quietly into the room. She had a pillow tucked under one arm and a blanket draped over the other. The smile she wore widened when she caught sight of Nathan.

"He hasn't left your side, has he?" she chuckled.

"No," Haley sighed, eyes soft as she gazed at him. "I don't think he even ate anything tonight."

"He loves you very much."

"I love him too," she murmured, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath.

The nurse's smile grew even bigger.

Haley carefully pulled her hand free of his. This startled him awake.

"Wh—what's wrong?" he stammered, sitting up straight on the very edge of the chair and taking her hand again.

"The nurse brought you some things to make you a little more comfortable," Haley whispered, pointing to the nurse who was now standing in front of him.

"Oh." Nathan blinked sleepily at the elderly lady with the compassionate face. "Um, thanks. Thank you."

"Nathan, are you sure you want to stay?" Haley asked quietly after the nurse had gone. She watched him fluff the pillow and pull the blanket up to his chin.

"What're you talking about?" he demanded, looking at her sharply. "Of course I want to stay. I'm not leaving you here."

"Well, do you really want to sleep on a chair? I mean, you have to work tomorrow, don't you? I want you to be well-rested."

"I'll call in sick," he said with a dismissive wave.

"Nathan---."

"I don't care where I sleep, I don't care about work, I'm staying here with you." His words were rough and very insistent and Haley knew that he didn't want an argument from her.

"You can't stay with me every minute," she spoke up after a stretch of silence.

"Watch me," he stated gruffly.

She sent him a stern stare.

He sighed and dragged his hands over his face. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry. Haley, I'll sleep better here with you than I would at home by myself; I can't sleep without you."

Her lips curved in an affectionate grin. "Maybe you should stay after all," she said, reaching for his hand.

The next morning, Nathan ended up going into work. Then, in the afternoon, he had Jake and Lucas come over and help him move boxes and things into the new apartment. He and Haley had gotten a good start on moving. Now Nathan just needed help finishing up.

Brooke and Peyton met up with the boys at Nathan and Haley's new place because Nathan had asked them to lend a hand with the nursery. He wanted to get it all fixed up and surprise Haley when she and the baby came home.

"Hey, Nate?" Lucas spoke up. He and his brother were carting boxes into the living room of the new apartment.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Dan has really changed?"

Nathan glanced at his brother and kept his expression casual. "Why?"

"I just noticed the way you reacted when he offered to pay for my college tuition. You seemed totally skeptical."

"I am skeptical," Nathan admitted. "This isn't the first time he's pulled this whole 'turning over a new leaf' thing. I've seen it a lot and it never lasts."

"Maybe this time it will," Lucas offered.

"Maybe," Nathan shrugged, setting his boxes down and wiping sweat from his forehead. "It's going to take a lot to convince me though. I'm just waiting for him to slip up. I know you want to form your own opinions about him and you should, that's fine; I'm just saying don't expect too much. Otherwise you'll be disappointed. Hey, no matter what, at least you'll get to go to college, right?"

Nathan spent all of his nights at the hospital with his wife.

A little over a week later, at five o'clock in the evening on August third, Nathan was just heading into work. He was running a little late so he was aggravated. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket as he walked into the store.

"Hello?" he grumbled, silently cursing to himself when he saw the manager look his way and frown.

"Nathan."

"Mrs. James?" He was momentarily confused about why his mother-in-law would call his cell. Then he knew why and his heart hammered against his ribs.

"Haley's water broke," Lydia James said to her daughter's husband. Her voice was strained and frightened. "You have to come."

Nathan flipped his phone shut and turned around to run right back out to the parking lot.

"Wow." Peyton smiled when Jake placed a plateful of warm spaghetti in front of her. She was seated at the table in his dining room, curious about why he'd asked her to come over.

Jake smiled back at her and felt perspiration break out on his forehead. Man, he was nervous. He could hear his mom playing with Jenny in her bedroom down the hall.

"So, um, eat," he said, gesturing at her dinner. He watched her slurp up a long noodle and his smile came back. He slipped his hand into his pocket and closed his fingers over the little black box that was hidden there.

"This is good," Peyton said, sounding pleasantly surprised. "I'm impressed, Jagelski." She had spaghetti sauce smudged on one corner of her mouth.

Jake's smile grew. He loved her so much. There wasn't anyone else like her. Peyton Sawyer was one in a million. He'd originally planned to propose after dinner, but he couldn't wait anymore. He had to ask her now.

"Peyton," he said quietly. His voice cracked because he was so nervous and he cleared his throat.

She glanced up at him as she sipped at her water. "Hmm?"

He reached into his pocket again, but before he could pull the ring out, her cell phone rang.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, the expression on her face one of embarrassment. She checked the caller ID and said, "It's Brooke."

"You'd better answer it," he grinned. "She'll just keep calling until you do."

Peyton laughed. "Yeah, I know, right?" She brought the phone up to her ear and said, "Hello?" She listened for a long moment, hung up, and got abruptly to her feet.

"What is it?" Jake was concerned.

"She said Lucas just called her; he and his mom got a call from Haley's parents. She's having the baby, we've got to go."

"Nathan!" Haley coughed on a relieved sob when her husband burstthrough the door of her hospital room.

Nathan rushed to her side and Lydia silently stepped back, allowing him to take her daughter's outstretched hand. He put his palm to her cheek and then ran his fingers through her sweat-drenched hair.

"Hey," he said, fighting to catch his breath.

She gazed up at him and opened her mouth to say something, but her body tensed, and she screamed as a contraction ripped through her abdomen.

The waiting room down the hall was crowded with people who were anxious for baby James to make his debut.

Jimmy was slumped in a chair beside Karen. They were both staring at the TV that was mounted on the wall, not really paying any attention to it.

Deb and Dan were sitting against the opposite wall; Deb was clutching her husband's hand tightly.

Lucas and Brooke were seated side-by-side in the chairs in front of Karen and Jimmy. Brooke had her arm laced through her boyfriend's and Lucas was chewing nervously on a hangnail. He was staring at a stain on the carpet with wide eyes.

Jake and Peyton were a few chairs down from Brooke and Lucas. Peyton's heart was pounding so hard she could feel the pulse of it in her head. She hated all hospitals, but especially this one. Her mother died here. Flashbacks of the day she'd lost her mom tangled up with her worry for Haley and made her feel physically ill.

Jake noticed the expression on his girlfriend's face. He slipped his hand into her clammy one and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Lydia appeared in the doorway a moment later, wiping at tears. Karen moved over when Lydia approached so she could sit down next to her husband.

"Is everything all right?" Jimmy eyed his wife's face worriedly.

"I couldn't stay," she sniffled. "I can't stand to see her hurt like that." Jimmy wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh my God," Haley gasped, tensing against another contraction. "Nathan!"

"It's all right. I'm here, I'm right here. You've got to relax, Hales," Nathan murmured, rubbing her arm with his free hand. He'd long since lost any and all sensation in the hand she was gripping. "Remember what the nurse said? Don't fight it. Just let it come."

"If you knew what it felt like, you'd fight it too," she promised him through clenched teeth. "Ow. Ow, ow, ow!"

"Breathe, Haley. Come on, you can do it," he encouraged her.

Back in the waiting room, Dan leaned close to his wife's ear and whispered, "What're you thinking about?"

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Nathan. He was born here."

Dan mirrored her smile. "I was thinking about the same thing."

"I was so happy," Deb remembered as her smile grew. "I started to believe in miracles that day."

"You're making very nice progress, Haley," her nurse reported with a pleased grin.

"Really?" Haley panted. It didn't seem like it. Everything was taking so long!

"For your first baby, you're making excellent progress," the nurse nodded. "In fact, if you wanted something for the pain, we could give it to you now."

At that moment, another monstrous contraction tore through her. She clamped onto Nathan's hand again and squeezed until his fingers turned blue.

"I want an epidural!" she screamed.

"Get her the epidural, quick," Nathan pleaded, trying to wiggle his fingers. "It's all right, Hales. Breathe through it, come on."

"How're you doing?" Brooke murmured, rubbing a hand over Lucas' strong back.

"Not so good," he replied softly. "I'm really worried about Haley; and the baby. He's going to be early." He blew out a long breath and raked his fingers through his blonde hair. "Just sitting here is making me crazy."

"Then let's get up and walk around," Brooke suggested. "You want to?"

He flashed a faint smile and nodded his head.

They ended up in front of the nursery window, gazing at the rows of crying newborns.

"Do you ever think about the baby we would have had if I had really been pregnant?" Brooke asked quietly, eyes riveted on the window.

Lucas looked over at her. "Do you?"

Brooke nodded. "I have a lot more since Haley got pregnant."

"When you think about it, is it a boy or a girl?" he smiled.

"A girl," she admitted with a grin. "She'd be two now."

"Yep," Lucas nodded. "Not too much younger than Jenny."

"Yeah," Brooke realized with another smile. "I think they probably would have been best friends." Her smile slowly faded and she sighed.

"What's that sigh?" Lucas pressed.

"It's a really good thing I wasn't pregnant," she murmured. "We were too young; we still are."

"Yes, we're way too young," Lucas agreed. "We need to live our own lives and find out who we are. We need to let ourselves be young before we grow up too much."

"And I want to do it the right way--- the whole having kids thing," Brooke added. "I want to get married and be financially stable, 'ya know? My babies deserve the best that I can give them."

"Yes they do," Lucas nodded.

She turned her pretty eyes to his face and smiled. "Will you end up being the best that I can give them? Our kids would be gorgeous."

He chuckled, feeling slightly nervous. "Uhhh… I don't know. Maybe."

Brooke cackled. "Man, I made you squirm! Were you getting scared, Luke?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Don't worry," she laughed. "I'm not looking to get married anytime soon."

He smiled at her. "I do love you, Brooke."

"Of course you do." She grinned cutely at him. "Who wouldn't?"

Back in Haley's room, things were not going well. The epidural hadn't taken effect and she was in agony. The nurses said it was because her labor was moving so quickly now. The epidural couldn't keep up.

Inwardly, Nathan was a wreck. He hated seeing her hurt so much and he was worried about James. Outwardly, he was a pillar of strength, always there to help her and comfort her when she needed him.

In the waiting room, Karen raised tired eyes when two sets of footsteps sounded. She gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.

Whitey was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Look what the wind blew into town," he chuckled, putting a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Keith!" Karen shot to her feet and stared at him for a long moment, hardly believing he was real; then, slowly, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you," he whispered with a smile, pressing a light kiss against her hair.

When Karen and Keith finally let go of each other, Dan got up and crossed the room to stand in front of his brother. "What are you doing here?"

Keith blinked at Dan, unable to tell if he was mad or not.

Dan broke into a broad smile. "It's good to see you, but I'm wondering where you came from. You've been gone a long time big brother."

Keith slowly broke into a smile of his own and latched onto Dan's outstretched hand. "Well, I had to be here for the birth of my nephew's son."

"How did you hear about the baby?" Karen gazed up at Keith in puzzlement.

Keith jabbed his thumb in Whitey's direction. "Mr. P.I. over there tracked me down in Charlotte and, through a lot of phone calls over the course of the past seven months, he's been letting me know about things over here."

"I finally convinced him to come back home, the stubborn idiot," Whitey laughed, slapping Keith on the back.

"We're glad you did, Whitey," Karen said sincerely, cuddling up against Keith's side.

Jake came back to Peyton's side again after he'd finished visiting with Whitey and Keith. She looked about ready to jump out of her skin.

"Do you want to get up and walk around?" he questioned quietly when Brooke and Lucas returned to the waiting room.

Peyton nodded, smiling when Lucas exclaimed, "Keith? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Lucas, watch your mouth," Karen rebuked.

"It's good to see you too, Luke," Keith chuckled.

Lucas laughed and enveloped his uncle in a bear hug.

"I hate hospitals," Peyton shivered as she and Jake wandered down an empty hallway.

"I know you do," he murmured, taking her hand in his.

"This one still smells the same," she mumbled, looking haunted. "It's like I'm a kid again and the nurse is telling me that my mom didn't make it."

He gazed at her, his dark eyes full of sympathy. "Death isn't the only thing that happens here, Peyton." She looked over at him, her face drawn in a frown. He smiled lovingly at her and tugged gently at her hand. "Come on, come with me."

"Okay, Haley," the nurse said. "With the next contraction, you're going to push, all right?"

Haley's breath was coming in terrified little gasps. She nodded as Nathan wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She felt the searing pain of another contraction and curled into it.

"Good, good!" the nurse cheered. "Just like that."

Peyton smiled into the nursery window, her eyes scanning the rows and rows of little babies.

"I was standing right where you are, totally in love with the baby in the crib smack dab in the middle of the third row," Jake grinned.

Peyton turned her eyes to his face, surprised. "Jenny was born here?"

"Yep," Jake nodded. "Happiest day of my life."

Peyton began to smile again and turned her eyes back to the window.

"See? Life happens here, too," Jake said after a moment.

"You've actually managed to make me feel better," she smiled. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she sniffled. "I love you 'ya know."

"Peyton?"

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him and found him down on one knee, holding a little black box out to her.

"I love you too 'ya know."

"Oh my God." Peyton gaped at him in complete disbelief.

"Oh my God!" Haley fell back against her pillows, crying and gasping for breath.

"Don't stop!" Doctor Kline had taken the place of the nurse. "You've got to get right back into it!"

"I can't do it anymore!" she sobbed. "I can't do it!" She felt Nathan's hand caressing her cheek. It was cool and soothing.

"Yes you can," he said against her ear. His voice was deep and comforting. "You can do it, Haley. You're doing such a great job. Hales, I'm so proud of you, but you can't quit now."

"I'm scared," she whimpered. "Nathan, I'm scared."

"I know you are, I know, but you can't let that stop you. I'm right here with you, okay? It'll be all right. Come on, you're so close."

Haley took a deep breath and pushed down hard against the next contraction.

Peyton giggled and wrapped her arms around Jake's shoulders, hiding her face against his neck.

Jake held her close to him, still stunned that she'd said yes. "I know the ring's not much, but I'll get you a bigger one some day, I promise."

"No, I want this one. Big, gaudy rocks aren't my style," she grinned. Softly, she kissed his lips. "You haven't really been saving for it since you came back home, have you?"

"Yes I have. When I saw you that night--- New Year's Eve at Tric--- I made up my mind. I mean, I just knew."

"We've spent a lot of time apart, Peyton," he continued after another sweet kiss. "I don't want to be away from you ever again. I wanted to ask you before school started up."

"Yeah, about that… Jake, school's really important to me…" Peyton tried to say.

"I know it is. It's important to me too." He cut her off.

"So, if I asked you to wait four years, you'd be okay with that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want to wait too. College is hard enough. Why throw a wife in with everything else? I'll wait," he promised her. "Just as long as you don't change your mind or anything."

She smiled and gave him another kiss. "We're engaged!" she laughed. "How crazy is that?"

"The crazy part is that you said 'yes'," Jake chuckled, touching his lips to hers over and over again. "Did I dream that or what?"

"Trust me, this is real," she grinned. She took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes for a long moment before she kissed him again.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!" Brooke screeched when Peyton and Jake returned to the waiting room.

Peyton blinked at her friend, looking alarmed. "What?"

"Don't you 'what' me!" Brooke grabbed Peyton's left hand and held it up, watching the diamond catch the light. "This isn't a Cracker Jack prize!"

Lucas came over to investigate. "Whoa," he sputtered. "Babe, I don't know how to break it to you, but I think she's getting married." Then he turned his eyes to Jake's discomfited face and broke into a teasing grin. "Geez Jagelski, she's barely legal! Why are all of my friends so eager to get married before they're even out of their teens? I just don't get it."

There was a chorus of surprised gasps from the adults. Soon, everyone was crowded around Jake and Peyton, wanting a peek at the ring.

Haley collapsed against the pillows again and she wept joyfully when she heard the high-pitched wailing of a new baby. Nathan nuzzled her forehead with his and they shared a gentle kiss.

"I love you so much," he said huskily. "So much, Haley."

"I love you too." She reached up and pressed her palm to his cheek. "Go see him. See if he's all right."

Nathan made his way carefully to the warmer in the corner of the room where a team of nurses were working to stabilize the tiny newborn.

"How is he?" he asked anxiously. "Is he okay?"

"We're worried about his development, but he seems to be doing well right now," one of the nurses replied without looking up. "We're going to take him to the Intensive Care Nursery though, just to make sure."

Nathan shyly stepped closer to the warmer, getting his first look at his son. His heart swelled with a love so great, it brought tears to his eyes.

"He's small," he said at last, worry tainting the new love he felt.

"Four pounds, six ounces," another nurse said. "He's pretty early. That's why we need to take him to intensive care. You can walk with us when we take him if you want to."

"Yeah, I want to," he nodded. He turned and walked back to Haley's bed.

"They say he's doing fine right now," he told his wife. He watched some of the worry leave her face. "They're taking him to intensive care though, and I'm going to walk with them, okay?"

"Yeah." Haley nodded her head. "Go with him."

Nathan bent and pressed a kiss against her lips. "You did such a good job," he said, smoothing her hair. He smiled softly. "We have a son."

She smiled too and tears were glistening in her eyes. "We're parents," she laughed through sniffles.

"God I love you," he whispered, giving her another kiss. "Thank you, Haley. Thank you for giving me James."

Haley smiled even wider and returned his kiss. "Thank you for giving me James," she echoed.

Over in the corner, there was sudden chaos as the medical team began to work even more frantically over little James.

Nathan wrenched around and rushed back to the warmer. "What's wrong?" he demanded. The nurses' expressions were grim as they focused on stabilizing the baby. "What's going on?"

"He's having trouble breathing, his lungs aren't developed," a nurse answered brusquely. "We're taking him now." Nathan followed the team of medical personnel as they rolled the warmer out of the room.

Haley watched them go, terrified and sobbing.

Nathan wasn't allowed to go inside the Newborn Intensive Care Unit. He stood helplessly at the window, watching the doctors as they struggled to get James to breathe. There were wires and tubes everywhere. James looked so small and sick. Nathan brought his forehead to rest against the cool glass of the window, eyes riveted on his son. Worry made his forehead furrow and one hot tear streaked down his right cheek.

The crowd of people in the waiting room got simultaneously to their feet when Nathan walked in.

"It's a boy," he announced. "He's um… he's not doing too well right now though; he's having trouble breathing. They took him to intensive care."

The atmosphere in the room went from one of joyous elation to deep sadness as everyone absorbed the frightening news.

"Have you decided on a name for him, Nathan?" Lydia quietly spoke up after the silence became too much to bear. She was leaning heavily against her husband, drawing from his strength.

Nathan met his brother's eyes and flashed a faint smile. "James. James Lucas Scott."

Lucas stared into Nathan's face, stunned and very moved that his nephew had been given his name. He returned the soft smile Nathan was sending his way, feeling closer to his brother than he ever had before.

Everyone offered words of encouragement to Nathan and then took turns visiting Haley.

Haley caught Peyton's hand as she released her from a hug. "Peyton, is that an engagement ring?"

"Wait, what?" Nathan demanded. He was back in the chair by his wife's bed and he took Peyton's hand from Haley, staring at the ring.

Peyton took her hand back, looking almost guilty. "I didn't know he was going to propose," she said, glancing over at Jake. "This is no way was meant to---."

"Peyton stop, stop," Haley insisted, smiling a little. "I think it's wonderful. It's just the diversion I need. I've been driving myself insane worrying about the baby, so this is some welcome good news."

"Yeah, it's really great you guys. Congratulations," Nathan beamed. "But, Jagelski, come on," he teased. "Talk about robbing the cradle."

"Oh," Jake chuckled. "And how old was Haley when you married her? Sixteen, wasn't it?"

"Nathan, I want to see James," Haley pleaded. They were alone together in her hospital room, their visitors having gone to get a very late dinner in the cafeteria.

Upon receiving permission from Doctor Kline, a wheelchair was brought in for Haley and Nathan piloted it into the Intensive Care Nursery. He stood behind his wife, his hands on her shoulders, and they both gazed affectionately at their tiny son. Her shoulders began to shake beneath his hands and he gently squeezed.

"There are so many tubes," she whimpered.

"He's not letting them bother him though," Nathan said, trying to comfort her. "He's happy because you're here."

"He's so sweet," Haley sniffled. Carefully, she reached inside the incubator and brushed her fingertip over the back of her son's little hand. "Mommy loves you, Sweet Baby James," she whispered.

"Hey buddy, it's Dad," Nathan said. He was afraid to reach in and touch the baby the way Haley had, but he wanted James to know that he was there. "I love you too. Do you know that? Mom and I both love you so much. Everything's going to be all right. You'll be all right. You've got to be." His last sentence was choked with emotion.

In the next instant, the high-pitched bleeping of alarms on James' monitors split the air. His little chest rose and fell sporadically as he fought to breathe.

I think you guys set a record for wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Thank you so, so much! Your response to this story of mine is amazing and I can't thank you enough.

To answer some of your questions, yes Peyton loves Jake (Hehe…), and no, I have never tried pickles with ice cream. Gross! I think that's really something only a pregnant lady can enjoy.

The review I got from one of you saying that your cousin lost her baby made me cry. I was so sad to read that and I'm sorry for such a terrible loss. : ( When it comes to babies, I'm a big softie. Babies are wonderful and they deserve the chance to live out their lives. When they aren't able to, it's so heartbreaking.

Keep reading, you guys. I love hearing from you and I hope this update didn't disappoint. I know it's been a little while since I've posted a chapter, so thank you again. ----Sarah


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen: It's All Right, Son**

Nathan quietly shut the door to Haley's room behind him as he stepped out into the brightly lit hallway. His sneakers squeaked on the linoleum floor.

"Hey." Nathan spun around, startled, and saw that Lucas was standing against the far wall.

"Hi," Nathan responded. His voice was deep and hoarse and even he could hear how tired he sounded. "Are you the only one who's still here?" He smiled his thanks as he accepted a Styrofoam full of steaming coffee from Lucas's outstretched hand.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "Your parents and Haley's parents are getting coffee in the cafeteria. Everybody else went home; but they all wanted me to tell you that they'll be back tomorrow and that they love you guys."

Nathan nodded his understanding and sipped at the coffee. Then he grimaced.

"What, is it gross?" Lucas asked.

"No, it's not just gross, it's rancid," Nathan gagged.

"Sorry," Lucas shrugged apologetically. "Is Haley finally asleep?"

"Yeah," Nathan said, tossing the coffee into a nearby trash can. "She cried herself out."

"Do the doctors know what's going on with James?" Lucas eyed his brother's face apprehensively.

Nathan leaned back against the wall, suddenly too tired to stand on his own, and scrubbed his hands over his face. He couldn't find his voice for a very long moment.

"It's his heart," he said at last.

Lucas felt his eyes widen. "He has HCM?"

Nathan shook his head back and forth, letting Lucas know that James did not have HCM. One hand was still covering his face.

"There's something else?" Lucas took one step closer to his brother.

Nathan's head moved up and down in a slight nod. Slowly, his hand slid away from his face and fell to his side. "It's something called PDA. The doctor tried to explain it to me, but I wasn't really… I couldn't…" His voice faltered and he fell silent. After he was sure he could trust himself to speak without breaking down, he continued. "It's a blood vessel in the heart--- all babies have it--- and it's supposed to close after the baby's born. In James, it didn't."

"And… that's bad?" Lucas's chest was tight with worry for his nephew and sympathy for his brother and Haley.

"They say that too much blood is going through his lungs. They're putting him on some kind of medicine that's supposed to close the PDA, but if it doesn't work, they want to do surgery."

"Whoa, wait, surgery?" Lucas sputtered. "They'd really go that far?"

"If they don't close it, he'll go into Congestive Heart Failure." Nathan's voice broke again, but this time, he couldn't keep his tears back. His blue eyes brimmed over with a flood of them.

Lucas came even closer to his brother as Nathan covered his face again. He put a hand on Nathan's shaking shoulder and softly squeezed. "It's all right, man," he murmured. "It'll be all right, Nate."

Nathan pulled back, swiping his palms over his cheeks. He was embarrassed, thinking his show of emotion was a sign of weakness. He needed to stay strong for Haley and James.

"Yeah, I know," he sniffled. He pulled away again when Lucas stretched out his hand. "I know," he repeated.

"Nathan…" Lucas was concerned that holding everything in would end badly for his brother.

"I'm okay," Nathan promised, rubbing his hands over his cheeks one last time. "I uh… I better check on Haley. Then I want to go and see James."

"Nathan…" Lucas tried again to get his brother to talk to him.

"G'night, Luke," Nathan said before he let himself into Haley's room and closed the door.

The next afternoon, Haley was discharged from the hospital, and she and Nathan drove home to their new apartment in strained silence. They were both afraid for little James, who was still in intensive care.

"Hey, so, this'll be your first time seeing the new place, huh?" Nathan spoke up. He was desperate to break the silence. It was making him crazy.

Haley had her eyes glued to her window. All she did was nod.

"I had everybody over about a week ago and they all helped me situate the furniture and stuff. If you hate it, you just tell me where you want everything to go and I'll move it for you."

Haley nodded a second time and that was the only way Nathan knew that she'd heard him.

"Okay, here we are," Nathan grinned, pushing the door open once he'd unlocked it. Haley walked in first and he came in behind her, lugging her suitcase along with him. Putting his hands on her shoulders he said, "Welcome home. What do you think? Do you like it?"

She pulled in a deep breath and asked, "Is the nursery finished?"

"Haley---." Nathan tried to discourage her from seeing it. He didn't think it would be good for her; it would probably just make her more upset.

"I want to see it, Nathan." Her words were sharp and unsteady.

"All right, okay," he whispered, pulling her close and touching his forehead to hers. Taking her hand, he led her down the hallway to the baby's room. As before, he pushed the door open and allowed her to walk in ahead of him.

Haley stepped into the room slowly, looking around with wide eyes and clasped hands.

There was a definite all-star theme going on. The walls---which were painted a soft blue---were decorated with pictures and murals of basketballs, footballs, and soccer balls; and the furniture was a crisp white. The bedding in the crib matched the blue on the walls, bordered in a very light yellow, and was stitched with the same sports items that were on the walls. There was a changing table, along with a dresser, a little toy chest, and a rocking chair. The rocking chair sat in a ring of late afternoon sunlight that was shining in through the window.

Nathan carefully came up beside his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's definitely a boy's room, huh?" he grinned.

She actually laughed. "Oh definitely," she nodded.

"Do you like it?" he asked hesitantly.

Haley's eyes swept the room again and another smile touched her lips. "I love it, Nate," she murmured. "It's so sweet." Her voice broke and she hid her face against his chest, clutching a fistful of his shirt in one hand.

Nathan held her tightly, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "It's all right, Haley," he whispered hoarsely. "He'll be okay." The beeping of his wristwatch pulled them apart.

"Do you have to work today?" Haley questioned quietly.

"Yeah," Nathan sighed. "I tried to get a change in my schedule, but---."

"Nathan, you don't have to explain," she said, sending him a smile. "If you have to work, you have to work."

"I know, but I just… I don't want you to be here by yourself."

"I'm okay," she promised, flashing another smile. "Besides, I won't be here alone. I'll call my mom and have her drive me back over to the hospital. I want to see James."

Nathan nodded his understanding and pulled her close for a kiss. "Would you tell him I love him?"

"Of course I will, but I'm sure he knows," she grinned. Gently, she returned the kiss he'd given her.

"I'll see if I can get off early, okay?" Nathan tucked a stray strand of hair behind Haley's ear.

She pressed her lips to his a second time. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Nathan reciprocated her kiss in three quick pecks. "I'll see you when I get home."

Nathan returned to the apartment late that night, exhausted and eager for some sleep. When he stumbled tiredly into the bedroom and saw that it was empty, he was perplexed. A soft sound drifted into the room from the other side of the hallway and he followed it, finding that it was coming from the other side of the nursery door. Slowly, he pushed the door open.

"Haley?" He was frightened when he found her sitting in the rocking chair, holding a plush teddy bear in her arms and weeping. He ran and came down hard on his knees at her side. "What happened?" he demanded. "Haley what is it? Is it James?"

"He's sh—showing signs of h—heart failure," she stammered, choking on hard sobs. "He—he's starting to t—turn b—blue at his f—fingernails and around his m-mouth. Th-the doctors w—want to schedule a s—surgery f—for tomorrow morning."

Nathan sagged, still on his knees and put his face in his hands.

Haley crushed the little teddy bear to her chest. "Why did this happen?" she whimpered. "Nathan why did this happen?"

Nathan forced the burning need to cry down into the pit of his stomach and reached for his wife's hand. "I don't know, Hales," he murmured huskily.

"Was it me?" she asked, as if he hadn't even spoken.

"No." Nathan's response was firm.

"It had to have been something I did," Haley continued, seeming to be oblivious to his presence. "Maybe I shouldn't have stayed at work as long as I did. Maybe I should have rested more. If I had just…"

"Haley, stop it. Stop," Nathan commanded, shifting to kneel in front of her. He took both of her hands and stared up into her face. "Just stop," he said gently. "You'll drive yourself crazy trying to blame yourself. Nothing that's happened was because of you. Do you understand? You did everything you were supposed to do. You did everything right."

Haley began to cry again and she shoved up from the rocking chair. Nathan stood when she did.

"Then why did James come so early? Why is his heart failing? **_Why don't I have my baby?_**" she screamed, shoving against Nathan's chest when he wrapped his arms around her. "I did everything right," she wept, going limp in his embrace and concealing her face in his shirt. "I did everything right."

"You did," he whispered, placing a tender kiss against her temple as he cradled her. "I don't know how or why things went wrong, Hales, but we can't expect the worst. We've got to believe he'll pull through. It's all we can do." He felt her start to shake again and he held her closer.

The next morning, the waiting room at the hospital was full again. Baby James' parents, along with everyone who had come the day he was born, sat anxiously, hoping for good news.

Haley's head was resting against Nathan's shoulder and his right arm, which was wrapped around her, was beginning to go numb; but she was finally sleeping and he hated to wake her up. Neither of them had slept at all the night before. He was right on the edge of losing it though and he had to get out of the waiting room. He kept repeating what he'd said to Haley—about not expecting the worst--- over and over in his head, but he couldn't keep himself from envisioning the doctor coming out and telling them that James was gone. He was so scared. There was a tight lump in his throat and it was making his eyes burn. Carefully, he pulled his arm free.

Haley startled awake and blinked uncomprehendingly into her husband's face.

"I just… I'm just going to the bathroom, okay?" he whispered. "I'll be right back. You try and go back to sleep."

Haley nodded half-consciously and curled up against her mother, who held an arm out for her.

Nathan did go to the restroom, but he only hunched over the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. It did nothing for his nerves and the tears were definitely coming now. He frantically tried to think of somewhere he could go and have some privacy. Then it struck him.

The chapel.

Carefully, Nathan pulled one of the chapel's double doors open and peeked inside. The pews were all empty. There was nobody else there. That was good. He entered the small room and walked quietly down the aisle. He collapsed onto the first pew and stared up at the wooden cross that hung on the wall. He wasn't a particularly religious person, but it did bring him a small bit of comfort somehow. It wasn't enough to calm his fears though and he bowed his head, hiding his face in his hands. More than a week's worth of pent-up anguish, everything he'd kept inside since Haley had first been admitted to the hospital on his birthday, was set free. His solid back shook with fierce but silent sobs.

He felt arms around him a while later, he didn't know exactly how long, and he pulled back, startled.

"It's all right, son."

Nathan blew out a frustrated breath of embarrassment and swiped his hands over his face. "I don't want you here right now."

"I want to help you, Nathan. I've been where you are. I know how you're feeling."

"I don't want your help!" He felt more tears stream down his cheeks and he turned his face away, cursing himself for not holding up better when his father was right beside him. "Just go away!"

Instead of leaving, Dan put his arms around his son again.

Nathan struggled to break free. "Let go! Just leave me alone!" he cried.

"I've left you alone enough, Nate," Dan murmured, holding his boy tightly. "I won't do it anymore."

Nathan gave up his resistance with a strangled whimper and slowly put his arms around his father's shoulders. "I'm scared, Dad."

"I know," Dan whispered. "I know you are."

"He's just a baby," Nathan said, taking in a shuddering breath and coughing on another strangling sob. He pulled away from his father and braced his elbows on his knees, glaring out a nearby window at the sunny day. "He doesn't deserve to live in agony for a few days and then just… die!"

"Nathan, he's not going to die," Dan tried to reassure his son.

"How do you know?" Nathan demanded irately. "How do you know he won't?"

"Because he's a Scott," Dan said with a soft smile. "Because, if he's anything like his father, he'll put up a damn good fight and win." He put a giant hand on Nathan's shoulder and lightly squeezed.

Gradually, a grin brightened Nathan's tear-stained face. He'd cried so hard, his whole body ached. But he did feel better. Whether that was because he'd finally let everything out, or because of his father, he couldn't say. Well, actually, yes he could.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Sure," Dan shrugged.

"No, I mean it," Nathan said seriously. "Thank you."

Dan smiled in earnest and squeezed his son's shoulder even tighter. "You're welcome. I… I love you, Nathan." He admitted this cautiously, watching his son as if he expected him to burst out laughing.

Nathan bowed his head, grinning again. "I love you too, Dad."

Together, they got up and walked back to the waiting room.

After another long and agonizing hour of waiting, a doctor dressed in the traditional green surgical scrubs, came in to talk to everyone. More than a dozen pairs of eyes gazed anxiously up at him and Haley slipped her hand into Nathan's, squeezing until it hurt. He squeezed her hand just as hard.

Okay, don't get mad. I know this is short, like waaaay short compared to my last few chapters, but… I'm sorry. The next one will be up very soon and it'll be longer, I cross my heart. Now on to you. You guys are too awesome! Thank you lots and lots for your wonderful reviews! I love them! Seriously, getting feedback from people who like my writing is so fun for me. It's like the best part: ) There was a request a while ago for Nathan and Dan to bond, and I wanted that too, so I hope the chapel scene conveyed that. And there was a question about how early James was born. He was born on August third and his due date was September 16, so he was over a month early. If you have any other questions, ask and I will try as best I can to answer them. Thank you again you guys! You seriously make this hobby of mine a lot more enjoyable. For me, what you have to say is my favorite part of writing, so keep reviewing: ) Please? Hehe… : ) ---Sarah


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen: Aim High, Shoot Straight**

The quavering, high-pitched wails of a newborn startled Nathan and Haley into consciousness. They sat up in bed simultaneously, squinting tiredly into the darkness. Haley put a hand on her husband's shoulder when he threw back the covers, preparing to stand.

"It's my turn, isn't it?" Nathan yawned.

"I think he's hungry," she whispered with a smile.

"Oh. I probably won't be very much help with that," he grinned.

"Go back to sleep," Haley said, continuing to whisper as she leaned in to gently kiss him. "You've got an early class."

"Don't remind me," Nathan groaned. He curled up against his pillow with a big yawn and closed his eyes. Then, with the left half of his face hidden against his pillow, he cracked one eye open and drowsily mumbled, "Wait, isn't tomorrow your first day back at the daycare center?"

"Don't remind me," she laughed with a roll of her eyes.

"Ssshhh. Hey, Sweet Baby James," Haley cooed. She reached into the crib and gently took James in her arms. Settling down in the rocking chair, she let her son eat his fill. Slowly rocking back and forth, she gazed down at him in the moonlight, smiling at the smacking suckling noises he was making and the way he was staring up into her face with big, starry brown eyes that were full of expression. James had been home for a month and a half already and she still couldn't fully believe that the sweet, wonderful, beautiful baby nestled against her chest was hers. Hers and Nathan's.

It was amazing to see her features and her husband's features in their baby. James definitely had Nathan's ears. He had her nose, and his eyes were brown like hers, but they were set like his father's. He also had an adorable tendency to wrinkle his forehead, just like Nathan. Haley thought he was the cutest little baby ever born but, of course, being his mother, she was somewhat biased.

As she continued to rock, Haley softly began to sing to him. It was an old James Taylor song that her dad had played repeatedly throughout her childhood and it was called "Sweet Baby James".

…_Goodnight you moonlight ladies_

_Rockabye Sweet Baby James_

_Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose_

_Won't you let me go down in my dreams_

_And rockabye Sweet Baby James…_

James had finished eating and Haley was pacing the floor, tenderly cradling her baby; he was still fussing a little bit. She smiled when she felt a hand against the small of her back.

"I told you to go back to sleep," she whispered.

"I tried," Nathan whispered back, "but I can't. I thought that maybe you could use some help."

"You just want to hold him," Haley accused with a small smile. She gently swayed back and forth when James started to cry in earnest.

Nathan grinned and shrugged, letting her know that she was correct. He held his arms out and Haley carefully passed the baby to her husband.

"Hey, buddy," he murmured. "What's the matter, huh? What're you cryin' for?" He turned his eyes to Haley's face and said, "I got him. You can go to bed."

"Are you sure?" Haley was always anxious when James cried. She stood beside her husband, smoothing the silky brown hair that crowned the baby's head.

"Positive," Nathan promised, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Haley, I've got him, go to bed. You don't want to be late on your first day back at work."

Haley stared up at him with furrowed eyebrows for a moment before she gave a yielding sigh. She touched her lips fleetingly to Nathan's, kissed James on the top of his head, and shuffled out the door.

"James, James, sssshhh," Nathan murmured. He cradled the baby lovingly against his chest and rocked him. "It's all right, buddy. It's okay."

James' cries gradually faded into soft little whimpers and before long, he was quiet. He stared up at his father, blinking sleepy brown eyes.

"You're all tired out now, aren't you?" Nathan chuckled. "You've got a good set of lungs, that's for sure. I bet people could hear you all the way down in Mississippi."

James responded with a big yawn.

Nathan smiled. "You're really cute though. Yeah you are. The girls won't be able to leave you alone when you get bigger. It's the curse of the Scott men." He heard a giggle at the door and it made him turn.

"Raise him to be arrogant and vain, that's really great." Haley laughed in whispers.

"You know it's true," Nathan chuckled back at her. "I mean, look at us. You just couldn't stay away from me."

Haley sputtered, trying to think of a really good comeback. She couldn't, so she just laughed all over again.

"See?" Nathan laughed too.

"Well, don't talk about him getting bigger," Haley said, changing the subject. She came up to him and smiled when she found that James had fallen asleep in his arms.

"He's going to grow up eventually," Nathan whispered, looking affectionately down at his son.

"I know, but right now he's a baby." Haley followed her husband to the crib and watched as Nathan gently laid the baby down alongside his teddy bear. She reached in and tucked a blanket around him.

"Right now he's a baby," Nathan echoed softly, stroking the infant's smooth, rosy cheek with the back of his finger. He felt Haley slip her hand into his and he lightly squeezed it. Together, they wandered across the hall, back to their own bedroom.

The next evening, at about quarter to six, Haley stumbled through the front door of the apartment. She had the keys in her fingers, gripping James's baby carrier in her free hand, and the diaper bag was slung over one shoulder. James was howling and Haley looked about ready to cry herself.

"Nathan! Help!" she begged.

"Coming, I'm coming!" Nathan jogged out of the kitchen and took the baby carrier from Haley. He freed James from the strap that secured him in place and cuddled him close, shushing him and softly murmuring to him.

"He probably needs to be changed," Haley muttered, stepping out of her shoes with a groan of relief.

"I'm on it," Nathan assured her. He wandered down the hallway and disappeared into the nursery.

Standing alone in the living room, Haley realized that the air did not smell like food and she called out her husband's name.

"Yeah?" Nathan called back. To his son he said, in a baby babble type voice that he'd picked up from Haley, "Are 'ya a little damp, buddy? Huh? Don't worry, Daddy'll fix that."

"Is there no dinner?" Haley asked, sounding slightly ticked.

Nathan felt his temper flare and tried to rein it in. "I got home about fifteen minutes before you did, Haley. I was just going to start it when you walked in." His voice was a little sharp.

"You've been at school all day?" Haley demanded skeptically.

"Ye—es," Nathan growled through clenched teeth.

James was getting sick of lying on the changing table and he began to fuss.

"Doing what?" Haley kept up with her interrogations.

"What do you think?" he shouted over the baby's indignant wails. "I went to see a tutor for my math class and then I decided to lift some… **_AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!_**"

"What happened?" Haley sprinted down the hall and stumbled to a stop in the doorway of the baby's room.

Nathan waved Haley over to the changing table--- where James was still screeching--- letting her know that she needed to tend to him. Then he bolted for the bathroom.

Haley quickly diapered James and lifted him up, hugging him against her shoulder. She found Nathan, standing over the bathroom sink, vigorously brushing his teeth. As she continued to watch him, rubbing soothing circles over baby James' back, he spit out a mouthful of toothpaste froth and immediately went to work gargling mouth wash.

"Nathan what happened?" Haley repeated.

Nathan expelled the mouth wash into the sink before he stood straight and looked at her. He was breathing hard and some leftover toothpaste foam lined his mouth.

"He peed in my mouth. I opened the diaper to change him and he peed in my mouth," he said at last, looking disgusted. Then he chugged down some more mouth wash and gargled again, not fully satisfied that all the pee had been removed. Haley began to laugh and he glared at her, his cheeks bulging as he swished the mouth wash around.

"Well, you've got to hand it to him," Haley gasped, barely managing to get the words out between her giggles. "He aims high and he shoots straight!"

Nathan spewed his mouth wash all over the mirror, unable to keep from laughing. He and Haley stood in the bathroom, hooting with hysterical laughter.

James was frightened by all the noise and began to wail.

Haley took him back to the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair. "My poor baby," she cooed, kissing his head over and over again. He smelled good; like baby shampoo. "Did him get scared?" She slipped into her baby talk. "Awww. Him is just a wittle guy isn't him? Yes him is." Haley took one tiny hand and kissed it.

James hiccupped on fading whimpers and gradually settled down. He blinked his adorable little eyes, staring solemnly at his mother. He was such a serious baby--- such an old soul--- it was almost comical.

Haley smiled and stroked his cheek. "Mommy's sow-ee. Mommy wuvs you, wittle baby James," she murmured softly.

James was content and enjoying his dinner when Nathan entered the nursery a short time later.

"Hi," he said, coming to stand beside the rocking chair.

"Hi. Did you rinse all the pee out?" Haley flashed an overly-sweet smile and batted her eyelashes.

He scowled jokingly and then smiled back at her; his blue eyes were soft and tender. He loved this time of day the best. The chaos of the outside world fell away, and all that was left, all that mattered, was the three of them, safe and happy in their little apartment. His smile widened at the way his wife handled their son. She was an incredible mother. He truly believed, now more than ever, that there wasn't anything Haley couldn't do.

"Yeah, I think I got it all," he chuckled at last.

"I think so too. I can smell your minty-fresh breath all the way down here," she teased him.

He scowled all over again and reported, "I made some food."

"Oh yeah? What kind of food?" Haley placed James against her shoulder and went to work burping him.

"Macaroni."

They grinned at each other and in unison they said, "Food of the gods."

James, with a full belly, quickly fell asleep and Haley let Nathan put him to bed. Then the two of them sat down to enjoy their macaroni-and-cheese dinner.

Two months passed by in a busy blur of work and school. Before anybody realized it, November had come back to Tree Hill, blustery and cold.

On a particularly gloomy afternoon just two days before Thanksgiving, Haley was propped up in the doorway of her bedroom. She blinked back tears as she watched Nathan pack his suitcase.

"Okay, do I have everything? I think I have everything," Nathan mumbled to himself, zipping the suitcase closed. He turned and saw Haley at the door and his forehead crinkled. "Come on; stop looking at me like that. You've known for weeks about this game."

"But you're going out of state. To New York," she frowned.

"Yes, well, this is an away game; and in college ball, away games are usually played out of state," Nathan explained. When Haley's frown intensified he said, "It's only for a couple of days, Hales."

"But what about Thanksgiving?"

Nathan bowed his head, sighing heavily and scrubbing his hands over his face. "I can't really help that, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. This is our first Thanksgiving with James and I want you to be here for it; and, Nathan, I'm worried about you flying." Haley put her hands on her hips and frowned again.

"What do you want me to do, Haley?" he shouted. He felt bad enough about having to go away, but her whining at him about something that he had no control over, something that he had a duty to do, just made him angry.

"Well who schedules these games anyway?" Haley exclaimed.

"I'd love to stand here and argue with you about this, but I've got to get to school. The team's leaving for the airport at five." Nathan picked up his suitcase, but Haley stood still in the doorway. "Excuse me," he said quietly.

Haley didn't move.

"Haley, this is so childish," he groaned impatiently. "Do you think I want to leave you and James alone for two days? Do you think I want to miss Thanksgiving? Here's some news for you: I don't. This is hard for me too but I have to go. So how about you make this a little easier on me, huh? Come on." He rested his forehead against Haley's and stared into her uplifted eyes.

She began to cry.

"Haley," Nathan sighed, chuckling at her ridiculous sweetness. He put his suitcase down and wrapped both of his arms around her. "It's just a few days."

"A few days without me in New York City," she sniffled pitifully; her words were muffled because her face was pressed against his chest.

"It'll be on TV," he divulged with a smile.

She raised her eyes, keeping the rest of her face hidden. "Really?"

"ESPN," he nodded. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"That's very cool." Nathan's smile was reflected on Haley's face.

"Are you going to watch me?" Nathan smiled even more brightly and pulled his wife closer, kissing her between the eyes.

"Yes; and I'll be cheering for you through the last round," she giggled, draping her arms around his neck.

"I think you mean quarter don't you?" he snickered.

"Well whatever," she laughed, looking a little embarrassed.

Nathan proceeded to kiss both of her cheeks and the tip of her nose. Snuggling his face to hers, he closed his eyes and softly inhaled. "You smell like baby barf," he murmured against her ear with a quiet, rumbling chuckle.

She laughed again and swatted his arm. "That's because your son decided to spit his lunch up all over me before I put him down for his nap this afternoon. I showered and changed, but there's no getting rid of that smell; it just lingers."

"Speaking of _our_ son… would it be all right to wake him up? We've really got to get going."

Haley's eyebrows furrowed and her chin quivered.

"Don't start crying again; geez, Hales." Nathan crushed her close again and kissed her hair.

"You're sure you got everything?" Haley asked. She and Nathan were standing amid his teammates, who were waiting to board big sixteen-passenger vans that would take them to the airport. James was resting comfortably in his mother's arms, squinting up at his father in the sunlight that had just broken through the clouds.

"Yes, Mother," Nathan teased with a smile. He took James from Haley and held him close. "I'll see 'ya buddy," he murmured. "Be good for Mommy okay? I love you." Gently, Nathan touched his lips to James' forehead. Turning his eyes back to Haley's face, he found that she was quietly crying again. He wiped her tears away with the back of his fingers, softly kissed her, and told her he loved her in a whisper. Then, after carefully passing James back to his wife and giving them both one more kiss, he picked up his suitcase and went to see his coach, who was bellowing for him.

"Hello?" Haley tiredly answered the phone a few hours later. James had just eaten and was sleeping again; and she had nothing to do but sit and cry. "Oh hi, Luke. You got another letter from Brooke? That's good. How does she like New York so far?" After a short pause she said, "Lucas Scott, you're ridiculous. Yes you are! Telling you that she's having fun and meeting a lot of nice people does not mean she's met another guy. No it doesn't. No it doesn't! What do you mean _maybe_ I'm right? There is no maybe, I'm just right. Yes. Yes, you are paranoid. It's okay, I still love you. Uh-huh.

"Hey, Luke, Do you want to come over for dinner? Tonight. Because I'm feeling sympathetic right now. Because I'm lonely too. Yeah. Yeah, Nathan left at five. Okay great; I'll see you in a little while. Okay. Bye."

"Hello, Hales." Lucas smiled cheerfully and held out a bouquet of brightly-colored Gerbera daisies when Haley opened her door to him later that evening. "These are to say thank you for inviting me to dinner."

Haley laughed and took the flowers from him. "You're a dork."

"You're welcome," he chuckled.

"Thank you," she grinned, ushering him inside the apartment.

"Where's that cute little nephew of mine?" Lucas asked as Haley put the daisies in a vase of water. Just as he spoke, a baby monitor sitting on the kitchen counter emitted plaintive wails.

"There he is," Haley smiled. "Do you want to go get him for me?" she asked, checking the spaghetti sauce that was simmering on the stove.

"Sure," Lucas agreed eagerly. He couldn't get enough of James; he was totally smitten with his nephew. Wandering down the hallway, he disappeared into the nursery. Through the baby monitor, Haley could hear him talking sweetly to James.

"Look who I've got," Lucas grinned. He sauntered back into the kitchen, cradling James with an ease and confidence that still amazed Haley. He was the only one of their friends--- aside from Jake--- who hadn't been afraid of "breaking the baby." He'd taken to James right away; he was like an old pro.

Haley came over and kissed her son's face. "Hi baby," she cooed.

James stared up at his mother and broke into the most angelic smile.

Haley and Lucas both chuckled.

"Aww, I love it when he does that," she said with a smile of her own. "Do you mind if I take him? He's probably ready to eat again."

"Oh, sure." Lucas carefully placed the baby in Haley's arms and watched as she made her way back to the nursery.

"Luke," Haley gasped, breaking into a delighted smile upon her return to the kitchen. He grinned at her from his spot at the table. While she was nursing James, he'd been busy setting the table; he'd even spooned the food on to the dishes so that all she had to do was sit down and eat. The daisies he'd given her, in their glass vase, were in the middle of the table, and made a very pretty centerpiece.

"Hey, you cooked it. All I did was put it on the plates," he shrugged.

She smiled again as she took a seat across from him. "I'm glad you came over. This was a good idea."

"I'd have to agree with you; I am excellent company." Raising his water glass as Haley laughed, Lucas said, "Cheers."

The following night, 671 miles away, in the bustling city of New York, Nathan was just walking off the court, wandering into the tunnel-like hallway that led to the locker rooms.

"Hey there, Scott," a familiar voice giggled. "Great game."

Nathan froze and turned his head to the right. He just about fell over backwards when he saw Brooke propped up against the wall, arms folded over her chest.

"You could say 'hi' if you wanted to," she laughed.

"No, yeah, hi," he sputtered, laughing also. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard that UNC was coming here to play their first away game and since today was my last day of classes before Thanksgiving break, and since my roommate has gone to spend the holiday with her rich boyfriend and his even richer parents, I decided to come check it out."

"Brooke, I'm touched that you came to see me because you had nothing else to do," Nathan chuckled.

"Stop it," she chided with another giggle. "I really wanted to see you. I've been so homesick lately and seeing you really helps."

"It's good to see you too," Nathan nodded. "It's not the same back home without you."

"Hey there pretty lady." One of Nathan's teammates, who was passing through the hall to get to the locker room, stopped to eye Brooke up and down.

Brooke made a face and pulled her jacket closer around her.

"Keep walking, Paulson," Nathan commanded with a glare.

Paulson threw up his hands in an I-meant-no-harm kind of way and moved on.

"How did you get down here anyway?" Nathan asked, turning his attention back to Brooke.

"Paulson's not the only one who thinks I'm a pretty lady," Brooke smiled, striking a pose.

"Oh, I see," Nathan laughed. "Did you charm a security guard or something?"

"I plead the fifth," she grinned.

Nathan laughed again. Had Brooke always been so much fun?

"So, do you have plans?" Brooke inquired.

"Um, no," Nathan replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Great!" Brooke was suddenly excited. "We could get dinner and I could show you around the city and…"

"Well, see, I have to go back to the hotel with the team," Nathan explained. "We have another game here on Friday and there's like a curfew and stuff…"

"Oh, so you can't---?" Brooke let the question hang.

"No, I can. If you want to come by the hotel in like an hour, I'll have my roommate cover for me."

"Okay," Brooke nodded. She fished around in her purse, producing a scrap of paper and a pen, and Nathan scribbled out the hotel's address.

"What do you think?" Brooke smiled as Nathan stared out the back window of the cab, ogling the city.

"I love it here," he murmured. "This is so different from Tree Hill."

"It gets old fast, trust me," Brooke sighed. "There really is only one Tree Hill." After a short silence she asked, "What do you feel like eating?"

"I don't know. Anything," Nathan shrugged.

"Thanks for being so specific," Brooke said sarcastically. To the driver she said, "233 Bieecker."

"Hey, Joe's Pizza, all right," the driver nodded, changing lanes.

"That was so good," Nathan sighed, stretching as he followed Brooke out of the little restaurant and on to the crowded sidewalk. They both shivered in the frigid autumn wind and zipped up their coats. "I probably shouldn't have eaten pizza when I've got a game in two days, but it was still good. Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome," Brooke smiled at him. She wound her arm through his in a friendly way and squeezed. "It's so good to have you here; I'm happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too," Nathan smiled back at her. "So, what's next?"

"I don't know, there's so much I want to show you," she laughed. "There's a little shop just around the corner that's got a lot of cute baby stuff. Do you want to get something for James?"

"Hey yeah, that'd be cool." Arm-in-arm with Brooke, Nathan let his friend lead the way.

In Tree Hill, Haley was trying to call her husband's cell phone to congratulate him on his victory and to give him an update on their son. He'd done the most amazing thing that morning--- he'd rolled from his back onto his stomach all by himself. However, since Nathan had forgotten to charge the battery, the call was not coming through.

Viola! Chapter nineteen. I'm sorry I took so long with this one. I scrapped it like seven times and started over again. Not to mention the fact that I've been crazy busy lately. Anyway, I want to tell you guys that you're awesome--- like you don't already know--- and that I'm so thankful to everyone who reviewed. I LOVE getting them! They're fantastic: ) Hehe… Again, I'm sorry you had to wait so long and I this chapter was worth it. PS--- how cute was it that you guys were so worried about Baby James? Did you honestly think I'd let anything happen to him: ) Hehe… Oh, and I also liked hearing from the people who read the chapter where James was born on August 3--- his "birthday". That was kind of a cool coincidence. Hehe… : ) Thank you again and enjoy! ---Sarah


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty: Just Another Manic Monday**

"Hello?" Haley anxiously snatched up the phone, knowing that Nathan was on the other end of the line.

"Hey," he grinned.

"I've tried calling you since the game ended. Why didn't you answer your phone?" she demanded, angered that he didn't seem to know or care that she'd been worried.

"The battery was dead; I had to charge it," he replied, confused by her irritated tone.

"You _always_ forget to charge it!" Haley scolded.

"Well now it's charged, and I'm talking to you, so what's the problem?" he grumbled, feeling a little peeved himself.

"The problem is that I haven't been able to get a hold of you."

"Why is that a problem? Did something happen?" Nathan was concerned now. "Is James all right?"

"Yes, James is fine," Haley quickly assured him. Her face flushed with shame; she hadn't meant to alarm him.

"Damn it, Haley," Nathan muttered, putting a hand to his racing heart. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled sheepishly.

"If nothing's wrong, why did you need to talk to me?" he asked when she said nothing else.

"I didn't _need _to talk to you, I just _wanted_ to talk to you," she explained.

"What about?"

"Lots of things."

"Like…?"

"Like your game. You were _so _great," she gushed.

"You watched it?"

"Yes, I told you I would. James and I went over to your parents' house and we all watched it together. We really liked that slam dunk in the middle of the third quarter."

"Yeah?" Nathan broke into a smile.

"Yeah," Haley nodded. "Oh and by the way, our son is amazing! He did something incredible today!" she exclaimed proudly.

"What, what did he do?" Nathan eagerly clutched the cell phone to his ear, ignoring the tired glare his roommate was sending his way.

"He can hold things! Only for a few seconds, but he can hold things!" Haley squealed. "I was playing with him in the living room, 'ya know before work yesterday morning, and he reached for a rattle and held it all by himself!"

"Hey, that's my boy!" Nathan beamed. "Man, I wish I could have seen that."

"Oh, it's okay, I got it on the video camera the second time he did it," Haley replied.

Nathan laughed. "Haley you're hilarious."

"When you say hilarious, you mean ridiculous, don't you?" she asked wryly.

He only laughed harder.

"So what have you been up to tonight?" Haley inquired when Nathan's laughter had died down.

"Oh, I was with Brooke," he reported with enthusiasm. "She came to the game."

"Really?" Haley was just as excited as her husband. "How is she?"

"She's okay, a little homesick, but other than that she's great. We talked about you and James all through dinner.

"After we ate, she took me to this really cool little shop… I got presents," he revealed with a grin.

"Yay."

"I thought you'd like that," he chuckled. "We got these huge soft pretzels when we finished shopping--- they had like cinnamon sugar on top of them, 'ya know---."

"Quit it! I'm hungry!" Haley laughed.

"Well anyway, after that, we decided to call it a night. The cab just dropped me back here at the hotel and now I'm talking to you. It's good to hear your voice," he sighed.

"Do you like my voice?" she asked, speaking in a low, sultry tone.

He laughed. "Yeah, it's sexy. I kind of miss you. A lot."

"I kind of miss you a lot too," Haley pouted, pulling a throw pillow into her lap with her free hand and giving it a little hug. "When are you coming home again? You have another game on Friday, right?"

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "We play Friday night and we'll be home Saturday afternoon."

"That's like two-and-a-half days!" Haley mourned.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed again. Two-and-a-half days without Haley and baby James? It was going to be torture.

"What're you going to do with yourself?" she asked.

"Work," he replied. "The team's having practice in the morning, gearing up for the game."

"Well what about Brooke?" Haley questioned. "You should spend some more time with her while you're up there. It must get hard for her being so far from home; and tomorrow's Thanksgiving."

"She did ask if I wanted to have dinner with her. I told her I would. She's been having a pretty tough time lately."

"Does she really miss Lucas?"

"Yeah. Well, she misses everybody, but especially him. At dinner, when we weren't talking about you and James, or Jake and Peyton, she was asking about Lucas. I swear every other word that came out of her mouth was 'Lucas'."

Haley snickered. "Lucas is the same way about her. I didn't really understand what he was going through until you left. I miss you so much, and you're coming back on Saturday. It's got to be really tough for them, knowing that they're going to be separated for four years, with only a few holidays in between to see each other."

"Well I was bracing myself for a long-distance relationship when you told me you'd applied to Stanford. I didn't know what I was going to do without you," Nathan responded.

"Then I got pregnant," Haley said quietly.

"Oh, Haley, I'm sorry." Nathan could have kicked himself for bringing up Stanford.

"It's all right," she assured him.

"Do you regret it yet?" he asked when the silence had stretched too long.

"What do you mean?" Haley was confused.

"Well, when we decided to go through with the pregnancy, everybody told us that we'd be sorry and that we were making a huge mistake… I've been waiting to feel some kind of regret, but I haven't yet. I don't think I ever will."

"I don't think I will either," Haley answered at once. "James is just… he's everything. Now that I have him, I can't imagine life without him."

"I know exactly what you mean," Nathan murmured, smiling as he thought of his son. "I love him so much."

"Did you show Brooke the new picture of him? The one you put in your wallet?" Haley broke into an expectant smile. She already knew what the answer would be.

"Oh yeah. She must have told me how cute he was five million times," Nathan chuckled. "She said she can't believe how big he is. I thought she was going to bust out crying or something."

"Well, the last time she saw him was the middle of August, when she left for school. He really has grown a lot since then," Haley pointed out.

"I know. It's crazy, isn't it?" Nathan sounded sort of sad.

"Every morning, when I go into the nursery to feed him, I look down at him in his crib, and I know he's bigger. He doesn't look any different from the night before, but I know he's bigger; and every morning I tell him to stop growing, but I don't think he's listening to me." Haley smiled sorrowfully and held the phone closer to her ear.

"Well I think we'd better get used to that," Nathan grinned. "In about sixteen years, the no listening thing is going to be ten-thousand times worse."

Haley groaned theatrically from her end of the line and then giggled. "Oh, James as a teenager. Nathan we're doomed."

"Nice, Hales."

"No, seriously, now I'm freaked out." Haley's knuckles turned white as she gripped the phone with even greater force. "Are we cut out for that? I mean, can we handle it? What if we like, permanently screw him up?"

"Do you know what I love about you, Haley? You're so optimistic," he chuckled.

"Oh would you get off the phone already?" Nathan's roommate made a desperate plea. "I'm trying to sleep over here, Scott! I'm tired!"

"Geez, O'Reily, quit whining." Nathan sent the boy in the bed next to his a menacing scowl.

"Well, good lord, Nathan." O'Reily, whose first name was Sean, pouted and pulled his covers up to his chin. "You said it was just going to be a quick call."

"I'm sorry, have I kept you up past your bedtime?" Nathan teased good-naturedly.

"Shut up, man," Sean mumbled, his brown eyes lightening with a slight grin. He raked his long fingers through his disheveled red hair and said, "Come on, seriously. Coach wants to have practice in the morning and I am beat, Nate, no lie."

"Hey, Hales, I've got to go," Nathan said into the phone.

"Sweet dreams," she murmured with a smile.

"The only sweet dreams I have are dreams of you," he murmured back to her.

Sean groaned. "I think I'm going to barf. That was so _lame_, Nathan." Then, grumbling to himself, he said, "How did I get stuck rooming with the married guy?"

"I love you," Nathan grinned, ignoring his roommate. "No, I love _you_. Haley, you know that's not possible because I love _you_ more. No…"

"Oh, in the name of all that's sacred, _would you_ _hang up the phone!_" Sean had no patience left.

"Give James a kiss for me," Nathan sputtered quickly before he finally ended the call. "There, are you happy now?" he demanded of his roommate with a scowl as he tossed his phone onto the bedside table and turned out the light.

Sean lay silently in the darkness for a long while before he finally spoke.

"Nate?"

"I thought you wanted to go to sleep," Nathan grumbled drowsily.

"What're you doing?"

"Well, I _was_ almost asleep…"

"I mean with that girl. The one you went out with tonight."

"Brooke?"

"Yeah."

"What do you mean…?" Nathan's question faded away to nothing as he slowly realized what Sean was really asking. He began to laugh. "Dude, what do you think, that I'm hooking up with her something?"

"Look, I've met your wife," Sean said with quite a bit of intensity. "She's a real nice girl. I don't care how pretty Brooke is, if you think cheating on Haley is okay…"

"Brooke is a friend of mine from high school. I've known her for years," Nathan interrupted, still highly amused.

Sean propped himself up on one elbow, glaring at Nathan through the blackness. "You're one messed up S.O.B. 'ya know that, Scott?"

Nathan burst out laughing again. "Sean, she's been dating my brother since our junior year! She and I are just friends. She's going to school here; she hasn't seen anybody from home in months, so she came to watch the game. That's all."

There was another long silence and then Sean sheepishly muttered, "Oh. Well, uh, g'night."

"This is a really great place," Nathan said for the millionth time, looking around Brooke's spacious apartment with envy. He was lounging on her couch, watching a football game.

"Thank you, but if you say that one more time, I'll throw you out," Brooke threatened with a cheerful grin. She bustled over to the dining table, carrying a large take-out bag that was marked with the name of some restaurant.

"Brooke, did you have Thanksgiving dinner _delivered?_" he snickered.

"Well, if I had tried to cook it myself, there wouldn't be any dinner to eat," Brooke defended herself.

"That's true," Nathan agreed. He flashed a cheeky grin when Brooke glared at him.

"'Ya know, you could get up off your butt and help me, if you were any kind of a gentleman," she said, being jokingly scathing. "And tell me you're not watching football."

"It's Thanksgiving, you have to watch football. It's like the law." Nathan got lazily to his feet and came over to help Brooke with the food.

"No, on Thanksgiving, you have to watch the parade," Brooke contradicted him, passing him a container of mashed potatoes.

"What parade?" Nathan was distracted as he struggled to get the lid off of the container.

"The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, hello." Brooke was astounded by his question.

"The one with all those floats?" Nathan made a please-no-anything-but-that kind of face.

Brooke showed no mercy. She grabbed the remote, as Nathan finally got the lid off of the potatoes, and switched to a channel that was showing the parade.

"I'm the guest," Nathan reminded her with a frown. "Shouldn't I get to watch what I want?"

"Technically, yes," Brooke admitted with a slow nod. "But this is my first Thanksgiving away from home and I've watched the parade every year since I was a little kid and---."

"All right, all right, fine," Nathan grumbled, waving a hand to silence her. "'Ya know, you're really milking this away-from-home thing."

"For all it's worth," Brooke grinned. "I was actually thinking about taking you with me to see this live and in person, but I didn't think you'd go for it. Ooo! Snoopy!" she squealed, pointing delightedly at the giant float on the TV screen.

"You thought right," Nathan muttered, unable to hold back a crooked smile.

Before too long, the not-homemade dinner had been spooned into regular dishes, and Brooke and Nathan settled down to eat. A companionable silence hung over the table as forks scraped against plates, but then Nathan started to chuckle.

"What's funny?" Brooke wanted to know the joke. She chewed on a tender piece of turkey.

"I'm sorry," Nathan snickered, shaking his head. "I'm just thinking about something my roommate said last night."

"What did he say?" Brooke sipped curiously at her water, waiting for his response.

"He gave me a pretty bad scolding," Nathan chuckled again.

"About…?" Brooke prodded.

"You," Nathan's shoulders shook with quiet laughter.

Brooke's hazel eyes widened with shocked realization, and she spewed her water everywhere, choking as she hysterically cackled.

"Brooke! Gross!" Nathan pulled his plate out of the path of the spray.

"He thought we were _together?_" she coughed, turning a bright red as she continued to laugh.

"Well, it's not really _that_ funny," Nathan mumbled. His ego was slightly bruised by her reaction.

"Yes, it is!" Brooke snorted, trying to regain her composure; but she could only laugh. "Holy _crap! You_ and _me?_ Hahahaha!" she hooted.

Nathan grinned in spite of himself and scooped up a forkful of mashed potatoes. The idea that the two of them could be anything more than friends _was_ pretty ridiculous.

Brooke came to see Nathan play again at the Friday night game and, again, they went out together. She wanted to show her friend more of the city that was now her home.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Brooke tilted her head, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her coat. She and Nathan were standing in front of his hotel. A cab was idling by the curb, waiting for Brooke to say her goodbyes.

"Yeah," Nathan stuck his hands in his pockets, too. Blowing out a long breath, he watched it create cloudy puffs in the cold night air.

"Well, it's been really nice to see you," she said.

"Yeah, you too," he nodded. "And listen, thanks for everything. I had a lot of fun."

"Good, I'm glad," she grinned. Then she shivered.

"You'd better get back in the cab," Nathan suggested. "You'll freeze out here."

"I know." Brooke's teeth chattered. "You have a safe trip back; and tell Haley that I say hello and that I miss her."

"I will," Nathan promised.

"Give her and that cute little baby of yours a hug and a kiss for me."

"I will."

"Let Lucas know that I love him and…"

"Whoa, whoa," Nathan interrupted. "I'm not giving him a kiss for you."

Brooke laughed. "Bye, Nathan."

"Bye."

"I'll see you all at Christmas," she said, almost as if she were trying to comfort herself.

"That's less than a month from now. You can make it," he grinned reassuringly.

She smiled and quickly hugged him. Then she hurried back to the cab.

Nathan stood at the curb, arm raised in a gesture of farewell, watching it drive away. When the taxi was lost in traffic, he rushed inside the hotel, anxious to get warm and talk to his wife.

"Ah, home," Nathan sighed happily. He walked through the doorway of his apartment on Saturday afternoon, lugging his suitcase. He smiled when he saw the homemade banner that hung on the living room wall.

_Welcome Home_, it said. _We Missed You!_

Haley followed him, cradling baby James. She was smiling also. "I know, I'm a loser," she giggled.

"Yeah, but I love you anyway." Nathan covered her lips with a gentle kiss that gave Haley chills of bliss. When the kiss ended, he turned his attention to his son. "Now let me see this guy," he said, speaking in a soft, gentle tone. He smiled again when he had the baby in his arms.

James returned his father's smile, cooing gleefully, with brown eyes that were bright and happy.

"Seriously, how cute is he?" Nathan chuckled, touching his mouth to James's forehead. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the scent of baby powder.

"He's happy to see you," Haley observed, watching her husband and their son with sparkling eyes.

"I'm happy to see him, too." Nathan held the baby closer and tickled him underneath his chin. "'Cause I missed you," he said when James smiled at him again. "Daddy hates having to go away from you."

Eventually, Haley and Nathan, along with baby James, made their way into the living room and cuddled up together on the couch. Nathan handed out the presents he'd brought back from his trip.

Haley was obviously pleased with her gift. It was a small porcelain model of a grand piano, painted a glossy black; a key in the bottom of it, when twisted, caused a tinkling version of "New York, New York" to play.

"One day, I'll get you the real thing, but for right now, that'll have to do." Nathan's expression was full of pure affection.

Haley laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "This one will still be my favorite, even if I have ten real ones someday."

Nathan tenderly kissed her mouth.

Haley laughed again once they'd pulled away from each other. "Look at James."

Obediently, Nathan lowered his eyes to gaze at the baby.

James, who was nestled safely in his father's right arm, was staring at the little piano in wonderment; he was hypnotized by the music.

Nathan laughed too and rubbed the baby's belly through his tiny onesie. "What's that noise, James? What is that?" he asked in the soft, quiet tone he used only when he was speaking to his son.

"Do you like the music, baby?" Haley twisted the key a second time, wanting to keep the music playing for her little angel. "What did you get for him?" she questioned, catching one of James's chubby little hands and kissing it.

"Oh." Nathan pulled a cheerful blue teddy bear out of the shopping bag he'd taken from his suitcase just minutes before. The bear, which was a sky blue color, had a picture of the Statue of Liberty stitched into the right side his chest, with the phrase "I love NY" over his heart.

"Awww." Haley reached out to caress the side of her husband's face. He really was so incredibly sweet.

"I know he already has like a million teddy bears, but…" Nathan shrugged, embarrassed for some reason.

"No, but he doesn't have this one," Haley insisted. "This one's special. His daddy got it for him the first time he ever had to leave him." To prove her point, Haley took the bear and touched its nose to James's nose, making a big, smacking kiss noise.

James gurgled cheerfully and reached for the toy.

Nathan chuckled. "Do you like your bear, buddy?"

Later that evening, Nathan was lounging on the living room couch, with James snuggled cozily in the crook of his arm. James was watching his father's face, while Nathan was flipping through a book entitled _Basketball Legends._

Haley, clad in her pajamas, having just finished washing her face and brushing her teeth, stopped abruptly at the end of the hallway and peered covertly around the corner. She was careful to be very quiet, so they wouldn't know she was there.

"James, James look," Nathan said, pointing to a picture in the book.

James followed his father's finger and blinked inquisitively at the photo.

"Can you say 'Kareem Abdul-Jabbar'?" Nathan asked, turning his gaze to his son's face and tapping the picture with the tip of his finger.

James looked dubiously up into his father's eyes and wrinkled his little forehead.

"Yeah, you're right," Nathan nodded, as if James had spoken to him. "Maybe we should start with something a little easier. Let's see…" Nathan flipped through a few more pages.

From her hiding spot, Haley choked back a laugh.

"Oh, here we go," Nathan grinned. "James," he pointed to another picture. "Michael Jordan."

James cooed excitedly and extended one of his small hands toward the photo.

"You like him?" Nathan smiled, very pleased. Closing the book, he tossed it on to the coffee table; he then proceeded to wrap both of his arms around the baby, cuddling him closer. "You are one cool kid. I can't wait 'til you get a little bigger. I'll teach you to play ball. Yeah. Oh, you'll love it. Yeah, you will," he babbled in his baby-talk voice.

James cooed again and sent an adoring smile his father's way. Nathan's own face softened in a subtle smile and he gave James one of his fingers. The baby curled his hand around it.

"'Ya know what, buddy?" Nathan asked after a quiet moment. "Don't grow up too fast. I kind of like you the way you are."

It was then that Haley made her presence known. She came out of the hallway's shadows; a smile identical to her husband's brightened her countenance.

Nathan's ears turned an uncomfortable shade of pink. "How long have you been there?"

"Come here, mister," Haley murmured to James, completely ignoring Nathan's question as she scooped James up in her arms. "It's time for you to go to bed."

Nathan got to his feet and followed Haley into the nursery.

After James had been tucked snugly into his crib and kissed goodnight about five hundred times, Nathan and Haley made their way back out into the hall.

"Okay seriously," Nathan said as he trailed Haley into their bedroom. "How long were you standing there?"

Haley turned to face him, her eyes glittering in the dark. "Can you say Kareem Abdul-Jabbar?" she deepened her voice to imitate him and giggled.

Nathan groaned and hid his face in his hands. "You'll never let me live this down, will you?"

Haley went up on her tiptoes and kissed the tip of his nose when he lowered his hands. "No," she smiled wickedly.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her and playfully tackled her to the mattress, attempting to tickle her.

"Aaa!" Haley squealed. "Ow! Ouch! Nathan, your fingers are like concrete, quit it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nathan pulled back.

Haley flashed a crooked grin. Her plan had worked! She nudged him sideways, straddling his stomach to pin him down.

Nathan sighed and rolled his eyes when Haley raised her hands, flexing her fingers in preparation for tickling.

"Haley, I'm not ticklish," he said, sounding bored.

"Yes you are," she nodded. "I know where, too."

His eyes popped. "Don't," he warned.

"What're you going to do about it?" Haley laughed, flexing her fingers with even greater speed.

In a quick, fluid movement, Nathan rolled and had Haley trapped under his body.

Haley, tangled in the sheets, stared blankly up into her husband's smug face. "You should have gone out for wrestling," she grunted, shoving against his chest in an effort to free herself.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to wrestle guys. I like wrestling with you better," Nathan grinned.

"Why, because it's an easy victory? You outweigh me by like seventy pounds." Haley pushed against Nathan's solid chest again but didn't budge him an inch.

"No." Nathan lowered his lips to his wife's in a slow, fiery kiss. Haley purred with pleasure when she felt the smooth slide of his tongue.

"Oh I see," she sighed dazedly when the kiss finally came to an end. "You couldn't do that with a bunch of sweaty guys, could you?"

"Nope," he chuckled. Haley nudged at his chest again and he rolled onto his back; his head landed squarely on his pillow.

They lay in bed, holding each other and talking. James was now sleeping through the night, so they conversed without interruption. Haley listened enthusiastically as Nathan described New York to her.

"It sounds like so much fun," she sighed, snuggling her cheek to Nathan's chest. There was an edge of wistfulness in her voice.

"It is," Nathan replied. "It's so different there; everything's bigger, and faster. It's exciting."

"Dinky old Tree Hill is just downright boring, huh?" Haley teased.

Nathan chuckled and the deep sound vibrated against Haley's ear. "No, it's home. It's good to be home," he sighed. He tightened his arm around Haley and kissed her forehead.

"I want to see it--- New York," she murmured after a moment.

Nathan looked down into her uplifted eyes. "Would you like that?" he smiled.

Haley nodded silently.

He moved closer to her and she curled into his body. "Someday I'll take you there," he promised, stroking her hair. "You and James."

Haley drifted happily to sleep, safe in Nathan's embrace.

Saturday had been a very good day.

Monday wasn't so good.

"Haley, hello," a smiling voice called out.

Haley looked up from tending to a cranky baby. Two cribs down, she heard James start to wail. She glanced at the clock and heaved a big sigh of relief. Only half an hour 'til quitting time.

"Haley!" the overly-cheerful voice rang out again.

Haley turned toward it and silently groaned to herself. Out loud she said, "Oh, Mrs. Wolfe, hi."

Mrs. Wolfe, her friendly smile wide and fake, swept gracefully toward Haley.

Miranda, one of Haley's co-workers, approached them. She cradled Mrs. Wolfe's six-month old daughter Samantha in her arms.

"Princess!" Mrs. Wolfe exclaimed, kissing her baby's cheeks and babbling nonsense to her. She took Samantha from Miranda and smoothed her fine blonde hair. "How was she today?"

"Perfect," Miranda grinned tightly. Like Haley, Miranda was nauseated by Mrs. Wolfe and her theatrics.

"Well, aren't you always, my precious darling?" Mrs. Wolfe kissed her baby again.

Haley had gotten James from his assigned crib and was heading to one of the rocking chairs to feed him.

"How old is your little angel now, Haley?" Mrs. Wolfe inquired, rocking Samantha back and forth.

"Um, he'll be four months on December third," Haley responded. Her chest tightened as she was hit with the realization that her baby was fast becoming a full-blown infant.

"Really?" Mrs. Wolfe seemed surprised. "I was back to my pre-baby weight by the time my Samantha was that old, and I'm nearly six years older than you. I would have thought losing weight would be easier for a teenager."

Haley stared at Mrs. Wolfe, confused for a moment; then, she understood what the other woman was trying to say, and her face flushed scarlet.

"Oh, now don't be embarrassed dear," Mrs. Wolfe comforted. "Some women's figures just don't come back, no matter what they do. I'm sure your husband will get used to it."

Miranda looked at Haley and then turned angered eyes on Mrs. Wolfe. There was nothing wrong with Haley!

"Well, have a good night girls." Mrs. Wolfe waved and made her departure.

"Haley, don't pay attention to what she said," Miranda spoke up after a moment. "You look fine. You look the way you did before you had the baby."

Haley nodded and tried to laugh it off, but Mrs. Wolfe's comments had struck a nerve.

"Hey." Nathan came home after spending an hour in the weight room to find Haley, turning from side to side, examining herself in the bathroom mirror.

"Hi," she mumbled absently; poking herself experimentally in the stomach, she frowned.

Nathan mirrored her frown, confused. "What're you doing?"

She sighed and turned to face him, her expression bothered. "Do you think I'm flabby?"

"What?" Nathan's forehead furrowed.

Haley raised her shirt and poked at her mid-section a second time, frowning again at something that displeased her. "See? Did you see? Flab."

"Haley, that's your skin." Nathan could see no flab. She was gorgeous.

"No, but I'm flabby!" she insisted. "I don't look the way I used to before James was born."

Nathan wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to say here. "Well, obviously I can't speak from experience, but from what I've heard, having babies will do that to you."

Haley moaned. "You think I'm ugly!"

"What?" Nathan was bewildered. "Haley I didn't say that!"

"Maybe Mrs. Wolfe was right," Haley mumbled dejectedly, turning away from her reflection with disgust. "Maybe I'll just never get my figure back."

"What?" Nathan looked her up and down in amazement. From what he could see, her figure had come back in fine fashion; honestly, she was totally hot.

"Excuse me," she sniffled, attempting to move past him and exit the bathroom. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks and she wanted to cry in peace.

"Wait, wait, wait," Nathan caught her shoulders in his hands, holding her in place. "Who's Mrs. Wolfe and what did she say to you?"

"She's one of the daycare parents," Haley explained. "She made a comment about my weight today and it made me feel bad."

Nathan pulled a whimpering Haley close to his chest and murmured soothingly to her. Inwardly, he felt rage. Anyone who caused his Haley any kind of pain was a sworn enemy.

"Come on, hey, it's all right," he comforted her. "I bet you'll feel better once you eat some dinner; come on…"

Haley pulled free from his grasp. "No, I'm not hungry," she mumbled, swiping her hands over her cheeks.

"Oh no." Nathan vehemently shook his head.

"What?" Haley folded her arms across her chest.

"You are not doing this; I won't let you do this."

"Do what?" Haley asked impatiently.

"Miss meals. You can't not eat, it's the worst thing you could do, especially now; you're breastfeeding, Haley."

"I want to lose the rest of my baby weight," she said, sounding almost beseeching. "I want you to think I'm beautiful."

Nathan pulled her into his arms again. "I do think you're beautiful."

"But I don't _feel_ like I am." Haley's voice trembled with more tears that threatened to escape.

"All right, well then I'll help you. We'll do this together," Nathan decided. "It'll be a good way for us to spend time with each other. But, Haley, I want you to understand something."

Haley stared up into his face, waiting.

"What's here?" He laid his palm over her chest.

"My heart."

"This is what attracted me to you. Your spirit and your sense of humor, your intelligence and your ability to be true to yourself, the confidence mixed in with all of your insecurities… All of that and so much more is what I love about you; I love the person you are. I don't care how much you weigh."

Haley arched a skeptical eyebrow.

"Okay, I want you to be healthy," he corrected himself. "But don't feel like you have to live up to some insane supermodel standard, all right? Because I don't want a supermodel, I want you. So, like, if you want a cookie, eat a freaking cookie, 'ya know?"

Haley laughed. "What about cheesecake? Can I eat cheesecake?"

"Absolutely," he nodded. "I'll probably eat it with you!"

Haley laughed again and snuggled her face into his chest. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Yeah, well, me too," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

She raised inquisitive eyes to look into his face.

"I'm sorry that you felt like you had to look a certain way to make me love you," he explained. "No matter what, I'm _going_ to love you, Haley. Always…"

"And forever," she finished with a sparkling smile. She draped her arms around his shoulders and smiled again when he touched his forehead to hers.

"You're kind of wonderful," she whispered.

"I kind of know," he whispered back with a crooked grin.

"Maybe we should kind of kiss," she suggested, going up on tiptoe to breathe the words against his lips.

"That's kind of a really good idea," Nathan continued to whisper; then his mouth found Haley's and talking really wasn't necessary anymore.

Pitiful little wails floated into the cramped bathroom, coming from the nursery. Baby James was awake and ready to eat.

His parents pulled away from each other, quietly laughing. Taking each other's hands, they made the short journey to their son's room.

**Okay, brace yourselves everybody, this is a pretty long message. I want to thank all of you for such an amazing response to the last chapter. I was stunned by the number of reviews that were sent my way and I really can't ever thank you enough for taking the time to tell me what you think. Apparently there are a little over 300 reviews, and although I know that a lot of them are repeat reviews from the same people, I'm still thrilled. That's awesome! Thank you guys sooo much! **

**I also loved all of the constructive criticism because it made me realize how strongly some of you feel about keeping the story realistic. However, I feel like I need to straighten a few things out. **

**First: Nathan would _never_ cheat on Haley; it's just not in him. And he has no reason to cheat. He loves Haley and the baby. **

**Secondly: Brooke would _never_ cheat with Nathan because she loves Lucas. She was also the one to get Nathan and Haley's marriage back on track by setting them up at the cabin at Christmas in the first story; and she kept a sharp eye on Rachel and made sure that she stayed away from Nathan when Haley had to leave school. Why would she sabotage something that she worked so hard to fix? Brooke was just homesick, lonely after months of being in a big city full of strangers, and she was excited to see the familiar face of a friend. She and Nathan are friends. That's all. They were simply being friendly with each other. I'm sorry if the way that I wrote it made you think otherwise. For those of you who wanted a little drama, it won't come from a romance between Brooke and Nathan. I'm sorry, but while Brooke is with Lucas and Nathan is with Haley, there will be no… well you know. : )**

**Also, just to let you know, I'm following the official Tar Heels Men's Basketball schedule, so that's why Nathan had to go to New York. **

**And someone asked me a question about the title. September sixteenth was James's original due date, so that's why I called the story September. Not to mention, it's an awesome song by Earth, Wind & Fire. Hehe…: ) PS--- the title of this chapter is also the title of a song from the eighties, but I can't remember the name of the group because I don't really listen to eighties music. But yeah. Anyway, there's no, like, infringement intended or anything… Yeah. : ) **

**---Sarah**


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty-One: Dark, Macho, Pig Side**

"Ninety-nine." Haley was kneeling in a patch of early-December sunlight in the middle of the living room floor, holding Nathan's feet and counting his sit-ups. He touched his lips to hers when he'd completed the sit-up and then went back down for another; but he hesitated, lying on his back and panting.

"I'm done," he gulped.

"No, come on! One more! You can do one more!" Haley encouraged him. "You know what the reward is," she coaxed, puckering her lips.

He chuckled and curled up into his one-hundredth sit-up. Their lips brushed fleetingly and then he collapsed onto his back, breathless.

"Oh it burns," he grimaced.

Haley fell forward, landing on top of him. She giggled when he grunted. When he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his body, she giggled again.

"This is not appropriate," she scolded with a smile. "There's a baby in the room."

They both turned their eyes to James, who was watching them from his baby swing.

"Daddy did a good job, huh?" Haley cooed to her son. "Mommy could only do twenty stinkin' sit-ups."

James broke into one of his sweet smiles.

Nathan chuckled and skimmed his hands across her back. "_You're_ doing a good job too," he told her.

"You shouldn't tell lies, especially to your wife," she quipped.

Nathan tightened his hold on Haley when he felt her move to try and get up. "You should learn to accept compliments, especially from your husband." He kissed her briefly and released her. Haley stood and offered him her hand, helping him to his feet.

At that moment, James spit up his breakfast, so they took him to change.

Later that afternoon, Nathan was standing next to Haley at the foot of their bed, helping her fold laundry.

James slept peacefully in the nursery just down the hall.

"What're you thinking about?" Haley asked, placing a fluffy bath towel on top of a neat pile she'd made.

"Why?" Nathan rolled a pair of his socks together and tossed them into a heap of socks he'd created next to Haley's towels.

"You're just being kind of quiet," she shrugged, starting on the washcloths.

"I was talking with my mom last night," he said after a minute. "She and Dad want to see James."

"We were just over there two days ago," Haley laughed.

"He's cute," Nathan shrugged, as if the fact could not be helped. "They can't get enough."

"That's what you were thinking about? Your parents?" Haley arched an eyebrow.

"They offered to baby sit, so that we could have a night to ourselves," he admitted, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh." Haley placed the washcloths on top of the towels and said nothing more.

"So… is that okay?" Nathan frowned when he realized that one sock was missing its mate.

"Do you want to go out?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, don't you?" He seemed surprised by her lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, we've never left James with anybody else before." Haley wrung her hands together. "We've never been away from him."

"Exactly. We haven't been on a date since before he was born. That's like, four months, which is like, sixteen weeks." Haley didn't respond, and Nathan was baffled. "You really don't want to?"

"I'm just… I'm just anxious," she said, wringing her hands even more.

"About what?"

"About being away from my baby."

"Haley, he'll be with my parents," he said, attempting to calm her fears.

"I know, but your parents aren't us. Why aren't you having a hard time with this?" she demanded. She was upset because she knew that she was being ridiculous, but it also annoyed her that Nathan seemed perfectly fine with the idea of leaving their sweet, little, helpless son for an entire evening.

"I'm nervous about leaving James," he said, sounding like he was defending himself. "But I'm looking forward to being able to spend some time alone with you. That doesn't mean that I don't love spending time with James and being his dad," he sputtered, when Haley's mouth flew open to protest. "It just means that I love spending time with you, too, and being your husband."

Haley blinked and slowly broke into a smile. She liked the way he'd put that. She liked it very much. She'd been so busy being a mother for the past four months, she'd forgotten that she was also a wife.

"I'm really hoping that smile means that we've got a date next Friday," Nathan spoke up with a grin.

"We do," Haley nodded, draping her arms around his broad shoulders. "A night out on the town with my man," she murmured against his lips, smiling. "I can't wait." She kissed him.

The following Friday night, Nathan and Haley were seated next to each other in their car, parked by the river. They watched as the moon and stars reflected in the black water.

They'd decided to splurge a little bit and were picking at Chinese take-out, which wasn't exactly part of their diet, but it was definitely within their tight budget.

"Are you having fun?" Haley's question was meek.

Nathan, his shoulders taut and his expression bothered, speared a piece of orange chicken with a white plastic fork. "Mmm-hmm," he mumbled.

"Well… you're not acting like it," she ventured, watching him carefully. "I thought you wanted to go out tonight."

"I did--- I do." Nathan hastily corrected himself. "I'm sorry, I'm just… I've kind of got a lot on my mind right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Haley set her eyes unwaveringly on his face, giving him her undivided attention.

"No," he shook his head and slurped down some of his soda. "We're supposed to be having a good time and I'm just spoiling it. I'm sorry."

He reached out and flicked the radio on. "You in the mood for a little dashboard karaoke?" he asked, flashing a grin.

Haley sent him a you've-got-to-be-kidding kind of look when the bumping beat of a hip-hop song made the old speakers vibrate.

Nathan's head moved in time with the rhythm and his deep voice drummed out the rapid lyrics. "Come on, Hales!" he shouted over the noise. "You know the rules! You do one of mine and I do one of yours!" He fell silent and waited for her to pick up their little game.

She glared smilingly at him and couldn't keep her head from bobbing with the music. She tried very hard to understand the words, but she thoroughly botched them and had Nathan crying with hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, laugh now," she playfully scowled, swatting at his arm. "Because it's my turn, and you're going to be sorry." She fiddled with the radio dial until she found a soft rock station that was playing "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion.

She sent him a devious smirk.

"Oh, Haley, come on," he pleaded.

"You know the rules," she said, waving a finger at him.

Nathan rolled his eyes, but he sat up straight in his seat, very much getting into his little performance; he waved his arms around, pretending to be some kind of opera singer or something.

"Stop, stop!" Haley shrieked, hiccupping on her laughter. "You're going to make me pee my pants!" She pressed her thighs tightly together.

Celine slowly faded away and the rumbling voice of the radio station's DJ took her place.

"I've been getting a lot of requests for this one," he said. "So, here it is--- the new single from North Carolina's own Chris Keller---- the number one song on the charts. He'll be here in concert next Friday, but until then… enjoy."

A quiet acoustic guitar blended with Chris's raspy voice. The song was soft and beautiful--- a ballad.

And it was good.

Nathan reached out and turned the radio off with a fierce flick of his wrist. In the sudden silence, he turned his eyes to Haley's face. His chest throbbed with a deep ache when he saw what he was afraid he'd see in her expression.

She was stunned and underneath that was envy and sadness. Her dream had come true for somebody else.

Meanwhile, Deb was kneeling on her living room carpet, tickling her grandson's tummy and kissing his face. She smiled every time he laughed.

"He really looks a lot like Nathan, doesn't he?" Dan came over and sat down on the floor beside his wife, beaming at the little baby who smiled up at him.

"Yeah, but he's got plenty of Haley in him, too." Deb traced one of her fingers over James's rosy cheek. "He's so precious."

"It's unreal," Dan murmured, skimming his giant palm gently over the top of James's head. "Our son's a father."

"And a good one," Deb declared. "Watching him with James is just amazing; I'm very proud of him."

"I can't believe how well he's adjusting to this," Dan marveled. "I mean, let's face it, Deb, my parenting skills were never exemplary---."

"We have faced it," she interrupted him. "It's all behind us. You've changed; you're the man I married again." Deb reached out and caressed her husband's cheek. "I'm very proud of you, too."

"Do you love me?" Dan dared to hope that he'd earned that back--- it was what he wanted most.

A sparkle glistened in Deb's eyes, a sparkle that Dan hadn't seen in he didn't know how many years. She leaned in close to him and lightly touched his lips with her own.

"I love you," she whispered, nodding faintly.

James gurgled happily and pulled his grandparents apart.

Deb gazed down at him with affectionate eyes. "I miss this," she said, letting her grandson latch on to one of her fingers. "More and more often, I feel sorry that we stopped with Nathan."

Nathan and Haley considered going down to the beach--- just build a fire and sit in the sand, watching the stars--- but they decided against it. A storm was moving in and Haley wasn't in the best of spirits anymore.

"I'm fine," she firmly avowed when Nathan asked her for the tenth time if she was all right. She'd always been a terrible liar. "I just want to get James and go home. I'm tired." She rubbed at her eyes, acting as if she were sleepy, but in the pale moonlight glowing through the car's front windshield, Nathan thought he saw tears.

The next week was not a happy one for Nathan and Haley.

Haley had been acting morose off and on since hearing Chris's song on the radio; the last time she'd really smiled--- really seemed sincerely happy--- was when they'd decorated their Christmas tree, proudly adding James's "Baby's First Christmas" ornament to their small collection of decorations.

Nathan was near to buckling under the stress of approaching final exams, and an upcoming basketball game in Saint Louis.

He staggered through the front door, thoroughly worn out from a difficult practice. His stomach rumbled and he was looking forward to dinner.

There wasn't any.

Haley was on the couch, cradling a distraught James, shushing him and murmuring to him.

"Where's dinner?" Nathan tried to keep his voice level, but it came out sounding a little sharp.

Haley's eyes shot daggers when she raised them to his face. "I've been kind of busy," she grumbled through clenched teeth. "I just got home from work, and in case you've forgotten, our son is sick with his first cold. He's miserable, Nathan."

"I understand that, but I've kind of had a hard day, too," he growled. "Is it expecting too much to see dinner on the table when I get home?"

Haley's face flushed with indignation. She got to her feet, her mouth tight and unsmiling. Carrying James into the kitchen, she gave him a dose of the antibiotic his pediatrician had prescribed; then, rubbing comforting circles over the baby's back, she brushed past Nathan and disappeared into the nursery to put James to sleep.

When Haley came back out to the kitchen, she stomped to the fridge and furiously retrieved a head of lettuce, some tomatoes, some carrots, and a stalk of celery. Toting the produce over to the counter, she went to work hacking it all up.

"Oh, what, are you mad now?" Nathan sneered. "I'm sorry for being hungry, Haley! I'm sorry if making dinner is such an inconvenience to you!"

Haley spun and shot him an extremely ugly look. She dropped the knife and marched up to him, stopping just inches from his face. Glowering fiercely into his eyes, she raised a scolding finger that shook with fury.

"It is _not_ okay for you to talk to me that way!" she yelled. "It's not allowed, understand?"

They glared at each other for a minute and then Haley moved back to the kitchen.

"Look, I don't want to argue, all right? I'm too tired!"

"Well I'm tired too, Nathan!" Haley screamed. "Do you think you're the only one working hard here?" The knife made a rapid tapping sound against the cutting board as she diced the celery with irate vigor.

"Oh, please!" his expression became scornful. "You don't realize what I have to deal with every day! I've got finals and I'm stressed about that because I've got to keep my grades up!

"And then we've got a basketball game tomorrow in Saint Louis; my coach has been on my ass about that because we've lost our last two home games!

"All you do is change dirty diapers! Of the two of us, are you seriously going to try and tell me that you've got it worse? " He folded his arms over his chest, daring her to disagree.

Haley stiffened and the knife fell from her fingers, clattering onto the countertop. Slowly, she turned to face him. She stared at him, absolutely appalled by his arrogance and disrespect. Blinking back enraged tears, she shoved mutely past him and disappeared into their bedroom.

When she returned to him again, she was carrying his pillow and a spare blanket.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"I don't want you in the bedroom tonight," she proclaimed wrathfully.

His temper flared. "Well then where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

"The couch," she replied, her tone frigid; she shoved the pillow and blanket against his chest, forcing him to take them.

Nathan blinked at her, outraged that he was being banished to the lumpy sofa. This had never happened before, not once since they'd been married. It didn't make him very happy.

"This is total crap!" he shouted. "I have to fly to Missouri in the morning! I need my sleep!"

"And you'll get it on the couch." Haley turned to go to her bedroom alone. Before she proceeded down the hallway, she stopped to glance over her shoulder at him, her dark eyes smoldering. "And you can make your own damn dinner while you're out here."

"Is that what this is all about?" he demanded, still clutching the pillow and blanket. "All right, I'm sorry for picking on you about the stupid dinner, okay?"

"No, this isn't about the stupid dinner, Nathan!" she exclaimed.

"Well okay, then I'm sorry for the diaper comment too, all right?"

"Wow, Nathan. That was such a sincere apology." Haley put her hands over her heart, sarcastically impressed.

"Damn it, Haley! What do you want? You've been sulking around for almost a week now and I'm sick of it! Just tell me what I did so I can apologize and go to bed! I'm not even hungry anymore!"

Haley choked on a bitter little laugh. He didn't get it. He was so worried about himself and that idiotic basketball game, he really couldn't understand. His dark, macho, pig side was showing itself in full force; and it was ugly.

"There is no way you're coming into the bedroom," she stated in a very no-nonsense sort of way.

"Haley---." He actually tried to voice a protest.

"You… are… sleeping… on the couch," she said, very slowly and distinctly so he could understand. Then she turned and wandered into the bedroom, being sure to close the door behind her.

The next morning, after a very grim and silent car ride, Nathan and Haley stood face to face in the parking lot of the university, looking anywhere but at each other. Behind them, the rest of the basketball team jabbered loudly over the hum of the engines of the shuttle vans that had come to take them to the airport.

Nathan glanced down at James, who was staring austerely up at him from the folds of his tiny winter jacket; he was balanced on his mother's hip, clutching a fistful of her coat in one of his little hands.

"Is it all right with you if I say goodbye to my son?" he questioned sourly. "Or would that set you off again?"

Haley's eyes narrowed. Grudgingly, she handed the baby to his father. "Make it quick," she muttered. "I don't want him in the cold for too long; he's sick."

Nathan frowned. She kept telling him that like he wasn't aware that James had a cold. Cuddling the infant close, he kissed his angelic face. "Bye, buddy," he murmured. "Will you be a good boy while I'm gone?"

James responded with a wide smile. He reached up and touched his hand to Nathan's lips.

Nathan chuckled and pressed another kiss to the miniature palm. "You're always good, huh?"

"Scott!" the coach bellowed. "Get in the van! Hurry up!"

Nathan sighed and kissed James again. "I love you, kid. Feel better, okay?" He handed baby James back to Haley and stared awkwardly into her eyes.

He was torn. He was still pissed about the previous night--- he'd gotten _no_ sleep on that rock-hard couch--- but he knew she felt bad about something, and that bugged him. He bowed his head and quickly brushed his lips over her cheek before he snatched up his suitcase and sprinted for the nearest van.

Time passed slowly after Nathan left. Haley actually found herself wishing that she didn't have the day off from work.

James was sleeping in the nursery. The poor little guy was so miserable. He was congested pretty badly and Haley had been forced to suction the snot out of his tiny nose. Needless to say, he hadn't enjoyed that very much.

Haley abandoned the task of washing dishes when someone knocked at the door. She rushed to answer it, not wanting James to wake up. Her stomach flipped with a strange combination of happiness and dismay when she saw who had come to visit.

"Hey! How's my favorite one-hit-wonder?" Chris Keller smiled broadly and opened his arms for a hug. He had Haley trapped in a tight embrace before she could even open her mouth.

She wriggled and managed to break free. "Um, wha--? Uh, what are you doing here?" she stammered, running her hands through her hair.

"I was in the neighborhood," he shrugged.

"How did you know where we live? We moved." Haley was surprised at herself. Shouldn't she tell him to leave and slam the door in his face? This was _Chris Keller!_ The man who had tried to come between her and her husband--- multiple times!

"I know a guy who knows a guy," he shrugged again, grinning boyishly. "You'd be amazed at what people will do for you when you're famous."

Haley flushed a deep red.

He noticed and chuckled. "I take it you've heard. Yeah, I've got the number one song in the country. Pretty cool, huh? The album's going to hit number one by next week, too. Oh, and don't worry, I plan to let it go to my head."

Haley rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile. He was still the same old Chris.

"So, are you going to let me in or what? It's extremely un-cool to leave a famous rock star standing out in the hallway like this."

Haley dug her teeth into her lower lip, deliberating. James began to cry before she could come to a decision and she quickly excused herself, leaving Chris at the door to dash down the hallway to the nursery.

Chris glanced over both shoulders and then strolled casually into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He settled down on the couch, examining the Christmas tree. The phone rang on the end table and he reached out to answer it.

"Hello?"

Nathan, who had just checked into the hotel in Saint Louis, was now calling home to let Haley know that he'd landed safely; and he felt his heat begin to hammer against his ribs when he heard the husky male greeting.

"Keller," he growled through clenched teeth. The word came out as a furious statement of recognition; it wasn't questioning because he knew that voice. What he couldn't figure out was why the man who had some kind of pathetic infatuation with his wife was answering the phone at his apartment.

**Hi guys! Long time, no update, huh? I know. I feel bad. Hangs head I'm sorry. Thank you for your wonderful, wonderful reviews and for encouraging me and giving me ideas… and for being so patient. : ) I hope you enjoyed this one and I'll have the next chapter up soon, pinkie swear. There will be more interaction with Deb, Dan, and James; and I'm going to bring in the other characters again soon, too. I know I've been focusing on Naley a lot. Shrugs Can you blame me? Hehe… Oh, and thanks to the person who let me know that "Manic Monday" song is performed by The Bangles. You should have heard me when I read that review… "OH! The BANGLES! How did I not know that?" Hehe… That was cool. Thanks. Um, so… just… thanks again and please let me know what you think! Bye: ) ---Sarah**


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty-Two: Over My Head**

"Nathan," Chris tried to act casual when he realized who he was speaking to, but a nervous chuckle vibrated in his throat.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Nathan demanded, so angry he was practically screaming.

"Uhhh…" Chris stammered.

"Chris!" Haley's furiously incredulous shout made him jolt. He turned his head and found her standing beside the couch, shooting him a death glare. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"The… phone rang," he replied, trying to ignore the stream of profanities Nathan was hollering in his ear.

"And you took it upon yourself to come into _my_ apartment and answer _my_ phone?" Haley was becoming more and more irritated with each passing second.

"Is that Haley?" Nathan interrogated. "Put her on the phone!"

"Well, you weren't going to answer it," Chris said, disregarding Nathan to reply to Haley.

"I don't remember inviting you in!" Haley exclaimed.

"You didn't say I couldn't come in either!" Chris pointed out.

"Chris, if you don't let me talk to Haley _right now_...!" Nathan left the threat half-spoken.

Chris held the receiver out to Haley, his expression chagrined. "Your husband is demanding to speak to you," he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Haley's face paled and her eyes flashed with panic. "It's _Nathan?_" She couldn't find her voice, so the words were only mouthed.

Chris nodded, extending the receiver further.

Haley shot him another dirty look before she took the phone, closed her eyes, gulped and said, "Hello?"

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Nathan was absolutely livid.

"Yes, Nathan, yes," Haley snapped scathingly. "This is absolutely hilarious!"

"So, we have a fight and then the _second_ I'm gone, you invite Chris Keller over?"

"I didn't _invite _him over!" Haley was appalled. "He just… _showed up!_"

"Ask him what the hell he wants," Nathan commanded.

Haley sighed and turned her attention back to Chris. "Nathan wants to know what the hell you want."

Chris shrugged. "I'm playing a concert in town tonight; I was going to ask you guys to come." He held up a pair of backstage passes as proof.

"He wanted us to come to his show tonight," Haley reported to her husband.

Nathan's blood just about boiled with rage; he imagined Haley going to the concert by herself, getting caught up in the whole rock star thing. It would be easy for her to be swept away. Chris Keller was hugely successful, and probably hugely rich. Chris could offer her things that he, her own husband, could not.

And he was 800 miles away, powerless to do anything.

Nathan let loose, throwing an absolute fit, warning her---with very strong language--- not to go to the show.

Haley's eyes fell shut again. Her chin quivered and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Chris was on his feet in a flash and he'd grabbed the phone away from Haley before she could fend him off. He thoroughly cussed Nathan out, rebuking him for making Haley cry.

"Chris! Chris!" Haley wrestled the phone away from him, still sniffling. She composed herself slightly and then addressed her husband once more.

"Nathan," she said coolly, "I'm going to hang up the phone. I refuse to talk to you if you're going to behave this way."

"How do you expect me to behave?" he bellowed. "I'm out of state and you're home alone with the guy who almost ended our marriage!"

"No, do you know what, Nathan?" Haley retorted. "He didn't almost end the marriage, _we _did! You and me! I was selfish and you didn't trust me! I think you _still_ don't trust me, even now!"

"Oh, yeah, defend him! That's just **_great!_**" Nathan roared.

"I'm hanging up," she repeated tiredly. "When you've calmed down, and you're able to speak to me like a civilized adult, you can call me." Hitting the power button with her thumb, Haley lowered the phone to her side and hid her face in her free hand.

Chris came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for sticking up for me," he murmured.

Haley shrugged his hand away, whirling to face him, her face dark with new anger. "You may not have caused our separation, but you were a major contribution to it," she hissed. "You have a serious problem with boundaries."

Chris took a step back and lowered his eyes, nodding faintly in agreement.

It was then that James, who Haley had managed to soothe back to sleep, began to wail again. She pulled in a steadying breath, dropped the phone to the coffee table, and hurried down the hall.

"Are you babysitting for somebody?" Chris asked when Haley returned to the living room with an infant cradled in her arms.

Haley looked up at him, bemused. "This is James. He's my son," she revealed, amazed that the baby swing in the corner and all the toys strewn over the floor hadn't tipped him off.

Chris stared at her, entirely thunderstruck. Slowly, he lowered his eyes to the baby in Haley's arms. He was breathless, like someone had punched him, when he saw that Haley's features were combined with Nathan's in the little face.

"Oh, that was really smooth," Chris growled, turning away. "He's good."

"What are you talking about?" Haley didn't like Chris's tone of voice.

"Come on, isn't it obvious, Haley? You can't leave him now! You're tied to him forever through that kid! And that's _just_ what he wanted!"

"First of all," Haley said lowly, enraged by what Chris was suggesting, "I was never planning to leave him; I never wanted to leave him. Secondly, you are not allowed to talk about my son that way. I want you to go."

"Haley---," he tried.

"No, I'm serious, Chris. Get out." She put a hand on his chest and gently nudged him backwards until they'd reached the door. "And don't come back. You just bring trouble with you."

"No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait," he begged when she reached around him, fumbling for the doorknob. He caught her hand, threading his fingers through hers and bringing it up to his lips for a soft kiss, ignoring the fact that she tried to pull free. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean what I said and I didn't want to upset you. I'm sorry. I just… I hate seeing you trapped like this."

"I'm not trapped," she said hoarsely, fighting tears.

"Haley, you're stuck here," he spread his arms to take in the little apartment. "Your dreams are slipping away from you and you can't do anything but watch them go.

"You are so talented, and so smart. I was sure you were going to take the world by storm. Like, seriously, I thought you were going to get some fancy degree from Stanford--- just so you could have something to fall back on--- and then I was going to be the opening act for your first major headlining tour. You could have done all that and so much more; and the fact that Nathan's getting to do what he wants while you're waiting for the chance to live your life just kills me. Because he is getting to do what he wants, isn't he? Where was he calling from, Haley?"

"Saint Louis," she choked out. She could hear the catch in her voice and prayed that she wouldn't start crying again. "He's playing basketball for UNC."

Chris's fingertips brushed against her cheek, calloused, but warm, and very gentle. She looked up into his eyes, stunned that he seemed to understand what Nathan couldn't.

"I love my son," she finally managed to rasp out the words. "I'm not sorry."

"I know," he nodded. "But there's no harm in revisiting the good old days, just for one night, is there?" He held up the backstage passes he'd brought, silently inviting her to the show again.

Haley stared at them for a long moment and then shook her head. "No, I can't, Chris. It's useless trying to revisit the old days. They're dead; and they weren't always good."

"Haley," he breathed her name, took a step closer to her, and touched his forehead to hers.

Her eyes fell shut and she pulled in a shuddering breath. "Boundaries, Chris," she whispered.

"Please come," he pleaded in a whisper of his own.

James whimpered, nestled in his mother's right arm, and the noise made Haley back away from Chris; she sniffled and used her left hand to wipe her wet cheeks.

Chris opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could, someone knocked violently on the door.

James promptly began to howl.

"Haley!" Lucas called, knocking again. "Are you all right?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "He says that like I'm an axe murderer or something," he muttered. He took Haley's free hand and pressed the passes into them; then he turned and yanked the door open. "You got here right in the knick of time," he said, grinning crookedly into Lucas's scowling face. "I was just about to tie her up and sneak down the fire escape."

Lucas's fists clenched into fists when Chris shouldered him in the chest to get past him, strolling casually out of the building. Turning his attention back to Haley, he searched her face worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, even more worried because he could tell that she'd been crying.

Haley sniffled and rocked baby James, who was still wailing. "Did Nathan call you and tell you to come over here?" she demanded.

"Well, yeah," Lucas admitted. "He said that Chris was…" His sentence faded away to silence when he noticed the laminated backstage passes that were dangling from Haley's left hand.

Haley followed the line of his gaze and heaved a huge sigh when she realized what he was thinking. "Luke---."

"Don't do this again," he implored.

"Don't do what again?" Haley questioned furiously.

"Don't get mixed up with Chris, Haley!" Lucas raised his voice to match her angry tone. "He's trouble, you _know_ that!"

Haley's jaw clenched and her dark eyes stormed. "Do you think I'm that stupid?" Her words weren't much more than a growl.

"Well, I just thought…" Lucas scrambled to calm her.

"I know what you thought!" she sneered. "Do you know how I know? Because I know what Nathan thinks and I know what he told you when he called you! I just… I just thought that maybe you would have a little more faith in me; because apparently, Nathan doesn't have any."

"Haley---." Lucas groaned when she slammed the door in his face.

At around five-thirty that evening, Haley hastily snatched up the ringing telephone. James was finally sleeping peacefully and she wanted him to get as much rest as he could.

"Hello?" she said flatly. She recognized the number on the caller ID.

"Hey," Nathan's response sounded uneasy.

"What do you want?" Haley closed her eyes and rubbed a hand over the back of her neck.

"I wanted to, uh, apologize, I guess," he mumbled. "Lucas called me back…"

"And it took you this long to call me?" Haley cut in.

"I was still mad; I wasn't sure I could talk to you without yelling," Nathan confessed. "Anyway, Luke told me what you said, and I thought about it, and I realize that I'm…"

"An ass?" Haley supplied.

"I was going to say wrong," Nathan said gruffly.

"You were both," she decided.

"Okay, fine. You have a right to be angry," he allowed.

"Oh, Nathan," Haley jeered, "I'm way past angry; angry doesn't even come close to describing how I feel right now."

"Yeah, well how do you think I feel, huh?" Nathan's voice was rising. "Chris Keller! _Chris Keller_, Haley!"

"Nathan, I already explained this to you. _I did not invite him here_." Haley put major emphasis on the last half of the sentence.

"And you're not going to the concert?" he interrogated.

"No. I know you don't want me to go, so I won't," she promised.

"Do you want to go?" Nathan was surprised, and not pleasantly.

"There's a part of me that does, yes. It would be so amazing to be there live and see the lights and watch the crowd. I miss that," she professed.

"You mean you miss Chris," he growled.

"No, Nathan!" Haley put a hand to her forehead, pressing down against the pain of a coming headache. "Music is a part of me; it'll forever be something that I love, and I miss being able to share it with other people. That's what I meant."

"Yeah, well I don't want you going to that show," he said, sounding like a kid who didn't want to share his toy.

"Did you not hear me say that I won't?" Haley was extremely displeased at the fact that he seemed to think he could order her around. "Although I don't see what harm it would do if I did."

"What does that mean? I _do not _want you over there, do you hear me? You know what I think of him, Haley!"

"And you know what I think of _you_!" Haley shot back. "I love you, Nathan and if you trusted me at all, none of this would even be an issue!"

"You want me to trust you with Chris Keller?" Nathan demanded incredulously.

"Why do you always do this?" she groaned. "You get so possessive! I hate it!"

"Why do _you_ always do _this_?" Nathan retorted. "Why do you always let him suck you in? If you know that even the thought of you being anywhere near him irritates the hell out of me, why do you… Damn it! Now I'm pissed off! Thanks a lot, Haley!"

"Oh, well, you're _sooo_ welcome!" she yelled.

"I've got a game at seven! I don't need this kind of distraction right now!" he shouted back at her.

"Oh, you don't need the distraction?" Haley snapped.

"No!"

"Well maybe I do! I mean, all I do is change dirty diapers all day long, right? Maybe I could use a distraction! I _need_ a distraction! I'm going to the concert!"

"Haley, no! **_Damn it!_**" Nathan kicked the hotel room's tiny wastebasket clear across the room when the only response he got was the dull hum of the dial tone.

"Hi, Luke," Haley greeted her friend, ushering him into the apartment about forty-five minutes later. "Thanks for coming over so fast."

"Sure, no problem," Lucas replied, watching Haley's face with serious, searching blue eyes. "Why did you need me in such a hurry?"

"I didn't want to be late," Haley said, pinning on a pair of earrings. "And I knew that I could trust you with James."

"Wait; let's go back to the beginning. You didn't want to be late for what?"

"The concert. I decided to go." Haley grabbed her purse from the end table by the couch and slung it over her shoulder. "James is sleeping again; I just gave him some more medicine. He should sleep for the rest of the night, but if he wakes up, there are a couple of bottles in the fridge, so…"

"Haley." Lucas came up to his friend and took her purse from her, dropping it to the coffee table. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. She started shivering and he knew that she was crying. "What happened?" he murmured.

"Nathan called and we had another fight," she sniffled, clinging to him like a frightened child.

"This is just a theory, but is there a chance that maybe you 'decided' to go to the show just to get some revenge?" Lucas suggested.

There was long, loud sniffling sound and then Haley said, "'Ya know, when you say it like that, it sounds really childish."

"I hate to break it to you, but you _are_ being kind of immature. Actually, you're being very immature," Lucas pointed out with a soft smile.

Haley's eyebrows furrowed and she hid her face against his chest. "He made me so mad," she mumbled, the words muffled. "_He's_ being the most immature."

"Well, 'ya know, you've made some pretty impressive progress with him--- he's almost civilized--- but he's still just Nathan; he's not perfect, and you can't expect him to be. You can't keep playing this eye-for-an-eye game every time he does something that upsets you because it only makes things worse. You guys can't be selfish; you've got a baby to take care of." Lucas moved his hands in slow circles over her shoulder blades, waiting for her to respond.

Finally, she pulled away from him. Keeping her eyes on her feet, she took his hand. "Luke, can I talk to you?" she asked in a very small voice.

"If you want to," he shrugged. "I'm not sure if I'll be any help, but you know I'll always listen."

She nodded and led him to the couch. They curled up together and Haley poured her heart out to him, weeping when hurt and frustration resurfaced with her confessions.

"Haley, you have to call him," Lucas insisted when she'd finished. "He needs to know that you feel this way."

"I can't right now," Haley said, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "He's playing a game."

"**_NATHAN! WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?_**" Nathan's coach bellowed furiously over the roar of the crowd. He paced back and forth, repeatedly raking agitated fingers through his thinning hair.

Out on the polished wood floor of the court, Nathan was playing what was possibly the worst game of his athletic career. He'd missed a ridiculous amount of easy two-point shots and had been undershooting from the three-point line all night.

Now he was trying to find a way to get open for a pass, but his defender stayed with him like a shadow and he kept digging his elbow into his back, attempting to aggravate him, and it was working.

"Get the hell off me!" Nathan turned and in one millisecond, he'd grabbed his opponent by the front of his jersey and thrown him to the floor.

The referee's whistle trilled shrilly as a chorus of disapproval swelled through the crowd. "That's a flagrant foul!" he shouted.

Nathan glared into the referee's beady brown eyes. "_Now_ you decide to start calling fouls? He's been throwing elbows all quarter!"

"You're out of the game!" The referee moved his arm to indicate that Nathan should vacate the court.

"**_What?_**" Nathan was irate. He tried to take a step in the ref's direction, but Sean O'Reily was beside him and he put a restraining hand against his teammate's chest. Nathan shoved him away.

"Nate," Sean approached Nathan again, hands up in a let's-just-calm-down sort of way. "Nate, just go. You've got to go, man."

Nathan shot the referee one last dark look before he stormed off of the court and back to the locker room. He sat there alone, thinking about Haley at the concert. With _Chris_. He decided that she was to blame for this mess; and he couldn't remember ever being so angry with her.

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_---Over My Head (Cable Car) ---The Fray_

**Hi you guys: ) What's up? First and foremost, thank you, thank you, thank you! I absolutely _love_ your reviews! They're so awesome! I seriously can't believe that you even like the story, so this is… just… really, really cool! Hehe… : ) I know this one was kind of short (really short for me, huh?) and I know that I took forever posting it, but I'm hoping you'll forgive me and enjoy it anyway. Please? Hehe… Thank you again you guys, for real. Your reviews just make my day. I love to get them. Keep reading, okay? I hope you still want to keep reading it. ----Sarah**


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty-Three: The Next Doctor Phil**

"Hello?" Haley mumbled groggily into the telephone. For a second, she couldn't figure out why she was on the couch; then she remembered that Lucas had sat with her until she couldn't keep her eyes open because she'd begged him not to go.

The next thing she could recall was him giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering that he was heading home. He told her not to get up and tucked an old throw blanket over her before he slipped quietly out the front door.

"Hales, turn on ESPN," Lucas instructed from the other end of the line. He sounded strange.

"I can't," she yawned, scrubbing a hand over her face in an effort to wake herself up. "We don't have cable anymore," she reminded her friend. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was nearly ten-thirty. "Why do you---?" Her voice trailed away as she realized why Lucas was so anxious for her to turn on the television.

"What happened?" she asked, closing her eyes and dreading the answer.

"He choked," Lucas reported grimly. "He missed shots that he could make blindfolded."

Haley groaned and hid her face in her free hand.

"That's… not the worst part," Lucas admitted diffidently.

"There's a worst part?" Haley's stomach twisted into knots.

"He was ejected from the game in the third quarter."

"_What?_" Haley was sure that Lucas was mistaken.

"I don't know what happened. He just… lost it. He grabbed the guy who was defending him by his jersey and threw him to the floor. When the ref called him on it, he tried to go after him."

"Oh, this is all my fault," Haley moaned. Frightened anxiety made her voice catch in her throat, and tears burned in her eyes.

"Call him," Lucas pleaded. "Haley, you've got to straighten this out. Just talk to him."

"I'm scared," Haley said in a very small voice. "He's going to be furious with me."

"Explain things to him. Just tell him everything you told me."

"I don't know if I can."

"Why not? I don't understand. How is it that you can open up and tell me things, but you can't say the exact same things to your husband?" Lucas was baffled.

"You're different. You don't dismiss my worries or my problems the way he has lately, you listen. You're my best friend, Luke, 'ya know? I've known you a lot longer than I've known him. In some ways, I feel more comfortable with you," she explained.

"Oh, is that right?" Lucas grinned. "Maybe you should have married me instead of him," he joked.

There was a short moment of silence and then they both spit out quietly hysterical laughs and said, "Nah," in soft unison.

"No, it's not just that," Haley went on seriously. "I don't want him to think that I'm not behind him. Does that make sense? I mean, when I found out that I was pregnant, I promised myself that no matter what, I would do everything I could to make sure that he got to go to college. I didn't want him to miss out on anything because of me. I don't want to whine and pout and ask 'what about me?' now, 'ya know?"

"Yeah, but you're putting him so far ahead of yourself, Haley," Lucas replied. "You want to support him and you want him to be happy and that's great, but you can't abandon your own ambitions."

"I can't abandon my responsibilities either," she said glumly. "It's like you said earlier, I can't be selfish, I've got a baby to think about."

"That's exactly why you've got to talk to Nathan. He's a part of this, too," Lucas sounded very intense as he tried to get Haley to understand. "He loves you, Haley. He'll help you, I know he will."

"Lucas, I feel like I'm to blame for taking away his opportunities, don't you get it?" Haley was becoming upset. "He's eighteen years old and he's married with a baby! He might as well be thirty-something! He won't get to experience college life the way you or Peyton or Brooke or Jake will!" She was crying again and that just made her more upset.

"You won't get to experience college life at all if you don't _talk_ to him," Lucas gently pointed out.

"Luke, I just… I'm so tired," she whispered, sniffling. "I didn't think my life would turn out this way; I don't know if I can do it."

Lucas could hear the exhaustion in her voice, the desperation, the confusion. His eyes welled up as his heart split open, aching horribly for his friend. "I'm sorry, Hales," he whispered back to her.

"I knew it was going to be hard," she said, sniffling again. "I just didn't know it was going to be _this_ hard. And with all of the fighting Nathan and I have been doing lately, everything's getting to be more than I can take. I need him, Luke," she wept. "And he's too wrapped up in himself to see that."

"Maybe things are hard for him, too," Lucas suggested. "I mean, what do you think he does at school all day? What do you think he does when he's away for basketball? He's got a lot on his shoulders. I'm not trying to minimize everything that you've got to worry about, because there's a lot of pressure on you, too; I'm just saying that maybe you're both wrapped up in yourselves. I mean, you're both being pulled in two completely different directions, you're both dealing with a lot of stress, and I think you're taking it out on each other. You need to reach out to each other for help." He waited for a reply from Haley.

She just sniffled again.

"Haley, would you _please_ just call him?" Lucas begged. "Talking to me doesn't fix anything with him."

When silence was the only response from Haley's end of the line, Lucas blew out a long breath. "Do you realize that Sunday is Christmas Eve?" he asked. "That's less than two days from now. Do you really want to look back on your son's first Christmas and remember it this way?"

After another short stretch of silence Haley said, "You should major in Psychology. You're like the next Dr. Phil."

"No, it's too tiring," Lucas chuckled wearily, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "You have thoroughly worn me out. I hope you're proud of yourself."

"I'm not actually," she said. "But you have helped me, Lucas; you've helped me a lot."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas's face brightened with a faint but affectionate grin.

"Yes," she nodded, clutching the phone closely to her ear. "Thank you."

"Well, you're welcome, but I think that we should discuss your bill now," he teased. "How will you be paying for this session? Cash or charge?"

"Yeah, that's real cute, Lucas," Haley snickered.

"You say that like you think I'm joking," Lucas chuckled.

"Okay, I'm hanging up the phone now," she said with another laugh.

"Wait, wait! I've got to tell you something important!" Lucas sputtered.

"What is it?" she smiled.

"I love you, buddy," he declared. Haley could practically see the grin he wore; she could hear it in his voice.

"I love you, too," she returned his sentiment.

"How much?" he asked, his grin stretching even wider.

There was a slight pause and then Haley giggled. "Oh, Luke come on!" she whisper-shouted. "You're not seriously going to make me say it, are you?"

"Haley Katherine James Scott, tell me how much you love me!" Lucas commanded, being playfully stern.

Haley sighed heavily and then mumbled, "I love you a million Ding-Dongs."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, you'd better!"

"I can't believe you still remember that," she marveled, laughing along with him.

"Well believe it, because I do. We were in fourth grade…"

"Fifth," she corrected him.

"Whatever. Anyway, I was looking for you all over the playground at recess but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I was in the library," Haley picked up the story. "Some of the other girls had teased me for being so smart and for wearing old clothes--- hand-me-downs from my older sisters--- and I went to the library so they wouldn't see me cry. You found me there."

"All the way in the back, all by yourself," Lucas nodded.

"You came over and sat next to me."

"I hated to see you cry."

"You gave me a Ding-Dong," she smiled.

"It was leftover from lunch. I saved it because I knew they were your favorites. I'll never forget that day you told me you loved me a million Ding-Dongs. It was the weirdest thing anybody had ever said to me."

"I'll love you a million Ding-Dongs till I die, Lucas Scott," she vowed.

"Right back at 'ya," he smiled. "You're my best friend, Hales."

"The best-est?" she giggled, feeling like a fifth-grader all over again.

"Bester than best-est."

"We're dorks," Haley laughed.

"Well, only sometimes," Lucas chuckled. "Now hang up with me and call your husband."

Haley sighed heavily. "I guess I should before I lose my nerve," she said, sounding very unenthusiastic.

"You can do it," Lucas encouraged her.

"If you say so," Haley mumbled, sighing again. "Bye, Luke."

"Later."

Haley didn't call Nathan immediately. She checked on the baby, who woke up when the door creaked as she pushed it open. Discovering that he was wet, she laid him on the changing table to diaper him. Once she was done with that, she used the bulb syringe to suction out his little nose again. After she was sure she'd extracted all of the snot, she carried an extremely indignant James out to the kitchen and took one of his bottles from a bottle warmer. Returning to the nursery, Haley held her son close, rocking him in the rocking chair and quietly singing to him until he fell back to sleep. When James was tucked into his crib again, Haley went back out to the kitchen and put some dirty dishes in the dishwasher, trying to put off having to talk to Nathan for as long as she could.

Being a very neat person by nature, Haley kept the apartment in immaculate condition. There wasn't really anything for her to do in the way of cleaning, so she finally picked up the phone again and grudgingly dialed Nathan's cell number.

He picked up on the first ring and said, "Just a minute," in a very hard, angry voice. Haley was silent. On his end of the line, she heard shuffling and the soft sound of a door closing.

"What do you want?" he growled a moment later.

"Um, Lucas told me about the game…" she said timidly.

"Yeah, I hope you had a good time because my night sucked!" he yelled.

"Nathan, I…" she tried to explain.

"No, don't talk! I want to try and make you understand this! Tonight was the worst I've ever played, Haley! Not only did I get thrown out, but my team lost their _third consecutive game!_"

"I'm sorry, Nathan."

"You're sorry," Nathan echoed with a mirthless laugh. "Do you want to know how long my coach screamed at me? He was so close to me, I could feel his spit on my face!"

"Nathan, I'm trying to…"

"This is your fault!" he exclaimed, interrupting her yet again. "You only went to that show because you wanted to piss me off! Well, mission accomplished! Congratulations!"

"Would you just shut up and listen to me?" she shouted, irritated by his constant interjections. "I'm trying to tell you that I didn't go to the show!"

It was silent for a very long moment and then Nathan demanded, "What?" His voice was low and ominous.

"I… I didn't go," she stuttered. His tone made her very nervous. "Lucas came over and he talked me out of it."

A flurry of extremely vulgar words exploded from Nathan's lips. "So you're telling me that I humiliated myself, got thrown out of the game and let my team down for _nothing?_ Haley, _Damn it!_" He paced back and forth along the stretch of carpeted hallway outside his hotel room like an agitated lion.

"What are you saying? You're upset at me for deciding not to go?" Haley was incredulous.

"I'm sick of your temper tantrums! You've been acting like a two-year-old!"

"Oh, _I've_ been throwing tantrums?" Haley demanded scornfully.

"I can't even talk to you right now! I don't even _want_ to talk to you!"

"So that's it? You won't even let me say what I want to say?" Haley sat in a chair at the kitchen table. Her posture was rigid with frustrated fury.

"I don't want to hear what you've got to say!" Nathan shouted at her.

"Fine, Nathan! Hang up! Pout and feel sorry for yourself! Drag this stupid fight out for as long as you can! Go ahead and hang up!" Haley baited him.

The drone of the dial tone let her know that Nathan had done just what she'd told him to do.

Haley pushed the power button on her cordless phone and dropped it to the table. Head in her hands, she slumped forward in her seat and fought to hold on to her composure.

A few short minutes later, someone knocked very softly at the front door. Haley dragged herself despondently to her feet and went to answer it.

"Oh no!" she groaned tearfully when she discovered the identity of her late night visitor. "Not you! Go away, just go away!"

"Thank you for the warm welcome. I feel right at home." Chris Keller smiled at her from out in the hallway, being cheerfully sarcastic. Then, growing more serious he asked, "I didn't wake up the baby did I? I tried to be quiet."

"Chris, I can't deal with you right now," Haley just about whined the words.

"I looked for you at the show," Chris seemed blissfully unaware of the displeasure his presence was causing Haley.

"I never told you I'd be there," she responded frostily.

Chris tilted his head, peering closely at her face. "Have you been crying again?"

"That would be none of your business," Haley mumbled, hanging her head to hide her tearstained cheeks and red eyes.

"It's easy to see why you stay with the guy. He obviously knows how to make you happy," Chris was back to being sarcastic. "You could have so much better," he continued earnestly.

"With whom?" Haley raised her eyes to glare at him. "You?"

"With whom," Chris chuckled. "Listen to you, talking all proper and stuff. You're something else, Haley James. Yeah, with me. You've got to know that I care about you. I can't stop. You're not the kind of girl a guy can just forget about. I'd treat you good, I could give you things he'd never be able to give you… if you'd ever let me." Haley's mouth flew open to voice a retort, but Chris went on before she could say one word. "But you won't, I know."

"That's right, I won't. I don't want anything Nathan can't give me. If you already know that, then why are you here?" Haley asked, cocking her head and putting her hands on her hips.

Chris's arrogant smirk slowly faded. He began to look resigned and even a little sad. "I just wanted to see you," he admitted quietly.

"Chris," she begged, bowing her head again to hide the fresh tears that were making her eyes burn.

"I won't come back again," he promised. "I just had to see you one more time. I, uh… I wanted to give you this."

Haley looked up and discovered that he was holding a small box wrapped in shiny gold paper out to her.

He grinned at her stunned expression. "It's almost Christmas, right? I had to get you something."

"No," she shook her head. "I can't take it, Chris. It wouldn't be right. You shouldn't have gotten me anything."

"Won't you at least open it?"

"No."

Chris sighed and lowered the gift to his side. "All right, fine. You don't have to."

"Will you please go?" she whispered, hardly able to speak past the lump in her throat.

"If you want me to."

"I do," she nodded.

"Okay." Chris took a step forward and took her elbow in his free hand. "It's all right, it's all right," he murmured when she wriggled to free herself. His lips brushed softly over her smooth cheek and then he stepped back again. "Bye, Haley. Oh, and just to let you know, you missed one hell of a show. I was on fire tonight."

She grinned. "I'm sure you were."

"I'm sorry for what I said about the baby this afternoon," he told her. "He's a real cute kid. And he's got a pretty amazing mother."

Haley blinked at him, amazed and unable to speak. She finally managed to rasp out a thank you.

"Bye," he repeated.

"Bye, Chris." Haley waited until he walked away and then slowly closed the door.

"Why did you come get me instead of Haley?" Nathan asked from the passenger seat of Lucas's car the next afternoon.

"One of her co-workers is out with the flu, so she's at the daycare center," Lucas explained.

"You just drove past the apartment complex!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I'm not taking you home." Lucas kept his clear blue eyes riveted on the road as he spoke.

"Where are you taking me then?"

"I'm taking you to see your wife. Have you ever been to the daycare center since she started working there? Do you even have any idea how hard she works for you, Nathan?"

"She told you about the dirty diaper comment I made before I left didn't she?" Nathan grumbled.

"She told me that and a whole lot more," Lucas retorted. "Nathan, you're my brother, and I like you and all, but Haley's my best friend and I love her. I warned you way back when you started dating her that if you ever hurt her, you'd be sorry. That warning still stands."

"Oh, so what are you going to do, beat me up?" Nathan scowled.

"Not yet. I'm going to give you one more chance to fix things with her. She'll be getting off work in about ten minutes. You're going to go in, stand at the window, and watch her for ten minutes, just so you can see what she really does all day. Then, you'll bring James out to me, give me the keys to your car, and I'll take him back to your apartment and baby-sit him while you and Haley go somewhere in my car and talk until you've reached some kind of resolution. I'm sick of all this fighting. No offense, man, but you're being a dumb ass." Lucas turned his car into the daycare center's parking lot and carefully pulled it into a marked space.

"Well, it's not like she's blameless here, Lucas," Nathan frowned.

"Which is why you are going to go somewhere… _anywhere_… and talk. You are not allowed to come home until you're getting along with her again," Lucas decreed. "Get out of the car."

Nathan obeyed with a glare and hurried inside the red-brick building that was daycare center. It was a very cold day and he wanted to get warm as quickly as he could. He was directed to the nursery where Haley was working by a smiling receptionist at the front desk in the lobby and he found it without any problems.

It was organized chaos in that little nursery. Nathan stood at the door and peered in the window, dumbstruck. Haley moved from one crib to the next swiftly and skillfully. She changed lots of diapers, fed many hungry mouths, and rocked cranky babies to sleep. She interacted with them so naturally, playing and tickling until even the grumpiest infants smiled.

All right, so maybe she did a little more than just change diapers.

For Nathan, taking care of James was exhausting; and he was just one baby. He didn't know how Haley could do what she did all day long and still have any kind of energy left.

"Excuse me," a lilting female voice said behind him.

Nathan twitched. "Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, clearing the door.

The woman smiled at him and entered the nursery. She took a sweet-faced little girl from Haley's arms and they talked for a few minutes, smiling and nodding at each other. When the woman took her leave, cradling her daughter tenderly in her arms, Haley finally noticed Nathan in the window.

"What're you doing here?" she questioned, standing just inside the doorway with her arms folded over her chest.

"Um, Lucas dropped me off," he mumbled, lowering his eyes to his feet.

"And…?" she pushed for more of an answer.

"Are… are you finished? Like, with work?" Head still bowed, Nathan reached up to rub the back of his neck.

"Yes."

Nathan passed Lucas's instructions on to his wife and then looked up into her face, watching for a reaction.

There wasn't much of one. Her expression remained pretty passive. "He wants us to go somewhere and talk and we're not allowed to come home until we've kissed and made up?" she scoffed.

"Yeah," Nathan grumbled. Frowning, he lowered his gaze again and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What if we don't?"

"He'll rearrange my face."

"I wouldn't have a problem with that."

Nathan shot Haley a fierce look.

She mirrored it. "Do youwant to talk? Because last night you made it pretty clear that you weren't interested in talking."

The heat in Nathan's deep blue eyes smoldered and an angry chuckle rumbled in his throat. "Can you blame me?"

Haley's cheeks flushed crimson with wrath. "Can we continue this somewhere else, please?" she hissed under her breath.

Two mothers who had arrived to pick up their children were standing behind Nathan, eyeing the feuding couple with eager curiosity. It was like they were watching a soap opera or something.

Nathan looked over his shoulder and noticed their little audience. He turned his attention back to his wife and nodded his consent.

Haley went back inside the nursery and returned a short time later carrying James in her arms. She saw the way Nathan's face softened at the sight of his son and she silently handed the baby to his father.

"Hey, buddy," Nathan whispered to James, gently kissing his face. "How are you? Are you feeling better, huh? It's so good to see you. I missed you." He hugged James to his chest as he and Haley wandered out into the bleak and frigid winter afternoon; he wanted to protect him from the frosty wind, even though the baby was bundled up in a tiny snow suit.

Lucas saw them coming and got out of his car to walk toward them. They all met halfway and exchanged keys. Lucas took James from Nathan's arms and buckled him safely into the car seat that was strapped into the backseat of his brother's car.

Haley and Nathan watched their car disappear in traffic and then climbed mutely into Lucas's car. Since it was a particularly cold day, they decided that their little discussion would be much more productive if it took place somewhere sheltered from the elements.

They found themselves at Nathan's parents' beach house. It was the first time they'd been back since Nathan's birthday--- when Haley had gone into premature labor.

When Nathan turned the key in the lock and pushed the front door open, he was greeted by the sight of the staircase that wound up to the second story of the house. The memory of Haley, doubled-up and clinging to the banister with a force that turned her knuckles white, blazed in his mind. On an impulse, he took a step closer to his wife and took her hand, softly squeezing.

Haley memories were identical to her husband's. She could also remember the sheer relief she'd felt when he finally arrived. She remembered feeling absolutely safe when he wrapped his arms around her. She could recall knowing that he would help her through whatever was to come. Her fingers tightened around his, returning the squeeze.

"All right," Nathan sighed, closing and locking the door behind them. "Let's talk."

**Hello you guys: ) You're so wonderful. Thank you very much for the awesome reviews. I'm amazed that so many of you are reading this little fan fic of mine. Well, okay, I know it's more like an epic now. Hehe… Seriously though, I love, love, love hearing from you. It's cool: )**

**Someone sent me one review that was excellent constructive criticism and I want to thank her. I totally agree with you. There's too much third party action in this sucker (although, just for the record, I don't really consider Brooke a third party). I definitely need to get more creative. And thank you for the way you put it. You called it tedious. Thank you for not coming right out and calling it crap. Hehe… I really appreciate it. : )**

**Somebody else asked me if I liked Chris Keller or not and honestly, I kind of dig him. I feel like underneath all of his evilness is a really cool guy. And I don't think he can help the way he feels about Haley, 'ya know? Certainly, if a person is married, you've got to just let go and move on, but I don't think Chris knows how because he likes Haley so much. Whoa, didn't mean to go on so long analyzing a fictional character, but there 'ya go. : )**

**Oh, and one of you read this whole entire thing in one day? Wow. I'm kind of very flattered… That's so nice: ) I hope you like this chappie, too!**

**And finally, to those of you who can't take anymore Naley fighting, I am with you! I don't like it either. So, stay tuned for the next chapter to see how (or am I supposed to say 'if'?) they make up. Hehe… : )**

**Thanks again to all of you. This is fun. ---Sarah**

**P.S.---- Sorry for taking so long with this. I've been super busy. Please forgive.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty-Four: Far Away**

**Okay, just a quick suggestion. I'm sure you know the Nickelback song that this chapter is named after. If you can, listen to the song while you read. Hehe… Corny, I know. But what can I say? I'm a sap.**

**: ) ----Sarah**

Haley rubbed her hands over her face and half-sighed half-groaned with aggravation. She was sitting on the couch and Nathan had his back to her, glaring out the living room window; it provided a spectacular view of the beach.

"Shut up about Chris Keller already! Chris Keller is not the issue here!" she shouted.

Nathan finally turned away from the window and his expression was as menacing as the dark gray storm clouds that had swallowed up the sky outside. Without saying anything, he strode furiously back into the foyer, his destination the door.

"Nathan!" Haley pushed up from the couch with another groan and chased after him. "Nathan, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving! I don't even know why I agreed to this in the first place!" he yelled, fumbling with the lock.

Haley caught his hand in hers, stilling his scrambling fingers. "Nathan you can't keep doing this. You can't just take off every time we have an argument."

"Well you're doing all the talking!" he bellowed. "You won't listen to anything I say!"

"I am listening, I just disagree with you," Haley explained in a soft voice that she hoped would calm him down.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," he grumbled, frowning at her.

"Would you rather I not express my opinions? Do you not want me to share my thoughts with you? Should I just be a robot and do what I'm told without question?" Haley was now between Nathan and the door. There was very little room between them; he was practically pinning her against the carved wood. Though the doorknob was digging uncomfortably into the small of her back, she had successfully managed to thwart his escape.

His frown deepened for a moment before it wavered and was replaced by a faint and crooked smile. "Yes," he said, in a playful reply to her inquiry.

Haley snickered. "Well that's never going to happen, so forget about it."

Nathan chuckled quietly before he let out a long breath and reached for her hand. He allowed her to lead him back into the living room.

"Whoa!" Lucas sputtered. He fished his cell phone--- which he had put on vibrate--- out of his jeans pocket. He recognized Brooke's number and grinned. "Hey babe," he greeted her. He was seated on the carpet in Nathan and Haley's living room. Baby James was lying on his stomach at his uncle's side and Lucas was waving a rattle at him with his free hand. James stared up at the toy, smiling and cooing.

"Twenty-four hours to Brooke!" she squealed ecstatically.

Lucas winced. "Yeah, that was my ear," he grimaced.

"Ooo, sorry," Brooke apologized, making a face of her own. "But seriously, aren't you excited? I'll be home tomorrow night!"

"Oh I'm so excited," Lucas replied, grinning again. "I can't wait to see you, pretty girl."

Brooke giggled. "I love when you call me that."

"Well you are a pretty girl. You're a _very _pretty girl. I'm just telling the truth," he shrugged.

"Awww. Very nice sweet-talking," she complimented him.

"Am I scoring points?" Lucas smiled.

"Major points," she nodded.

"Awesome," he chuckled.

"I can't wait to see you," she purred.

Lucas moaned. "Me either babe, trust me. This talking on the phone thing is getting old."

"I know!" Brooke agreed with a moan of her own. "I can't believe I haven't seen your adorable face in four and a half months!"

Lucas laughed pretty heartily over Brooke's opinion of his face. "My face is adorable, is it?"

"Oh please, Lucas," Brooke snorted. "You know you're totally hot!"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Somebody's full of himself."

"I'm sure you say that with the utmost love." Lucas's lips curled up in another beautiful smile as he bantered with his girlfriend.

Brooke snickered. "Yes, yes I do," she replied, mimicking his earlier statement.

Lucas's cheeks began to ache and he realized that he was still smiling. Brooke made him so happy. He silently wished that things between them would always be the way they were right now.

"I'm glad we could make this work, Brooke," he said out loud. "I'm glad that the distance and all of this time apart didn't change the way we feel about each other."

"So am I, Luke," Brooke murmured affectionately. He could hear the smile in her voice. "I told you that you didn't have to worry."

"I know," he nodded. "You were right."

"I'm never wrong am I?" she grinned.

"Very rarely."

Brooke laughed again and said, "If ever. If we can do this long-distance thing for four months, we can do it for four years."

"Exactly," Lucas was in complete agreement. "I love you, Brooke."

"I love you, too," Brooke declared. Then, after a slight pause she asked, "What're you doing right now?"

"Playing with my nephew," Lucas responded. He abandoned the rattle and reached for a stuffed puppy. Wiggling the toy in front of the baby, Lucas made barking sounds; then he touched the puppy's nose to James's cheek, smacking his lips together to make a loud kissing noise. James laughed hysterically and bounced gleefully on his little tummy, flailing his tiny arms and legs in delight. Lucas laughed too, along with Brooke, who had heard the baby's cackling through the phone.

"Oh man, he's cute," Lucas chuckled.

"Why are you babysitting? Where are Nathan and Haley?" Brooke wondered.

Lucas heaved a big sigh. "I hope you don't have to be anywhere. This is a long story."

Brooke was intrigued. "Nope, I've got time," she promised. "Tell, tell!"

"That's not the issue either!" Haley exclaimed, bringing her knees to her chest and hiding her face against them. She was back on the couch and Nathan was in front of the window again.

"Well then what _is_ the issue?" Nathan demanded. "Tell me!"

"The issue is us! You and me!"

Nathan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Okay," he said slowly.

"Okay," Haley echoed, sitting up straighter on the couch. At least he was willing to listen. "I think we should start at the beginning. The night before you left for Saint Louis, we had an argument and you made some pretty… hurtful remarks."

"The dirty diaper thing," he nodded.

"Yes. At first, I was upset because I felt like you were taking me for granted. I mean, I work hard, Nathan. I work so you can go to school; I work to get the bills paid; I work so we can have health insurance. Not only that, I keep the apartment clean so you don't have to come home to a mess, I cook for you, I do your laundry…!"

"I know, I know," Nathan interrupted, speaking gently. Her voice had begun to tremble. "I shouldn't have ever said that to you. You do a lot for me, Haley."

"And I don't mind doing it. I just felt so unappreciated. You really hurt my feelings, Nate. The things you say when you get angry are so mean," she sniffled. Although she'd tried to blink back her tears, they'd managed to escape and Haley was beyond exasperated. She'd been crying a lot lately and it was annoying!

The crinkle in Nathan's forehead appeared in all its glory when his eyebrows drew together in shame, and his dark blue eyes shone with remorse. He stood rooted to his spot in front of the window, just watching her cry.

"The more I thought about what you said," Haley went on, "the more I felt that, to a certain extent, you were right."

Nathan's brow puckered with confusion.

"The fact of the matter is that I do change dirty diapers all day. If it's not somebody else's baby at the daycare center, it's our son at home. Babies are my entire existence. I have no life of my own." Haley dabbed at the corners of her eyes with the cuff on the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "I know I said I wouldn't have any regrets, but it's hard not to when you see things that you wanted for yourself happening for other people."

Faint anger crept back into Nathan's features. "I knew it," he growled.

Haley noticed the way her husband's face had darkened again and she felt her mouth wilt in a frown.

"You knew what?"

"You resent me!" he accused.

"_What?_" Haley was appalled.

"Yes, yes! You do! You resent me for taking the scholarship and going to school!"

"I do not!" Haley was just as angry as he was now.

"Oh come on, Haley!" Nathan sneered. "Just admit it! You're angry at me!"

"I'm not… angry at you. All right? I'm angry at the fact that you get to have an existence outside of the apartment and outside of our family! You get to go places and do things and interact with other people your age…!"

"You're saying that like my life is one big party! When I'm away, I work! All right? College basketball is work, Haley! That's all I do! I go to school, do the whole basketball thing, and come home to you and James! My life isn't all that different from yours!"

"At least you get to get out! At least you get to do things that you enjoy! I don't have that luxury, Nathan! My life is pretty one-dimensional okay? And lately I just feel like you're walking all over me."

Nathan couldn't find words to speak. For a moment, all he could do was stand at the window, blinking at his wife.

"That's what last night was about too wasn't it?" he asked at last. He sounded a lot kinder and quieter now. He was beginning to understand.

"I just wanted to feel like I was eighteen again. Just for one night," she mumbled, sniffling dejectedly. "Going to the show seemed like a good way to do that; and it was sure to tick you off, which was a bonus."

They both grinned at each other from across the room, but Nathan's faded almost as soon as it touched his lips.

"So it really didn't have anything to do with Chris," he said to himself.

Haley overheard and responded, "No. I tried to tell you that. It was for me. I was tired of feeling trapped in the monotony and I was tired of fighting with you and I was tired of worrying about the budget and living paycheck to paycheck…. I wanted to ease the pressure and going to the show seemed like the solution. Music is my release."

"I've made you miserable haven't I?" Nathan sighed, looking pretty miserable himself.

"The past two days have been pretty miserable, yeah." Haley was very direct with her reply. She thought that they were making some nice progress toward reconciliation, and she felt that she could be honest about how his behavior had made her feel, so Nathan's response took her completely by surprise.

"No, I don't mean just the past two days. I'm talking about the past year--- since we've been married. Maybe… maybe we should just end it," he mumbled, staring despondently down at his feet.

"You're kidding me." On her end of the line, Brooke was in disbelief.

"Nope," Lucas shook his head.

"Nathan and Haley have never fought like that before."

"Well, every couple goes through rough patches," Lucas reminded her with a little grin. "We sure have."

"Yeah, but this is… Nathan and Haley. They're Naley; they're like true love in human form!"

"Personified," Lucas nodded.

"What?" Brooke was confused.

"Personification," he clarified.

"Huh?" She still didn't understand.

"I love you, Brooke," he chuckled. James began to fuss, so Lucas scooped him up in his free arm and cuddled him close, quietly hushing him.

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Brooke waved her hand dismissively. "Do you know where they went?"

"Nope, I just told them to go away and talk until they were getting along again."

"Do you think they'll get past this?" Brooke chewed worriedly on a strand of her hair.

"That's kind of up to them," Lucas pointed out. He paced the floor, hefting a cranky nephew.

Brooke pouted. "How are Jake and Peyton? Please tell me they're not fighting."

"No, they're not fighting. Honestly, it's nauseating to be around them. I mean, they're constantly kissing and hugging and stuff, even out in public."

"Awww!" Brooke squeaked. "Typical engaged couple," she sighed.

"Yeah," Lucas laughed. "They're… _really_ happy."

"Good, that makes me feel better," Brooke smiled.

"Hey, Brooke? This little nephew of mine is not in a good mood. I'm going to let you go and see if I can get him to sleep, okay?" Lucas had to raise the volume of his voice to be heard over baby James's wails.

"Oh, sure. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you boyfriend. Kiss the baby for me."

"Okay, love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye, Brooke."

"That one's for Jenny, that one's for Jenny…. Come on, where's one for Peyton?" Peyton was standing on a small stepstool, sorting through the Christmas presents that were hidden in the hall closet of Jake's parents' house, searching for the packages that bore her name. Strong arms coiled around her waist and startled her. She yelped.

"Do you want to tell me what you think you're doing, Peyton Sawyer?" Jake chuckled against her ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe.

"I'm so ashamed," she laughed, red-faced.

"Yeah, you should be," Jake teased, helping her down from the stool.

"I wasn't going to open them or anything," she promised. He had pulled her into his arms and she was now snuggled against his chest. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the spicy scent of his cologne. "I just wanted to shake them a little bit and see if I could guess what you got me."

"You've been pretty naughty, Peyton. I mean, sneaking into the presents closet? I'm not sure you should get anything at all," Jake grinned, holding her even closer.

Peyton put on her most contrite expression and tried--- very successfully--- to look cute. "What if I said I was sorry?"

"No, I think you'd have to do better than that." Jake shook his head, not quite able to pretend that he was mad.

Peyton draped her arms over his broad shoulders. She kissed him and shivered with delight when their tongues danced.

"Do you forgive me?" she rasped when the kiss broke.

"Not only do I forgive you, I feel like I need to go out and buy you even more stuff," he chuckled as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh. Well, that sounds good to me," she laughed. She pulled out of his warm embrace and attempted to wander down the hall to the living room. Jake chased after her. They collided with the wall, laughing and tangled up in each other.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" All of the color had drained out of Haley's face.

"Maybe this just isn't working," Nathan shrugged, still staring down at his feet.

"And what about James?" Haley was angered by his defeated attitude. How could he even suggest this? How could he just quit? Where was this coming from?

"He shouldn't have to grow up in a house with parents who are constantly yelling at each other."

"Nathan we had one argument! That's hardly grounds for a divorce! This is ridiculous!" Haley was standing on her feet now.

"No, we've had a lot of arguments, Haley! More than half of our married life has been a fight and I don't want to put you or James through that anymore!" Nathan finally raised his eyes to her face, and they were full of fire.

"You say that like you're to blame," Haley noticed quietly. She folded her arms over her chest and watched him cautiously.

"I _am_ to blame!" he exclaimed. "It's my fault! I don't know how to be a husband, I don't know how to be a father!"

"Nathan what're you…?"

"I don't want us to turn out like my parents all right?" he barked, cutting her off.

"We're not…."

"Yes we will! It's already happening, Haley! I can see it!"

"Nathan, you are not your father," Haley said, coming close to put her hand on his arm.

"But he's in me," Nathan murmured, looking tired and ashamed. "He raised me, Haley; and I see more and more of him in me every day. Everything that you just told me about the things I say when I get mad and how bad you feel… that's him."

"Nathan…."

"And when you told me you were going to the show last night, I got so mad I kicked the trash can all the way across the hotel room. When I turned back to face the mirror, I saw my father looking back at me; my expression was identical to his. I saw that expression on his face all the time when I was growing up, I was on the receiving end of all that rage, and it scared me. I… I don't want James to be scared of me," Nathan bowed his head and whispered the last part.

"Nate," Haley wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't want you to be scared of me either," he murmured, hiding his face against the top of her shoulder.

"I'm not scared of you," Haley sniffled. It saddened her to hear this, but at the same time, she was glad he was finally telling her. She was glad to understand what he was thinking.

Even if Dan had changed and was now trying to be better, that decision couldn't undo all of the pain he had inflicted or the damage he'd caused.

"I'm not scared of you," she repeated, holding him tighter. "I love you, Nathan."

He pulled free and turned for the window again.

"No, no," Haley caught his shoulder and forced him to look at her. "We're going to keep talking. You're not going to turn away."

He slid past her and sank down on the couch, head in his hands. After a moment, Haley came and sat down beside him. She smoothed his hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other, just waiting for him to say something.

"You don't believe me," Haley realized when he remained silent. "Nathan, you don't believe that I love you?"

Nathan lowered his hands, letting them dangle between his knees. "I don't see how you could. I don't understand why you would."

"Why?" Haley was shocked.

"Because you're so… I don't know. You're so beautiful and you're so smart and… I guess I just can't figure out what you see in me," Nathan mumbled, hanging his head again.

"That's why you got so upset about Chris coming over last night," Haley had another epiphany.

Nathan nodded. "I can't compete with a rich rock star, Haley. I felt like there was nothing about me that would make you want to stick around if he…."

"Nathan I wish you could see what I see when I look at you," Haley murmured, leaning close to him so that they sat cheek to cheek. Tears were spilling out of her eyes. "You don't have to compete with anybody for anything. I want you. I've always wanted you and I always will. Everything I ever hoped to find when I fell in love I found in you. There's nobody else."

"I just got so scared of losing you. I'm always scared of losing you," he said hoarsely, snuggling his cheek against hers.

"You're scared of losing me, but you want to get a divorce?" Haley asked lightly, trying to give him something to laugh at.

He didn't laugh, but he smiled a little bit. "I didn't mean it," he shook his head and turned to look into her eyes. "I need you."

"Well guess what. I need you, too," she said, pressing her lips to his cheek.

He smiled again. "And you love me?"

"I love you," she nodded. "Heaven help me I do, Nathan Scott."

He chuckled quietly and nuzzled her forehead with his. They sat in silence for a long moment, eyes closed, forehead to forehead.

"I'm sorry," Nathan whispered, opening his eyes to gaze into hers. "I love you too, Haley; and I'll do better," he promised his words choked with emotion. "I'll make sure you get to go to school. I'll give everything you've given me back to you."

"I'll do better, too. Okay?" Haley paid no mind to the fresh tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "Nathan I love you so much."

Outside, a roll of thunder shook the sky. A millisecond later, thick, sheeting rain pounded against the house's roof and windows. Nathan and Haley smiled at each other. Rain had always been sort of a special thing for them. Carefully, Nathan touched his lips to his wife's. The kiss began delicately and quickly became very passionate. Haley was limp in her husband's arms, breathless and dizzy as she let his mouth work its magic. Oh, he was amazing.

The storm continued to rage outside, but it was beautifully quiet in the little living room of that beach house. The only sounds were the music of the rain and the soft smacking of lips tasting lips, punctuated by shuddering, raspy breaths.

"You smell good," Nathan noted. His face was hidden in the crook of Haley's neck.

"Thank you," Haley said. His lips tickled her skin with a gentle kiss and she giggled.

"Should we head home?" he wondered. It was still raining, but not as hard. Driving would be manageable.

"No," Haley snuggled into his side, warm and safe under his strong arm. "Can't we just sit here together for a little while? At least until the rain stops," she pleaded.

"We could do that," he nodded, wrapping his arm even more tightly around her.. After all of the stress and tension they had suffered through in the last two days, it was nice to just sit in the silence and hold each other.

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me never let me go_

_---Far Away ---Nickelback_

**Hi: ) You guys are awesome! You're reviews have been so great! I feel special: ) Hehe… Yes, I'm a loser. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'm sorry I took so long, but I didn't forget you. **

**The whole group is getting together for Christmas. Somebody asked for that in one of the reviews, so I'm going to do that.**

**Oh, and how psyched are you guys that Haley's expecting on the show?!! I'm sooo excited! I was all like, "Duuuuuddddeeee!! Haley's preggers!" I've wanted a Naley baby since they got married! Hehe…**

**And how adorable was the press conference part of last week's episode? Sighs I heart Naley. The rest of it--- the Peyton almost getting raped thing--- was a leetle too dark for me. Hehe… Okay, enough rambling. Thank you all over again to everybody. I'm so, so happy you guys seem to like reading this thing as much as I like writing it. : ) ---Sarah P.S. I'm not really sure how long this story's going to be. It wasn't supposed to go this long (I'm kind of attached to it and I sort of don't want it to end) but I think it's getting pretty close to being finished. Somebody else asked me a question about that and… there's the answer. : )**


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty-Five: Greatest Achievement**

"I didn't know this many people lived in Tree Hill," Nathan marveled.

From where she stood beside him, Haley glanced up at her husband and offered an apologetic half-smile. "I'm sorry. I know this is last minute."

"It's Christmas Eve, and we're just now taking our son to get his picture taken with Santa Claus. Yep, that's about as last minute as you can get," he griped, shifting James to his other hip. He and Haley were at the local mall, standing at the tail end of a ridiculously long line of people who were waiting for a meet-and-greet with Father Christmas.

"Stop it," Haley pouted. "This is his first Christmas; it's a milestone, and we need something to remember it by. Besides, you're making me feel bad."

"I'm sorry." Nathan was quiet for a moment and then he blew out an exasperated breath. "We've just been in this stupid line for so long," he whined. "I'm hungry and I can't feel my feet."

"Oh gosh, Nathan," Haley rolled her eyes. "Give me the baby and go get something to eat." She took James from his father and murmured soothingly to him when he whimpered.

Nathan began to look sheepish. "Well, I can wait…."

"No. You turn into a big, grumpy bear when you're hungry, and I'm not in the mood to deal with grumpiness, so go feed yourself," Haley commanded.

"I do not turn into a bear," Nathan scowled. He was a little miffed.

"Yes, you do. Trust me," Haley assured him. "Do you have enough money?"

"Yeah," he snapped, still frowning. He did _not_ turn into a bear!

Haley tilted her head and smiled, able to read his thoughts in his expression. "I love you, you big, grumpy bear," she giggled. She lifted her chin for a kiss.

Nathan grinned crookedly and bent to touch his lips to hers. "The big, grumpy bear loves you back," he chuckled.

Haley laughed exuberantly and quickly kissed him three more times.

"Do you want something?" Nathan asked, tucking a strand of silky hair behind her ear.

"I would love something, thank you," Haley nodded eagerly. She felt like her stomach was going to digest itself.

"Like what?" Nathan prodded.

"I don't care. Whatever you get," she shrugged.

"All right." Nathan softly kissed her temple and then bent to cover James' little face with lots of sloppy kisses; he made munching noises, like he was eating the baby up. James shrieked with amusement and smiled adoringly up at his father when Nathan stood straight again. Nathan laughed, too, before he turned and walked toward the nearby food court.

A short time later, Nathan rejoined his family. He handed Haley a McDonald's take-out bag.

She gawked at him and demanded, "What're you trying to do to me? We're supposed to be on a diet."

He flashed another lop-sided grin. "Take a break and treat yourself, it's the holidays. I don't think you need to be on a diet anyway."

"Oh no?" Haley was unconvinced.

"No," Nathan stepped closer to her and snaked his arms around her waist. Nuzzling his face against her cheek, he huskily murmured, "You're looking really good to me."

Haley slowly began to smile. "Are you just saying that because you already ate a cheeseburger and you don't want to get in trouble for it?"

"No, I'm saying it because it's true. You look amazing, Haley. And… it wasn't just a cheeseburger. It was a Big Mac," he admitted with an unrepentant smirk.

She smacked his chest and snickered. "Yeah, that's good food to be eating when you're right in the heart of basketball season."

"My coach never has to know, Haley," Nathan said with a grave expression. "We can just keep this between us. He never has to find out."

After a bit of staring and a long pause, Nathan and Haley both spit out quiet laughs.

"All right, I'll keep your secret," Haley promised. "But you have to do something for me."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Nathan wondered with a smile. He hoped Haley was thinking a few of the same things he was.

"Take the baby so I can eat. I'm _starving!_" Haley passed James to Nathan and tore ravenously into the McDonald's bag.

Nathan blinked at James, who stared up at him with serious brown eyes. Holding the baby… wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind. Chuckling and sighing in the same breath, Nathan shifted the baby so that he was cradling him, the way he used to when James was just a newborn.

By the time Nathan and Haley reached the front of the line, it was well past baby James' bedtime, and he was very cranky. He did _not_ want to sit on Santa's lap, and he let everyone know it by wailing at the top of his lungs.

"Nathan I don't want a picture of him crying like that," Haley fretted. "What can we do?"

"What if we get in the picture with him?" Nathan suggested. "Maybe he'll stop crying if you hold him."

Haley's expression went from one of despair to one of jubilation. "I love you! You're a genius!" she squealed. Going up on tip-toe, she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

James quieted down considerably when Haley settled on Santa's knee and took him in her arms, but he still continued to fuss. After a bit of shuffling, Nathan ended up on Santa's knee, with Haley in his lap and a completely content baby snuggled in the crook of his left arm. The Scott family was all smiles and the picture came out beautifully.

"We should get this framed." Nathan's quiet sentence broke the cozy silence that had settled over the tiny living room of the apartment. He was lounging on the couch, gazing at the Santa picture with smiling eyes. All of the lights were off, except for the little colored ones on the Christmas tree in the corner, and another small one over the stove.

Haley stood in the soft illumination of the kitchen light, wiping down the counter. She looked over to meet her husband's eyes and smiled. "It's so precious," she murmured. "I was amazed that he stopped crying altogether when you held him. It was the cutest thing. He wanted his daddy."

Nathan smiled too and his heart swelled in his chest. Placing the picture on the end table, he got wordlessly to his feet and wandered down the hallway, being careful to step softly. When he reached the nursery, he practically tip-toed through the door and stood by his son's crib, just watching him sleep and listening to him breathe.

"I love you, buddy," he whispered. He placed a giant but gentle hand on top of the baby's head and tucked the blanket around James' little body even more snugly.

Haley was curled up on the couch when he came back to the living room; her pretty eyes glittered in the near darkness.

"Is he okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's out cold." Nathan settled down at her side, sighing contentedly when she cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked placidly after a long moment.

"I'm thinking that I want to give you your present," he grinned.

"You got me a present?" Haley's eyes sparkled even more.

"It's more like you got yourself a present," Nathan said, retrieving a gift-wrapped box that he'd hidden in the drawer of the end table. "You're the only one bringing in any income."

"Stop it," she warned, frowning at him. "It's Christmas Eve; you're not allowed to be gloomy. You'll be bringing in plenty of income once you earn your degree, so there. Going to school is your job right now. Don't lose sight of your goal. Now give me my present." Nathan laughed when she snatched the gift right out of his hands.

"I know money's kind of… really tight," Nathan said, smiling as he watched Haley eagerly rip at the wrapping. "And I know that we agreed to spend what we could afford to spend on presents for James, but I had to get you something. It's just… it's not much." He sounded like he was cautioning her, lest she be disappointed.

"Ohhhh, Nathan!" Haley cooed. She giggled delightedly when she'd successfully managed to pull the lid off the box. A pair of the softest, most comfortable slippers and a bottle of her favorite body spray were tucked beneath a layer of red tissue paper. She lifted her chin to peck his cheek and immediately slid her feet into the slippers.

"Do you like 'em?" Nathan watched as she tested the slippers out by taking a stroll around the living room.

"My feet have never been so toasty." She shuffled back to the couch and plopped down beside him. Reaching into the box again, she picked up the perfume and sprayed some on the underside of her wrist. Then she held her arm out to him, inviting him to smell it.

Nathan obligingly sniffed her skin and gave an approving nod. "I like it. It's the right kind, isn't it, the kind you always get?"

"Oh yeah," Haley assured him, giving her wrist a sniff of her own. "I love this stuff."

"Okay, good. I couldn't remember what it was called when I was in the store, so the lady kept spraying all kinds of different stuff on these little paper-strip things for me to smell until we found the right one." Nathan chuckled at the memory.

"You went into the perfume shop all by yourself?" Haley was touched and very impressed.

"Yep," Nathan nodded proudly. "I wouldn't do it for anyone but you, Hales."

"When did you buy it?"

"This morning, when you took James to your parents' house to drop off the cookies you made," he admitted. "To be honest, I still kind of felt like I needed to do something to make up for the fight, so this is part Merry Christmas, and part I'm sorry."

"Your incredible wonderfulness never ceases to amaze me," she declared, stretching to kiss his lips. "However, the fight is over and done with. We've talked things through, we understand each other, and as far as I'm concerned, everything is forgiven; so, do me a favor, and don't talk about it anymore."

Nathan slowly began to smile. "Deal," he said.

"I would like you to talk to your dad, though," she requested. "When you feel like you're ready," she quickly added when he hung his head. "I think it's important."

Nathan blew out a long breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll think about it," he said at last.

"All right, moving on, then," Haley gathered up the empty box and shredded wrapping that had packaged her gift and headed into the kitchen to throw them away.

"Moving on to what?" Nathan asked, smiling at the scuffling noise Haley's new slippers made on the kitchen's linoleum floor.

"Your present," Haley revealed, pulling another festively-wrapped present from one of the kitchen cabinets with a sly little smirk. She returned to her cuddly position beside him on the couch and put the box in his lap.

"New headphones!" Nathan crowed when he discovered what was in the box.

"I remembered you told me that your old ones were broken, and then I thought how boring the plane rides and bus trips must be for you with no way to listen to your music, so that's why I got them," Haley explained. She felt like she had to explain so he wouldn't think her present was entirely ridiculous. "And I'm sorry there's nothing else, but…."

"No, hey," Nathan reached out to touch her cheek, and she stopped talking. "These are really nice, a lot nicer than my old ones, so thank you. They'll definitely make all the trips I have to take for basketball seem a lot shorter. You were right on with these, they're great."

"I bought them this morning, too," she revealed with a quiet laugh, "after I left Mom and Dad's."

Nathan joined in Haley's laughter. "Next year, let's try _not_ to wait until the last minute to do everything," he suggested.

"I'm with you on that," Haley agreed. "Maybe next year we'll be able to splurge a little more on presents."

"I don't really care about presents," Nathan admitted, putting the headphones aside so he could wrap both of his arms around his wife. "You and James are all that matter to me."

Haley's breath caught in her throat and her eyes burned with sudden tears. "Wow. That was sweet," she laughed, blinking rapidly to keep from crying.

"I'm serious. You two are everything to me. I can't tell you how glad I am to have both of you in my life. I'm sorry for messing everything up all the time…."

"Hey, no more talking about that. We made a deal, you promised," Haley reminded him. She put a finger to his lips.

"Thanks for sticking with me, Haley," he smiled, kissing her fingertip. "I love you."

"The feeling's mutual," she smiled back at him. She leaned in for a kiss, but before their lips could touch, his watch beeped.

"Oh, sorry," Nathan hastily pushed a button to silence the noise. Then he grinned.

"What?" Haley giggled at his expression.

"It's midnight."

Haley's eyes danced as memories from the last Christmas she and Nathan spent together played over again in her mind.

"Merry Christmas, Nathan," she murmured after a quiet moment.

"Merry Christmas, Hales."

They kissed, and things quickly became heated.

"I'm not back on the pill yet," Haley whispered, gasping when Nathan's lips grazed a certain spot of skin on her neck that always gave her goose bumps. They were already stumbling down the hallway, tangled up in each other's arms.

"Okay," Nathan panted, kissing her mouth.

"No, Nathan, do you still have condoms?" She _really_ hoped he did, because there was no way she could stop at this point; she wanted him.

"Uh-huh," he managed to breathlessly say. Haley helped him remove his shirt as they made their way into their bedroom.

"Merry Christmas, Sweet Baby James," Haley cooed with a smile the next morning. She was sitting beside the tree, holding her son in her lap.

"The first of many," Nathan spoke up from where he sat on the couch. He watched his family with tender warmth in his deep blue eyes. He had a camera in his hands and he lifted it up to snap a picture.

They spent the morning opening the baby's presents, which consisted of a small assortment of little clothes and toys.

In the evening, they made the short drive to Nathan's parents' place for a big dinner.

"Merry Christmas, kids!" Deb smiled, wrapping her arms around both of them as they came in out of the cold. "Look at this baby!" she exclaimed kissing baby James' chubby little cheeks. "You're just adorable, aren't you?" she asked, smiling all over again when Haley put James in her arms. "You're grandma's little angel, yes you are."

"Deb, the house looks beautiful," Haley spoke up, gazing around the impeccably decorated home with sparkling eyes, as she followed her husband and mother-in-law into the living room. A crowd of people was already congregated there.

Haley's parents, Jimmy and Lydia, converged on their daughter and her husband with hugs and kisses and handshakes. Peyton came up to them next to say hello. Jake was standing in front of a ten-foot tall tree that was draped with glittering lights and elegant ornaments. Jenny was on his hip, staring up at the star that gleamed from the tree's highest bough, so he sent them a smile and waved with his free hand.

"Dan!" Deb called down the hallway. "Stop messing around with that TV! The kids are here!"

Dan emerged from his den wearing a huge smile. He greeted the kids and then proceeded to gush over his grandson.

"Still haven't got that TV working, Dan?" Jimmy asked innocently.

"I'll figure it out," Dan vowed. "I still don't need your help." Apparently, there was a good-natured competition going on between the two men.

"I could figure it out faster than you," Jimmy said confidently.

"What're you guys talking about, what TV?" Nathan was intrigued.

"Santa brought your father a flat-screen," Deb grinned.

"No way!" Nathan was ecstatic. "Oh man! Where is it? I want to see!"

"Oh, Nate, it's _so_ nice," Dan chuckled. "It's in the den, come on. Jake, you come, too. Come check it out." He led the way, with Nathan, Jimmy, and Jake following along behind.

"Men," Deb sighed, rolling her eyes. She laughed and excused herself to the kitchen, so she could check on the dinner.

Keith, Karen, and a glum-looking Lucas rang the bell just minutes later. Karen went to the kitchen immediately to offer Deb some help with the food, while Keith went straight to the den to see Dan's new flat-screen.

Haley came to sit beside Lucas, who had plunked down on the step at the bottom of the staircase. She'd left James with her mother; the baby was now sleeping peacefully in his grandma's arms.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," Lucas mumbled.

"Your mom told me about Brooke's flight being cancelled," she went on, speaking carefully. "I'm sorry, Luke."

"Stupid snowstorm," he grumbled, putting his chin in his hands.

Haley laughed and moaned out a sympathetic, "Awww, Luuukkkeee," as she wrapped her arms around him. "Sitting over here all by yourself and being grumpy won't make her magically appear," she murmured, rubbing his back.

Lucas slowly began to grin. "Yeah I know," he sighed, slinging an arm around her.

"We have power!" Jake crowed from the den. The words echoed through the entire house.

"I told you I could make it work before you, Dan!" Jimmy cackled victoriously.

James began to cry in the living room and Peyton and Lydia rebuked the men for waking him up.

"Luke!" Nathan called, sprinting into the foyer. "You have to come see Dad's TV, it's freaking awesome! The picture and sound are unbelievable!"

Lucas and Haley snickered. Then Lucas dragged himself to his feet, trailing behind his brother, as Nathan raced back to the den.

"Mom do you want me to take him?" Haley whispered. She was bent over her mother, arms outstretched, ready to hold her son.

From where she sat on the living room couch, Lydia made a show of pouting and cradled James closer. "No!" she fervently whispered back. "He's so cute and cuddly," she cooed, tracing a fingertip over the whimpering baby's cheek. He was quieting down again and his little eyelids were fluttering sleepily.

"You do plan on giving him back eventually, right?" Haley pretended to be concerned.

"Nope," Lydia shook her head, playing along. "I'm keeping him."

"Hey, Foxy Lady," Jimmy grinned. He sat down next to his wife and gave her lips a light peck.

"Uh-oh, what do you want?" Lydia was jokingly suspicious.

"I want a flat-screen TV," he blurted with a straight face.

Haley and Lydia both laughed and Lydia said, "We'll see, Jimmy."

"There's my grandson," Dan beamed, striding into the living room. "Is it all right if I hold him?" he asked Haley. "Do you mind?"

"Um, no," Haley was startled by the suddenness of his presence.

"Come here, little guy," he said sweetly. "Come to Grandpa." He smiled at Lydia when she gently placed James in his arms. Shushing the baby when he fussed, Dan rocked him, smiling down into his face.

"He's a handsome little devil, isn't he?" Jimmy put an arm around Lydia's shoulders and grinned.

"Very," Dan nodded proudly. "Look at his chin. He's got the jutting Scott chin."

"He's got a jutting James chin," Jimmy disagreed.

"That's a Scott chin," Dan insisted.

"I know what a James chin looks like, and that is definitely a James chin," Jimmy countered.

"His chin is his own," Lydia spoke up, "and it's perfect."

Haley was watching this exchange about her son's chin with amusement. Then a tug on the back of her sweater made her turn.

"Look," Jenny said, holding up a new doll for Haley to see.

"Oh, what a pretty baby," Haley was wide-eyed with exaggerated amazement. She knelt down to be at the two-year-old's level and smoothed the doll's painted-on hair. Jenny laughed, pleased that Haley was impressed. "Did Santa bring her to you?" Haley inquired.

"Yeth (Yes)," Jenny lisped with a vigorous nod.

"Oh, you must have been really good, then; Santa must have been really happy with you. Does your dolly have a name?" Haley reached out to brush a stray curl away from Jenny's forehead.

"Dolly," Jenny replied, hugging the toy baby tightly in the crook of one chubby little arm.

"Dolly," Haley repeated with arched eyebrows. "Well that's… that's the perfect name for her, Jen. She's beautiful."

Jenny laughed again and then hurried over to Lydia. Thrusting her toy out in front of her, she commanded, "Look!"

As Lydia was getting acquainted with Dolly, Haley went on a search for her husband. She found him in the den with Lucas and Keith, still fooling around with the TV. Rolling her eyes, Haley left, and the boys were oblivious that she'd even been behind them.

She discovered Jake and Peyton stealing a private moment--- along with a few kisses--- on the stairs. She simply flashed them an impish grin, and prepared to make her way to the kitchen, to ask Deb and Karen if they needed an extra pair of hands.

The chime of the doorbell caused Haley to backtrack. She pulled the door open and felt her mouth fall open with ecstatic surprise. She would have screamed, but a rosy-cheeked and smiling Brooke brought her finger to her lips, gesturing for Haley to keep quiet. Jake and Peyton had come up behind Haley, curious to see who was outside, and Brooke flashed them the same signal. She gladly accepted enormous, seemingly never-ending hugs from her friends, and followed them into the living room. Everyone was gathered there, with the exception of Keith, Lucas, and Nathan, who were still in the den; Karen and Deb had just come from the kitchen to announce that dinner was ready. There was a collective gasp when everybody discovered that Brooke had entered the room. She flashed all of them the "be quiet" signal, smiling hugely.

"Where's Lucas?" she whispered, speaking as softly as she could.

"He's in the den," they all whispered back at her. The entire group followed her as she made her way to Lucas.

"Geez, Nathan," Lucas griped. "What did you do to it?"

"I don't know," Nathan sounded agitated. "Just fix it before Dad comes back."

They had their backs to the door, facing the television. They were trying to figure out why the screen had suddenly erupted in static.

"Do you know what you're doing? I don't think you know what you're doing," Nathan said. He frowned at Lucas, who was just pushing random buttons on the remote control. "Give me that," he commanded, grabbing the remote from his brother.

"You don't know what you're doing either, man!" Lucas shouted as Nathan started pushing even more buttons.

Brooke tip-toed up behind her boyfriend and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Lucas spun around, expecting to see Dan. When he found himself looking into Brooke's face, he stumbled backwards, too stunned to speak.

"Hey, stranger," she murmured, smiling at his shocked expression.

"Brooke!" he exclaimed when his voice came back to him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her before she could say anything in response.

Nathan began to laugh and the crowd in the den's doorway joined in, hooting and cheering.

"Are you real?" Lucas whispered over the noise when the kiss ended. He and Brooke stood forehead-to-forehead, staring into each other's eyes, drinking in the sight of one another.

"If I wasn't, do you think I could have kissed you the way I did just a second ago?" she giggled, blinking back happy tears.

He chuckled and quickly kissed her again. "How did you get here? You said the weather was too bad to fly."

"Last night it was," she shrugged. "By this morning, the storm had passed, so I got on the stinkin' plane, caught a cab when I landed at the airport--- I'm an expert at hailing cabs now--- and here I am."

"Here you are," Lucas echoed, hugging her close to him. "Finally, after four-and-a-half months, here you are."

Dinner followed Lucas and Brooke's joyful reunion. Gluttony was taken to new heights in the Scott household that night as family and friends feasted on honey-baked ham, creamy mashed potatoes, and the traditional green-bean casserole.

"Nathan," Dan was startled when he walked into his study and found his son sitting at his desk.

"Why aren't you watching your TV?" Nathan asked, idly flipping through a rolodex.

"Keith and Jimmy have taken it hostage," Dan grinned. He closed the study door and came over to take a seat on the edge of the desktop. "I came in here to hide from your mother. If she finds me, she'll make me do dishes. Why are you here?"

"Just thinking about things," Nathan mumbled. "Haley's in the guest room, feeding the baby, so I just came in here to be by myself."

"Oh yeah, it's been a busy day for you, I'm sure," Dan agreed. "How was your first Christmas as a parent?"

"I loved it," Nathan answered earnestly, meeting his father's gaze with an intensity Dan wasn't expecting. "Being a dad is my greatest achievement."

"Good," Dan nodded, unnerved by the vehemence in his son's eyes. "I'm proud of you for feeling that way."

"What about you, Dad? Is fatherhood your greatest achievement?"

Dan began to suspect that Nathan had other questions that weren't being asked. "I think so," he nodded again. "You are my biggest success."

"If you think you were successful with me, you're insane," Nathan said, spitting out a dry laugh.

Dan heaved a heavy sigh and bowed his head. He'd known that Nathan would come to him for explanations sooner or later. "Do you think you're a failure?" he asked quietly.

"If it wasn't for Haley, I really think I would be," Nathan's answer was hard and full of contempt. "I would have been a failure without her. I would have been a failure because of you."

"No, if you fail, then you fail because of choices you make. You live your own life, Nathan. Whether you succeed or fail is up to you," Dan replied.

"Nothing is ever your fault, is it?" Nathan sneered.

"That's not what I meant. Do you want me to apologize? I will, if that's what you want. Tell me what you want, Nate."

"I want you to admit that you screwed up and that you screwed _me_ up in the process!" Nathan yelled. "Mom was away practically all the time when I was growing up, because she couldn't stand to be around you, so you were all I had! You terrorized me and made me feel like I was worthless… like I'd never be anything because I'd never be as great as you! Do you have any idea what that did to me, what it _still_ does to me? I was your son, and you were my father, and you were supposed to take care of me, but you didn't! I don't know how to be a good father! I don't know how to be a good husband! I don't know because you never showed me how! I only know how to be a monster! Your decision to change after almost eighteen years of abuse doesn't un-do the damage, Dad! You're a failure because _I'm_ a failure!" Nathan didn't realize he'd begun to sob until Dan pulled him up out of the desk chair and wrapped him in a bone-crushing embrace.

"I'm sorry," Dan whispered against Nathan's ear. He sniffled and Nathan realized, with an enormous amount of shock, that his father was crying too. "I'm sorry. I have failed you, I know that. I guess that old saying isn't true after all. Maybe there comes a time when it _is_ too late to change. But I'll tell you a secret: I decided to change because of you."

Nathan managed to pull back just enough to look into his father's face. "What're you talking about?" he demanded; he was slowly regaining control of his emotions.

"You inspired me to change," Dan explained. "I saw how happy you were with Haley and what a great father you were to James and I found myself envying you. I wanted what you'd achieved for yourself and I realized that I needed to change in order to do that. I knew I could if I worked hard enough to be better. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I'm not sure," Nathan was flabbergasted.

"Nathan, you are not me; you are your own person. In spite of the mistakes I made with you, you know what's right. You haven't failed; you've had more success in your life than I ever had in mine at your age. You do know how to be a good father and a good husband; you don't know how to be anything else." Dan cleared his throat, blinking fast against fresh tears. "You're a good boy," he rasped. Then he corrected himself and said, "You're a good man."

"Thanks, Dad," Nathan murmured. He didn't flinch when Dan hugged him again.

"I should have told you this a long time ago," Dan sighed, stepping back and wiping a hand over his face. "I'm so sorry, Nate. If I was allowed to go back and do one thing over again, I'd be a better father to you… and to Lucas."

"You're being a better father now," Nathan said.

"Does that even matter?" Dan asked, disgusted with himself. "You're both grown."

"So? We'll always be your sons, and you'll always be our father. You're doing a lot better, Dad. I really enjoy being around you now; I'm happier. And I know Lucas is, too." Nathan grinned and squeezed Dan's shoulder.

A smile gradually crept across Dan's face. "I love you, Nathan."

"Love you, too."

They hugged again, slapping each other on the back. Then a quiet knock at the door pulled them apart. Turning around, they found Haley peeking through the doorway, smiling at them with glistening dark brown eyes.

"Deb asked me to come get you," she said. "We're opening presents."

Nathan and Dan hastily stepped away from each other, swiping their palms over their cheeks. "We'll be there in a minute," they said gruffly.

"Okay," Haley nodded. Her smile grew wider and a crystal tear streamed down her cheek before she quietly pulled the door closed.

Hello. Do you still remember me? Hehe… : ) It's been a loooooong time, I know, and I apologize. Stuff happens, right? Anyway, there's the chapter. Even though it took me forever to post it, I hope you enjoyed it. And, as always, thank you so, so much for sending me such awesome reviews for the last chapter. I absolutely love hearing from you! It's the coolest thing: )

This story is almost done, but I've had a couple of people ask about a sequel--- a story where James is a little older--- and here's the crazy thing--- I was actually thinking about doing that. If that's something you guys would like to see, I would be so thrilled to do it. I already have a few rough ideas for the storyline so… yeah. Okay, so I'm going to go. Thanks again you guys, you're wonderful. Happy Turkey Day! Hehe… : ) -----Sarah


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty-Six: September**

"Nathan! Come here, I think he's going to do it!" Haley shouted eagerly for her husband from where she knelt on the living room floor with little James.

"Haley, you've been saying that for a week already! Give him some time, will you? He'll do it when he's ready to do it!" Nathan was just finishing up a quick shave in the bathroom.

"Nathan!" Haley warned.

"Quit bugging me! I'm trying to get ready, I've got a class in an hour!"

"Nathan Royal Scott!" Haley was not going to be ignored.

Nathan groaned and soon came trudging into the living room. He was wiping residual shaving cream from his face with a towel that was draped around his neck.

"Go over there," Haley shooed him to a spot across from her on the carpet. "Right there, that's good. Okay, kneel down and hold your arms out."

Nathan obeyed with a disgruntled sigh. "I still say you should quit pushing this. He'll walk when he's ready."

It was September again in Tree Hill, September sixteenth exactly, and baby James was looking more and more like a toddler every day. Now, he was standing, tightly clutching his mother's fingers and smiling at his father.

Nathan smiled back. His kid was the cutest kid in the history of kids. "Hey, James," he said. "Are you going to walk for me today, huh?"

"Dada," James laughed, bouncing on his feet.

Nathan's smile widened until his face hurt. James' first word had been "Dada" and he'd said it for the first time mere weeks ago. Nathan had never felt so much joy or pride in his life. His little baby was now a little person.

"Yeah, that's Dada," Haley gushed, feeling very proud of her little man. "Do you want to go see him?"

James responded by laughing and bouncing again.

"You do, don't you?" Haley laughed too. "Nathan, call him."

"Come here, buddy," Nathan said, stretching his arms out encouragingly. "Come on."

Still laughing, James let go of his mother's fingers and took a shaky first step. This was usually the part where he'd fall down, landing hard on his little bum, and start crying. But today, the first step was followed by a second step, and then a third.

"Oh my… Haley, look," Nathan marveled. His eyes were wide with amazement.

"He's doing it." Haley was crying, her hands pressed over her heart.

Nathan took his son in his arms when James reached him and hugged him tightly. He kissed his face over and over again, laughing while James giggled hysterically.

"That's my boy," he said, just about bursting with pride. "You're such a big boy now, buddy. Ah, I love you, James. I love my boy."

Haley came over to kneel beside her husband. She smoothed her son's dark, silky hair and gave him a few thousand kisses more.

Nathan wrapped one arm around his wife and turned his head to brush his lips over hers. "I love you, too," he said.

She smiled at him, remnants of her happy tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. She reached up to pat his cheek and quickly pecked his mouth.

"I love you," she replied. "And I hate to mention the time, but…."

Nathan swiftly glanced at his wristwatch. "Oh, man!" he sputtered, passing James to Haley before clamoring to his feet. "I've got to go!"

"That makes two of us," Haley sighed, cuddling James close. She'd need to leave within the next few minutes or she would be late for work.

Nathan ran to the bedroom to get his backpack and came jogging back out to the kitchen. He grabbed a banana off the counter because he didn't have time to eat now. He skidded to a stop at the door and turned to face Haley.

"Hey," he said.

She looked up, distracted from shoving baby things into the diaper bag.

"Mom and Dad said they'd be happy to take James on Friday, since your parents are going to Atlanta to see your sister."

Haley just about burst into tears. She and Nathan had started up their Friday night date routine again the day after the big fight they'd had back in December, which they now referred to as "The Dirty Diaper Incident." They hadn't missed a date night since, and they truly looked forward to their Fridays out. It was the one night in their very hectic week when they could just have fun and be together and feel--- for a little while, anyway--- like regular teenagers.

"Oh, Nathan I'm so glad," she smiled. She felt her shoulders lift as her mood soared. She'd been so afraid that she and Nathan wouldn't be able to go out this Friday.

"So, let's talk about what we're going to do later tonight, okay?"

She nodded.

He came over to her and gave her a brief but passionate kiss. "I love you. Again," he murmured, grinning against her lips.

She laughed, balancing James on her hip, and kissed him back. "I love you again, too."

"See 'ya later, buddy," he said, turning his attention to his son. He bent down to kiss the baby, and then rumpled his hair, before he dashed out the door.

Haley stood alone in the living room for a moment, holding her son and reflecting on the past year. Slowly, her lips curved into a very content smile. She kissed her son on the top of his head and held him closer. In that moment, she knew with such conviction that the choices she had made were the right ones, and that her life was unfolding just the way it should, and she was so thankful for everything she'd been given.

"I love you, baby," she whispered. "Come on, do you want to go to work with Mommy?"

"Mama," James cooed, smiling sweetly at his mother and reaching up to touch her lips.

Haley kissed his little palm and smiled again. "Yes, Baby," she murmured. She slung the diaper bag over her shoulder and made her way out the door, laughing quietly to herself as James began to jabber in his own little baby language.

"Oh, really?" she responded to him. "That's so interesting. Tell me more."

**The End**

**Hello all of you wonderful, wonderful people. Forgive me for taking so long, but this time of year gets so busy, doesn't it? Your reviews were, as always, amazing, and I am so thankful that you took the time to write to me. I get encouragement and inspiration from what you say, so thank you again.**

**Since you all seem to be general agreement about wanting a sequel, I will gladly start on it. Soon. I was just going to go straight into high school with James, but so many of you want to see him as a preschooler, I've decided to change my mind. I agree with you. James as a four-year-old would be so fun to write. I'm not sure the next story will be as long as this one, and I'm not really sure what's going to happen, but as it goes along, I'm sure it'll take on a life of its own, just like this story did. And there will be some siblings for little James later on. Hehe… : )**

**Now, moving on to the actual show, how relieved were all of you when the doctor found a heartbeat for the baby? I just about fell over. I was so angry with the writers when Haley got hit by the stinkin' car! Hehe… I was like, "Oh noooooo! The babyyyyyyy!" And James Lafferty did such a good job in the last two episodes with all of the emotion and stuff. Sighs He's so great. And so is Bethany Joy Galleoti (I hope I spelled her married name right). At the end of the last new episode, when the doctor was trying to explain that nothing in medicine is certain, but that if they could find a heartbeat, there's hope or something like that, I just loved the expression on her face. She was like, praying for the best, but bracing herself for the worst. Then, when they heard the heartbeat, and she started to cry…. I was moved. Hehe… Anyway, the point to all of that rambling is that I'm soooo glad the baby's alive! Yaaaaayyy: ) Okay, I'm done. **

**Happy holidays to everyone and thank you so very, very much. I feel, like, attached to you guys through this fan fic I wrote (is that weird?), and I feel so glad that so many of you like it so much. This has been so fun because of you, so gracias (that's, like, the only thing I remember from my high school Spanish class. Ha ha.) Bye, guys. Keep an eye out for the sequel if you're interested. I hope to start on it soon. : ) --Sarah **


End file.
